La vida moral de la pareja ideal
by GTTTOP
Summary: SeungHyun se mudó al extinto DF hace doce años, con la ilusión de convertirse en un artista exitoso. Mientras daba una de sus excursiones por la ciudad, llegó sin querer a una preparatoria de niños ricos. En ese momento lo vio, al que cambiaría su vida por completo. Se enamoró de Kwon JiYong, que de lejos se veía como esos juniors odiosos y fresas, pero su forma de caminar, su nar
1. Halloween lesbiano

SeungHyun llevaba tres horas mirando fijamente el teclado de su computadora, sin mamadas, eran _tres horas _completas. En el trabajo les habían bloqueado Youtube, Facebook, Twitter y hasta Tumblr -que la neta seguía sin agarrarle la onda- pero JiYong le había ensañado lo básico, desde que su jefe cachó a uno de sus compañeros viendo porno, y así, todo se había ido a la mierda.

Ya no le quedaban datos, porque por ver un video de gatitos que su esposo le había mandado, se había tragado todo lo que le quedaba de saldo, y para colmo, ni lo alcanzó a terminar. La duda de qué le había pasado al animalito lo estaba matando. Suspiró, porque tampoco tenía Spotify para escuchar algo decente, y la lista "Godinez" de la oficina lo estaba deprimiendo.

Pinche Sol.

Nunca creyó que su vida terminaría así, con una licenciatura en artes visuales jamás ejercida, dos trabajos, muchas deudas, pero al menos tenía amor.

El amor no le daba de tragar, desgraciadamente, pero al menos lo hacía levantarse cada mañana aunque estuviera muerto en vida. Sonrió, porque aunque se quejara, la neta sí valía la pena romperse el lomo de lunes a sábado para mantener a su _bebé_.

\- Choi, ¿Ya terminaste lo del licenciado? Te va a correr si no se lo entregas hoy, ya te la cantó.- YoungBae era el único con quien convivía de la chamba, era de contaduría y buena gente; aunque siempre andaba invitándolo a él y a su esposo a las reuniones de su iglesia, él siendo un hereje de primera, lo mandaba sutilmente a la verga, pero este nunca se parecía querer rendirse.

-No, man, la neta me falta un chingo, pero el pendejo ese me puede correr, que se vaya a la verga, no soy su esclavo.-Con todo y que SeungHyun tenía más de una década en la capital, no perdía el marcado acento del norte; trataba de no salir con sus _palabritas_, pero el _cantadito_ estaba en su sangre.

-Pues, casi casi lo eres, carnal, y necesitas esta chamba, en la otra no te dan seguro.

-En ninguno dan seguro, pinche reforma laboral de mierda.

-A ver pinches _godinitez_ de mierda, se me ponen a trabajar o los voy poniendo de patitas en la calle.- Kyungil era un pendejo, hijo del jefe, y se creía el dueño - aunque técnicamente lo era- pero sólo le traía ganas porque no se lo había querido _echar_ en la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa el año pasado, y desde entonces andaba de _chingaquedito_.

Ambos hombres asintieron, dándole el avión al imbécil _juniorcito_, y regresaron a su plática cuando el imbécil se encerró en su oficina.

-Sabes que condeno la infidelidad bro, pero debiste darle lo que quería.- Dijo YoungBae, sintiendo pena por su compañero.

-No'mbre, capaz que mi vieja me mata, y de paso a ese pendejo. No gracias, nunca dejaría que a mi bebé lo _entamben_ por mi culpa.- Suspiró, harto.- No sabes lo que es estar galán, cabrón, todos te ven como un pedazo de carne.

-Oye, yo soy guapo.- Respondió indignado.

-Sí puta. Lo que pasa es que la HyoRin está medio ciega, mira que casarse con un contador que ni es contador, está carajo.- Añadió riendo.

-Mi jefe me echó la mano, pero me salen bien las cuentas.- Su bajito amigo sonaba más irritado.

-Tu jefe aplicó el _palancazo_ para que te dieran un trabajo chingón, aunque estudiaste turismo, cabrón. Pinches ricos, me cagan.

-Ay, tú tampoco digas, que te dieron el trabajo por _guapo_.

-Soy un pinche _godinez,_ cabrón, me pagan una miseria y hago el trabajo del _mirreycito_ ese, que cobra como cincuenta mil _baros_, se la vive en _Acapulquirri_ el puto y viaja al _gabacho_ todos los findes. Ese debería ser yo, que le hago todo al inútil ese. Mi reina se merece eso y más.

-Pues para la otra no nazcas pobre.- Añadió mordaz.

-Para la otra no seguiré mis sueños y mejor pongo un puesto de _garnachas_, esa madre sí deja.

-Sí, la neta sí.

SeungHyun y YoungBae se quedaron en silencio, pensando en sus pobres vidas asalariadas.

-Debimos hacerle como el SeungRi.- Dijo YoungBae, SeungHyun asintió, dándole toda la razón.

-Simón, su pinche puesto de sopa va chingón.- SeungHyun se sintió animado, al recordar a su amigo rico.

-Sí, no manches, vi que se llevó a su mujer a Ámsterdam.

-Y al _ganado_ se lo llevó al _New York_.- Ambos chicos se rieron, ese SeungRi era un cabrón.

-Y pensar que pudo ser mi marido.- YoungBae suspiró, simulando tristeza.

-Pudiste ser la parroquia, primo, pero te _freseaste_.

-La neta estoy bien así... Cuando lo cachen, le va a ir como en feria.- Se burló de su amigo más joven.

-No mames, yo que soy fiel, me parto la madre, y trabajo honradamente para ganarme la chuleta apenas me da, y ese _wey_ con sus sopitas trae hasta _rólex_ el hijueputa.

-Pero ya te dije hermano, dios aprieta pero no ahorca.

-Qué madres, ya me decidí, voy a poner mi puesto de tacos de _discada_, a la verga.- Sonó más decidido que cuando le pidió matrimonio a su esposo.

-JiYong te va a matar si haces eso.- YoungBae se rio.

-No lo hará cuando le cumpla su sueño de ir a París.

-JiYong ha ido como mil veces a París.

-Sí, pero no conmigo.- Dijo, levantando las cejas "coqueto". Se rieron una vez más, hasta que escucharon un "disimulado" "_cállense a la verga_" del teto de la oficina.

SeungHyun quiso partirle su madre al gordito lambiscón, pero su teléfono sonó, dando la hora de la comida.

-Bueno San YoungBae, ¿A dónde me vas a _pichar_ hoy?

-Lo siento, hyung, mi esposa no me dio dinero hoy, me mandó _lonche_.- Por el tono que usó, casi sintió que de verdad lo lamentaba.

-Dirás que tú hiciste el _lonche_, a mi no me engañas, ninguna de nuestras viejas sabe cocinar.

-Eso, pues.- Levantó los hombros, restándole importancia.

-Ni pedo, pues tendré que ir con doña Pelos y comer otra tortita de tamal.

-Te vas a poner gordo con tanta masa.

-Nah, hasta crees que JiYong me va a dejar _encerdarme_, él me mantiene activo.- Le guiñó un ojo, y soltó la carcajada al ver la cara de horror de su amigo.

Tomó su cartera y su celular, saliendo de la oficina. Iba chiflando feliz, porque se acordó de cómo lo mantenía en forma su amorcito. Si algo había de lo que no se podía _quejar_ en su vida, era el sexo, y más, porque su esposo era igual de _marrano_ y caliente que él. Quién lo diría, con la carita de ángel que se cargaba el canijo.

Le dieron ganas de hablarle, pero recordó que no tenía saldo, tal vez le debería de meter diez pesos para que mínimo le entraran los whatsapps. Caminó rumbo al Oxxo de la esquina, y decidió que mejor comería un Vikingo, con chance esta vez no estarían tan culeros. Al chile los del _Súper Siete_ estaban más chidos, pero igual estaba más lejos y le daba hueva caminar tanto. Y pues la neta ahora que pasó cerca del puesto de doña Pelos, se le revolvió el estómago, últimamente estaba abusando de la manteca.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, y miró a todos lados, para ver si no le andaba rondando alguna rata, últimamente estaban asaltando machín por esa zona, pero al ver que era su bebé, le valió madres el riesgo.

-Hola, mi cielo.- Fue lo primero que dijo al contestar.

"Nada de "mi cielo" cabrón, ¿Se te olvidó pagar la tarjeta o qué?"- Ah, la vida marital.

-No, mi vida, es hasta la otra semana, ¿Porqué?- Preguntó, entrando a la tienda, yendo directamente a la parte de atrás.

"¿Entonces porqué no pasó?"- Casi pudo ver el pucherito hermoso en su cara, ay, ese morro lo tenía bien _enculado_.

-Pues no sé mi vida, debe estar saturada, ¿No compraste esos zapatos que viste el otro día?- Preguntó distraídamente, mientras veía el asador de las salchichas, tratando de ver cual llevaría menos días ahí.

"¿Me estás echando la culpa?"- Escuchó la indignación en su voz, y algo dentro de él le dijo que estaba en problemas.

-No, mi cielo, pero ya ves que compramos cosas para el departamento y aún estamos pagando lo de tu peda de cumpleaños.- Suspiró, tal vez sería mejor un burrito, se giró hacia el refrigerador.

"¿Ahora me recriminas lo de mi fiesta?"- Sentía la ira aumentando en el menor.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Amor, estoy tratando de ver qué como, ¿Cuál prefieres, el burrito amarillo o el azul?- Intentaba salvar su pellejo como fuera, pero antes de terminar la pregunta, supo que estaba en problemas.

"O sea, ¿Me estás tirando a loco?"- Si no elegía correctamente su siguiente respuesta, podría darse por muerto.

-Mi vida, sabes que te escucho, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. El patán este ya nos redujo el tiempo de comida, y me voy a desmayar.- Tomó dos burritos azules, y se dirigió al refri de los refrescos, y tomó una coca de litro, traía harta sed.

El menor soltó una risa. "¿Ya agarraste tu coca?"

SeungHyun se rio, nervioso pero feliz de haber cambiado con éxito la conversación.- Sí mi amor, ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Me estás espiando?- Caminaba como podía con las cosas, rumbo a la caja para pagar y sentarse a comer.

"No, pero DaeSung siempre dice eso"- Soltó otra risa.- "Ha estado mandando muchos memes al grupo, ¿no los has visto?.- Quiso contestarle que no, ya que trabajaba como burro para poder mantenerlo, pero no quiso jugarle al verga, ya se había salvado, mejor ahí la dejaba.

-No, mi cielo, se me acabó el crédito. ¿Qué tanto subió o qué? Ese man apenas y agarra su cel.

"Ah, con razón no contestabas. Ya sabes que de repente le dan sus ataques y da señales de vida. Mandó unos chistosos de perritos ". Rio nuevamente, ya se escuchaba más calmado.

-Ahorita le meto saldo y lo veo ¿va?

"Okay".

-¿Pero qué necesitabas comprar, mi vida?- Puso todos sus productos en la caja, tomó una caja de chicles, y un _snikers_, para al rato que le volviera a dar hambre.

"Quería comenzar a organizar la fiesta de halloween, gordo, y me rebotó la tarjeta, o sea, qué perro oso con la chava del Soriana, o sea, tuve que dejar toda la compra, literal morí de pena". El menor sonó genuinamente angustiado.

Quiso que se lo llevara la verga, cierto, ya estaban en octubre y el mentado "jalowin" estaba cada vez más cerca. A su amorcito, el _gabacho,_ le encantaba esa jalada, y como el buen mandilón que era, siempre lo dejaba hacer una fiesta. Desde que se habían casado hace cinco años, se había vuelto una _tradición_.

Tenía planeado este año viajar a su rancho para visitar a su familia en Monterrey, ya tenía calculada la tanda y todo, pero como buen pendejo, se le había olvidado la pachanga que organizaba su señora.

-Llegando a la casa hablamos, ¿sí, corazón? Checamos bien los números y te acompaño al súper.- La chica que cobraba lo miraba feo, y le señaló la pantalla, en dónde decía el importe. No mames, todo ya estaba carísimo. Tomó el billete de cien pesos y pagó.

"Pero, gordo". Estaba a nada de hacer berriche, pero no sabía qué más hacer.

-Cuando llegue hablamos ¿Sí, amor? Me tengo que ir, pero ve haciendo tu presupuesto para la fiesta.- Tomó su cambio, la bolsa con su coca y burritos, caminando de regreso a la parte de atrás, para calentar su comida. Se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello, y seguramente tendría que pedir _otro_ préstamo, ¿cómo estarían los del Elektra? Ahí no pedían nada según. Ni pedo, su esposo mandaba.

"¡Okay!" Respondió animado. "Tendré todo listo. ¿Qué harás de cenar, bebé?" Preguntó, ansioso.

-Aún no sé corazón, quedó comida de ayer.- Tomó los dos burritos y los metió al microondas.

"Buuu, quiero taquitos". Casi pudo ver la dulce sonrisa del dueño de sus quincenas, sonrió también.

-Pues va, te llevo a los de ahí a la vuelta ¿sobres?

JiYong soltó una carcajada. "Sobres".

-Bueno, te dejo JiYongie, voy a comer.

"Okay, adiós amor".

-Adiós, mi vida, te mando muchos besitos ahí donde ya sabes.- Hizo sonidos de besos, que hicieron reír al menor.

"Eres un marrano". Dijo después de calmar su risa. "Yo también le mando un beso a tu soldadito". Tronó un beso y por fin colgó.

El microondas sonó, anunciando que su comida -según- ya estaba lista. Sólo esperaba que se calentara parejo.

Suspiró. Debió poner el puesto de tacos, _chingadamadre_.

-

SeungHyun llegó al complejo donde vivía, y suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Se bajó de su bici, y se estiró, le dolía horrores la espalda y las nalgas de estar todo el día sentado. Caminó para la entrada, y saludó al portero.

-Hola don Félix, ¿cómo estuvo la chamba?

-Hola don Choi, pues todo tranquilo.

-Fierro, primo.- Se acercó y le dio la mano al portero, que siempre reía cuando le decía "fierro".- Estamos pendientes.

-Sale, suerte don Choi.

-Ora, ¿porqué suerte?- Preguntó confundido.

-Pues...- El hombre se puso nervioso.- Sí, todos necesitamos suerte.

-Puta, lo que yo necesito es dinero cabrón, pero igual y con la suerte me saco el "Melate". Cámara carnal, nos vemos al rato, voy a llevar a mi señora a una cena romántica.- Se rio, cargando su bicicleta para meterla al elevador.

Le caía bien ese don, era buen pedo y siempre le contaba todo lo que hacía JiYong, para que no se llevara sorpresas con él. Porque siempre se llevaba _sorpresas_ con él.

Sumió el botón de su piso, y sacó su celular, esperando a que le llegara el wifi de uno de los vecinos, que estaba medio pendejo, porque no tenía contraseña su módem; cuando les cortaban el internet, siempre se colgaban de él. Le llegaron de trancazo un montón de notificaciones del grupo que tenía con sus amigos, pero se le trabó el teléfono.

-Me lleva la chingada.- Oprimía la pantalla, pero estaba completamente _freezeado_.

El elevador sonó, y se rindió, guardando el aparato, dándole un rato para que cargara todo. Tomó su bici, y caminó a la puerta de su depa. Escuchó ladridos y voces, pero supuso que era JiYong viendo alguna de sus películas de "Beethoven". Le gustaban mucho esas pelis.

Puso el código de la puerta y entró.

-¡Mi reina, ya llegué!- Gritó, anunciando su llegada. Se quitó los zapatos cambiándolos por sus pantuflas, y se puso a colgar su bicicleta en los soportes que habían en la entrada. Escuchó unas pisadas en el suelo, sonaban más como uñas raspando el suelo de madera.

Sintió algo húmedo en su pierna, y giró asustado.- Puta ma--¡Gaho! ¡Jollie!- Dijo emocionado de ver a los dos shar pei gigantes.- Bebés, ¿Cómo han estado?- Se agachó para acariciar a los animales como se merecían, ignorando por completo _qué hacían ahí los perros_.

-¿Neta los vas a besar a ellos antes que a mí?- Alzó la mirada y vio a su esposo, con los brazos cruzados, juzgándolo duramente.

-Bueno, ellos vinieron más rápido.- Se levantó del suelo, aún con los perritos exigiendo su atención.

JiYong no respondió, y sólo siguió viéndolo.

-Pero no los besé.- Se acercó al menor y rodeó su cintura.- Obvio a ti te voy a besar primero.

JiYong sonrió, rodeando el cuello del más alto.- Tienes suerte de que los amo tanto como a ti.

-Oh, yo te prefiero a ti, definitivamente.- Se inclinó un poco y por fin lo besó.

_Ese_ _beso_ que recibía después de una nefasta jornada laboral, era lo que lo hacía regresar al otro día a trabajar. _Ese momento_ en el que podía tener a JiYong en sus brazos otra vez, era por lo que realmente soportaba el trabajo. Se chingaba la madre todos los días para poder ver felicidad en esos ojos; esa sonrisa era su motor.

Afianzó su agarre en la cintura delgada, subiendo el escalón de la entrada, para cargarlo y dejarlo a su altura. Dios, cómo amaba a este chaparrito hermoso. De repente, su verga se puso durísima, y aunque ya tenía hambre, un _rapidito_ antes de los tacos no le caería mal.

Una de sus manos fue bajando hasta llegar a las nalguitas de su esposo, y las agarró firmemente, logrando que JiYong soltara un gemido, aún sin romper el beso.

-Neta que ustedes son unos calenturientos.- La voz de Dami, los hizo separarse agitados, girando la cabeza para ver a la mujer que los juzgaba divertida desde la sala, maldito "concepto abierto" que JiYong había suplicado hasta el cansancio.- No sé como hasta ahorita no tienen todo esto lleno de bendiciones.- Rio, al ver el espanto en los más jóvenes.- Apúrense, que mi mamá quiere hablar con ustedes.- Su cuñada se fue rumbo a la cocina.

-Venía a decirte que mamá y Dami vinieron.- Dijo cuando lo dejó sobre sus pies de nuevo.

-Si no me decías yo ni en cuenta, mi vida.- Recibió un zape por su comentario.

-Creo que se traen algo entre manos, amor, no me avisó que vendría.

-Espero que tu papá no intente por tercera vez que te de el divorcio, porque igual y ahorita sí me llega al precio.- Trató de bromear, para que se le bajara la erección que aún tenía entre las piernas.

-Eso es lo raro, gordo, no vino papá.- JiYong ignoró su chiste, y eso sí que lo dejó blandito otra vez.

-Puta, ahora sí tengo miedo, ah.

-Sí, se te salió lo yuca.- Rio, tomándolo de la mano, para que no huyera.

-Soy medio yuca mi amor, no me juzgues, te casaste con un crisol cultural.- Besó su mejilla, y se dejó jalar a su posible _ejecución_.

-

Bien, no había ido _tan mal._

-No estuvo tan mal ¿no?- Sintió a JiYong abrazarse a su brazo, caminaban rumbo a los tacos de Don Victor, que la neta sí estaban rifadísimos.

-Pus, supongo que pudo ser peor.

Claro que pudo ser peor, por ejemplo, pudieron llegar "Los caballeros Templarios" a balacear su depa, o los del SAT pudieron caerle con una auditoría o pudieron cancelar "_Rick y Morty_". Dios, habría muerto si cancelaban "_Rick y Morty_".

Siendo honesto sólo estaba exagerando, su amada suegrita y cuñada sólo habían venido, para invitarlos a la fiesta de compromiso de la Dami, JiYong había saltado de emoción, porque por fin su hermana dejaría de ser una "quedada", como le decían en su pueblo. Quién sabe quien era el pobre hombre al que había _engatusado_, o lo más seguro es que se habían comido la torta antes del recreo y estaba en _barandales_. No quiso decir nada, ya que su amorcito capaz que lo mataba, pero la verdad saldría a la luz en unos meses, cuando no le quedara el vestido el día de la boda.

-Buenas güeritos, ¿Qué les sirvo?- Preguntó el taquero apenas llegaron, el puesto estaba lleno, como siempre a esta hora.

-Qué onda mi don, le encargo dos de lengua, dos de ojo, y otros dos campechanos, por ahora. ¿Tú que quieres, mi vida?- Le preguntó a JiYong que veía fascinado -como siempre- la olla en donde estaba la carne cocinándose.

-Tú ya sabes cuál me gusta.- Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Sí amor, pero cuántos quieres.

-Ah, pues no tengo mucha hambre, unos seis creo.

-Le encargo igual otros seis de maciza, sin cebolla, porfa.

-¿Van a llevar jugo?- Preguntó el taquero.

-Clarín.- Vio a un señor levantarse de uno de los bancos, y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, que el hombre respondió.- Siéntate amor, antes que se _agandallen_.

JiYong se sentó. Él se puso detrás y lo rodeó de los hombros. Sintió al menor recargarse en su pecho y besó su cabeza.

-De tomar qué le damos.

-Dos cocas, porfa.

-Ya ni te pregunté cómo te fue en el trabajo.- Dijo JiYong, entrelazando su mano derecha con una de las que le rodeaba los hombros.

-Pus normal.- Se inclinó un poco hacia él, para no andar gritando. El sonido de la calle, combinado con las pláticas de la gente y el man del acordeón que acababa de llegar para cantar, creaban el ambiente normal de la ciudad. Caótico y un poco desesperante para él. Aunque llevara ya doce años viviendo ahí, seguía sin disfrutar del todo la capital.

Extrañaba su rancho a veces.

-Asu, qué específico.

-Pues es que no hice así la gran cosa, la neta me la pasé pendejeando con el YoungBae.

-Te van a terminar corriendo, amor.

-Que me corra el puñetas ese, y se le acaba la chamba, yo hago todo.

Su esposo rio, y estiró el cuello para besarlo, el mayor se inclinó y le cumplió el capricho. No era de andar dando espectáculos en la calle, pero su bebé necesitaba siempre de este tipo de muestras de afecto. En su rancho esto era algo inmoral, pero todos aquí parecían ignorarlo.

-Aquí tiene joven.- El taquero le entregó sus órdenes, y tomó los platos para ponerlos en la barra frente a JiYong. No sería la primera vez -ni la última- en comer así, de pie, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, y más cuando salía a comer a puestos así con el menor. Siempre trataba de que él se sentara, y él prefería ponerse detrás, porque luego había cada mañoso queriéndole _toquetear_ la mercancía. Ya se había peleado en algunas ocasiones, porque había pendejos que se les hacía gracioso _arrimarle el camarón_ a su esposo, mientras este comía tranquilamente. Lo mismo cuando antes viajaban en metro, por eso lo primero que le había comprado a su bebé era un auto, a él le valía moverse en bici o transporte público, conque JiYong estuviera seguro era _suficiente_.

Sintió un dedo en su mejilla, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Se te van a enfriar, gordo.- Vio la sonrisa de su amado, que ya no tenía uno de sus tacos en el plato.- ¿En qué tanto andas pensando?

-En ti, corazón, ¿en qué más?- Tomó la cuchara de la salsa roja y bañó sus tacos, e hizo lo mismo con la salsa verde. Se acercó un poco más a la barra, y levantó el plato, lo último que necesitaba era pringar a su esposo.

-Eres un teto- Dijo con la boca llena. Pero aún así, le tronó un beso, con sus labios llenos de grasita. Estaba tan enamorado de ese niño mimado.

Quién iba a decir que después de tantos años seguirían juntos. Una relación por la que nadie daba un peso.

Cuando había conocido a JiYong era un chamaco todo meco que había llegado a la capital, y como buen provinciano, había quedado apantallado con las tortas de tamal, el atolito y la variedad. Pero la neta su plan no era quedarse a vivir ahí, su plan era estudiar ahí y conseguir trabajo en Guadalajara o el extranjero, sí, tenía su sueño _guajiro_ de vivir en Nueva York o algún lugar así mamalón...

Pero apenas había visto esos ojitos color miel, supo que sus planes iban a cambiar, y la neta todo le valió chorizo, -tampoco es que haya rechazado grandes cosas la verdad-. Desde el momento en que lo vio, con sus _chortcitos_ mostrando esas pecaminosas piernas, su voz grave pero suave, sus aires de diva, y su manera elegante de caminar; supo que de ahí era, así que se puso al tiro para conquistarlo. Había sido una suerte que fuera alto, y tuviera un acento -muy marcado- del norte. Bueno, la suerte es que a JiYong le mamaran los vatos así.

Aunque así, bajita la mano, estaba cuero, la neta. Tal vez no tenía baro, pero era _fino_. Lo que no contaba, era conque el que quería que fuera la madre de sus morritos, era un _junior_, que había viajado por toda Europa para sus quince años -además de haber tenido quinceaños-, había estudiado en pura escuela católica y que su carrera sería en "moda". Ah, y que todo su guardarropa, valía lo mismo que su depa actual.

Pero el amor es carajo, y JiYong se había terminado casando con un "muerto de hambre" como se lo recordaba siempre su querido suegro. Tal vez no lo había podido llenar de tantos lujos, y estaba endeudado hasta el tronco, pero no le faltaba nada.

Trabajaba en esa compañía de publicidad que le pagaban "bien", pero que si lo comparabas con el _negreo_ al que lo sometían, era mínimo. Y los sábados trabajaba en una pequeña tienda vegana, ahí se encarga de hacer queso, principalmente; pertenecía a unos hipsters mamadores, pero pagaban bien, o al menos lo suficiente para que madrugara en uno de sus dos únicos días libres. JiYong había insistido muchísimo en que fuera ahí, ya que era el negocio de uno de sus amigos de la prepa.

A ese pequeño no le podía negar una puta mierda, lo traía cortito, en todo sentido.

De vez en cuando, se quedaba viendo al fresita de su esposo, que sostenía los tacos con su dedito chiquito levantado, como si fuera un príncipe tomando su tacita de té.

Bueno, él era el príncipe de su humilde reino.

-¿Qué me ves? ¿Te gusto o qué?- Se rio, aún con la boca llena.

SeungHyun sonrió, y se inclinó para besar los grasocitos labios. Cuando abrió la boca, para meterle la lengua, JiYong lo empujó del pecho, para alejarlo de él.- SeungHyun, te apesta la boca a cebolla.

El mayor soltó una carcajada.- Ay, lo siento, princesa, se me olvidó que te caga la cebolla.

-Lo haces a propósito.- Tomó una servilleta, y se limpio los labios.

-Claro que no.- Agarró la botella de vidrio, y le dio un trago largo.

-Como si no te conociera, quien no te conozca que te compre.

-Tú me agarraste de a grapa.

-Era un chavito, y tú todo asaltacunas, me engatusaste.

-Te llevo un año, mi vida, no andes levantándome falsos.

SeungHyun solo sonreía, viendo como la naricita respingada y hermosa se arrugaba de indignación, la neta sí detestaba la cebolla, lo suficiente como para negarle un beso si sabía a ella. Por eso siempre tenía chicles en su bolsillo.

Siguieron comiendo, ocasionalmente se comentaban unas cosas, pero se volvía cada vez más difícil, ya que en lugar de vaciarse el puesto, llegaba más y más gente. Con todo y que era regio, a SeungHyun no le gustaba levantar la voz. JiYong decía que siempre gritaba, pero para él, el menor era el verdaderamente escandaloso.

Y vaya que lo era.

-

Iban de regreso a su hogar, SeungHyun tenía firmemente agarrada la mano de su esposo, mientras caminaban tranquilamente en la no tan iluminada calle.

JiYong estaba inusualmente callado, y aunque eso le daba mala espina, no tenía tampoco muchas ganas de hablar. Su esposo decía que caminaba extraño, como ranchero, y para acabarla de amolar, lento. Él no tenía idea de qué hablaba, él daba zancadas largas, que equivalían a cinco pacitos de JiYong. Le daba risa de cómo el pequeño diablo le decía siempre que caminara más rápido, algunas veces hasta lo empujaba, o como ahora, que lo jalaba.

Ahora, que desde que había mencionado su particular forma de andar, había caído en cuenta de que tenía ciertas _ventajas_ ir lento. Por ejemplo ahora, que JiYong usaba unos cortos _shorts_ de mezclilla, que dejaban al descubierto sus pecaminosas piernas tatuadas, es cierto que no tenía la cola más grande del mundo, pero era perfecto para él; desde su posición, un par de pasos atrás, podía admirar al menor en toda su _gloria._

JiYong tenía un andado elegante, como de modelo de pasarela. Era bellísimo de ver.

Pero al igual que él, había otras personas que pensaban lo mismo.

\- Que bonitas piernas, ¿A qué horas abren?- Un tipo que estaba sentado tomando una _caguama_ en la banqueta, dijo eso tan bajo, que si no hubiera sido por el chiflido que dio, SeungHyun lo habría pasado por alto.

Pero no. Eso sí que no.

-¿Qué dijiste, pinche perro ojete?- Soltó la mano del menor y se plantó frente al otro, aún a esta distancia, podía oler perfectamente _la mona _que se estaba metiendo junto a la cheve.

Tener de pareja a alguien como JiYong no era fácil, y mucho menos, cuando era alguien tan hermoso como sólo él. Además, su _look_ andrógino no era bueno cuando salían a las peligrosas calles de la Ciudad de México, lleno de perros aulladores. Siempre lo confundían con una mujer, y digo, a JiYong le daba igual, incluso cuando le decían güerita -los ñores del mercadito siempre le daban pilón- pero cuando por creerla chava le gritaban _marranadas_, eso sí lo enfermaba.

JiYong sólo les mentaba la madre -con los años, el fresita iba a agarrando más y más barrio- o los ignoraba, pero a SeungHyun se le salía el _fierro_.

-Na-nada jefe.- Tartamudeó el _teporochito_.

-Entonces ábrete a la verga antes de que te _plomée_, hijo de tu perra madre.- SeungHyun no era excesivamente alto ni estaba muy mamado, pero su voz sí que daba miedo.

El hombre tomó su botella y su bolsita -en dónde debía tener sus cosas para _monearse_\- y se alejó como pudo, tambaleando.

-¿Okay...?- Preguntó dudoso JiYong, que no sabía qué diablos había pasado.

SeungHyun respiraba rápido, aún molesto por lo que le habían dicho a su esposo.

-Vamos.- Rodeó los hombros de JiYong, y regresaron a su rumbo.

-¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Se te salió_ el Mencho_ o qué?- El menor sostuvo la mano más grande que estaba sobre su hombro, y rodeó la cintura del más alto con su brazo libre.

-¿No escuchaste qué dijo o sólo te sordeaste?

-Escuché un silbido, pero no pensé que por eso casi baleabas a ese tipo con tu AK47 imaginaria.- Se rio, y besó su hermosa y grande mano.

-Mejor.- SeungHyun se inclinó y besó la cabeza cubierta en un gorro rosa.

-Por suerte tengo a mi macho alfa, que defienda mi honor.- JiYong se rio, tratando de contagiar al mayor, que no pudo seguir con el ceño fruncido, y le sonrió por fin.

Al llegar a su edificio, seguían abrazados, y en el mismo silencio tranquilo que traían antes del pequeño incidente. Saludaron a don Félix, y entraron al elevador. SeungHyun oprimió el botón de su piso, y apoyó su espalda en el vidrio, rodeando la cintura de JiYong, para que quedaran frente a frente.

De repente el ambiente se puso un poco caliente, y el mayor sólo deseó llegar rápido a su depa, para darle duro al asunto.

JiYong rodeó su cuello, y se puso de puntillas, para llegar a los labios de su marido.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de besarse, el elevador se detuvo, y por las puertas entró un semi desnudo SeungRi, que cargaba su ropa y zapatos en sus brazos. La pareja se separó un poco, incrédulos de lo que estaba frente a ellos, al fondo se veía una pila más grande de ropa. Sólo observaron como seguían saliendo cosas por la puerta del departamento de su amigo más joven.

-Qué honduras, chavos, ¿qué cuentan?- SeungRi, con su cabello rubio y lo que parecía un moretón en su ojo derecho, les sonrió, como el maldito descarado que era. Oprimió el botón que lo llevaría al _penth house_ del lugar, y las puertas de cerraron.

-¿Nosotros? O sea, qué cuentas tú amiga, ¿ya viste tu ojo? Literal lo tienes negro, ahora sí pareces un panda.- Preguntó JiYong, que se había cruzado de brazos.

-Ah, sí, la vieja esta me aventó uno de mis tenis, me cayó en la mera jeta.

-¿Te agarraron en la movida, compa?- Preguntó SeungHyun, aunque era más que obvio.

-Pinche ganado, se puso intenso y me mandó su pack en whats, pues que la morra esta lo vio.

-Eres un tarado, literal.- JiYong suspiró, incrédulo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era cuestión de cometer un error, como este, para que cacharan a su amigo. Por fin había pasado.

-Lo sé, nunca dejo el cel a la vista, y pues que lo _wachó_ la vieja esta, y ya fuimos carnales.

-Deberías tener algo de decencia, compa, vete a un motelito o algo, si tu ex se da cuenta que todo el tiempo vivió casi casi con _la otra_, te van a cortar los huevos, cabrón- El elevador se detuvo en su piso, y la pareja salió, era un desmadre su amigo.

-Qué madres, si para eso tengo casa, además, necesito un poco de consuelo de mi _baby_.- Las puertas se cerraron, pero antes el rubio les dedicó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Era un descarado infeliz.

-Prométeme, que si me llegas a poner los cuernos, te la vas a llevar a otro lado, porfa.- Llegaron a la puerta, y teclearon el código para entrar a su hogar.

-_Mijo_, yo jamás te pondría los cuernos. Una, no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti, y dos, con trabajo y te puedo mantener, qué voy a andar cuidando ganado, soy ranchero, pero no mames.- Abrazó de los hombros al menor, y besó su cabeza.

-Más te vale.

-Primero me corto yo los huevos.- Le guiñó un ojo.

JiYong rio, pero su mirada cambió a una más seria.- No sé por quién siento más pena, si por HyeWon o por Sehunnie.

-Pues por la morra, mi vida, digo, el otro ya sabe que es _la otra_, y más porque agarró al SeungRi de su _sugar daddy_.

-Pero la neta, sí veo bien enamorado a Sehunnie, no se vale.- Hizo un puchero.

-Puede ser, pero no son maneras, mi vida.

-Bueno, eso sí. ¡Pero Sehunnie es un tipazo! Se merece a alguien bien. No al corriente de SeungRi.

-Pues cada quién elige su chinga, mira que esconderlo tres años está cabrón...

-Ay, ya no hablemos de eso, porque me deprimo.- JiYong estaba sobre la isla de la cocina, viendo como su esposo sacaba dos cervezas del refri.

-Tranquilo, mi chulo, tómese mejor una fría conmigo.- Le entregó la botella ya abierta, y la chocó con la otra que tenía en la mano.- Salud, mi rey, por los taquitos que estaban bien ricos.- Se empinó la cheve, y le dio un trago largo.

-Salud mejor por mi fiesta de Halloween.- SeungHyun se atragantó, escupiendo un poco del líquido, y comenzó a toser, tratando de sacar la cerveza de sus pulmones.- Ay, no me salgas con eso, dijiste que ibas a revisar "los números".- Hizo las comillas con los dedos.

El mayor seguía tosiendo, así que JiYong sintió algo de pena por él, y le empezó a dar palmaditas en la espalda, para confortarlo, y según él, ayudarlo a respirar.

-No creas que me olvidé de eso, por favor, tenemos menos de un mes y necesito organizar todo.

-Bebé, no creo que sea buena idea hacer una fiesta este año.- Dijo con dificultad, una vez dejó de toser, tenía los ojos brillosos. Se separó del menor, porque sabía que esto iba a ser una _discusión_, y de las feas; se dirigió a la seguridad de su sala, con la cheve en mano, sentándose en el sofá más grande.

-Ah, ¿Y eso por qué?- JiYong se bajó de la encimera, y siguió al más alto, aplastándose a su lado.

-Pues no sé si te diste cuenta, mi vida, pero somos pobres. Este año nos hemos pasado con los gastos, y no creo que podamos pagar la peda.

-Pero gordo.- Alargó la última "o", en un tono caprichoso.- Es nuestra tradición.

-Sí, mi vida, pero la empezamos cuando no había crisis.

-¡SeungHyun!

-No, JiYong, no podemos costearla, hazla de _traje_.

-Ay, no mames, eso es de miserables.- JiYong se cruzó de brazos.

SeungHyn sintió un escalofrío, tal vez no era _tan_ mala idea lo del préstamo en banco Azteca. Pero sacudió la cabeza, en la tarde le había preguntado a YoungBae, y como buen contador le dijo que no, que mejor se agarrara sus _huevitos_ como buen macho y se plantara ante su costosa diva.- No amor, eso hacen los amigos, tú lo que quieres es tener la casa llena de gorrones.

-¡Pero igual son tus amigos!

-Por eso, sé que son bien gorrones.-Intentó seguir el consejo de su amigo el conta, y agarrarse los huevos.- Nel, mi amor, tenemos un chingo de deudas, estamos pagando el _infonavit_, tu carro, tu cel, tu ropa, y la tanda ya te había dicho que era para ir a ver a mis papás, si querías lujos te hubieras casado con el SeungRi.

-Pero amor, podemos ir a ver a tus papás en diciembre.- JiYong se acercó peligrosamente a él, su tono, _había cambiado completamente_, era dulce, suave.

Giró a ver a su esposo y vio _eso_ en sus ojos. Oh no, no iba a caer con _esa_.

No _otra vez._

-Aléjate de mí satanás, ya conozco tus artimañas.- Se alejó todo lo que pudo, quedando en una esquina del sofá.

-¿De qué hablas?- Se acercó a él, arrinconándolo. El menor le puso una mano en el pecho, que fue bajando lentamente.

-No, no me vas a mangonear, hoy no, no puedes conseguir todo lo que quieras _coshando_, JiYong.

-¿Quién habló de _coshar_, amor? Eres un puerco.- La pequeña mano ya estaba en su cinturón. Jugaba distraidamente con la enorme hebilla de dragón, usando su dedo índice.

-Tú sólo tienes dos formas de manipularme. Si no te funciona cogiendo, me dejas en abstinencia, pero como tú tampoco aguantas mucho sin coger, casi siempre sólo me abres esas _hermosas piernas_ las veces que sean necesarias, hasta que te digo que sí, como el pendejazo que soy.

En todo ese tiempo, JiYong había abierto lentamente el cinturón, y ya tenía el cierre abajo.- Entonces, si ya sabes qué voy a hacer, ¿por qué no me detienes? Eres como del _doble_ de mi tamaño.

SeungHyun ya estaba durísimo, y sabía que por más que quisiera cambiar su destino, éste ya estaba _sellado_.- Estás chaparrito, mi amor, pero no te la bañes, tampoco soy un mastodonte.

-Eres del tamaño _perfecto_, SeungHyunnie.- Maldito.- Oh, pero tu verga, esa _sí_ que es enorme.

Sintió la suave mano de su esposo sobre su pene, y automáticamente soltó un gemido, cerrando lo ojos.

-Basta.

-La tienes tan grande que siempre me ahogo con ella.- Susurraba en su oído, la dulce y erótica voz de JiYong era uno de sus afrodisíacos favoritos, eso, añadido a la mano que lo acariciaba lentamente, lo estaban matando.- Pero me encanta más cuando me la _entierras_ hasta el fondo.

-Putamadre, JiYong.- Jadeó, sintiendo al menor atacar su cuello, seguramente dejándole un chupetón del tamaño de Sonora.

-¿Qué quieres, bebé?- Apretó un poco la verga, y lamió su oreja.

-Ya sabes qué quiero, mi amor.- Dijo con dificultad.

-Pero dímelo, ¿Quieres que te de unos buenos _sentones_, o me la trago toda?

-Coño JiYong.-Le puso la mano en la nuca, y lo empujó hacia su pene.- Trágatela toda.

SeungHyun no vio la carita de satisfacción que tenía el otro.

JiYong _siempre ganaba_, o al menos el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.

-

Abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir algo peludo en su rostro, el maullido de Iye lo hizo sonreir un poco, hasta que vio que el animalito estaba molesto, como casi siempre.

-Hola, mi amor.- Susurró para el gato que sólo maulló y se bajó de la cama.

El brazo que tenía en su cintura pesaba, pobre, SeungHyun había quedado agotadísimo por toda la cogedera que habían tenido. A él igual le dolía, pero era el dolorcito rico del ejercicio, así que no se iba a quejar, mucho menos, después de lograr _su cometido_.

Diosito le había dado un talento con la boca...

Tomó el antebrazo para quitárselo de encima con cuidado, y lentamente salió de la cama. Buscó su celular para mirar la hora, y vio que aún tenía una hora antes de que el mayor despertara para bañarse y hacer el desayuno. Iye maulló desde la puerta, y supuso que tenía hambre, no recordaba haberle dado de comer la noche anterior.

Sí, era un maldito, pero se le había olvidado por completo, ya que estaba en su plan de _convencimiento_.

A veces se sentía mal de lo fácil que era convencer a SeungHyun, es decir, él era el único que lograba controlarlo, pero consideraba que usaba su poder sólo para el bien. No es como si lo manipulara para asaltar bancos o cosas así, sólo eran _pequeñas cosas_ que ayudaban a su matrimonio a ser más feliz y divertido. Nimiedades, vaya.

Pero si era honesto, sí se sentía medio mierda, porque estaba consciente de que no tenían dinero, de que él seguía sin encontrar algo en qué trabajar -dejándolos sólo con los ingresos de su hombre- y que si algo adoraba SeungHyun -aparte de a él, claro- era a su familia. Y sí, desde enero que no los veían, pero vamos, era por una buena causa.

Las tradiciones son lo que nutren a las familias, y por mucho que su esposo no cayera en cuenta, desde hace cinco años ellos era una familia, con todo y Iye. Si ya habían hecho de esta mega peda de Halloween una tradición, estaría padre que la mantuvieran ¿no? Sería su sexto año consecutivo, y con una vez que fallaran, seguro se les salaba para toda la vida.

Iye volvió a maullar, y lo rasguñó en sus pantorrilla.

-¡Auh! ¡Iye! Me lleva ya voy, como chingas.- Buscó el saco de croquetas, y se las sirvió al gato, que empezó a comer desesperado.- No pues sí que eres mi gato, eres igual de dramático que yo.

Estiró su cuerpo, y soltó un gemido de satisfacción. Pensó si debería bañarse, pero la verdad tenía hueva, y sólo tenía una hora para prepararle el desayuno a su amorcito. Decidió que se pondría manos a la obra, ya que no había mucho tiempo.

Caminó a su refri, y lo abrió, inclinándose un poco para inspeccionar el lugar. Genial.

Sólo había leche, unas naranjas, quesos veganos -que nadie comía, pero que le regalaban a su esposo en su trabajo- sobras de días anteriores en _topers_ y mucha cheve, como los buenos adultos responsables que eran.

Maravilloso.

-Me lleva.- Susurró.

-Qué bonita maceta para sembrar mi chile.

-¡SeungHyun!- JiYong saltó asustado.

-Buenos días mi chula, ¿apoco ya tienes hambre? ¿No te llenó lo de anoche?- SeungHyun sólo tenía el pantalón de su pijama, y estaba con los brazos cruzados, recargado en la encimera.

-No seas así, puerco.- Se rio, y cerró la puerta del refri.

Su esposo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y no supo realmente porqué, hasta que miró lo que este veía. Ja, seguía desnudo, cierto, como el buen exibicionista que era, ni había notado que así como se había dormido se había levantado.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, cochino?

-Me encanta.

-No me mires así.

-¿Así, cómo?

-Así, como si me quisieras hacer algo.

-Al chile sí, te quiero hacer de todo. Pero si ya me despertaste, mejor me pongo a cocinar ¿no? A ver, ¿Qué va a querer de desayunar mi bebé precioso?- Dijo como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé de los chiquitos.

-Pues, yo quería prepararte el desayuno, amor.- Bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado.- Por lo bueno que has sido conmigo.

-No hay de qué, mi rey, sabes que yo sólo vivo para servirte. Además de que no hay ni madres, ni tus de "mamuts", para que mínimo me los calientes y hagas tus pastelitos.- Dijo eso último burlón.

Frunció el ceño.- Pues te iba a preparar algo diferente.

-Ah, puedes preparar recalentado.- Seguía usando el mismo tono.- Sólo no vayas a quemar la cocina, porque no tenemos baro para repararla.

-Eres un nefasto, literal.- Se giró, con el ánimo bajoneado.

-Hey, solo te estoy chingando, mi amor.- Se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo, para que no huyera.- Hazme unos _frutilupis_ ¿va? Eso me haría muy feliz.- Se inclinó y besó su cabeza.

-No, ya no te quiero, eres malo.

-Aw, no te pongas así, belleza.- Lo abrazó por los hombros y lo acercó a él.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a desayunar afuera?

JiYong lo consideró, pero no quería caer tan fácil, después de la humillación.

-Anda, te llevo a ese lugar de wafles carísimos que tanto te gustan.

-¿No que no tienes dinero?- Soltó, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa.

-Oh, pero por ti puedo comer pura torta de tamal de doña Pelos por el resto de la semana con tal de hacerte feliz, mi vida.

JiYong terminó rindiéndose, más cuando sintió una nalgada en su cachete izquierdo.- Eres nefasto.

-Por ti hago lo que sea, mi vida.- Empezó a besar su cuello, y a manosearlo un poco.

-¿Y cuando te dan el dinero de la tanda?- Eso dejó frío al más alto.- ¿Y bien?

-El viernes te lo doy, corazón.- Añadió con un suspiro.

-Entonces llévame a desayunar.- Sonrió, y se colgó del cuello de su esposo.

Sí, a veces se sentía mal por SeungHyun, pero cuando dejó un sonoro beso en sus labios, y aparecieron los hoyuelos que tanto amaba, supo que no debía ser _tan malo._

Al menos SeungHyun recibía sexo diario. Eso no lo debía tener ni Obama.

Que sí, el sexo no era lo máximo en la vida, pero ese brillo en los ojos del amor de su vida, lo hacían pensar que estaba haciendo _algo_ bien.

¿Podía hacer feliz y miserable a SeungHyun al mismo tiempo? _Absolutamente_.

Pero ¿qué no era así el amor?

-

La gran mano de su esposo acariciaba con flojera su vientre, tenía su otro brazo rodeando su cintura, que también tocaba de la misma forma. Su cabeza estaba sobre su hombro, y JiYong intentaba no reírse de lo encimoso que podía ser el mayor.

SeungHyun era un ranchero, siempre lo jodía con eso del macho norteño, pero en el fondo era un pan. De repente se le botaba la canica -como ayer- pero eran pocas las veces, JiYong era más de ponerse intenso ante el acoso callejero que podría sufrir debido a su andrógina apariencia, pero si estaba con el mayor, le gustaba que él se hiciera cargo.

Eso parecía hacerlo muy feliz.

-Tengo sueño.- Dijo SeungHyun con voz gruesa y aniñada, dejando un beso en su oreja.

-Y todavía ni has llegado al trabajo, amor.- Le sonrió, y besó su frente.

-¿No quieres suplantarme hoy? Sólo haste pendejo, como siempre hago, y pon mi tarjeta en el lector y ya.

JiYong soltó una carcajada, antes de beber algo de café.- No creo que pueda engañar a Kyungil.

-¿Cómo no? Nada más no hagas contacto directo, además el animal a veces ni va.

-Quisiera, neta, pero tengo otras cosas qué hacer.- Soltó una risita, y pinchó el último pedazo de wafle con durazno y nutella, llevándolo a la boca de su esposo.

-Buu.- Dijo con la boca llena, masticando sin ganas.- Eres malo.

-Yo también te amo.- Se inclinó y besó la punta de su nariz.

-Bueno, pues si no me vas a ayudar, vamos, que no sé como mierda voy a llegar, tardamos un chingo en la _ducha_.- Susurró lo último acercándose a su oreja, dejando un beso en la parte de atrás del lóbulo, que le dio escalofríos.

-Bien que te gustó, ahora no me eches la culpa.- Besó brevemente sus labios, cuando llegó el camarero y dejó la cuenta.

SeungHyun tomó la nota y la leyó, abriéndo los ojos enormes.- Hijos de su chingada madre, clavarme trescientos baros por dos wafles, ya ni la chingan, voy a vender wafles a la verga.- Se empezó a quejar, mientras abría su cartera y sacaba un billete de quinientos.- Era lo de la semana, y puta todavía quieren propina los hijos de la--

JiYong se lanzó sobre el mayor, besando su mejilla.- Gracias por la comida, amor.

SeungHyun sonrió como tonto y le respondió el beso, pero en sus labios.- Para ti sólo lo mejor, mi rey.

El mesero tomó la cuenta y a los dos minutos regresó con el cambio. Para entonces ya los dos estaban de pie, con las manos entrelazadas.

-Si no llego a tiempo, el imbécil ese es capaz de correrme.

-Puedo llevarte, cariño.- Sonrió, apretándo su mano.

A SeungHyun no le gustaba que lo llevaran, porque decía que era un derroche innecesairo existiendo el _eficiente_ transporte público de la CDMX, y no, no era por ecologista, se le había quitado lo _regio_ sólo al momento de consentirlo, porque en todo lo demás...

-No es necesario, mi cielo, puedo alcanzar bien el metro, chance tenga que correr tantito, pero tu no te estreses, mi chula.- Tomó el cambio, dejando -con todo el dolor de su alma- tres monedas de diez pesos.- Casi es el diez.- Susurró, satisfecho.

JiYong suspiró, tenía que admitir que no era el más _codo_ ser humano que conocía, no; o sea, le chocaba que gastaran de más, y siempre andaba _cazando ofertones_, pero era soportable. Nada digno de _Home Health_.

Salieron del local, y giraron a su derecha; el restaurante estaba a sólo una cuadra de su depa, así que seguramente SeungHyun lo dejaría en la puerta, y saldría volando en su bici directo al metro, la había dejado encargada con don Félix, para que no tuviera que subir a buscarla -o llevarla a desayunar-.

Era una suerte que la gente pareciera adorar a su esposo, ya que en la entrada del metro -que quedaba algo lejos de su hogar- había una fonda, y ahí le cuidaban su bicicleta, hasta que él regresaba del trabajo; el día que había hablado con la señora -que abría desde temprano y cerraba en la noche- sobre cuidar su bici, SeungHyun había estado muy emocionado, ya que así no tendría que agarrar un camión a la estación, ahorrándose esos pesos que a la larga se volvían cientos -o algo así- al mes.

Él se veía _feliz_ cuando le contó, así que sólo lo apoyó y felicitó.

Llegaron a su edificio, y vaya sorpresa la de ver a SeungRi de la mano de SeHun. Vaya que raro.

-¡Que onda perros!- Su amigo ojeroso se soltó de su ¿novio? Y se acercó a ellos.

-¡SeungRi! ¿Puedes llevarme a mi chamba?- Dijo entusiasmado SeungHyun, _viendo el burro_.

-¿Qué? Puta, ni los buenos días tú.

-Anda, voy a llegar tarde, anda ¿sí? Porfa- Suplicó cual niño chiquito.

SeungRi suspiró, y se giró a SeHun.- Regreso en un rato, ¿okay? Si quieres quédate con el JiYong.- Le guiñó un ojo, y regresó su mirada a ellos.- Vamos papu, antes de que me arrepienta.

-¡Gracias, primo!- JiYong sintió que era levantado del suelo.- Te amo, JiYongie precioso, mi rey, mi chula, mi vida, mi alma.- Por cada palabra dejaba un beso en su mejilla.- Te amo, corazón, te llamo cuando llegue, hoy sí le meto crédito. ¿Va?

El _beso_ que le dio, era de esos que te aseguraba que le dolía, literal, alejarse de él. La boca ajena le quitaba el aliento, y le dejaba bien en claro que _todo el día_ iba a pensar en _él_, que iba a trabajar por _él_ y para _él_. Porque él cuidaba de JiYong, porque SeungHyun lo amaba tanto, que esta era la manera más _lógica_ de demostrárselo. Amaba _este_ momento en las mañanas, porque jamás en su vida se sintió _tan amado, tan protegido, tan vivo _en los brazos de alguien.

Y aunque JiYong quería encontrar su vocación y ayudar a su esposo en la presión económica, una egoísta parte de él, le gustaba ser _vulnerable_. Tal vez su padre tenía razón y era _masoquista económico._

Si supiera que igual era masoquista en lo sexual...

Asintió y por fin respondió.- Te amo, gordito, cuídate.- Dejó un último beso en los labios contrarios, y fue depositado por fin en el suelo.

SeungHyun le guiñó un ojo y solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a SeHun, caminaba de espaldas en dirección al Mustang amarillo huevo, para así poder lanzarle besos. SeungRi gritó "mandilón", pero ambos decidieron ignorarlo. JiYong no podía con lo _cursi_ que llegaba a ser su esposo, pero se le derretía el corazón, así que regresaba los besos a su precioso hombre. Éste siguió lanzando besos, hasta que el auto arrancó y desapareció de su vista.

Tenía una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, que supo le duraría hasta el regreso de su amado, o _eso creyó_.

Cuando dirigió su mirada a SeHun, el alto muchacho estaba llorando, silenciosamente, y su corazón se oprimió.

_Pinche SeungRi._

-

Bien estas dos últimas semanas habían sido un poco incómodas, porque SeungRi y SeHun habían terminado con la tóxica relación que tenían, e increíblemente, había sido por decisión propia. Si bien, siempre fueron sutiles ya que eran _amantes_, y por tres años ni una puta mirada se dieron, ahora sí que era incómodo, ya que sabían todo el trasfondo de lo que habían vivido.

SeungHyun había hablado con SeungRi ese día que lo había llevado al trabajo, y él había hecho lo propio con SeHun; para la noche, ya no había _relación_.

No se arrepentían, no del todo, porque esa relación había iniciado mal y era tóxica, dependiente y sin futuro.

O al menos eso pensaron.

SeungRi había dejado su vida de playboy, y SeHun, siempre estoico, se notaba muy deprimido. Iba a resultar que al final sí se querían los pendejos.

Bueno, él sabía que SeHun estaba _enculado_, pero nunca creyó que obtendrían algún tipo de reacción del emprendedor de las sopitas.

SeungHyun le había visto las negras intenciones que tenía de juntarlos de nuevo, y le había advertido de que _ni se le ocurriera. _

Pobre tonto, como si le fuera a hacer caso.

Había invitado a su amigo rico a que lo acompañara de compras, faltaban poco menos de dos semanas para su fiesta anual de "Halloween", y estaba buscando unas cositas curiosas para decorar, globos, serpentina y esas cosas.

Ya tenía encargada la comida, el pastel; sólo le faltaban detalles de la decoración, el alcohol -que su marido iba a conseguir- y su puto disfraz. Bueno, le faltaba lo más importante. ¿Qué usaría este año?

Año tras año su esposo y él se coordinaban para _humillar_, es decir, para elegir el mejor disfraz de pareja. Para llevar diez años de disfraces, -algunos años fueron a más de una fiesta- cada vez era más difícil superarse.

Este se estaba volviendo particularmente _batalloso_.

¿Qué estaba de moda, pero al mismo tiempo era _cool_? El año pasado habían hecho de Mujer Maravilla y Súper Man, y el anterior el Joker y Harley Queen, la opción más obvia, pero había sido divertido.

¿De qué serían sus disfraces?

-Qué onda guapa, ¿Por qué tan solita?

Sintió una mano en su cintura, y estuvo tentado a darle un puñetazo en el estómago a SeungRi, pero recordó la cara ojerosa y de miseria que tenía en los últimos días, y decidió mejor dejarlo ser.

-¿Cómo estás, pandita?

-Pues vivo, podría estar peor, supongo.- Su voz sonaba apagada, sin vida.

Se había abrazado más al más bajito, y JiYong sintió su corazón oprimirse un poco más. Suspiró.

-Te traje para que me ayudes a cargar la compra, no a que deprimas el súper.

-Lo siento, hermano.

-Está bien, vamos a levantarte el ánimo ¿va?- Le sonrió, y recibió una mueca de regreso.- Ahora ve por el carrito, tenemos mucho que comprar.

El menor suspiró, y fue por lo que le pidió.

-Me lleva, esto será más aburrido de lo que creí, debí traer azúcar o algo para acelerarlo.

Vio a SeungRi tomar un carrito, y regresar, todo era tan deprimente, como una película de sobre el Holocausto.

-Pues ni modo.- Cuando su amigo llegó a su lado, se puso a un lado de él y dijo.- Me lo vas a agradecer.

-¿Qué co--?- No lo dejó terminar, porque recibió una cachetada en toda la jeta.- ¿Qué verga wey?

-Levanta esa cola, chingado, ¿Quieres recuperar a SeHun?

-¿Qué? ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con el putazo?

-Me cagaba ver tu cara toda _sad_, así que responde, ¿Quieres recuperar a SeHun?

-Pu-pues, yo, no sé.

-Sí sabes, contras, ¿Quieres o no?

-¡Tu marido dijo que termináramos!

-Sí, pero nunca dijo que te rindieras ¿o sí? Necesitaban un tiempo separados para saber que se quieren, y ya me están hartando los dos todos depres.

-No sé si sea lo correcto...

-Inténtenlo una vez más, agarra tus huevitos y recupera a tu hombre.

-No estoy seguro...

-A ver, ¿Has cogido?- Preguntó JiYong de repente.

-¿Eso qué?- Regresó la pregunta, confundido.

-¿Lo has hecho, sí o no?

-Pues no...

-¿Entonces? ¡Tu corazón te está diciendo a quien quieres SeungRi!

-En realidad es mi pito...

-¡Mejor aún! ¡Ese no miente!

-Por cosas como estas siento pena por tu marido.- SeungRi suspiró.

-No lo hagas, él es muy feliz. Ahora, lo bueno, ¿Cómo lo vas a reconquistar?

-Pues eso va a estar carajo.

-¿Por?

-¿No ya anda con ese tipo? El chaparrito que siempre lo rondaba.

-Ah, ¿KyungSoo? Nel, ese niño anda en otras ondas, y más porque SeHun ya lo bateó un chingo de veces, por ti.

-Entonces, ¿Crees que deba?- Preguntó temeroso.

-¡Por supuesto! Es más, te daré chance de que hagas algo en mi fiesta, para que amarres ese _bussiness_bien.

-¿Hasta Halloween? ¡Falta mucho! Me van a comer el mandado para entonces.

-Noup, sé lo que te digo. Ahora, vas a levantar esa cola, vas a sonreír, y me ayudarás a buscar todo lo que necesito. Ya luego hablaremos con mi bebé para que coordinen la pedida de mano.

-Espera, ¿No me vas a ayudar tú?

-Dah, ya lo hice.

-Sólo dijiste un par de mamadas cursis y me lanzaste con tu marido.

-¿Qué más querías?- Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Puta, pues, ayuda a cómo reconquistarlo, tú lo dijiste.

-Ah, pues yo no sé de eso, no sé si sabes, pero yo en mi vida he ligado, a mí simpre me ligan.- Le guiñó un ojo, coqueto.- Pero no te preocupes, mi osito es buenísimo en eso, te estoy derivando con _el Top._

SeungRi suspiró, porque no estaba seguro de eso. Sí, SeungHyun era algo así como una estrella local por haber conquistado a La Diva, pero no estaba seguro de si podrían con alguien como SeHun. No quería ser básico, pero ellos desde el principio habían dicho: "¿Quieres coger?" el morro había dicho: "Va", y se volvieron amantes desde eso.

-Aunque siempre está la vieja confiable.- Dijo JiYong, mientras veía unos fantasmitas hechos de tela.

-¿Irle a rogar?- Murmuró, apoyado en el carrito.

-No, o sea, ¡Los mariachis! No hay problema que una serenata no pueda arreglar.- Le lanzó un guiño una vez más, y siguió viendo lo adornos.

SeungRi rio por primera vez en días, y se sintió más animado.

Sí, no se iba a rendir, eso no era su estilo.

-

Estuvo todo el día con su hermanito, y debía admitir que desde que lo convenció de darle una oportunidad al amor, el ambiente había cambiado completamente. Él adoraba a SeungRi, en algún punto de su amistad, el menor le había _tirado la onda_ -él ya andaba de novio con SeungHyun- pero afortunadamente no se había puesto intenso con él ni nada, y con el pasar del tiempo, se olvidaron de eso.

Claro, el hecho de que SeungHyun le había dado una _arrastrada_, por andarle mandando _nudes_ había tenido _mucho_ que ver. Pero desde ese momento los dos tocayos se habían hecho amigos, y de los que se rolaban memes puercos y porno. Así que como decía Diosito, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

El punto es que el caliente de SeungRi parecía estar enamorado, _por primera vez_, y se sentía emocionado, con suerte hubiera boda y todo.

Tenía años que no iba a una boda.

-Oye vieja piruja, ¿Y tu traje? No he visto qué van a usar el lesbiano de tu esposo y tú.

-¡Cállate!- JiYong se rio, pero procesó la pregunta y saltó en su lugar.- ¡Verga, sí es cierto! No me lo recuerdes, bueno sí, que bueno que me lo recordaste, porque no tengo ni madres de ideas.

-¿Neta? Pero ya falta bien poco.

-Sí, o sea, es que este año he estado bien disperso, no tengo idea de qué hacer la verdad, literal.

-Pues este año no se ha escuchado algo, podrías ser una princesa o algo así jotísimo, como te encanta.

-Pero ya hemos sido todas las princesas, hasta hice solo de Elsa.- JiYong hizo un puchero, molesto.

-Ah simón, si es cierto.- Soltó una carcajada.- Ese año estuvo verga, tus piernas se veían bien _sabrosas_.

-Mi esposo no tarda, puerco.

-Ya hemos llegado al trato de que puedo admirarte sin jalármela.

-Iug, eres un asco.- Le aventó una chancla a la cabeza del rubio.

-¡Es neta!

-Le diré que me dijiste algo feo, para que te madree.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta, y sonrió inmediatamente.-¡Ya llegué, mi amor!- SeungHyun gritó desde la entrada.

-¡Amor! ¡Este puerco me chuleó las piernas!- Gritó sin moverse de su lugar en el sofá de tres piezas.

SeungHyun apareció por fin y le sonrió desde lejos.- Tus piernas son dignas de ser chuleadas, mi amor.

-¡Ja!- SeungRi se burló, y se levantó del sofá, para ir a saludar a su amigo.

-Pero--.- JiYong quiso protestar, pero lo cortó su esposo.

-¿Pero qué te he dicho, compa? Nada de chulear a solas.- Tomó a SeungRi de la nuca, y la apretó, el pobre iluso pensó que lo había apoyado. Éste se empezó a retorcer y gritar.- ¿Te lo dije o no?

-¡Sí, SeungHyun!- Dijo entre risas, más de nervios, ya que conocía a SeungHyun; era muy tosco y sí debía estarle doliendo.

El mayor lo obligó a agacharse, e hizo un sonido de beso, antes de soltarlo.- Así que no ande molestando a mi reina, menos cuando no estoy presente.

-Sobres, carnal.- Se sobaba el cuello, y eso sólo hizo sonreír satisfecho a JiYong.

-¿Y por qué no me has recibido, mujer?- SeungHyun seguía en su plan de macho norteño, y eso sólo lo hizo sentir vergonzosamente excitado.

-Porque me duelen los pies de tanto caminar, ¿Me vas a dar un masajito? – Dijo con un puchero, estirando sus brazos, invitándolo a un abrazo.

-Claro que sí, mi cielo, tus deseos son órdenes.- SeungHyun se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su cuello.

JiYong acariciaba con ternura el cuero cabelludo negro, que estaba algo sudado.- ¿Caminaste hasta aquí, papacito?

-No, tomé el pesero, pero tengo calor, no sé porqué.- Hablaba bajito, y se alejó un poco para tocar su frente, estaba algo caliente.

-Parece que tienes calentura, ¿Te traigo una pastilla?

-Chí.- SeungHyun se puso en su plan de niño chiquito, que sabía que lo volvía loco, e intentó dejar un beso en sus labios, antes de separarse y buscar la medicina, pero este le giró la cabeza.- Te voy a contagiar.

-Me vale, ven acá.- Tomó el rostro entre sus manos, y se besaron por fin.

Dios, nunca se iba a cansar de besar esos labios.

-Ahorita regreso, bebé, acuéstate tantito, ¿Sí?- Se levantó, y fue corriendo al baño, donde estaba el botiquín.

-Coño, yo quiero eso.- Dijo SeungRi decaído.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó sin saber a qué se refería el menor.

-Pues, lo que ustedes tienen.- Formó un círculo con su dedo índice y pulgar, dejando los demás dedos de su mano derecha levantados; y con el índice de la izquierda, hizo la vulgar simulación de penetraciones.

SeungHyun soltó una carcajada, y negando dijo.- Para eso tienes que encontrar al correcto, SeungRi, esto no pasa con cualquiera.

-Pues creo que lo encontré...

-Si estás seguro, agarra tus pelotitas y díselo a SeHun.

-Eso intentamos.

-¿Intentamos?- Preguntó confundido.

-Tu esposo, me quiere ayudar a que reconquiste a SeHun, dijo que tengo que hacer algo chido en su fiesta, ¿Sería bueno cantarle algo no?

-Uy, papá, tengo una canción que la he estado guardando por si la cago con el JiYong, pero igual y te puede servir.

-No, tú eres pura banda.- Negó con la cabeza.

-Están chidas, perro, arriba el norte papu.- SeungHyun parecía haber olvidado que estaba "enfermo".

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que no necesito la ayuda de un viejo lesbiano, mejor le mando rosas y lencería o algo así más _fresón_.

-¿Viejo lesbiano?- Preguntó confundido. Esa madre no tenía sentido.

-Ah, sí, el nuevo mame de los milenials, ¿No lo has visto?

-No mames qué es eso.- El mayor se reía, y ahora tenía un poco sonrojado el rostro.

-Deja te lo muestro, papu, siento que te va a gustar.- SeungRi sacó su pinche iPhone X, como buen rico, y le mostró una carpeta.- Sepa la verga de dónde salieron las lagartijas estas, pero están cagadas.

Cuando JiYong regresó, con un vaso con agua y las aspirinas, notó algo raro. Su esposo y SeungRi se reían, y veían algo en un celular.

-¡Perro! ¿Porqué no me lo mandaste, antes?

-Pues, es que no le agarraba la onda, la neta, pero hoy en que estaba con tu vieja piruja me explicó de qué iba el mame, y me puse a buscar, no mames están _cagadísimos_.

-¡Los pinches videos!- SeungHyun se reía, y él sabía _cuál_ canción era.

No, mierda, no.

-¡Sí! Ya cuando te explican de qué van, están cagados, pinches morros no sé de dónde sacan tanta mamada.

-¿Amor, por qué no me mandaste estos memes?- La pregunta le heló la sangre.

Los dinomemes los había visto desde hace _meses_, y no estaba seguro de porqué había despuntado el mame hasta _ahora_. Pero desde que los vio, hizo hasta lo _imposible_ para que el mayor no los descubriera. Eran _peligrosos_.

O sea, él amaba a SeungHyun, Diosito y la Virgencita de Guadalupe sabían que era así. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero si había algo que le chocaba de él, era cuando se _clavaba_ con algo. Por ejemplo, los caballos y las cabras, puta, cuantas fotos le mandó de esas mamadas, y sí, eran lindos y todo, pero recibir memes de caballos y videos de cabras gritando a _diario, _por _meses_, era _too much_.

Cuando vio los dinomemes dijo: "Verga, si los ve, agárrate, porque los va a usar un año, como _mínimo_". Y sí, algunos le mataban de risa, pero sabía que SeungHyun encontraría una forma de hartarlo.

Una vez DaeSung le había dicho que eran _celos_. ¡Ja!

¿Celoso él, por unos _memes_? No inventen.

Pero al observar la cara de ilusión en su esposo, que veía por _quién sabe cuál_ vez, el video del T-rex bailando, sintió irritación. En el fondo de su mente algo le dijo: _Sí, te pones celoso de los memes._

Suspiró, resignado.

SeungHyun ya estaba en el _tren del mame de los dinomemes._

Y en _primera clase_.

-

Tal y como lo había predicho JiYong, SeungHyun se _mamó_ con los dinomemes. Llevaba horas respondiendo en el chat del grupo _sólo_ con esos memes. "_No me cuentes tu vida crack_" le había dicho a DaeSung cuando les platicaba sobre las actividades que iba a hacer en su iglesia. Pero lo peor, era que YoungBae le seguía el mame. Era igual de _mamador_que su marido.

Su chat llevaba dos días lleno de puros memes, y _nadie_ parecía querer decirles que pararan.

Su iphone sonó, y supo que era su esposo: "_TQM mas q ayer besitos_" Reprimió una risa, y se sintió pendejo por reírse del Tiranosaurio. SeungHyun era un _tarado_adorable, a pesar de todo.

"_Que tengas un exelente dia y que sepas que te dinoamo vv"_, recibió el meme de un T-rex, pero en juguete.

Dejó el celular a un costado, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

_¿Con quién diablos me casé?_

El día de ayer había recibido todos los memes puercos, y ahora le tocaban los "cursis", se quería _morir_.

Porque por más que le _cagara_, se reía.

Digo, era el día dos, aún le daban risa, no lo juzguen.

Además, si realmente lo exasperaba siempre podía decirle directamente. Aunque eso le _rompiera_ el corazón a su esposo.

Cuando eran novios, descubrió que habían muchas cosas que le podían romper el corazón a SeungHyun, pero la que _más_ lo hacía, era cuando no se reía de sus chistes. Así que si éste cumplía sus caprichos, por más descabellados que fueran ¿Porqué él no podía reirse de sus memes?

Porque solo provocaban que se obsesionara más. Cierto.

Pero si no lo hacía, la carita de cachorrito herido le terminaba dando en la madre a él también.

Así que sí, esta era la constante disyuntiva en su vida marital.

Reírse o no reírse, esa era la cuestión.

Ya se lo había dicho su mamá, que casarse con un chistín mandilón tendría sus desventajas.

Pero la neta cogía _bien rico_, valía totalmente la pena, la verdad.

"_Amor" "Oye mi amor, ¿Ya sabes de qué nos vamos a disfrazar?_" Leyó, y eso sólo lo puso peor.

Para acabarla, seguía sin saber cuál sería su traje este año.

"_¿Nos podemos disfrazar de dinosaurios? Plis, porfa_".

Suspiró. No, no había forma, ¿De dónde iba a sacar un disfraz de esos? ¿De AliExpress? Bueno, seguro ahí habrían, pero tardaban mínimo un mes, con todo y envío rápido. Igual estaban esos inflables, pero seguramente iban a haber miles de ellos, y al parecer eran caros...

"_No, bebé, no creo que hayan chidos_". Respondió.

"_Pero tú podrías hacerlo, amor, eres genial_". Recibió rápidamente. Tal vez si conseguía la tela correcta, pudiera confeccionarlo para la fecha... ¡No! No iba a cumplirle su capricho al hombre.

"_Él siempre te cumple tus caprichos, culero_". Escuchó en el fondo de su mente -que últimamente estaba hablando mucho- pero sí, tuvo que darle la razón. Aunque él había aprendido a _mamarla_ como un dios para SeungHyun, así que relativamente estaban a mano.

Tomó su cabello con exasperación, el tiempo se consumía, y las excusas se le acababan, tal vez sí deberían intentar con los dinos...

_"¿Y si hacemos algo diferente?"_ Leyó lo que SeungHyun había mandado. ¿Diferente?

_"¿A qué te refieres, amor?"_ Preguntó.

_"Siempre nos coordinamos, ¿no? ¿Y si este año no nos decimos qué seremos, y vemos si combinamos?"_.

Tuvo que leer dos veces, porque sí, SeungHyun era bien lindo a veces, pero era de los que siempre que hacía algo realmente_ romántico, _le daba una nalgada al final para que no lo tacharan de cursi. ¿Él había pensado en _eso_?

_"¿Y hacemos como en La nueva cenicienta?"_ Escribió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_"No sé de qué hablas, belleza, ha de ser de tus cosas de niñas, pero diré que sí"_. Murmuró un "tarado", pero no perdió la sonrisa. ¡Era perfecto! Era como una prueba de amor.

"_Va, pero no tenemos dinero_".

_"Auch, justo en la pobreza, mi amor"._

_"Tú eres el que siempre anda diciendo que no tenemos dinero"._

_"Justo. Entonces, ¿reglas para que no nos volemos?"_

_"Sólo que sea bara"._ Tecleo rápido.

_"Eso es muy amplio". _

_"Retemos al amor, bebé". _Escribió, entusiasmado. Esto sería divertido, tal vez sí debería de hacer su traje, si se enfocaba podría hacer algo decente.

"_Va, te dejo un ratito, hermoso, me llama el lesbiano de mi jefe_" Le llenó de emojis de besitos y corazones. Iba a mandarle una selfie lanzándole un beso, cuando vio la foto.

"_ezta rosa es para ti. Spero k pronto podamos koger_" Decía el meme de tiranosaurio, sosteniendo una rosa roja. "C_uando llegue a la casa bb_". JiYong soltó una carcajada.

Se había casado con el mayor _mamador_ del planeta.

Pero por _mamador_, ya no le iba a mandar la selfie.

-

SeungHyun había tenido suerte de que su imbécil jefe no había mandado a bloquear Amazon, ni Ebay ni nada de esas cosas; porque llevaba _horas_ buscando su traje, y no quería gastarse los cien baros que le había metido, debía darle hasta el otro mes, mínimo. Y sí, ¿para qué iba a mentir?, la neta eso del _destino_ y esas mamadas, se las había inventado para que pudiera comprarse su traje de dinosaurio. _Amaba_ a JiYong, pero por una vez que él se cumpliera un _caprichito_ no se iba a morir del coraje ¿verdad?

Por si las moscas, ya había prendido su veladora -no creía en esas cosas, pero JiYong sí-, así que debía tener protección divina por matrimonio o algo así, ¿no? No sabía como funcionaba el rollo divino, pero esperaba que no lo asesinaran, o _peor_, le cortaran su pito.

Como lo planeó, su esposo estaba _haciendo_ su traje -que no había visto- pero había mucha tela rosa. Seguramente iba a hacerse un traje de _princesa_ o por fin se animaría a ser _draga_, llevaba varios años viendo -y obligándolo a él- ese programa de _vestidas _en Netflix.

Bueno, tampoco odiaba el _show, _de repente se ponía bueno... Sacudió la cabeza: "_Enfócate, verga". _Pinche déficit de atención e hiperactividad.

El punto, es que _sólo_ le quedaban _dos días _para la fiesta y seguía sin encontrar una chambita o algo que le diera un dinerito extra para su traje. Cierto, habían pactado elegir algo bara, pero si no era este año, ¿cuándo podría disfrazarse de dinosaurio y gritarle a los viejos lesbianos amigos de JiYong que se callaran? No, tenía que ser en esta, se la iba a jugar, aunque durmiera en el sofá el resto de su vida.

Se quitó los lentes de pasta gruesa que usaba para la compu, y se sobó el puente de su nariz. Todos los trajes que habían, o estaban culeros o eran de los inflables; al paso que iba, se terminaría poniendo una pinche tela verde y a la verga. El inflable no estaba mal, honestamente, pero estaba fuera de su presupuesto.

Hasta ahora.

Se estiró, y vio la hora en el monitor, ya era la hora de comer.

Ya que estaba tratando como sea de juntar dinero, había llevado _lonche_ para no gastar. Estaba en un punto de desesperación, ¿De dónde sacaría feria para el traje?

La verdad no tenía hambre, se estaba estresando por la falta de dinero, y decidió que mejor se fumaría un cigarrín, para relajarse un poco.

Salió del edificio, y buscó entre sus cosas, genial, no traía su encendedor. Miró alrededor en busca de algún vicioso igual que él, y sólo vio al señor del puesto de revistas que fumaba. Caminó lentamente, y rezó para que no fuera un mamón que quisiera que comprara una revista o unos chicles, pero al acercarse, le dio una mirada neutral.

-Buenas tardes, jefe ¿tiene fuego?- Preguntó, tratando se sonar amable.

-Claro, joven, tenga.- Le tendió una caja de cerillos, y asintió en agradecimiento. Sacó un cigarro de su paquete, poniéndolo en su boca. Tomó el cerillo y lo encendió, acercándolo para prender el cigarrillo.

Dios, ya extrañaba fumar. Sin baro, le había tenido que bajar al vicio.

-Gracias, compa.- Le regresó la cajita y el hombre sólo asintió.

-No es de aquí, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó, curioso.

-¿Se nota?- Dijo soltando el humo por la nariz.- Llevo doce años viviendo aquí, pero nomás no se me sale lo ranchero.

El hombre rio, y se mantuvo el silencio después de eso. No era incómodo, pero no supieron qué más decir, y tampoco quería alejarse todo ojete.

-¿Y usted tiene suerte, joven?

Esa pregunta lo sacó de onda.- ¿Mande?

-Sí, se ve que tiene suerte, ¿Quiere comprar un raspadito?

¡Ja! Quiso aporrearse contra la banqueta, tanta amabilidad le debió de dar mala espina. _Pinches chilangos_ que siempre buscaban sacarte feria.

-Pues, en la vida me he sacado algo, la verdad.- Trató de seguir con su tono amable, pero sonó algo brusco.

-Inténtelo joven, sólo cuestan quince pesos.- Dijo el hombre, levantándose de su asiento, tomado las tiras para mostrárselas y que eligiera una.

-No sé, mi mujer me va a regañar.- En momentos como estos, le valía verse como mandilón.

-¿Porqué? Podría sacarse algo, y la lleva a cenar.

-No lo conoce. Se pone loco.- Intentó usar la carta del _gay_, para ver si así sacaba de onda al ñor y podía huir.

-Ya decía yo que un hombre tan guapo tenía que ser gay, ándele, anímese.- Le tendió una tira de los mentados boletos. Y suspiró. Maldita sea.

Lo peor, es que en estos casos, su regio ser no aplicaba, ya que nunca le sacaba a _jugarle al verga._Sólo con JiYong. A él sí le sacaba...

-No creo...

-Tenga, elija, igual tengo estos de trébol.- Le mostró la otras tiras y supo que estaba jodido.

Le dieron ganas de jugarle.

-Va, a ver veo los tréboles.

El hombre sonrió, como diciendo: "_A huevo, agarré a otro_". Y casi podía ver a su mamacita santa diciéndole que era un _pendejo salado_, igual que su padre.

Eligió uno de los cartoncitos.- Este está chido.

El vendedor lo arrancó de la tira y se lo extendió, recibiendo las monedas a cambio.- Ya va a ver que sí se saca algo.

SeungHyun sabía que _no_. Pero aún así mantuvo la fe.

Tomó otra moneda de su pantalón, y se apoyó en la tabla que seguramente había presenciado a miles de incautos que creían en la mentada lotería. Era un puto círculo vicioso, no servía de nada...

Y su teoría no era errónea, raspó las casillas, y nada, a la primera la cagó.

-Uy, joven, suerte para la próxima.

Sí, pinche puto, ya sabía que no se iba a ganar ni verga.- Deme otro.

-Claro.- Le extendió la tira y eligió otro.

Hizo lo mismo, pero igual, nada.

SeungHyun se sentía como un pendejo total, por haber perdido treinta pesos, a lo puro pendejo. Con eso comía una torta ahogada del don de a la vuelta y una agua fresca.

-Deme otro.

El hombre ya no habló, sólo le dio el raspadito y cobró con el último billete de cien pesos que tenía.

Quiso aporreárse, al ver su orgullo una vez más pisoteado. No podía ser posible.

Con eso se habría comprado la coca que ahora necesitaba, porque sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-Uno más.

-¿Seguro?- Estaba seguro que el hombre podía sentir el odio que le tenía en este momento, pero aún así le dio lo que pidió.

SeungHyun raspó una vez más, y casi sintió que le daría una embolia del coraje.

-¡WOW! ¡LO LOGRÓ JOVEN!

El grito del hombre, lo sacó bruscamente del trance, ¿qué?

-Sí, mire, ¡Se sacó algo! Le dije que tenía suerte.

-¿Gané?

-¡Sí!

-¿¡GANÉ!?- Gritó muy fuerte.

-¡SÍ SEÑOR, CINCO MIL PESOS!

Cuando escuchó la cantidad, SeungHyun sintió que era broma.- ¿Qué?- Casi susurró, atónito.

-¡Sí! Podía ganar hasta cien mil, ¡pero cinco mil es muy bueno igual!

Choi no se la creía, ¿había ganado _cinco mil pesos_, así nada más? Bueno, le había costado sesenta pesos, pero era _increíble_.

-¿Dónde lo puedo cobrar o qué?

-Hay un distribuidor a dos cuadras para arriba, lleve el boleto y ahí mero lo cobra.

-¿Así nomás?

-Sí, así nomás.- Le sonrió, y casi le creyó la felicidad que parecía sentir por él. Los _chilangos_ eran bien _cueros y _empáticos. Los amaba.

-¡Gracias!- Se despidió del hombre dándole un apretón de manos, y salió corriendo, no tenía tiempo qué perder.

Con ese dinero podría ir y visitar a sus padres, era más que suficiente para los boletos de ida y vuelta, aunque ya estaba muy apresurado, con chance podría conseguir precios razonables, sino estaba la vieja confiable, _VivaAerobús_.

Pinche suerte _mamalona_.

-

Caminaba de regreso, en el puesto le entregaron el dinero sin mayor ceremonia, y ahora se encontraba de regreso a su trabajo.

Estaba muy feliz, vería a sus padres, y comería los _pibipollos_ que tanto le encantaban. Su mamá era de Yucatán, y como sus tías iban a ir a visitarlos a Monterrey este año, llevarían todo para hacerlos. Su boca comenzó a salivar, de sólo pensar en el rico manjar--

Hasta que _lo vio_, en el escaparate de esa tienda de disfraces, que en su pinche vida había visto. Era _precioso, perfecto, sublime._

Era un traje de dinosaurio, verde, _bien hecho_. Como las_ deliciosas piernitas _de JiYong_._ Era _exactamente_ lo que había estado buscando como perro, pero que nomás no parecía haber por ningún lado.

Hasta _ahora_.

Quiso entrar a la tienda y preguntar, _sólo por curiosidad. P_ero no, apenas tenía tiempo y dinero. Por la calidad que tenía, estaba seguro de que estaba fuera de su _alcance_.

Le llegó de _putazo,_ y cayó en cuenta de _algo. _

Bajó la mirada a su bolsillo, en dónde estaba el _inesperado_ dinero que había ganado... Pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, alejando esos malos pensamientos.

-No, tienes que ir a ver a tus jefes, comer pibipollos, y ver a tus primos, va a estar perrón, más que ese traje.- Se acercó al vidrio y lo tocó, de más cerca sólo aumentaba sus ganas de _tenerlo, hacerlo suyo, aunque después le aburriera y le estorbara y llegara a odiarlo. Sí a odiarlo. _Volvió a alejar esos pensamientos.- JiYong me mataría si sabe que preferí comprar un traje a ver a sus _suegritos_. Sobre todo después del pancho que le armé por la fiesta y la tanda.

"_Trabajas como burro, te mereces un capricho de vez en cuando, crack_". Escuchó la voz cagada con la que siempre leía los _dinomemes_.

El fondo de su mente no ayudaba, no, no, fuera_, impulso de idiotez_.

-Hola, ¿Quieres pasar a ver algo, amigo?- Una chica gordita y sonriente, salió del local y le preguntó, al ver su indecisión para entrar.

-Ehm, yo, no, sólo veía, gracias.- Debía de alejarse, era ahora o nunca.

-Puedes ver desde adentro si gustas, sin compromiso amigo, pasa.- Esa sonrisa de la vendedora le dijo que _no_ debía.

"_El rico del JiYong no sabe de la feria, crack_". Cierto, por la emoción había corrido como desesperado, y no le había contado a su esposo.

-¿Te gustó el de dinosaurio, verdad? Es el único que tenemos en esa talla, por lo que se ve es la tuya.

"_Me va a mata_r". Pensó, antes de entrar a la tienda, seguido de la chica que acababa de sellar su destino.

JiYong era bien _kinky_, pero no creía que se tragara el cuento de que lo compró para _coger después _vestidos así.

Desde ahora podía darse por muerto.

-

El _gran día _había llegado. Por fin era treinta y uno de octubre, y no podría estar más _satisfecho_ con la decoración. Su departamento estaba impecablemente adornado, la mesa de postres, el pastel, todo estaba _on point_. Tal vez debería considerar hacer esto su profesión, sería buena idea ¿no?

-Más les vale que esto salga bien.

SeungRi estaba muy nervioso, ya que era su gran día para él también. Hoy iba a perdirle formalmente a SeHun que fueran novios, y por primera vez, si Dios quería, serían pareja oficial y todo. Se estaba cagando el pobre.

-Todo saldrá bien, Romeo, ya lo verás.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado tu marido?- Preguntó, en el mismo tono nervioso, jugando con sus mancuernas de oro.

-No, como no van a trabajar mañana ni pasado, los están explotando hasta el último minuto, tienen que entregar una campaña el lunes, así que tiene que dejar todo listo.

-Ya casi son las nueve.

-Llegará, además, preocúpate más por ti, no se te vaya a ir el gallo.- Rio, cubriéndo su risa con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Siempre sí terminaste tu disfraz? Ni me lo mostraste.

-Claro, quedó divino, ya lo verás.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Intenté averiguar qué compró tu hombre, pero esta vez sí mantuvo el secreto.

-Creo que el tarado no compró nada, porque es terrible mintiendo, y no ha soltado la sopa hasta ahora.- Hizo un puchero, decepcionado de que fallaran _la prueba. _

-Debe ser un dinosaurio, ni de pedo elegiría otra cosa.

-Ya sé, pero aún tengo fe.- Sonrió malicioso.

-¡Ja! Ese men es bien predecible.

-Sólo espero no sea de esos inflables, son nefastos y todos los tienen.

-Sí, además es un peligro, con tus garritas lo podrías ponchar-- Auch, ¡oye! - SeungRi había recibido un zape en su hombro.

-No te quieras pasar de chistosito.

-Sí, como digas.- Se sobaba el lugar golpeado.- DaeSung dijo que ya venía, así que te dejo, tengo que ir a cambiarme.

-Va, yo también, tengo que bañarme y arreglarme, no me pueden ver en estas fachas.- Suspiró, se sentía todo pegajoso.

-Sale, ahí nos vidrios al rato.- SeungRi salió del departamento, y eso dejó a JiYong solo.

-Este hombre ¿Qué se trae o qué?- Revisó por enésima vez su iPhone, pero no había _ningún_ mensaje.

Suspiró, y se metió a bañar.

-

SeungHyun trataba de atrasar tanto como podía su _muy posible ejecución_, por eso había decidido ir a casa de los Dong para cambiarse -ahí había escondido su disfraz estos dos tortuosos días- y ahora acababan de llegar al edificio donde vivía.

-Tu vieja te va a matar, hermano.

-Ya deja de molestarlo, YoungBae.- Lo reprimió HyoRin.- No le hagas caso, SeungHyunnie, te ves muy tierno, seguramente le va a gustar mucho.

-Lo va a matar cuando este _pendejito_ confiese su crimen.- Añadió fuego YoungBae. Al enanito le gustaba ver el mundo arder.

-¿Qué hiciste, pues?- Preguntó curiosa la esposa de su mejor amigo.

-Es complicado, mejor sálvenme si saca la pistola, _porfi_.- Dijo angustiado, se estaba sintiendo enfermo conforme se le acababa el tiempo.

La pareja rio, y se bajaron del auto. Ellos iban disfrazados de las versiones jóvenes de Donna y Sam, de _Mamma Mía! _Sencillo, sin pedos y de pareja.

¿Por qué no habían quedado mejor de ser _Bonnie y Clyde_? Habían visto hace poco la miniserie en _History, _y les había gustado mucho a los dos. Era original, no requería de mucha producción y lo más importante, garantizarían la seguridad de sus pelotas. Pero no, su pendejo ser quiso jugarle al verga con su esposo.

-Relájate.- HyoRin le dio una palmadita en la suave espalda.- Ya te dije que no le va a importar.

-Con JiYong nunca se sabe, mi amor.- Dijo YoungBae.

-Pero créanme, maldita sea, le va a gustar.- Le cagaba cuando las mujeres se ponían de misteriosas.

Subieron al elevador, no sin antes saludar a don Carlos, que era al que le tocaba esta semana de guardia nocturna, y repasó mentalmente su mentira. Llevaba practicándola todo el día: _"Encontré este ofertón en el tanguis, me costó quinientos pesos"_. Lo repetía como si fuera un mantra.

Iba a funcionar, era creíble.

Por una razón, recordó lo que su padre le dijo justo antes de casarse: "_Ese muchacho es como tu madre, parece que no rompe un plato, pero te va a traer cortito, mijo_". Y cuanta razón. Con la diferencia de que JiYong fingía no romper un plato sólo con sus papás, todos los demás sabían que era un _cabroncito_ de uno setenta.

La puerta se abrió, y se persignó.

-Ay, ajá, tú ni eres católico, perro.- Lo jodió YoungBae, que sostenía firmemente la mano de su esposa.

-Haré lo que sea con tal de no morir, perro.- Respondió, provocando una risita en la HyoRin.

Entraron a la casa, y ya estaba lleno de gente. Debía admitir que este año su bebé se había superado con la decoración, se veía tenebroso y _chic_, como decía su esposo. Esa mañana había salido más temprano de lo normal, y no se había fijado en lo que ya había puesto el menor.

Había humo, telarañas, fantasmitas, calabazas, murciélagos, la luz era ligeramente azulada, todos bailaban y bebían _agusto_. Se veía perrón. De repente sintió un rayo de esperanza. Vio a SeungRi, con un elegante traje haciéndola de DJ, pero por más que buscó con la mirada, el _amor de su vida y verdugo_, no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Sintió su larga cola ser jalada, pero no le dio importancia, el lugar estaba abarrotado.

-¡Voy a buscar a JiYong!- Gritó a la pareja que sólo asintió, sonreían burlonamente.

No supo a qué se debía esa expresión, pero se alejó de ellos. Caminó entre la gente bailarina, preguntando a los que lograba reconocer, si habían visto a su esposo. Todos se reían cuando hacía esa pregunta, pero negaban.

Algo no andaba bien.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar, porque no encontraba a su bebé, y pensó si debía ir a su cuarto, seguramente aún se estaba cambiando.

En todo el momento que buscaba a su desaparecido, sentía tirones en su cola -que se los atribuía a la marabunta humana- hasta que sintió como sostenían descaradamente la cola de su traje verde de T-rex, y se giró para darle un par de puñetazos -de ser necesario- a la persona atrevida que lo estaba jodiendo.

Y se le fue el aliento.

Frente a él, estaba un T-rex rosa. Bueno, _alguien_disfrazado de T-rex rosa.

Su corazón se aceleró, y sintió unas lágrimas querer salir.

Maldito corazón de pollo que se cargaba.

-¿_Viejo lesbiano_?- Dijo con voz suave la persona -que aún no veía completamente- ya que cubría su rostro con la capucha de dinosaurio.

-¿_Vieja piruja_?- Respondió, sabiendo obviamente de _quién_ se trataba.

Dios, como amaba a este hermoso hombre.

El dinosaurio rosa se lanzó sobre él, aún sin quitarse el gorrito que cubría su rostro, pero SeungHyun lo abrazó, cargándolo para dejarlo a su altura y besarlo apasionadamente.

-Eres un tarado, te dije que dinosaurios no.- Susurró una vez separaron sus labios.

-Ora, ¿Y tú?- SeungHyun reía, girando con algo de dificultad -por las largas colas que se cargaban- con su esposo en brazos. JiYong reía aún más escandaloso que él.

Era una escena un tanto cagada, ya que ver dos disfraces de dinosaurios -uno verde y otro rosa- abrazados, y dando vueltas, no era algo que veías _todos_ los días.

SeungHyun quiso gritar que tenía al esposo más maravilloso del mundo.

Aunque estaba seguro que todos en ese lugar _ya lo sabían_.

-Sabía que ibas a elegir un dinosaurio. Y como el tiranosaurio es tu favorito, elegí hacer este.- Dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Mi dinosaurio favorito eres tú, belleza.- Lo besó nuevamente, pero ahora admirando en todo su esplendor -al menos tanto como le permitía la tenue luz del lugar- a su precioso esposo.

-Ay, cállate gordo.- JiYong reía, besando el rostro del más alto.- Ya bájame, tenemos que dar la bienvenida y empezar la operación secreta.- Le guiñó un ojo.

SeungHyun lo dejó por fin en el suelo y lo tomó de la _enguantada_ mano de dos dedos.- Oye ¿Hiciste estos igual?

-¿Qué, los guantes?- Levantó sus garras unidas y rio.- Nop, las conseguí en una tienda. ¿Y las tuyas?

-Igual.- Aunque JiYong parecía satisfecho con su elección de traje, aún no sabía la magnitud del trancazo. Aún no estaba _fuera de peligro_.

Caminaron entre la gente, que solo reía al verlos, debían de pensar que se habían puesto de acuerdo, naturalmente.

Si supieran que era el _destino_, una vez más haciendo de las suyas.

Eso, o el hecho de que era perramente predecible.

Su departamento no era muy grande, pero tampoco diminuto. Así que como todos los años, habían puesto una pequeña tarima, donde estaba la "cabina" del Dj, y que daba un espacio más para subirse a hacer el ridículo y que todos te vieran.

Llegaron al pequeño escenario y subieron, SeungRi sólo asintió parando la música y pasándoles un micrófono que JiYong tomó.- ¿Cómo se la están pasando chicos?- Dijo animadamente.

Todos eran prácticamente amigos de JiYong, pero reconocía a la mayoría. No era _tanta_ gente, tal vez unas treinta o cuarenta personas, excluyéndolos a ellos y a _la pandilla_. Respondieron con un "wuuuuu", eufóricos.

-Bien, no les voy a quitar el tiempo. Sólo quería darles las gracias por venir otro año a nuestra fiesta de Halloween, y desearles que se la pasen chido, como siempre.

Desde ese lugar, pudo ver a SeHun, que iba disfrazado de gatito, supuso. Sólo estaba vestido de negro y tenía una diadema con oreas de gato y un collar con cascabel. Lo que no esperaba, es que estuviera sentado en el _regazo_ de un chico.

-Ahora, este año tenemos algo un poquito diferente.- Siguió con su tono de animador de bodas.

SeungHyun se paniqueó, y tapó el micrófono, inclinándose sobre la oreja de su esposo, susurrando.- SeHun está con alguien más.- Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que mirara por sí mismo lo que decía.

Los bellos ojos castaños se abrieron asustado.

-Verga, ¿y ahora?- Susurró JiYong de regreso.

Cuando el mayor quiso decir algo, fue tarde. Una canción empezó a sonar. Toda la gente se puso a saltar y a gritar enloquecidos, como los buenos _chavorrucos _que eran. SeungRi le había dicho que se disfrazaría del _Gran Gatsby_, y vaya que lo parecía, les arrebató el micrófono sin importarle que no habían dado _la señal._ Estaban jodidos.

Empezó a cantar.

-¿Es neta? ¿De todas las canciones que pudieron elegir, eligieron "_Azul_"?- JiYong estaba indignadísimo, tanto que se le olvidó el _desastre_ que se avecinaba.

-Amor, el pendejazo ese quería cantar "_La incondicional_", tuve que explicarle que esa es para los _friendzoneados_.

-¿Pero "Azul"? ¿Neta?- Seguía sin creérsela.

¿Qué tenía? Estaba buena la rola del _Gallito._

-Ay, no te pongas de exquisita, mi reina, que tú caíste con Calibre 50.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó, cubriendo su rostro con sus esponjosas manos.

-Ahí supe que eras el bueno, ¿sabías?- Intentó bromear, pero JiYong parecía morirse del _oso_. Decidió seguirlo jodiendo, y empezó a "canta".- _Ay, gente tan batallo--_

-Ya, entendí.- Cubrió los labios de SeungHyun con sus suaves garritas.

Se quitó las manos de la boca, y abrazó a JiYong.- Me diste un chingo de trabajo, eh, pero yo nunca me rendí.- Susurró directo a su oído, tratando de que lo escuchara sobre el escándalo que se traía SeungRi con su _"serenata". _

-Era un morrito, ya déjame.- Habló contra su verde pecho.

Todos coreaban la canción, y SeungRi cantaba bien, animando a la gente como un profesional.

La pareja giró para ver a SeHun, que ya no estaba sentado en las piernas del muchacho ese, que iba disfrazado de muerto o quién sabe qué chingados.

-¿Es KyungSoo? Creí que ya no le estaba tirando los perros.- Dijo JiYong, una vez superó la vergüenza de los recuerdos de ese ayer cada vez más lejano.

-Te imaginas, ¿logró conquistarlo el mismo día que su ex lo quiere de vuelta? Esa sí que es tener suerte bien pinche.- SeungHyun dijo burlón.

-Ni idea, pero SeHun no parece interesado en él.

El gatito parecía indeciso.

-¿Crees que deba ir a decirle que se acerque?- Preguntó JiYong.

-Na, solito va a ir, ya cayó, hasta aquí puedo ver sus ojitos brillando.- Rodeó los hombros del más bajito, y lo apretó a su lado.

-Dime que por favor, sólo prepararon esta.- Dijo suplicante, girándose para ver la expresión de SeungHyun.

-No, dijo que si lo rechaza le iba a cantar _"Adiós amor"_, para que le de un perro oso y se muera aquí, ya ves que a SeungRi le vale verga.

-Mas le vale que le diga que sí, porque a mí igual me va a dar algo si lo veo cantando esa.- Su esposo quería gritar de pena ajena.

-Yo rezaría para que le diga que no, porque si le da el sí, capaz que se arrepiente, y a ti te da el _patatús_ por el oso ajeno.- Comentó distraído, sin dirigirle ni una mirada.

-¿Cuál eligieron?- Se separó completamente de su esposo, para verlo de frente.

-No quieres saber, mi chula.

SeungRi se bajó de la tarima, y caminó hasta SeHun, que seguía sin acercarse del todo, tímido por lo que estaba pasando. La canción estaba en su _clímax_, y a nada de terminar.

-No quiero seguir viendo esto.- Volvió a cubrir sus sus ojitos preciosos con sus felpudas manos.- ¿Así nos vimos en la prepa? Qué horror, no mames, que horror, literal.

Suspiró enamorado, recordando esos gloriosos tiempos del cortejo.- Fuimos peor, mi vida.

Aún a través de su escondite improvisado, veía lo rojito que estaba JiYong.

SeungHyun solo reía de lo adorable que podía ser.

La canción por suerte terminó, pero venían cosas peores, y no lo decía precisamente la biblia.

El rubio cantante amateur, sostenía con su mano libre la derecha del menor en edad.- SeHunnie, sé que soy un pendejo y que la cagué mortal, mi vida, pero quiero comenzar de nuevo. Hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- SeungRi se arrodilló frente al más alto, y sacó una cajita del bolsillo interno de su saco.

Todos les habían hecho _canchita_, y desde donde estaban podían ver con lujo de detalle _la pedida_. El lugar estaba en silencio total, esperando la respuesta.

SeHun era penoso por naturaleza, además de que cubriendo su rostro con las manos, era difícil saber en qué chingados estaba pensando... Tal vez no había sido buena idea--

-Sí.- Dijo bajito, y esa sencilla palabra, hizo sonreír como idiota a SeungRi, que rápidamente colocó el anillo en la mano izquierda de su nuevo novio, para levantarse y abrazar con fuerza al muchacho.

SeHun era como quince centímetros más alto, pero de cuerpo esbelto, así que sin ningún problema, su amigo lo cargó haciéndolo girar en el aire. Era un poco cagadín, ver al bajito cargar al más grande.

El rostro siempre serio de SeHun no podía contener la felicidad que sentía, reía como el niño que era, abrazado a su nuevo y _muy oficial_ novio.

-Qué bonito es el amor, chingao'.- Susurró, satisfecho como un padre en el primer festival del kinder de sus _huerquillos_.

-Qué pena, dime que no somos así de cursis.- JiYong no quería ver, y ahora ocultaba nuevamente su rostro en el pecho felpudo de SeungHyun.

El mayor prefirió no decirle _la verdad, _no estaba listo. Con chance nunca lo estuviera.

-Ahora, si me permiten, quiero dedicarle una canción a mi novio.- El rubio tomó nuevamente el micrófono, y caminó de la mano del otro chico, para sentarlo en una silla que había sido puesta ahí a propósito.- Sólo esto, lo juro, y seguimos con la peda.

Supiró, JiYong se iba a _desmayar_. Debería ir por una _coca._

Un acordeón y una tuba empezaron a sonar, así que de agachó un poco, para quedar a la altura de su oreja.- Te dedico esta igual, JiYongie.

-¡No! ¡No la voy a escuchar! ¡Lalalalalala!- Se cubría infantilmente los oídos con sus garritas, y era adorable.

-Anda, mi rey, escúchala.- Trataba de convencerlo, pero sabía que era inútil, al parecer iba a tener que usar _la fuerza. _

-No, las odio son cursis, te odio, y más porque luego me llegan y hasta lloro, no, no, no.- Negaba enérgicamente.

Con todo y que la canción podía ser simple,_ y de banda,_ la letra le recordaba a JiYong. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? No lo podía evitar.

Tomó las manos del menor, y las retiró de su cabeza, para darle un abrazo de oso -inmovilizándolo- para que se dejara mamadas. La neta sí quería que la escuchara.- Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que los tiempos de Dios son perfectos.- Susurró, no trataba de cantar, sólo quería que escuchara _la letra, _lo demás no era tan importante.- A pesar que tuve tantas decepciones, lo agradezco. Y hasta siento que debo pedirle perdón al destino, lo maldije tantas veces pero ahora, todo tiene sentido.- El ambiente se había puesto muy romanticón, trató de no reírse, al ver que todos que estaban abrazados, bailando _pegaditos_.- Con razón, con razón, mi alma siempre estuvo llena de dudas.- Acariciaba la espalda de JiYong, para que se calmara, lo sentía tenso.- Con razón no sentí nunca nada con ninguna. Con razón, con razón, siempre les faltaba algo a los besos. Ahora sé porque mi corazón nunca estuvo de acuerdo, me tenía una sorpresa que hoy me trae de cabeza. Y mi sorpresa fuiste tú, mi amor.- Habían acordado cortar esa parte de la letra, para no cortar el _feeling_, con la típica frase del nombre de la banda. Siguió, porque esa parte le daba risa.- Ha sido un amor conocerte placer de mi vida, te prometo que en la cama se hará lo que tú digas.- Dejó un besito en su cuello, y lo apretó más a su cuerpo.

-Vámonos.- Susurró JiYong, y al ver su preciosa carita, vio que tenía los ojos rojos. Misión cumplida.

-¿A dónde, mi vida? Aquí vivimos.- Intentó bromear.

-Por eso.- Lo tomó de la _pata_, y caminaron entre la gente, que seguía bailando lento, con la parte final de la canción.

Llegaron a su habitación, y la cerró poniendo el seguro.- Ay, bebé, no te quería hacer llorar.

-Cállate.- Sintió las manos -por fin- en su rostro, que lo obligaban a inclinarse y así poder besarse apasionadamente.- Te encanta hacerme llorar.- Susurró apenas se separó.

-Sólo me gusta que llores de placer, mi vida, lo siento.- Se quitó igual los guantes, para poder zafarse de su traje.- Y mi idea era dedicarte esta canción tocando el acordeón.

-Ni te atrevas.- Amenazó, limpiándose las lagrimitas que alcanzaron a salir.

-Iba a estar encuerado, tocando el instrumento del amor.- Hizo como si estuviera tocando el mentado acordeón.

Escucharon un escándalo, al parecer ya había terminado la canción.

SeungHyun logró desabrochar el botón, y despegó el velcro que cerraba el traje.

-¿No puedes cogerme así?-Preguntó JiYong extrañado.

-¿Cómo, con el traje?- Se rio, arrancándose la parte de arriba, dejando a la vista su camiseta blanca que traía debajo.

JiYong hizo un puchero, al ver que no estaba desnudo.- Sí.

-No, mi vida, hasta para mear me lo tengo que quitar.

-Ya le haré modificaciones, entonces.- JiYong ya estaba desnudo, y se pegaba a su costado, mientras tocaba su _excitado_ pene cubierto, aún.

-Te pusiste muy _horny_ ¿no?- Dijo, tratando de quitarse el resto del traje, pero era difícil si tenía al encimoso de JiYong masturbándolo sobre la suave tela del disfraz.

-Me excité desde que te vi de _dino_.- Susurró, estirándose para lamer la oreja del más alto.

SeungHyun ya no quería seguir hablando, tomó a JiYong de los muslos, y lo levantó para que enredara sus piernas en su cadera.

-¿Te puedo coger contra la puerta, mi vida?- Preguntó, ronco.

-Nos van a escuchar.- Susurró, no quería que los invitados supieran lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Por eso, quiero que nos oigan...-Lo azotó contra la puerta.- No es cierto, le dije a SeungRi que si veía que desaparecíamos, pusiera el Karaoke, para que se distrajeran.

-Me casé con una verga.- Gimió, cuando sintió a SeungHyun dentro de él, de _una sola_ se la había dejado ir.

-No, mi vida, te casaste con _LA_ verga.- Le metió la lengua hasta a la garganta, mientras lo penetraba brusco, golpeando fuertemente la espalda de su esposo contra la puerta.

Si en la fiesta no se daban cuenta de que los anfitriones estaban teniendo sexo rudo en su cuarto, es o que nunca habían _cogido_ o eran sordos.

Gemían alto, al escuchar que empezaban a gritar de nuevo. Parecía que vitoreaban al segundo valiente de la noche.

-Mierda, me encanta como me la aprietas.- SeungHyun trataba de no ir _muy_ rápido, porque no quería terminar tan pronto.

-Es que quiero regresar ya a la fiesta.- Dijo burlón JiYong, que se abrazaba a sus hombros, mientras le trabajaba un chupetón enorme -como le gustaban-debajo de la mandíbula.

-¿Por qué? Aquí se está más divertido, y es más rico.- Estrujaba las nalgas de su esposo, tratando de sostenerse de algo, estaba a _nada_.

-Pero _tenemos_ que regresar.

-No quiero.- Dijo, antes se gemir ronco, dándole una embestida particularmente más profunda.

-Hay que ir por los boletos.- Soltó en un suspiro, tratando de no gritar.

_"¿Qué boletos?"_ Es una frase rara para gritar al llegar al orgasmo, pero la forma en la que JiYong había apretado su verga, lo había hecho eyacular.

El menor rio, dejando besitos en su mejilla y bajando la mano, para darse unos últimos toques e igualmente terminar. Sólo que él no había gritado algo en específico, sólo soltó un gemido _agudo y largo_.

SeungHyun besó su hombro, y fue subiendo hasta llegar a la oreja contraria.- ¿Cuáles boletos, mi vida?

-SeungRi te iba a dar de regalo _tickets_ de avión, para que vayamos a ver a tu familia a Monterrey.- Acarició el sudado rostro de su marido.

Eso sorprendió al mayor.- ¿En serio?

-Sí, dijo que si no conseguía recuperar a SeHun no nos los daba, pero lo conozco, sé que iba a estar tan triste que igual nos lo daría.- Le dio una sonrisa, antes de besar ligeramente sus labios.- Ya ves que es rico, me preguntó qué te podía regalar, y le dije que esto te haría muy feliz. Sé que querías mucho ir a ver a tu familia, así que lo convencí. Creo que sale al medio día mañana.

La pureza en los ojos de JiYong lo hicieron sentir culpable, por haber ganado un raspadito y haberlo despilfarrado en un traje que usó cinco segundos. Ahora el remordimiento le estaba comiendo el alma.

-Hay algo que no te dije, amor.- Susurró.

-¿Sobre qué?- Acomodaba el desordenado cabello, que había quedado hecho un desastre en su sesión de amor.

-El traje no salió, bara, mi vida.

-Me imagino, pero pues ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Te prostituiste para comprarlo o qué?- Añadió con una risa.

-Ehm, no.- Bien, ahí iba. Respiró profundo y lo soltó.- Un pinche viejo lesbiano me convenció de comprar un raspadito y se lo compré no gané pero compré tres más y en uno gané cinco mil baros y me gasté casi todo y lo preferí sobre mis papás soy un asco no merezco tu perdón lo siento mi cielo merezco la maldición gitana ya sé me la mamé lo siento mi chula.- Dijo todo tan rápido, que no tenía idea de cómo no había necesitado respirar.

-Espera, a ver, retrocede, no entendí nada después de lo de viejo lesbiano.- JiYong fruncía el ceño, confundido.

-Me gané cinco mil pesos y los gasté en el dino traje.

Siempre había escuchado la expresión de "_Su cara era un poema_", pero la neta siempre se le había hecho una mamada, porque ¿Quién ponía cara así? O sea, ¿Como sería esa madre?

Pero al ver la cara que puso JiYong, justo después de confesar _su crimen_, por fin entendió a _qué_ se referían.

_Ah, conque así era un poema._

O mejor dicho, una _oda_ a su próxima muerte.

-¿_Qué hiciste qué,_ _Choi SeungHyun_?- Susurró amenazante, y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral.

Reprimió el suspiro que quiso dar.

Bueno, al menos había _cogido bien rico_ antes de morir.

Pinches _dinomemes_.

Pinche _impulso de idiotez._

_Pinche viejo lesbiano._


	2. 24 de diciembre, 2013

JiYong estaba en el suelo de su cocina -hecha un completo asco- sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, en un completo colapso mental. Llevaba en esa misma posición una eternidad -_cinco minutos_\- mirando al vacío, preguntándose porqué diosito lo odiaba tanto, porqué su virgencita de Guadalupe no lo había ayudado, si era tan devoto a ella.

¿Porqué?

¿Es porque era tan hermoso? SeungHyun siempre le decía que era un pecado ser tan hermoso, pero o sea, Dios lo había hecho así ¿Cómo podría odiarlo por eso? No, debía ser algo más. Tal vez estaba acarreando la mala suerte de una vida pasada, tal vez había sido un maldito narcotraficante, o algo mucho peor, como un _pateaperritos_ o cobrador de _Coppel_, en fin, algo verdaderamente despreciable.

O puede que no sea _su karma_, igual y era el castigo de su esposo...

Oh no, _él_ era _la cruz_ de su esposo. Esa sí que no la había visto venir.

JiYong juntó sus manos, en posición de oración, y dijo en tono de súplica.- Diosito, sé que no hemos estado yendo a misa los domingos, o sea, igual sé que me olvido de rezar el rosario, pero por favor, no castigues a mi marido así, no lo merece, él es bien _cuero_conmigo, es un tipazo que se mata trabajando y sí, a veces se pasa con sus _chelukis,_ no lo niego, pero por favor, hazme un milagro y componme la comida.- Terminó su _oración,_ persignándose.- Amén.

El olor a quemado que aún estaba en el ambiente, le dijo que a Dios le había valido _verga, _y no había hecho ni un pinche _milagrito_ al estilo de _La rosa de Guadalupe._

Quiso aporrearse con lo que más tuviera cerca, pero sabía que su berrinche no iba a solucionar nada en lo más mínimo. Y seguramente le dejaría un _chichón, _horrible y su vanidoso ser no lo podía permitir.

Suspiró frustrado, tal vez no era culpa de Dios ni el _karma_.

Tal vez sólo era que era _pobre_ e _inútil_, y no sabía hacer ni madres solo.

Su _daddy_ le había repetido _mil veces_ que pensara bien en si quería casarse _con un muerto de hambre,_porque en el momento en que pasara a ser un Choi, él le quitaría todo su apoyo económico. En realidad, después de que SeungHyun se había ganado la aprobación de su padre, lo había apoyado bastante para que se quedara con el regio... Si tan solo su esposo no fuera _tan orgulloso,_ ahorita estarían en algún lugar exótico de Medio Oriente o Europa; o mínimo con un chef profesional, que les haría la cena perfecta de aniversario.

Pero ese no era el punto.

El punto era que su padre no era tan desgraciado y les había regalado un departamento _modesto_, pero bien ubicado. La neta estaba bien pinche _austero_, pero su marido le había prometido que apenas cotizara una buena cantidad en el _infonavit_ lo renovarían a su gusto. Al menos no tenían que preocuparse por pagar renta, pero tampoco podían darse grandes lujos, ya que estaban ahorrando para comprarse un auto; y mucho menos porque por ahora, sólo contaban con el sueldo de SeungHyun, que llevaba trabajando en una agencia de publicidad poco más de un año, pero no era ni de lejos el _sueldazo_ que su gordo se merecía.

Ay, su bello esposo.

Sacudió su cabeza, porque se estaba perdiendo en cosas que nada que ver. El _punto_ es que era _su aniversario_, veinticuatro de diciembre, y ya había quedado con sus suegros de que este año se la pasarían en el D.F. y sus padres... bueno, ellos iban a irse a París o no sé donde, como siempre, la pasarían fuera del país.

JiYong veía el arroz pegajoso y la olla de frijoles quemados en su mente, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera arruinado la cena? ¡Era un simple arroz y frijoles charros! Su suegra le había explicado paso a paso cómo hacerlo. Hasta había conseguido -mandado a SeungRi al otro lado de la ciudad- esos _cueritos_ que tanto le gustaban al mayor ¿Porqué era tan malo para cocinar? ¿O sea, no valía nada su puto esfuerzo?

Estaba a nada de llorar, porque _necesitaba_ que todo fuera perfecto, quería por primera vez prepararle la cena a SeungHyun, se lo merecía tanto, y hasta ahora todo era un desastre.

Sin contar que su _regalo, _no había llegado.

SeungRi le había prometido que iba a ir a ayudarlo, y aunque lo había hecho, el cabrón sólo lo había acompañado al súper -y viajar tres horas en metro para traerle los _cueritos_-, él era pésimo hasta para comprar, porque no sabía precios ni nada, y contaban con un presupuesto limitado... Pero luego de eso, lo había abandonado a su suerte. Andaba de _pito loco _con un tipo enamorándolo y a saber qué tanto tenía planeado para que _por fin cayera. _

A veces odiaba tener a un amigo tan caliente. Antes pensaba que era así porque eran adolescentes, pero el maldito ya estaba por cumplir veintidós, y ni trabajo había conseguido.

Decía que iba a poner un puesto de _sopa_.

No le creía ni una mierda, seguramente iba a acabar siendo un _homeless_ en unos años cuando su padrastro por fin lo sacara de su casa. Pobre de su mamacita, y tanto que se había esforzado por sacarlo adelante cuando era niño.

Estuvo tentado en llamar _nuevamente_ a su madre política, pero ella ya debía de tener su propio desastre. Como siempre, todos los Choi - que eran un buen- iban a ir a cenar a su casa.

¿Y hablar con su madre? No, jamás, sólo se reiría de él.

Estaba sólo en esta, y como esposo, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir bien parado de esto...

Escuchó la puerta.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Ya llegué!

_Fuck. _Maldijo mentalmente, ¿Qué hacía aquí tan temprano? Se suponía que el tirano de su jefe iba a retenerlo hasta a las seis, el tiempo suficiente para que repitiera la comida, y limpiara el _cagadero_ que había hecho.

-¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Los fuertes pasos resonaron en la vieja madera del suelo, y lo vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina.- ¡Huele a quemado! ¿Te pasó algo?

No pudo sostenerle la mirada, se veía muerto de la preocupación, así que desvió la vista, y rodeó sus rodillas con su brazos y se ocultó ahí; había quemado su cena de aniversario/navidad, y su hermoso esposo sólo podía estar preocupado por él.

Sintió los ojos picarle un poco más, ahora sí iba llorar.

-Amor ¿Estás bien?- SeungHyun se arrodilló a un lado de él, y le acarició el cabello castaño, animándolo para que saliera de su escondite.- ¿Qué te pasa bebé, porqué lloras?

-Te casaste con un inútil, ni siquiera puedo hacer un pinche arroz. Me doy asco.- Dijo, sin moverse.

-Mi amor, no, oye, no llores mi vida.- No tenía idea de cómo, pero el regio sabía que estaba llorando. Así que lo tomó suavemente de los brazos, para obligarlo a que por fin le diera la cara. Levantó su rostro y limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus tiernos cachetes y le sonrió, mostrándole sus hoyuelos.- Sabes que no tenías porqué, mi cielo. Por eso vine temprano, para que cocináramos juntos.

-¡Pero tú siempre lo haces! Se supone que soy tu esposo, debería poder, aunque sea, cocinar esto.- No podía evitar sonar como un niño caprichoso. Pero _de verdad_ quería hacer esto.

-Oh, pero sí que sabes cocinar, chaparrito. Haces un cereal maravilloso, mi vida. Auch.- Se rio, sobándose el hombro.- Me encanta cuando te pones salvaje.

-No te pases, SeungHyun.- Entrecerró sus ojos rojos, sorbiendo un poco por su nariz.

-Al menos ya no estás llorando, con eso me conformo.

JiYong sentía que no podía amar a ese torpe ranchero más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero este _siempre_encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

_Siempre_ hallaba una forma de enamorarlo cada día un poquito más.

Aunque fuera con sus burlas.

El mayor lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó, para besarlo en la frente.- Vamos a ver qué hiciste, chaparrito, ahorita lo arreglamos, no hay pedo.- Se separó de él, levantándose del frío piso de madera, extendiéndole su mano izquierda para ayudarlo a incorporarse. JiYong la tomó sin dudar, sintiendo la angustia regresar nuevamente, una vez que recordó por qué había tenido su _mental breakdown. _SeungHyun se asomó a la estufa, donde comprobó el _cagadero,_ que había hecho su amado en la cocina.- Pues, lo podemos repetir, esto puede quedar rápido, amor, no te preocupes.- Se giró y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ese no es el caso, se supone que yo lo tenía que hacer.- Hizo un puchero con su boquita.

-Tu ya haces mucho, mi vida, no me hagas hablar de lo rico que me la mamas todos los días.

-¡SeungHyun!- Le gritó indignado, pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin poderlo evitar.

-Ah, por cierto, ni la bienvenida me has dado, ven acá y dame unos buenos _becerrones_, mi vida.

Esa palabra lo sacó de onda.- ¿Unos qué?

-Que me beses, chinga'.- Lo tomó de la cintura, y se inclinó para besarlo.

Eso dejó la mente de JiYong en blanco.

Si algo podía decir el más bajito, es que todos los defectos que tenía su esposo, eran _completamente_opacados por su forma de besar. Desde la _primera vez_que lo había besado, había sido infinitamente diferente a todos esos otros _morrillos mecos._

Bueno, de por sí no tenía _muchos_ con los cuál compararlo, pero sí que había sido el mejor.

_Por mucho._

Los demás muchachitos habían sido tímidos, o babeaban mucho. No sé, nunca había disfrutado del acto de "besar", hasta que lo había hecho con el regio.

Siempre lo besaba de una forma perfecta, era dulce, pero firme; apasionado, pero tranquilo. Se sentía protegido en sus brazos, pero más libre que nunca.

Era bellísimo.

Su parte favorita, siempre era como sus grandes manos lo tomaban de la cintura, de las nalgas, de la nuca, de dónde alcanzara; la forma en que SeungHyun lo sostenía, como si fuera el más grande tesoro del mundo, siempre lo hacía estremecer.

Suspiró, y se separaron después de unos minutos, que se le habían hecho eternos.

-Hey, así mero es un buen _becerrón_.- Susurró con voz grave.

JiYong soltó una carcajada, y se puso de puntitas, para besarlo en los labios.- A veces creo que no es la gente de Monterrey la que habla así, sólo eres tú de _chistín._

-Es que nací en San Nicolás de los Garza, mi vida, de ahí sale pura _racita_ mamalona, _retecreativos_ todos.

-Ya cállate.- Le cubrió con la mano esa sonrisa de engreído que había puesto, y se separó por fin de su esposo.

-Y por cierto, chulo, ¿Sólo íbamos a comer arrocito y frijolitos? Digo, sé que te gusta mucho Cuba, pero no sé si me vaya a llenar con puro "Moros con cristianos".

-¡Dah! ¡Obvio no! Con lo cavernícola que eres, claro que tenía otra cosa preparada.- Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a la olla que estaba en la barra.

SeungHyun se acercó a ver que era y gritó emocionado.- ¡Carnita asada!

-¡Feliz aniversario, mi amor! -Dijo feliz, y extendió sus brazos para que lo abrazara.

-¡Y los puñetas del rancho diciendo que no elegí bien a mi vieja!- Corrió a abrazar a su amado y cargarlo, dando vueltas con él.- ¡Me la pelan esos pendejos! ¡Eres el mejor en todo el chingado mundo!- Se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos, si seguían así se podían marear.- ¿Y hoy sí va a ser al _carboncito_? ¿No en esas pinches ollas caras de tu mamá?

-¡Por dios, SeungHyun! ¡Fue sólo una vez, ya olvídalo!- Respondió al reclamo, mitad riendo, mitad harto de que su esposo le siguiera reclamando algo que pasó hace más de cinco años.

-¡_N'ambre_ mi vida, nunca! ¡No puedo! Casi me desmayo cuando vi que hiciste la carnita asada en esa chingadera, casi te quedas viudo.

-¡Eres un exagerado!- Le estrujó los cachetes, y lo besó brevemente.

-¡Soy regio, mi vida! Mi sangre es carnita asada al carbón, me gradué de la maestría en carnita asada a los diez años con honores y todo, ¡entiéndeme, morra!- Aunque habían dejado de dar vueltas, lo seguía sosteniendo, manteniéndolo suspendido a unos buenos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Okay, ya entendí!- Le dio la razón, para que ya se callara.

-¿Y con qué nos vamos a pasar la carnita? No _mi _quiero ahogar.- Vio el brillo en sus ojos, y sin dudarlo respondió.

-¿Tú que crees?- Tratando de ocultar su sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Cheves?

-Pura Tecate, gordo, para ti solito.

-¡Me cae que me saqué la pinche lotería contigo, chingado!- Le dio un beso rápido, y por fin lo dejó sobre sus pies de nuevo.

-Ojalá un día sí te sacaras la lotería, digo, no nos vendría mal un poquito de _money_.

-Naa, esas mamadas ni son reales... Ahora, que conozco _otras mamadas_ que sí que me tocan diario.- Le levantó coqueto las cejas, provocando una risa en el menor.

-Eres nefasto.- Apretó sus cachetes, y dejó un besito en su nariz.

-Pero así me amas.- Le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.

-Desgraciadamente.- Suspiró exageradamente.

SeungHyun lo abrazó, besando su cabeza.- 'Te hagas, que bien que mi encanto te conquistó, desde que me _wachaste_.

-No lo voy a negar.- Levantó los hombros desinteresado.

Eso provocó que el mayor se separara del abrazo, y lo mirara directo a los ojos.- ¿Quién eres tú, y qué hiciste con mi _bebecito_ _enojón_?

-Ya tengo veinticuatro años, SeungHyun, y estoy casado, no pensarás que voy a ser un niño mimado y _berrinchudo_ toda la vida ¿o sí? Ya soy un hombre.

El regio se mordió la lengua, para no burlarse de él, y decirle que hace apenas unos minutos lo encontró teniendo una crisis existencial, por haber quemado los frijoles, pero quería tener aunque sea unos tres morritos antes de morir.- Tienes razón mi vida, ya eres todo un hombre.

El bajito levantó la barbilla, orgulloso del "cumplido de su hombre".

Entonces el Choi de nacimiento recordó algo que iba a preguntarle a su esposo, pero que como siempre, se le fue la onda cuando vio a su chulo haciendo de las suyas.- Amor, don Félix me dijo que llegó tu paquete, pero que no habían podido subirlo que porque _no'stabas_, pero que él lo agarró por ti.

-¿Paquete?

-Simón, me lo dio, que porque cuando regresaste ni te vio.

El chilango puso cara de no entender, y de la nada sus ojos se iluminaron.- ¡Ah! ¡Ya! Es que pedí algo.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó curioso.

-Es una sorpresa.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Me dan miedo tus sorpresas, mi reina.

-¡Oye! Tú eres el que hace sorpresas horribles, las mías son geniales, y esta te va a encantar.

-Como tú digas, mi vida, te creo.

-Mejor deja de chingarme y vamos a repetir esto, sino no vamos a comer temprano.- Se giró a la alacena, para tomar una de las bolsas de arroz que quedaban.

-Apenas son las cuatro, mi vida, hay tiempo, total el carbón prende rápido.- Se frenó de golpe.- ¿Compraste el carbón, verdad chaparrito?

JiYong se quedó quieto, con el saquito de arroz en la mano.

-No lo compraste.

-¡Sabía que se me había olvidado algo!- Gritó frustrado.

-¡Amor!- Renegó. Ahora tendrían que ir a comprar, y la ciudad estaba en caos total.

-¡Lo siento, sí! No soy regio, no puedo pensar en todo, carajo.

SeungHyun se rio, pero ya no quedó de otra.

-Pues vamos, antes de que sí se nos haga tarde.- Dijo resignado, no estaba seguro de dónde podrían conseguir carbón bueno cerca.

Dudaba de que consiguieran del que a él le gustaba.

El menor salió corriendo a su habitación, _para cambiarse. _Ya estuvo, iban a tardar mínimo una hora en salir.

Caminó detrás de su esposo, ya que probablemente iba a pedirle su opinión del "_outfit_" que iba a ponerse.

Negó con la cabeza.

Con todo y sus defectos, al chile que no cambiaría a su chaparrito por nada en el mundo.

Por nada.

-

Tal y como lo había predicho el pedante de SeungHyun, habían tardado sus buenas cuatro horas afuera, buscando su mentado carbón "_mamalón"_, comprando salchicha polaca, salchicha rellena de queso, _cebollines, aguacatitos,_ tortillas de harina; al parecer a pesar de contar con la guía de su sacrosanta suegra, el par de chilangos habían olvidado casi la mitad de las cosas que _no debían_faltar para una carnita asada _especial_. Además de que como ninguno había comido, decidieron pasar por unas hamburguesas antes, algo ligero, para calmar el hambre que tenían.

JiYong tenía su cara de _mierda_, porque seguía molesto de que no hubiera sido un éxito su intento de cena romántica -preparada por él-, pero ya no tenía opción.

Al menos iban a comer bien "_perrón"._

-¿Ya está el carbón, JiYong?

Siendo justos, no todo era perfecto en su matrimonio, y si había algo que le cagaba de su marido, era cuando cocinaba carne asada. Bueno, no le _cagaba_como tal, pero le chocaba lo serio que se ponía cuando asaba con esa _maldita tejana_ puesta.

_La tejana de la_ _carnita asada_.

A lo largo de los años, había llegado a la conclusión de que esa madre estaba maldita, porque cada vez que su esposo la usaba, se volvía un pinche regio ojete.

-No sé, yo creo.- Dijo hosco.

-¿Limpiaste la parrilla?

-SeungHyun, ya le pasé la puta cebolla como tres veces, yo creo que ya está.- Arrugó su rostro, porque a regañadientes habían comprado la cebolla. Él la odiaba. Sólo porque era su aniversario, estaba aguantándose las ganas de aventar la mentada verdura a la calle. Ya se había lavado la mano como mil veces, y sentía que seguía apestando.

Estaban en el balcón de su departamento, y la temperatura había bajado considerablemente, ya eran cerca de las nueve, y apenas estaban prendiendo el carbón.

-Ponle la mano, y me dices si te quema.

-¡Ponla tú!- Gritó más irritado, por el tono desinteresado con el que el mayor le hablaba.

-O sea, déjala cinco segun--

-Carajo, SeungHyun, el pinche fuego está bien alto, ya está listo.- Lo cortó, exasperado de que su marido se estuviera comportando como un patán.

Todo era culpa de esa jodida tejana color hueso.

-Bien, ¿Quieres salchicha roja o polaca?- El mayor cortaba la carne, y la sazonaba -algo que se supone que ya había hecho, lo cual sólo aumentó su mosqueo, ofendiéndolo su falta de fe en él y sus habilidades culinarias-, para que pudiera ponerla después de las salchichas.

-Me da igual.- Levantó los hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia, pero era difícil. No quería pelear, pero mientras el regio estuviera bajo el embrujo de ese puto sombrero, y no tonteando como siempre, su humor no podía mejorar.

-Bien.- Casi lo ignoró, concentrado en su labor.

-¿Quieres que las corte?- Preguntó, acercándose a la mesa.

-No, ya las corté.

-Wey, ¿Quieres que haga algo?- Preguntó harto, estaba a nada de lanzarse a su cuello.

-No, creo que no.- Tomó el plato de las salchichas, y se acercó al asador. Le puso la palma sobre la parrilla, dejándola unos segundos, antes de asentir, se veía contento.

Sí, llámenlo tonto, pero tenía que admitir que siempre se ponía _un poco _celoso de la atención que le daba el otro a la mentada carnita asada.

Qué tejana maldita ni que madres.

Quería matarse por lo _patético_ que sonaba. Pero era verdad. Por eso había planeado cocinar él, para que estos celos no se manifestaran durante este día especial.

El mayor puso todas las mitades del embutido sobre el asador, y un aroma delicioso llegó casi al instante a su nariz.

-Chaparrito, ven.

El Choi por matrimonio tenía una cara de fastidio, porque ni lo dejaba ayudar, ni podía irse y abandonarlo ahí en la terraza; así que hizo lo que le pidió, y se acercó al otro.

-Toma, jala y a ver quien pide un deseo.- SeungHyun le extendió la salchicha polaca, que estaba en forma de "herradura" -según- y le sonrió ligeramente, provocando que uno de sus hoyuelos se asomara tímidamente.

Esa _tradición_ se la había mostrado su esposo, la primera vez que le cocinó carne asada. Él estaba muy emocionado de probar una auténtica "carnita regia", pero se había arrepentido a los minutos, al ver lo concentrado y lejano que se ponía el otro cuando asaba -sombrero incluido- pero al final valía la pena. Siempre le quedaba muy buena, tenía un sazón riquísimo.

-Ya sabes como me pongo, lo siento, mi amor.- Dijo con voz baja el más alto.

JiYong no respondió, sólo tomó la punta libre de la salchicha, y la jaló, quedando el pedazo más grande en la mano de SeungHyun.

Genial, ni en esto tenía suerte.

-Deseo que me des un besito.- Hizo un puchero el mayor.

-Ay, no empieces.- Trató de no sonreír, pero era en vano. No podía enojarse mucho tiempo con el amor de su vida.

-Anda, aunque sea en mi cachete.- Le señaló el lugar, con la salchicha que aún tenía en la mano, logrando que el bajito riera un poco más relajado.

-Neta no sé que tiene tu pito, que me pone todo pendejo.- Sin soltar el embutido, tomó el hombro derecho del otro, y lo hizo inclinarse, para besarlo en donde le dijo.

-Estas sí las puedes cortar amor, y ya ahorita la cocinamos.- Decidió ignorar la "acusación" y mejor cortó con las pinzas un pedazo de las salchichas con queso que estaban en el asador, y se la puso frente a la boca, soplándola, para luego extendérsela a JiYong. Sonrió, abriendo sus preciosos labios para comer lo que le ofrecía el mayor. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción.- ¿Rico?- Dijo burlón, pero con una sonrisa, desplegando -ahora sí- sus hoyuelos en toda su gloria.

-_Dico.-_ Murmuró con la boca llena, levantando un pulgar antes de quitarle la salchicha a SeungHyun, yendo a la mesa para hacer lo que le había indicado.

JiYong sintió algo en su cabeza, y quedó momentáneamente en _shock_. Su esposo le había puesto _la tejana del mal_. Éste sólo le guiñó un ojo, y regresó a su lugar frente al fuego.

-Es mi regio interior, chulo, me pongo todo loco cuando cocino, y más si no hay otros _pistiando_conmigo.- Puso las salchichitas rebanadas en una olla, para que no se enfriaran, no era tanta carne, así que rápido podrían asar, y llevarlo adentro para comer más tranquilos.

Logró salir de su trance, con un ánimo mucho mejor que minutos atrás.- Tú fuiste el primero que dijo que nada de _chela_, hasta que termináramos.

-_N'ambre_, no, de repente me pongo medio pendejo. Si puedes tráeme una, ¿sí, corazón? Eso es lo que me hace falta, tengo la garganta _to'a_ seca.

JiYong bufó, divertido.- Igual hace falta música, ¿no?

-¡Sí! Ponme a mi Chapo, pa' que me ponga bien en el ambiente.

Negó.- No, vamos a poner a Taylor.

-¡Amor!

El menor soltó una risita, acomodando el sombrero en su cabeza. Aunque le doliera, sabía que iba a terminar escuchando "Terrenal" en algún punto de la noche.

Con dedicatoria y todo.

-

Después de comer tranquilamente, habían decidido bañarse, para estar más presentables, y "recibir a Santa Claus limpios". SeungHyun apestaba a humo y sudor, y aunque ese olor lo _prendía_ muchísimo, ni modos que lo obligara a estar todo pegajoso en contra de su voluntad.

No era _tan_ malo.

Definitivamente no era lo que había planeado desde semanas atrás, pero pues no tenía de otra. SeungHyun se veía contento, lo bueno es que su ranchero era alguien de placeres sencillos; estaba seguro que con solo _pistear _hasta quedar bien pedos, abrir sus regalos, y coger, él estaría muy feliz. Sobre todo si ya estaba bien llenito de tacos de _ribeye_, _tecate_ y mucho queso.

Afortunadamente su regalo había llegado, pero no debía de dar pistas si quería sorprenderlo, esto es lo único en lo que _no_ podía fallar. Sino sería un rotundo fracaso su primer aniversario.

Eran cerca de las once, y su esposo estaba más que guapo. Estaba vestido todo de negro, con una camisa y pantalón de mezclilla, su tejana -esa que la había regalado él, no como _la maldita_\- y sus botas rancheras. Se mordió el labio inferior, porque sí, esas pinches botas con adornos en dorado lo prendían muchísimo. No como esas horribles de tribal, todas puntiagudas y brillantes, que había usado cuando lo presentó formalmente a su famila...

Aunque esa era otra pinche -y horrible- historia.

Olía riquísimo, a _hombre_, todo _macho_. Dios, ya quería que lo _empotrara_ en donde sea.

Pero debía esperar, aún no era el momento.

-¿Quieres que ya abramos los regalos, mi cielo?- La voz gruesa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Que si ya abrimos los regalos.

-Pero falta más de una hora para navidad, gordo.- Renegó, tratando de no hacer berrinche.

-Ah, vamos, también es nuestro aniversario. Además, quiero que usemos tu regalo.- Levantó sugerente sus gruesas cejas.

Decidió que podría ser una buena forma que ayudaría a que el tiempo pasara mas rápido, así que accedió.- Okay, pero el tuyo hasta media noche.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué?- Hizo un puchero, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque sí, SeungHyun. Tómalo o déjalo.- Tampoco iba a darle el gusto en todo.

-Jalo, pero más te vale que sea un buen regalo.

-Te va a encantar.- _"O eso espero"_. Pensó.

-Si me lo pones así, no me puedo negar.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Cierra tus ojitos preciosos mi amor, voy por tu _regalote_.

JiYong bufó divertido al ver como el mayor se levantó del sofá en el que estaban acurrucados, corriendo en dirección a la salida de su casa, colgando su tejana en el perchero antes de pasar la puerta; claro, debió de haber dejado el dichoso regalo con alguno de los vigilantes. Su esposo sabía que era imposible mantener en secreto algo de él, a menos que lo mantuviera fuera de su alcance. Con razón no había encontrado ni madres, el cabrón por fin había aprendido _algo_ en todos estos años de conocerse.

Esto se iba a tardar un poco, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de ver a los hipócritas de sus amigos festejando en pedas o en algún país exótico. Mucho menos a los cabrones de sus papás, que debían ya estar en la mañana de navidad, con nieve o en la playa. Sinceramente no había querido escuchar sus "planes", que no eran más que una forma culera de restregarle en toda la jeta que ahora era _pobre_ y que no podría darse estos _lujos_ como ellos.

Menos desde que su esposo se había negado a trabajar con su padre, haciéndole el _desprecio_ de su vida a Kwon YoungHwan. Sacudió su cabeza, no debía ponerse a ahondar mucho en ese tema, que sólo lograba que le diera migraña.

Al menos tenía la satisfacción, de que ninguno de sus amigos o familiares, tendrían una noche igual de _ardiente_ a la que el _definitivamente_ iba a tener.

Esta noche le iba a _volar_ la cabeza a SeungHyun.

-¿Sigues con los ojos cerrados, bebé?- Escuchó la grave voz del regio, que prácticamente había volado para cumplir su tarea.

No quiso romperle el corazón, al decirle que ni los había cerrado.- Sí, amor.

-Nada de hacer trampa, eh, que te conozco.

JiYong apretó sus párpados.- No, amor, no voy a ver.

Escuchó los pasos del mayor sobre el viejo piso de madera, que siempre crujía un poco.- Bien, ábrelos.

Hizo lo que le pidió y se sacó de onda, al ver la caja de considerable tamaño frente a él, envuelta en papel rojo, que tenía estampados zorritos, y un moño azul grande.- Amor, dijimos que no íbamos a gastar mucho.

-¡Ni sabes qué es!- Gritó indignado, moviendo sus brazos exageradamente. Excelente, había sido _costoso_.

-SeungHyun.- Dijo en tono de advertencia. Se supone que estaban ahorrando, hasta él había elegido un regalo más _creativo_ que caro.

-¡Te juro que casi ni gasté!- Por lo anormalmente agudo de su voz, supo que sí, seguro ahora tenían una deuda en Banco Azteca o algo así.

-Amo--

-Bebé.- Lo interrumpió, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.- Ya olvídate de eso, ¡Ábrelo! Sé que te va a encantar.

JiYong suspiró derrotado, porque a final de cuentas, si ya lo había comprado, no había mucho más qué hacer.

Además de que era débil a la cara de felicidad que tenía el otro.

Se estiró un poco, aún sin levantarse de su asiento, y tomó el lazo entre sus dos manos, arrancándolo, y llevándose con él un pedazo del envoltorio. Como no tenía ni la más mínima paciencia, despedazó el resto del papel, y pudo ver qué era.

_OH. WOW._

-¡Feliz aniversario y navidad, mi vida!- SeungHyun se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó de los hombros, inclinándose para besar su mejilla derecha.

Estaba en _shock._

-Cierra esa boquita, chaparro, ¡mejor dame un beso!- No lo veía, pero podía ver claramente su rostro resplandeciendo en su mente.

-Wow.

-Sé que tus papás nunca te quisieron comprar un _karaoke,_ así que dije, ¿Qué le puedo dar a mi chulo, en nuestro primer aniversario? Y como no tenemos mucha feria, pues le pedí a mi tío en McAllen que me mandara esta belleza.

-Error, mis papás sí me compraron una, pero me la quitaron, porque cantaba todo el día.- Quería llorar.

-Ándale, esa madre.

-Pero amor--

-Nada de peros. ¡Ahorita la instalo y cantamos! ¿Qué dices?

Asintió efusivamente, tenía los ojos brillosos.

-Aw, mi amor, ¡No llores, chaparrito!- Lo volvió a abrazar, y besó su sien.- Andas muy sensible, ¿No estaremos esperando _huerquillo_?

Aunque JiYong tuvo muchas ganas de golpearlo, por pendejo. Lo tomó de los cachetes y lo acercó, para besarlo en los labios.

Se sentía algo tonto de emocionarse tanto con una pinche bocina con micrófono, pero la verdad es que lo hacía muy feliz cantar. Era su _sueño frustrado_.

Y que SeungHyun le cumpliera esto, que parecía una mamada, pero que para él no lo era en absoluto, lo hacía darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era de tener a su lado a un hombre como él.

Definitivamente había elegido al mejor ser humano del universo.

-Gracias mi vida, en serio.- Le dijo JiYong al separarse.

-Creí que me ibas a madrear.- Soltó una risita.

-Lo iba a hacer, porque sí te pasaste con esto, pero en serio gracias.

-De nada, ya sabes que eres mi reina, y yo por ti hago lo que sea.- Le guiñó un ojo, y se levantó del sofá, para conectar el aparato a la televisión que estaba en la sala.

Sólo en ese momento se preguntó si era justo, ¿De verdad un hombre como SeungHyun tenía que pasar el resto de su vida, con un mimado fresita de Polanco, que quemaba la cocina y que no sabía ni qué quería hacer con su vida?

-Gordo.- Llamó al mayor, que estaba súper concentrado en su tarea.

-Desde hace días conecté todos los cables. Sabía que ni los ibas a pelar.- No supo si el regio lo estaba ignorando, por su tono apagado, o si genuinamente no lo había escuchado.- ¡Zaz! Listo, ya ahora sólo vamos a poner YouTube. Hice una lista, me llevó varios días hacerla, porque no conozco mucho tus rolitas esas de _niño bien_, pero te encontré las que me acordé. Total, luego las podemos buscar.- JiYong vio como el más alto le extendió el micrófono, mostraba sus hoyuelos en todo su esplendor.- Haz los honores, corazón.

Sabía que de la nada le estaba entrando la depre, y no tenía porqué, pero por momentos como estos, realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera, que _no se lo merecía._

Tomó el micrófono negro, y miró a la pantalla.

-Te voy a poner esa que tanto te gusta, la de la Taylor.

El mayor tomó el control de la pantalla, y después de unos segundos empezó a sonar los acordes de la guitarra, de esa canción que desde hace unos meses lo traían vuelto loco.

-Es más, hasta te voy a hacer el coro del pelirrojo ese.- Le lanzó un beso y un guiño, tomando el otro micrófono, que no había visto hasta ahora.

Este hombre era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en la vida.

Miró la pantalla, porque aunque se la sabía, no quería cagarla ni en lo más mínimo.

Se concentró en la letra, y sonriendo, comenzó a cantar.

-

La neta que cantar era lo más bonito para él, sus padres nunca lo apoyaron porque decían que era una tontería, y que _ni_ _cantaba bien._

Por el contrario, a SeungHyun le gustaba escucharlo siempre. Cuando empezaron a salir, más que invitarlo a antros lo solía llevar a karaokes. Decía que amaba como cantaba.

Antes pensaba que era sólo una forma de _alagarlo_para ligarlo, pero conforme pasaron los años, y el mayor seguía igual, entendió que era genuino. O sólo era masoquista.

Por alguna razón recordó cuando el regio le contó que uno de sus primos lo quería reclutar para que tocara el acordeón en una banda que iba a formar. Ellos llevaban saliendo apenas un par de meses, y ese desgraciado se quería robar a su -en ese entonces- novio. Gracias a Dios, aún estaba algo reciente la muerte de ese tal Valentín Gallo o no se qué, y SeungHyun lo había rechazado rotundamente. Decía que le tenía mucho miedo al narco y que ni madres lo iban a _baliar_ como a él.

Amaba a su gallinita.

-_Mientras viva yo no quito el dedo del renglón, para tu buena suerte.-_ El regio estaba terminando su dichosa canción que tanto amaba, y que le dedicaba como mil veces al día.

-Neta, me cae que no entiendo cómo te puede gustar ese sujeto, ¡Canta horrible!- JiYong quería joder un poco a su gordito.

-¡Claro que no!- Defendió a su ídolo, quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto, pegándolo a su pecho.- El Chapo canta con sentimiento.

-Pues que feos sentimientos tiene, la neta.

-¿Por qué eres así? Yo escucho sin criticarte a tus loquitas esas.- Dijo, poniéndose de nuevo la tejana, que desde el momento en que empezó la ronda de banda, había ido a buscar al perchero de la entrada.

Típico ranchero.

-¡Pero ellas sí cantan!- Se burló del más alto.

-¡Mi Chapo igual!

-¡Pero canta de la chingada!

-No vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez, señor Choi. Mejor déjame dedicarte una que hace poquito encontré.

-¡Ya no más banda!- Gritó exasperado, con tal de joder al mayor. Secretamente no las odiaba tanto como decía, sólo algunas le daban _oso ajeno _por la letra, y de vez en cuando sentía _oso_ por que le gustaba alguna que otra.

-¡Hey! No te quejes, ya quisieran un montón de morritas tener un esposo tan cuero como yo.- Le sacó la lengua, y movió el _crusor_ de la tele con el control, para poner una canción que nunca había escuchado, empezaba con un teclado, órgano, no estaba seguro de qué era.- Pero no, no es banda, para que no te _fresées_ con mi dedicatoria.- _No debemos de pensar que ahora es diferente. Mil momentos como este quedan en mi mente.-_ Empezó a cantar, la canción no era lenta, ni rápida.- _No se piensa en el verano cuando cae la nieve. Deja que pase un momento y volveremos a querernos._\- El mayor se arrodilló frente a él, y tomó su mano izquierda, acariciando su anillo de matrimonio.- _Jamás la lógica del mundo nos a dirigido, ni el futuro tan incierto nos ha preocupado. Una vez los dos pensamos "hay que separarse". Mas deshicimos las maletas, antes de emprender el viaje._\- SeungHyun llevó la mano que seguía sosteniendo hasta sus labios, besándola; rápidamente se levantó del suelo, y lo señaló con el dedo índice de la mano que tenía libre.- _Tú, no podrás faltarme cuando falte todo a mi alrededor_.- Hacía mímica, para dar a entender que se refería a la casa, a sus cosas; lo volvió a señalar con su mano libre.- _Tú, aire que respiro en aquel paisaje donde vivo yo._\- Lo señaló una vez más.- _Tú, tú me das la fuerza que se necesita para no marcharse_.- Se arrodilló a un lado de él en el sofá, quitándose la tejana, dejándola en el suelo.- _Tú me das amo_r.- Lo tomó de la mejilla.- _Me das amor_.- Y sin previo aviso, lo besó.

Maldito ranchero de mierda, siempre sabía como llegarle directamente al corazón. Ya ni debería de sorprenderse, pero lo seguía haciendo.

Escuchó como el micrófono cayó al piso, haciendo un estruendo horrible, como si hubiera explotado algo. Pero la verdad que le valió tres _kilotes_ de la mejor verga.

Sobre todo, porque los labios de su amado esposo, tenían la habilidad de hacerlo desconectarse de todo y todos. Le dejaba la mente en blanco.

Sintió las grandes manos tocarlo en su torso, bajando para estrujar sus piernas y nalgas. _Fuck._ La dura verga se frotó contra la suya, y ahí se dio cuenta.

-Amor, no.- Dijo en un suspiro, separando apenas su boca de la contraria.

-¿No qué?- Susurró con esa maldita voz grave que lo había conquistado desde el primer segundo en que la escuchó.

-N-no te he dado tu regalo.- Soltó un gemido al final.

-Ay, mi amor, luego me lo das. Mejor dame esto.- Le dio un firme apretón a su nalga derecha.

-No, espera.- No supo de donde sacó fuerzas y lo alejó de su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban agitados, por los besos y la temperatura que en un instante había subido.

-¿Neta me quieres poner las pelotas moradas por darme mi pinche mi regalo? Dámelo luego chaparrito, ya no aguanto.- Intentó lanzarse sobre él de nuevo, pero el menor no lo dejó, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, para mantenerlo a una distancia aceptable de su cuerpo.

-Espera, es en serio.

SeungHyun estaba a nada de un colapso.- Si mi regalo no es un boleto en primera fila para ver al Chapo en un palenque, al chile amor, que puede esperar.

-No es eso, pero te juro que te va a gustar. Ahora, déjame irlo a buscar.- Se levantó del sofá, y arregló un poco sus desaliñada ropa. _Aunque no la necesitaría._\- Sal un momento.

-¿Es neta?- Preguntó agitado, e incrédulo.

-¡Sí! Será sólo un segundo, es que no lo envolví.

-Aunque vea que es, te juro que finjo sorpresa.

-¡Pero no quiero que finjas!

-¡Y yo quiero coger!

-Ya, SeungHyun, salte. Serán dos minutos, lo prometo.

-Pero me vas a tener que dar muchos besitos en el _soldadito_, ya me está doliendo.

-Sí, contras, te la mamo, pero apúrate.- Lo tomó del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse y lo empujó a la salida.- Te aviso cuando puedes entrar, ¿Sí?

-Bien, bien.- Buscó con la mirada su teléfono, y lo tomó. Al menos vería unos videos o algo. Ya conocía a su esposo, seguramente iba a _tardar. Como siempre._

Suspiró, y caminó desganado a la puerta.

Lo único que sabía, es que al menos valdría la pena, porque su _vieja_ la mamaba increíble.

Vio que tenía llamadas perdidas de su mamá, y hermana. Pero como aún la tenía como _garrote_, mejor decidió que las llamaría mañana. Estaban a pocos minutos de que fuera oficialmente navidad. Sí que se les había ido la hora cantando, sonrió, recordando los ojos vidriosos de su bebé. Llevaba muchos meses pensando en qué podía regalarle, ya que siendo este un niño rico, acostumbraba a tener lo mejor de lo mejor, y pues era difícil con su nivel socioeconómico actual. Claro que desde que salían, lo había ido bajando poco a poco a la tierra, ya que como él estaba seguro de que _no lo iba a dejar escapar_, pues tenía que irse acostumbrando a un estilo de vida mucho más _modesto_.

_Humilde_, vaya.

Por supuesto que no se había rendido en su sueño de ser artista, no quería ser _godín_ más de uno o dos años, y mucho menos toda la vida. Esto era _transitorio, temporal._

Si querían tragar, por ahora tenía que aguantarse la chamba de mierda.

Cuando se habían casado, él había aceptado ser el proveedor, mientras su chaparrito pensaba qué rayos quería hacer con su vida.

Pero por lo que veía, disfrutaba mucho ser _la señora de la casa. _Aunque no supiera a cuanto estaba el kilo de tortillas.

Soltó una risita, y escuchó un grito desde dentro de su morada.

Suspiró, persignándose, rogándole a la virgencita para que la sorpresa no fuera algo fuera de su presupuesto, o peor, algo financiado por su suegro.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, y estaba algo oscuro, al parecer los foquitos que JiYong había puesto en el _nacimiento _y el arbolito de navidad, eran lo que estaba alumbrando su departamento.

O eso _creyó_.

Caminó lentamente, hasta llegar a la sala, donde pensó que estaría su amado.

Y pensó bien.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; tragó fuerte, y su garganta se secó.

_Mierda._

SeungHyun no podía hablar, estaba en _shock. _Sí que los dos se sabían dejar sin palabras a la hora de los regalos.

-¿No vas a abrir tu regalo, gordito?- Dijo JiYong, en la voz más melosa y sexy que jamás había escuchado.

Su esbelto esposo, estaba recostado en el piso sobre su vientre, dándole la espalda; había girado ligeramente su rostro, supuso que para ver la cara de idiota que debía tener en este momento. Tomó su teléfono, y en automático, tomó una -varias- fotos de la caliente escena.

Pero eso no era todo.

_Oh, no._

JiYong tenía puesto un _panty_ rojo con el dibujo de un _muérdago_ en el centro, directamente sobre su entrada; y una camisa blanca que por lo grande que le quedaba, debía de ser _suya_. Su verga se puso aún más dura, cuando notó la serie de _foquitos_ que estaban enredados en sus hermosas pantorrillas, cubiertas en unas _tiernas_ calcetas con dibujos de copos de nieve. Igualmente tenía luces enredados en el pecho, bajando hasta su delgado vientre; no entendía muy bien cómo lo había hecho, pero gran parte de su cuerpo estaba adornado con _lucecitas_, como si fuera un erótico árbol de navidad.

-¿No me vas a abrir? Digo, tu regalo.

-Hijo de tu chingada--

-A los niños groseros no les trae nada Santa, bebé.- Se giró, quedando sobre su espalda, y abrió un poco más sus piernas, dejándolo ver que igual había un muérdago sobre el pene visiblemente erecto del menor, donde aparentemente terminaba la serie de focos, ya que se perdía por dentro de su ropa interior, dejándola iluminada.

Jamás había visto algo así de hermoso y caliente.

-Sólo deja te grabo un poquito, y te doy bien duro, mi amor.- Tomó su celular, y activó la cámara nuevamente, tomando una fotografía, antes de ponerlo a grabar.- Me saqué la lotería contigo, mi vida, tú sí que me conoces.- Trataba de guardar un poco la compostura, si seguía así, se iba a correr en sus pantalones sin siquiera tocarse.

Eso era algo que sólo JiYong podía provocar.

Quiso cortarse su mano libre, porque moría por jalársela, pero qué mejor que _rellenarle_ _la donita _a su erótico esposo, además de que no quería desperdiciar nada de su esperma, en una de esas por fin lo _preñaba._ A sus veinticinco años estaba más que listo para ser papá, si seguían así, iba a ser abuelo de sus criaturas--

-¿Ya terminaste de grabar, amor?- Preguntó JiYong con ese tonito inocente que ponía el canijo en este _tipo de situaciones_.

Tragó duro.- Estaba pensando en todo lo que te voy a hacer, precioso.

-¿Porqué mejor no vienes y lo haces, _papi_?

Casi sintió que se vino. Últimamente lo había estado llamando _así. _Estaba enfermo por ponerse tan cachondo con ese apodo, pero JiYong era su debilidad absoluta.

-Luego me tienes que modelar bien ese conjuntito que tienes.- Dijo muy bajo y grave, sentía que se le iba el aire.

-Cuando me liberes hago lo que quieras, _papi_.- Susurró lo último.

-_Chingadamadre,_ JiYong.- Aventó el teléfono al sofá, que estaba a un lado de él, y se arrodilló lentamente, para quedar en medio de las piernas flexionadas de su esposo. Con sus manos temblorosas, casi se arrancó la camisa negra que tenía, podía leer perfectamente la mirada de su chaparrito, quería verlo desnudo, aunque por ahora sólo fuera el torso, así que lanzó la prenda a algún lugar de la sala.

Ahora que estaba semidesnudo, no sabía ni por donde empezar con el menor.

Tragaba duro, y estaba sudando a mares, su corazón estaba vuelto más que loco.

Jamás iba a cansarse de _su_ JiYong, eso estaba más que claro.

Se inclinó para quedar sobre el más pequeño, paseando suavemente su enorme mano, por el pecho hermoso cubierto en la tela suave y blanca; aunque quería quitarla, también quería cogérselo así, lo _mataba_ que usara _su_ ropa, en especial cuando hacían el amor.

-Te amo tanto JiYong, al chile que no sé qué hice para merecerte.- Se acercó para por fin besar esos gruesos labios--

Y todo se volvió negro.

-

La verdad, no podía decir con claridad qué diablos había pasado. Sólo recordaba estar cerca del hermoso rostro de JiYong, y haber sentido un infernal dolor en todo su cuerpo, y ya.

Aún ahora no estaba seguro de si estaba muerto o qué verga. Sus brazos estaban entumidos, sus piernas igual.

No podía moverse.

Se preguntó si así era estar muerto, es decir, él era un artista y eso, pero jamás le habían interesado esos temas súper profundos, trascendentales y existencialistas. La neta se cagaba de miedo con la idea de morir. Le daban ataques de ansiedad cuando en medio de la noche, después de un riquísimo orgasmo con JiYong--

Oh no, JiYong.

No, ¡no podía haber _estirado la pata,_ así si sin pinche chiste! Mucho menos podía morir sin saber si su chaparrito estaba bien, sin haberle dejado un hijo. ¡Sus morrillos! ¡no! No podía irse del mundo sin dejar un mini Choi.

¡Quería que se lo cargara la verga!

Bueno, al parecer ya se lo había _cargado la verga_.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos, y por un momento, pensó que sí estaba muerto, porque no veía ni madres.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo notar que en realidad, estaba en su casa, ya que podía ver la luz de la calle, entrando por su balcón. ¡Sí, ahuevo!

¡Estaba vivo, a la verga!

Pero al parecer ahora era parapléjico o algo, porque seguía sin poder moverse. Oh no, había vuelto de la muerte en forma de _vegetal,_ y ahora no podría coger. ¡No! ¡Eso era peor que morir!

Tuvo unas infinitas ganas de tocar su pito, para ver si lo seguía teniendo, porque _no_ lo podía sentir.

No, no, ¡No! ¡Dios, no! ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Su verga no!

Estaba por darle un colapso nervioso, cuando sintió que sus labios medio le respondían. ¡Sí! Ahora sólo necesitaba hablarle a JiYong para pedirle que le revisara su verga--

Esperen ¿Y JiYong? O sea, estaba con él, ¿no? ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Su lengua estaba entumida, y las palabras no salían de su boca. Era horriblemente frustrante, se sentía más culero que cuando se le había _subido el muerto_.

Cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a rezarle a la virgencita de su bebé, su mano se movió. Lentamente pasaron minutos, que sintió como horas, y fue recuperando la movilidad, pero se sentía acalambrado. La oscuridad del lugar no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Sólo cuando regresó la sensación de tener un cuerpo, cayó en cuenta de que estaba en algo muy blandito como para ser su viejo suelo de madera.

Ahí lo comprendió.

¡Estaba encima de su esposo!

-Shi...- Quiso decir su nombre, pero su boca no funcionaba aún.

La culpa lo invadió al momento, ya que todo este tiempo estuvo aplastando el menudito cuerpo de su bebé. Oh, no, ¿Y si lo había asfixiado?

Jiyong tenía ese _fetiche_ de que lo aplastara con su cuerpo cuando hacían el amor, pero no estaban para nada cerca de esa situación.

Dios, que su esposo estuviera bien. Que a él se lo cargara la chingada, pero que JiYong estuviera bien.

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró que su brazo derecho le respondiera lo suficiente, como para lograr empujar su pesado ser a un costado, y por fin salir de encima del menor.

Pasaban exageradamente lentos los minutos, y JiYong seguía sin moverse.

Estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

¿Cómo carajo habían pasado de estar a nada de coger felices, a estar en una mala película de terror psicológico? Quería que se lo cargara la chingada, pero _sólo_ después de comprobar que el amor de su vida estaba sano y salvo.

SeungHyun daría _su vida_ con tal de que JiYong estuviera bien, eso estaba fuera de discusión.

Por eso es que, sin estar seguro de cómo, logró incorporarse un poco, quedando cerca del pequeño, pero esta vez sin aplastarlo.

-A-_mod_.- Le estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad decir aquello, y aunque su lengua seguía sin funcionar, tenía que hacer lo que fuera para despertar a su esposo.- Be-bé.

JiYong estaba así, _sin moverse_.

No quería ni pensar en la _palabra_ que se le venía a la cabeza, al verlo ahí, inconsciente.

-Ji-Yong.- Dijo por fin, alzando su mano derecha, para tocar el cachetito hermoso, golpeando ligeramente, intentando que reaccionara.- A-mor.

Sintió sus ojos aguarse, cuando después de muchos golpecitos, el menor seguía inconsciente.

Sus extremidades ya le respondían un poco mejor, pero sentía un calambre horrible, hubiera llorado como bebé, de no ser porque estaba más enfocado en su esposo, él siempre sería su prioridad.

Ya tendría tiempo para lloriquear como acostumbraba, cuando JiYong estuviera bien.

-Amor.- Logró incorporarse, y tomar entre sus dos manos el rostro _dormido_.- Despierta, mi cielo.- Le dio más golpecitos, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.- chaparro, anda, responde.- Hablaba lentamente, suave, pero al menos ya podía decir las palabras sin cortarlas.- Chulo, _hábla-me._

Sorbió su nariz, y se quitó con un puño el agua salada que tenía en la cara.

Con _pánico_, puso la palma de su mano debajo de la respingona nariz, _temiendo lo peor_, cuando no sintió--

¡Respiraba! Muy lento. ¡Pero respiraba!

-Amor, mi reina, despierta.

Sabiendo que su amado estaba bien -o mínimo _vivo_\- se sintió infinitamente más aliviado, y entonces se preguntó, ¿Qué había pasado?

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.- ¡Señores Choi! ¡Señores Choi!- La inconfundible voz aguda de Don Félix se escuchó, amortiguada por la madera.- ¿Están?

-¡Sí!- Logró decir, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser considerado un grito, pero tampoco bajo como para no ser oído.

-¡Se fue la luz! ¡Creo que hubo un corto circuito! ¡No sabemos si fue en todo el edificio, o sólo en este piso! _¡'Tábamos chambiando _en los focos de acá! ¡Y sopas! ¡Que se chingó la luz!

Se le heló la sangre, al darse cuenta de _qué_ había pasado.

-¡Juan ya fue a ver cual de las pastillas rebotó! ¡No se preocupen, ahorita regresa la luz!

Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida, por ese momento, quiso que la oscuridad _se lo llevara de nuevo_.

Tantos años de convivencia con el ex-Kwon, lo estaban haciendo _retedramático,_ pero quiso que se lo tragara la Tierra.

Por andar de calientes -y sudorosos al parecer- habían hecho que la serie de lucecitas que estaban enredadas en el cuerpo de su amor, provocaran el corto circuito.

De puro _milagro_ no se los había cargado el payaso.

-¡Ah, simón, sin pedos! ¡Ya nos íbamos a dormir, ni cuenta nos habíamos dado!- Del terror de que fueran a querer entrar a ver _qué _había causado el problema, SeungHyun había recuperado su movilidad en todo el cuerpo.

Era como cuando se te bajaba la borrachera del susto.

-¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? ¡Estuvo _regacha _la _etzplosión_! ¡Pensamos que se iba a prender algo!

-¡Pues aquí ni en cuenta!- Trató de que sus tres años de teatro en la prepa le sirvieran de algo. Mínimo para convencer al chalán.

-¡Si usted lo dice patrón!- Siguió el hombre, que no sonaba convencido.

-¡Ya mejor aquí lo dejamos, mi mujer ya está dormido!

-¡Claro! ¡Feliz navidad señor, saludos a su esposo!

-¡Igualmente!- Dijo, esperando que ya no volviera a hablar el hombre al otro lado de su puerta. Nada.

Un problema menos.

-Ahora sí, mi vida, necesito llevarte al hospital.- Como pudo, tomó el cuerpecito y lo puso sobre su regazo.- Pero tenemos que esperar a que no haya moros en la costa, ¿Okay? Y de preferencia necesito que estés despierto, chaparrito.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y desenredó como pudo la series de focos que rodeaban el cuerpo del dueño de sus quincenas, tirándolas lejos de ellos. Una vez lo dejó libre de esos aparatos de mal, comenzó a acariciar su rostro y su pecho, tratando de hacerlo que reaccionara.

Hasta que por fin pasó.

Lentamente vio como los párpados se movían lentamente, dejándolo ver los hermosos ojos, que lo habían enamorado con una mirada.

Inmediatamente sus hombros se relajaron y el aire que contenía, fue expulsado. No había notado lo tenso y angustiado que estaba, hasta que vio el color _almendra_ de los ojos de su amado. La luz había regresado, y su luz también.

-Precioso, ¿Te sientes bien?- Supo que era una mala pregunta con solo ver su rostro. Aunque sus labios no se movieron, entendió el "_No chingues, cabrón_". Soltó una risita, no pudo evitar hacerla.- Lo sé, nos acabamos de electrocutar con luces chinas, pero necesito saber que estás bien.

Vio como con lentitud, separó su par de labios para susurrar.- _Mal_.

-¿Mal? ¿Mucho? ¿Crees aguantar en el IMSS o vamos a particular?- Ahora que estaba despierto, sólo acariciaba la tersa piel de sus mejillas.

-_Di_.

-¿Yo digo? Mi vida, aunque venda un riñón yo te llevo a particular, es una chinga el IMSS, lo decía por si no estabas tan mal y aguantabas a las rucas esas. Pero ahorita te llevo al _Médica_\--

-_Ta_\- Lo interrumpió, en un tono un poco más fuerte.

_-¿Ta?_ ¿Sientes muy entumida la lengua, mi vida? Eso me pasó.- El mayor veía en el rostro contrario la frustración de no poder hablar correctamente, y ahí entendió.- ¡Ah! _"Va". _Sobres mi reina, ahorita te llevo a que te chequen.

SeungHyun se estiró un poco, preparándose física y mentalmente para cargar a su amado, cuando éste soltó de golpe.- _Po-breza._

Se sacó de onda por un momento, y entonces _lo entendió_.

Soltó una carcajada tan fuerte, que de no haber sido porque estaban prácticamente solos en el edificio, todos lo hubieran escuchado.

Estaba tratando de dejar de reír, pero no podía. Su vientre le dolía, le faltaba el aire, y cuando creía que había parado, miraba el rostro _emputado_ de JiYong, y se soltaba de nuevo.

Esto les pasaba por andar de _jariosos, _experimentando mamadas -seguramente- vistas en internet.

-¡Puta madre, JiYong!- Dijo, una vez su risa se calmó, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían vuelto a brotar, pero ahora por una razón completamente diferente. Era raro que a él le dieran estas clases de _ataques de risa._ No lo mal entiendan, JiYong era _muy cagado_, pero de por sí no era de los que reían a carcajada suelta. Le causaban gracia las cosas, y era de los que _explotaba un chiste al máximo, _pero no era _tan_ risueño como su esposo. Tomó el rostro del más joven entre sus manos, y se inclinó para llenarlo de besos, feliz de que -al parecer- estaba bien.- Entonces vamos al IMSS, corazón.

JiYong sólo hizo un puchero, asintiendo mientras era rodeado por los fuertes brazos del ranchero.

_"Maldita pobreza"_ pensó SeungHyun, soltando una última carcajada, antes de levantar al dueño de sus quincenas, y llevarlo -en plena Noche Buena- al hospital público más cercano.

Al menos era _cagado _ser pobre.

Podría faltarles el dinero, pero las risas jamás.


	3. Qlo si no

JiYong necesitaba levantarse, pero estaba tan cansado que no sabía qué hacer, ya estaba _viejo_, pero cuando sintió algo peludo en su cara, casi saltó del susto, cuando abrió los ojos y vio al furioso Iye en su pecho, juzgándolo con sus ojos ámbar.

El gatito maulló y se bajó de la cama, yendo seguramente a buscar su plato que debía estar vacío. Suspiró, y con todo el dolor de su _treintón_ cuerpo, bajó de la cama, y sin ponerse sus pantuflas, salió detrás de él, tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido porque no quería despertar a sus _rommies_.

Revolvió su rubio -teñido- cabello, después se dio golpecitos en los cachetes, para espabilarse por completo, y bostezó silencioso, estirándose cuál minino. Iye le maulló desde el piso, y lo juzgó nuevamente pero con más fuerza, provocando que él le sacara la lengua, burlón.- Ya voy, pinche gato.

JiYong adoraba a Iye, o sea, _fue su bebé por muchos años_, pero cuando se ponía en esa actitud cabrona a despertarlo a estas horas de la mañana, se preguntaba si su hermana no querría adoptarlo. No era algo específico contra él o porque lo quisiera menos, pero ni a SeungHyun le pasaba que lo hiciera madrugar. Aunque en perspectiva, hoy era bueno, tenían _muchas_ cosas que hacer aún; así que sin más, tomó una lata de comida para gato, y la abrió, dejándosela en su plato.- Sólo porque hoy es un día especial, eh, no te acostumbres, ya sabes que ya no podemos tener tantos lujos.- Le dijo a su minino, como si él entendiera. O sea, sí lo entendía, pero al parecer le valía madres, él extrañaba sus exóticas latas y croquetas caras, pero ya no tenían _tanto_presupuesto para él, debía aplicarse al plan de austeridad.

Ya habían _otras_ prioridades.

Tiró la lata vacía a la basura, y se dirigió de regreso al calor de los brazos de su amado esposo, derritiéndose de ternura cuando desde la puerta de su habitación, pudo ver a los _dueños_ de su corazón dormidos tranquilamente. Ni cuenta se habían dado de que los había dejado solos, sonrió y lentamente se acostó a su lado, acurrucándose en el hombro de SeungHyun, que en un instante movió su brazo izquierdo, para permitirle recostarse mejor y abrazarlo.

Sintió un besito en su cabeza y sonrió.- Buenos días, papi.- Susurró JiYong suavemente, no quería despertar aún al _amor de su vida_.

-Buenos días, mamita rica.- Escuchó la voz ronca de SeungHyun, y soltó una risita, levantando su mano, para acariciar la cabecita de su hermoso bebé, que dormía tranquilo en el pecho de su marido.

Choi MinHo era lo mejor que les había pasado juntos, y no podía creer que hoy cumplía ya un año desde que había llegado a sus vidas. Era tan perfecto, que no podía creer que esa criaturita era suya, que él la había _hecho_. Bueno, su ranchero había ayudado, pero definitivamente había salido todo a él, porque le quedó _igualito_.

SeungHyun bromeaba diciéndole que exigiría prueba de ADN para la manutención, porque físicamente no tenía _nada _de él_. _

Se lo tomaría como ofensa, si supiera que era en serio, porque mucho les había costado hacerlo, como para que el pendejo fuera a salirle con que no le creía que él era el padre. Pero el pequeño era _idéntico_ a su marido en carácter, y desde que había aprendido a caminar, era indiscutible el parecido, se paraban igualito.

"_Si no lo robó, lo heredó"._

Es más, aún ahora le costaba aceptar que igual era _regio. _

-Mami, tengo hambre.- SeungHyun hizo "la voz de bebé", que era su forma de pedir las cosas últimamente, ya que decía que ahora sólo le hacía caso a lo que Mino "pedía".- Y papi también tiene hambre, ¿Puedes _darnosh_ lechita, mami?

-Eres un asco SeungHyun, dame a mi hijo.- No lo soportó más, y tomó en brazos a su criatura, poniéndolo sobre su propio pecho, el pobre aún era ajeno a las tonterías de su padre, y dormía sin inmutarse.

-'Ora, ¿Yo qué hice?- Dijo, conteniendo la risa.

-Hazte pendejo, ya te dije que frente a él controles tus cochinadas, ¿No ves que ellos lo aprenden todo?- Le reclamó, sacándole la lengua.

-Pero si aún ni habla, mi vida.- Su marido se abrazó a su costado, y acarició lentamente la espaldita de su bendición.

-Pronto va a empezar a hablar, y si sigues siendo un grosero, nos va hasta a mentar la madre.

-Exageras, mami.- Besó su mejilla, y se acurrucó más a su _sabroso_ cuerpo.- Pero Mino bebé tiene razón, mi amor, papi tiene hambre.

-¿Y porqué me dices a mí? Tú eres el que cocina.

-Ay, no mi vida, hoy no quiero cocinar ¿Y si pedimos algo?- Le dio su mejor mirada de cachorrito pateado, pero no funcionó.

-No, este mes nos la vamos a ver negras con los gasto.- JiYong se negó.

-Pero--

-Hazte un cereal o algo, al rato vas a poder comer un buen.- Sintió una mano acariciando su costado izquierdo, y saltó cuando la dichosa extremidad tocó su miembro encima de su bóxer.

-Okay, pero dame tú la lechita.- Dijo sugerente en su oído, y el rubio sólo lo miró feo.

-No empieces, que tengo a tu hijo aquí.

-Ay, no es justo mi vida, yo también quiero de tu lechita.- Se acurrucó nuevamente a su lado, y sintió su otra mano, pero ahora sobre su _pecho, _justo a un lado de la cabecita de su bendición_.- _Sabe bien rica, y tienes mucha.- Le susurró ronco, dejando una lamida en su lóbulo.

-¿Ves porqué no quería que la probaras? Eres un cerdo, la neta.- Reprimió un suspiro porque necesitaba mantener su papel de _señora indignada_, pero era difícil, sobre todo cuando la mano grande de SeungHyun se metió debajo de su camisa de pijama, acariciando su _sensible_ pezón.

Cerró los ojos mordiendo su labio inferior, sintiendo más presión sobre su miembro que despertaba lentamente.

-¡Hola, mi vida!- Escuchó decir a su marido entusiasmado, en un tono para _nada_ erótico.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada inocente de su pequeño hijo, que lo hizo saltar del susto.- ¡Verga!

-'Ora, no grites, chula, que nos espantas al lobito, ¿Verdad, mi vida, que no quieres que mami grite como loquito?- El regio se inclinó y besó la cabecita de su bebé, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su madre.

Sentía cómo lo juzgaba.

-Tu hijo nos vio.- Dijo JiYong, pasamado.

-¿Ver qué?- Preguntó SeungHyun confundido, hundiendo su dedo índice en el esponjoso cachete derecho de Mino.

-Que íbamos a coger, con él en mi pecho.- Seguían en un duelo de miradas.

-Ay, no mames mi reina, ¿Cómo crees que iba a hacer eso? Te la iba a dejar paradita nomás, mientras me iba--

-Lárgate.- Lo cortó, tapándole su bella pero maldita boca con la mano. La burlona voz de su esposo lo hizo salir del _duelo_ con su hijo, porque no soportaba ese tono cabrón en SeungHyun, le hervía la sangre que lo jodiera así -tan temprano-.

-'Ora, me rompes la jeta.- Se levantó riendo, encaminándose a la salida de su habitación.- _'Iralo_mijo, ve cómo me maltrata, espero que testifiques a mi favor en la corte por violencia _hembrista_.

-¡Largo!- Le aventó la almohada que tenía más cerca, que ni de lejos le dio al mayor.

-¡Sale, _bye, bye_!- Salió por la puerta, pero regresó a los segundos.- ¿Entonces vas a querer _waffles_, mi vida?

Aunque el imbécil de su marido no lo había dejado de joder desde que se despertó, no pudo mantener ni un poco de su dignidad, ya que su estómago respondió por él.

_Maldito traidor._

-Ándale pues. ¿Saladitos o con helado?

No quería responder, menos cuando la socarrona sonrisa de su esposo le decía que estaba disfrutando infinitamente de su miseria.

-Bueno, te hago de los dos, hasta de _webito con catsun._\- Le lanzó un beso, y desapareció.

-Ay, lobito, neta que aunque no lo creas, fue el mejor padre que te pude conseguir.- Suspiró, negando. Tomó en brazos a su pequeño, besando su mejilla antes de dejarlo a un lado de él en la cama, quitándose la camisa del pijama. Era más fácil _amamantarlo_ así.- Aunque parezca pendejo, es bueno. O sea, sí está pendejo, pero es un tipazo, ya lo vas a conocer mejor, créeme, hay infinitamente peores. Sólo no le aprendas las malas mañas que tiene, y vas a ser un hombre ejemplar.

Mino solo sonreía, estirando sus bracitos para que lo volviera a sostener. Se sentó mejor, y por fin lo puso en sus brazos de nuevo. Lo acercó a su irritado pezón, y el bebé empezó a tomar leche.

JiYong no podía tener una sonrisa más hermosa, mientras veía a su pequeño alimentarse; nunca creyó que podría amar a alguien más de lo que amaba a SeungHyun, y aunque siempre te dicen que no conoces el amor de verdad, hasta que tienes un hijo, siempre -con toda honestidad- creyó que era una _exageración_. Algo que te decían las mamás para que les dieras nietos…

Pero era _completamente verdad._

Por supuesto que no amaba menos a SeungHyun -aunque por momentos sentía la urgencia de matarlo más que antes- pero era tan diferente a lo que había sentido por más de una década por el mayor.

_Totalmente nuevo. _

Y aunque aún seguían ajustándose a su rol de padres, su relación de casados estaba -_sorprendentemente_\- mejor que nunca. No entendía cómo eso era posible, ya que estos últimos años sus vidas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pero así era.

La plenitud había llegado a todos los aspectos de su vida, y rezaba para que esto no cambiara jamás.

Sintió una manita pegarle suavemente en el pecho y salió de sus pensamientos; aunque seguía bebiendo leche, Mino le sonrió. Le daba miedo lo inteligente que era, por eso le decía a su esposo que no dijera sus majaderías, porque no tardaría en salir con alguna _palabrota_. Casi no balbuceaba, ni emitía sonidos más allá de las carcajadas que le provocaba SeungHyun cuando le hacía cosquillas en su pancita, pero por la forma en que te veía, _sabías_ que te estaba prestando atención.

Tal vez demasiada.

-¿Ya terminaste, mi cielo? Vamos a ver qué hace tu padre.- El pequeño liberó su pezón, y lo llevó a su hombro, para darle sus palmaditas para que sacara el aire. Ahí sintió un olor _nefasto.- _Ay mi vida, creo que le sacaste demasiado a tu papá, cuando yo hago no huele tan gacho, la neta.- Escuchó un eructo, y una risita; él también se rio.- Quién sabe qué les hacen a los regios para que su caquita huela tan feo, pero vamos a cambiar tu _pampercito_, que sino nos vas a orear toda la cocina.- Puso a su hijo frente a él, para besar su naricita, antes de acostarlo en la cama de nuevo, para buscar todo lo que necesitaba para limpiarlo.

Mino sólo siguió sonriendo feliz.

-

SeungHyun cerró la _wafflera_ con la primera ronda, cuando la luz de sus ojos y su bendición, entraron a la cocina. Por la forma en que sólo hablaba con su lobito, supo que aún estaba molesto. Reprimió un suspiro, porque no estaba seguro si eso desencadenaría el explosivo carácter de su chaparro.

Pensó en qué tendría que hacer para que lo perdonara, porque no quería estar peleado con él, menos por la fiesta que tendrían en unas horas más. Debía encontrar la forma de bajarle el estrés; en el fondo sabía que su humor no era cien por ciento su culpa, pero si no lo quería tener todo el día cagando el palo, tenía que hacer algo.

Cuanto antes, mejor.

Lentamente se acercó por la espalda, y lo abrazó por la cintura, recargando su mentón en el hombro de su chaparrito hermoso, le sonrió a su hijo que estaba siendo colocado en el porta bebé, retorciéndose de alegría y sonriendo, apenas lo reconoció.- Hola lobito, ¿Tienes hambre, mi vida?- Era imposible para el regio no hablarle con ese tono _tierno_ a su cachorrito.

Su esposo seguía ignorándolo, mientras aseguraba al pequeño en su acolchado lugar.

-Mami dijo que hoy por fin vas a empezar a comer, ¿Quieres probar los _waffles_ de papá?- El infante se volvió a mover, saltaba emocionado, _aprobando_ lo dicho por el mayor.

-Todavía no puedes comer nada tan pesado, cariño, pero te voy a hacer una papilla de manzana para que la pruebes.- Interrumpió la "plática" que tenían los dos regios, en un tono condescendiente.

Reprimió el burlón "Ah cabrón, ¿sabes usar el _nutribullet_?" porque aunque sólo lo pensó, sintió el golpe que seguramente recibiría en su estómago.- ¿Quieres que te haga tu _papillita_, mi vida?

-Ahorita mami te hace tu manzanita, corazón.

SeungHyun hizo un puchero, porque JiYong seguía dejándolo en visto.- Oiga mijo, dígale a su mami que ya me pele, que me duele mi _kokorito_ por su indiferencia.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre, mi vida, sólo exagera.

-'Ora, ¿cómo voy a estar exagerando? ¿Quieres checar mi _kokorito? _Me sorprende que no me _haiga_dado algo aún, ya estoy muy viejito para estos desplantes.- Se abrazó más al sabroso cuerpecito de su chaparrito, y besó lentamente debajo de su oreja, sintiendo como se estremecía. _Ámonos, _ya iba cediendo.

-No tientes a tu suerte, Choi.- Suspiró, tratando de alejar la boca del mayor, de _uno_ de sus punto débiles.

-Me encanta tentar a mi suerte, mi reina, porque mi suerte eres tú.- Cantó lo último, haciendo voz más aguda para asemejarla a la del cantante original, en un intento de hacer reír al otro.

-Ay- JiYong soltó una risa, y ya no pudo seguir molesto.- Ni va así.

-_Ámonos_, ya salió el fan de los Tigres.- Se inclinó para besar repetidas veces su mejilla, haciéndolo reír más.

-Ya, gordo, déjame.- Trató de soltarse, pero definitivamente ya no estaba molesto.

-_Nomás_ quería oír tu risa, chaparrito, sino no puedo comenzar bien mi día.

Sin soltarse del abrazo, JiYong giró su rostro, para por fin besarlo en los labios.

Sólo en ese momento, el regio soltó la tensión que tenía desde que se había despertado. El contacto con esa carnita rica era lo único que necesitaba desayunar todos lo días para ser feliz. Se besaron lentamente, sin prisa, como más les gustaba… Hasta que escucharon unas palmaditas, y se separaron sonriendo, mirando a su hijito, que no tenía mucho que había aprendido a aplaudir.

El canijo no parecía tener interés en hablar, pero se comunicaba _rebien_ con sus gestos.

-¿Te gusta ver a mami y a papi besándose, mi vida?- Abrazó más fuerte a su rubio esposo, y lo volvió a besar en sus cachetitos, que estaban en todo su esplendor, ya que desde el embarazo, no había bajado _ni un solo gramo. _

Honestamente le encantaba su amor así de _chubby. _

Aunque este no estuviera muy de acuerdo.

Mino seguía aplaudiendo, al parecer lo ponía contento lo que veía.

-Ya, gordo, no es bueno que nos vea así.- Intentaba alejarse del agarre del más alto.

-Ah _chinga'_ ¿Cómo no? Tiene que crecer viendo lo mucho que sus papis se aman, así no va a crecer traumado.- Dijo SeungHyun riendo, sin querer soltarlo.

-Yo crecí traumado, porque una vez encontré a mis papás cogiendo.- Dijo haciendo expresión de _asca._

-Y mis primos crecieron traumados porque sus papás peleaban todo el día. La vida es un riesgo, raza, no te voy a dejar de besuquear, sólo para que no crezca con el menor de los traumas.

-Acabas de decir que si nos ve así no se iba a traumar.- Le recriminó.

-_Pss_ te mentí, la raza se trauma hasta porque los persiga un pato; pero al menos va a ver que sí lo planeamos y lo hicimos con mucho amor, eso contrarrestará cualquier trauma.

JiYong se rio, negando.- Lo que tú digas, papá.

En ese momento, el regio sintió un olor a quemado.- ¡_Chingadamadre_!- Se soltó, corriendo a la encimera donde estaba la _wafflera_ echando humo.

-¡Esa boca, SeungHyun!- Lo regañó, reprimiendo la risa maliciosa que quería soltar el rubio, sentía un perverso placer cuando su gordo la cagaba cocinando.

-¡Lo siento mi vida! Pero ya se me quemó esta puta madre.- Abrió el aparato, y bueno… No estaban _tan mal.-_ ¿Los quieres doraditos, chaparro?- Como pudo los puso en el plato que tenía cerca, quemándose de paso un poco los dedos.

-Noup, ¡A mí güeritos, o nada!

-No mames, qué racista me saliste. Te recuerdo que no te casaste con un europeo, eh, y que tu hijito tampoco es una bolita de nieve.- Tomó uno, y le sopló un poco antes de morderlo. Estaba comestible.

-¡Ni empieces a levantarme falsos, eh! Mino es perfecto tal cual es.- Le sacó la lengua.

-Yo sólo digo, que pobre de ti, si crece como la niña de "Angelitos negros".- Puso nueva mezcla en la _wafflera._

-¡Oye qué malo! ¡Obvio no! ¡Además, ni soy racista!

SeungHyun no lo veía, pero escuchó claramente la indignación/risa en su voz. Desde hace años que había tenido ese maratón con su abuelito de películas de Pedro Infante, podía usar sus amplias y maravillosas referencias con él.

Y hablando de eso, extrañaba a su viejito, se le hacían eternos los meses que faltaban para verlo en el bautizo de su lobito en el rancho.

-Amor, a las once tenemos que ir al salón a acomodar las cosas, y hay que pasar por los trajes a la tintorería a las tres, pero programé mi cita con la estilista a la una.- Tomó un tiempo, seguramente para meditar.- Todavía estoy pensando si también me hago las uñas. ¿Crees que tú y YoungBae puedan pasar por los trajes? HyoRin y yo nos llevaremos a Mino, para que los deje trabajar. Sólo espero que los SeHun y SeungRi sí lleguen a la hora que me dijeron, porque sino no vamos a terminar de decorar.

Ah, el amor de su vida y su manía por el control.- Sí, mi vida, yo lo checo.

-Citamos a los invitados a las cuatro, pero ya vez que siempre llegan una hora tarde, lo cual está perfecto, porque tampoco quiero tenerlos a todos dos pinches horas en lo que llega el payaso.

-_Mm_\- No sabía qué decir, y su esposo no parecía haber terminado, así que siguió cocinando los _waffles_.

-La maldita de mi madre me dijo que iba a venir para cuidar al lobito, pero ¿Qué crees que me acaba de decir? Me mandó un mensaje para decirme que sólo va a venir a la fiesta. Neta que ni parece que me parió, perdóname virgencita, pero estuvo chingue y chingue que le deje a Mino toda la semana, y ahora que la necesitamos, pues que va y dice que mejor se va a jugar lotería o algo así la culera.

-_Mm_.- Sólo asintió, mientras preparaba los quemados que él comería.

-¿Me estás escuchando, gordo?- Preguntó con irritación, le cagaba que lo ignoraran cuando estaba quejándose.

-Claro.

-¿Qué dije?- Volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono.

-Que mi suegrita se pasó de lanza.- La neta no había escuchado, pero su belleza _siempre_ se quejaba de su familia, principalmente de su madre política. Cortó rápidamente la manzana una vez que le quitó la cáscara, para triturarla en el _nutribullet,_ y así su bendición los acompañara a desayunar por primera vez en su corta vida.

No muy convencido, siguió con su relato.- Bueno, pues te digo, y mi papá, quién sabe si venga. Me choca, o sea, ¿Qué le cuesta? Ni siquiera su hermoso nieto lo hace dejar de ser un resentido llorón.

-Sigue encabronado de que no le pusimos YoungHwan a MinHo.- Asintió contento, al ver sus _waffles_, uno -el medio mordido- con _nutella_ y fresas, con crema batida encima; y el otro, con _nutella_, dos bolas de helado de chocolate y más crema batida para garantizar su diabetes prematura. Lo bueno es que hoy no había calor, y aguantaría su creación en lo que salían los de su amorcito, que le _emperraba_ que comiera sin él.

-Me caga su nombre, suena a viejito, además, ¿Qué ha hecho para ganarse ese honor, ah?- Preguntó, molesto con su papá, que ni siquiera estaba ahí.

Se mordió la lengua, porque la neta _sí_ los había ayudado un chorro, pero contradecir a su señora ahora, no era ni de lejos una idea segura.

-Bueno, dejaré que le ponga el nombre al siguiente, pero ni crea que lo llamaré como él. ¡Le harán _bullying_! Su nombre suena a héroe de la revolución o algo, ay no, _kiaska_.

SeungHyun sacó los _waffles_ güeritos, y los preparó lo más rápido que pudo, porque al chile sí tenía harta hambre. Puso el huevo revuelto, y dos tiras de tocino en uno, y el otro lo preparó igual que el suyo de helado.

No estaba seguro de si su chaparrito querría más, pero por ahora sería sólo esto. Tenía más mezcla y comida para prepararlos, y se hacían rápido, pero el hambre ya le estaba ganando.

Tomó la licuadora, vaciando la papilla en un platito hondo con una cuchara, y haciendo malabares, tomó como pudo los dos platos con _waffles_ y el alimento de su hijito, yendo donde sus amores lo esperaban impacientes.

-Huele bien rico.- Dijo JiYong acariciando la espalda de su esposo que acomodaba todo en la mesa.

-Sólo lo mejor para mis bebés.- Le guiñó un ojo, y besó su cabeza, antes de ir al refrigerador por algo de beber.

Por lo dulce, se le antojaba algo simple, pero sólo había jugo de naranja, así que sin más lo tomó, yendo por los vasos a uno de los cajones. Total, sólo era para que se pasaran la masita rica.

-_Mmm_.- Escuchó el eróticamente involuntario gemido de su esposo, que le acababa de dar una mordida a su _waffle_ y sonrió inevitablemente; iba a preguntarle si quería un tenedor, pero al parecer no era necesario.

-¿Rico?- Dijo riendo, sirviendo jugo para ambos.

_-Dico.- _Asintió feliz, mientras masticaba, y tomó la cuchara que tenía el plato de la papilla, para poder darle a probar a Mino el primer bocado de manzana en la vida.

SeungHyun mostró sus hoyuelos, viendo como su lobito hacía muecas y sacaba su lengüita, anticipando el sabor del alimento.

-Amor, agarra mi cel y grábalo ¡Va a comer su primera manzana! ¡Ay no, ay no! ¡Mira su carita!- Dijo JiYong emocionado por su hijo que babeaba sin haber probado la comida aún.

De verdad que no podía tener más suerte que esta.

-

SeungHyun sonreía con sus hoyuelos en todo su esplendor, mientras veía a su lobito perseguir por todo el salón los globos que YoungBae inflaba con la máquina. MinHo tomaba con sus regordetas manitas los globos de colores, besándolos y golpeándolos para corretearlos de nuevo. Había caído un par de veces porque no tenía mucho equilibrio aún, pero en lugar de llorar, reía contento por haberlo atrapado y seguía con su juego.

-Tu hijo sí que es bien _machín_, ya se dio en el hociquito como mil veces y nada que llora.- Dijo YoungBae, fascinado por el bebé.

-Ah, _pss_ es porque es regio, ¿_ver'á_ mijo?- Cargó a su cachorro besando su enrojecida mejilla, y éste sin soltar su última víctima -un globo rojo- le sonrió. Era el niño más risueño del mundo, y eso sólo lo ponía inmensamente orgulloso, al menos sabía que su hijo era feliz.- Usted jala machín a todo ¿apoco no? Un día de estos hasta te vas a echar tu primera Carta Blanca.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Choi!

SeungHyun cerró los ojos, anticipando el _chancletazo_que seguramente su señora le iba a lanzar del otro lado del salón… Afortunadamente éste nunca llegó, y se giró para encarar -con la sonrisa más nerviosa del mundo- a su esposo.- Ay, obvio estoy jugando, mi vida, MinHo no va a tomar alcohol hasta que tenga dieciocho.

-Veintiuno.- Corrigió él, quitándole al niño, que babeaba el globo, ajeno a la discusión de sus progenitores.

-'_Ora_ pues, si no es gringo.- Reclamó SeungHyun indignado.

-No, pero entre más tarde en probar el alcohol, menos probabilidades tendrá de ser un alcohólico, como _tú_comprenderás.

Desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, JiYong no había parado de investigar _todo_ sobre el crecimiento _sano _y óptimo de los _homo sapiens sapiens._ El regio le seguía el cuento, porque sabía lo que le convenía, pero en esto sí iba a dar un poco de pelea. Es decir, no era _tan_ malo tomar, él bebía desde los quince y estaba _retebien_.

-'_Ira_ chula, te doy la razón de que debe estar grandecito, pero yo no soy alcohólico y empecé a chupar bien morrito, eh.- Su esposo tenía que tomarlo en cuenta igual en la crianza, este era el rubro de los "papás".

-Eres alcohólico, mi amor, el problema es que somos pobres y por eso te controlas.- Dijo JiYong sacándole burlonamente la lengua.

-¡_'Ora_! ¡Eso sí que no! Es más, si lo fuera, hasta me tomaría el alcohol ese de curación.- SeungHyun sentía una tremenda ofensa. El _no _era alcohólico.

-Eso es porque sabe de la verga.

-¡No maldigas frente al niño!- Lo señaló con su dedo, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba, estaba tremendamente ofendido por los falsos que daba sobre su persona.

-Ah, no me vengas con eso, tú eres el lépero, por una vez que digo algo…- JiYong lo miró acusadoramente, advirtiéndole que la discusión había terminado.

Estaba medio _meco_, pero no quería perder esta discusión, oh no, esta sí que no.

-Chavos, tenemos que irnos, ya me habló la chica de la estética.- HyoRin salió de la nada, y evitó la _carnicería_ que podía desatarse si no detenían ahí el _debate._

Una vez que le iba ganando a su esposo, y lo _interrumpen_.

-Jamás me voy a cansar de ver como te aprietan lo que vienen siendo los huevos, galán, eres como un programa que se renueva para mejor en cada temporada, me cae que eres mejor que "Exponiendo infieles".- YoungBae sólo lo palmeó en el hombro y sonrió, guiándolo a la salida, donde se habían ido las dos _chicas_ con su bendición.

-¿Cómo que me apretó los huevos, enano? ¡Yo iba ganando!- Reclamó molesto con su amigo.

-'_Inche_ ranchero, tú ya estabas muerto, nomás que no te habían avisado. Si no hubiera sido por mi vieja, dejabas huérfano al Mino en su cumple.- Se burló del más alto.

-¡No seas mamón! Mínimo íbamos al tú por tú.

YoungBae sólo negaba, sonriendo.- '_Tas_ bien meco vato, te iba a dar una arrastrada, que ni tu virgencita te iba a salvar.

-¡SeungHyun!- JiYong le gritó, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara, y si era rápido, mejor.

-Ahí te hablan, mandilón.- YoungBae lo siguió picando, sabiendo que no podía matarlo, al menos no ahora.

Se tragó el insulto que quiso soltarle, porque vio en los ojos de su esposo, que no tenía tiempo "para sus cosas"; debían seguir con el cronograma al pie de la letra si querían que todo saliera bien.- A ver mijo, venga lo pongo en su sillita.- Dijo SeungHyun, tomando a Mino en sus brazos y dándole un beso en su sien. Caminó hacia la camioneta, y abrió la puerta trasera, lo acomodó en el asiento para bebé, y lo aseguró con las correas, para que no se escapara. Era bien intrépido su lobito.

Escuchó a JiYong repetir por enésima vez las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer, pero él prefirió entretener a su hijo haciendo muecas para que se riera, siendo el éxito total, como siempre.

-Cuide a su mami, eh, y no se ponga a correr como loquito por la estética, que ahí hay mucha loca. Hágale caso a la tía HyoRin y si ve tijeras no las vaya a agarrar ¿oyó, mijo?- Hablaba con su bendición, que sólo sonreía.- A ver, en nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, amén.- Se inclinó y besó su frente. La verdad es que SeungHyun era el más ateo del barrio, pero desde que había nacido MinHo no podía evitar persignarlo, era algo que su padre igual hacía con él cuando no lo acompañaba.

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo por el torso, y un beso en su nuca.- Me encanta que hagas eso.

-Oh, _pss_ debo seguir los usos y costumbres.- Se giró, y encaró a su esposo, que le sonreía hermosamente.

Se inclinó y besó su frente, al igual que con su criatura.

-Mi mamá me dijo que debimos llevar al lobito a la basílica.- El rubio hizo un puchero.

-_Pss_ hasta el domingo, ¿no?- Abrió la puerta del piloto, y dejó que JiYong se subiera, "ayudándolo" al tomarlo de la cintura, para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Aún después de tantos años, a su chaparrito aún le costaba un poco subirse a la camioneta.

-_Sip_, eso le dije, así que prepárate para ir a misa, Satanás.- Dijo burlonamente, mientras se ponía el cinturón.

Puso un pie en el escalón y tomando el _agarramanos_para entrar al vehículo más fácilmente, se inclinó sobre su esposo para poder besarlo. Aunque siguiera _ligeramente_ irritado por no haber ganado con todas las de la ley la discusión, no podía vivir sin sus labios. Sintió las pequeñas manos acariciar su nuca e intensificó el beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena, para acariciar la contraria suavemente. Se sostenía con su mano derecha del techo del Jeep, dejando libre la izquierda, con la que podía tocar a JiYong a su antojo; aunque tenía una clara predilección por esa deliciosa _lonjita_ que desde hace un año ya, lo traía vuelto loco.

-Si siguen así, para navidad tendremos otra bendición.- YoungBae abrió bruscamente la puerta del copiloto, provocando que ambos se separaran del susto. El regio al estar en una posición medio extraña, se golpeó con el techo de la camioneta, gritando de dolor y cayendo sobre su chaparro.- Como mínimo, porque en una de esas hasta le pegan triple al gordo.- Le dio su mano a HyoRin, para ayudarla a subir.

-¿Estás bien gordo?- Dijo JiYong, medio aterrado y medio riendo por el porrazo que se había dado el mayor.

-¡Hijo de tu perra madre! ¡Pero te encanta subirme el azúcar, pinche animal!- SeungHyun se abrazó más a su esposo, que como pudo lo sostuvo, sobándole su cabecita adolorida. Al no detectar humedad, supo que no había sangre, así que no debía ser grave. Seguramente era más la vergüenza que sentía.

-Es que a ustedes no se los puede dejar ni un pinche segundo, porque ya andan fajando.- El cristiano se subió al escalón, para inclinarse brevemente y besar la mejilla de su esposa.- Ni parece que tengan un hijo, me cae que lo calientes no se los quita ni un exorcismo.

-Sólo no besamos un segundo, exagerado.- JiYong tomó el ranchero rostro, para besar una vez más sus labios.

SeungHyun trató de bajarse con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, pero era imposible; sí le había dolido el putazo, así que se sobó un poco la parte de atrás de su cabeza, antes de cerrar por fin la puerta.

Bajó el vidrio de su ventana.- Trata de no atrofiarte más, amor, recuerda que a las tres deben ir a la tintorería.

-Sí, chaparro.- Hacía gestos de dolor, pero poco a poco iba disminuyendo.

-Y a las tres y media deben llegar las chavas de la mesa de postres y el pastel, eh.

-Claro.- Asentía a todo lo que su esposo le decía.

-Estaremos aquí antes de las cuatro, pero te aviso cualquier cosa.- Le guiñó un ojo.

-Simón, cielo.

El menor le lanzó un beso, subiendo el vidrio y arrancando el auto, poniendo en marcha lentamente la camioneta, para dirigirse al salón de belleza que estaba cerca de ahí. La neta es que habrían podido caminar hasta el lugar, pero quién era él para hacer que su chaparrito se asoleara con todo y su bendición. Claro que no, al final de cuentas, para eso trabajaban… para darse esos pequeños privilegios.

-En buen plan, _papu_, la neta me encantan ustedes, son mi modelo a seguir.- La mofa en la voz de YoungBae aún seguía presente.

-Ya bájale ¿sí?- Se giró para regresar al local, en donde aún tenían mucho que hacer.

-No me burlo, es neta. O sea, obvio me burlo, pero no por maldad, es sólo que ya sabes como soy, raza, soy _troll_ por naturaleza.- Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Y por ese mismo camino va Hoony, y no sé si estamos listos para dos de ustedes en el mismo planeta.- Dijo SeungHyun resignado. Estaba siendo un hipócrita, porque en realidad, él era el _troll_ original.

-Ay no seas, mi bendición es un amor.

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario, es un amor, pero lo que tiene de amoroso lo tiene de canijo.

-Tu torbellino no es menos tremendo, eh.

-Ay, ya sé.- Suspiró, aunque decía que tenía miedo de YoungBae y su bendición chinita, en realidad le preocupaba más la mancuerna que hacía con su lobito.

Eran terribles juntos, y eso que Mino _apenas_ había aprendido a caminar hace un par de semanas.

-Déjalo que entre al kinder, dicen que se calman.- Dijo Dong palmeando su hombro, regresando a su labor de inflar globos pero ahora los de helio, aún tenía otra bolsa entera que hacer.

-Lo dudo… pero apenas me deje su mamá, lo voy a llevar a béisbol.- El regio sonrió ilusionado por su idea.

-Mételo a _fucho_ mejor, ahí llevaré al Hoony.

-_Nambre _compa, si lo que quiero es aplacarlo, imagínate a los dos en un equipo, nos los expulsan la primera semana.

-Pero piénsalo, carnal, en una de esas terminamos con un Messi y un Ronaldo dos punto cero.- Le guiñó un ojo, tomando un globo e inflándolo con el tanque hasta el tamaño correcto.

-Tu culo.- Se rio, tomando la estructura en forma de "M" que estaba cubierta de globos, para moverla a su lugar detrás de la mesa en donde iría el pastel y todo el cagadero que había encargado su señora de postres.

-¡Lo digo en serio! Además ni pagan tan bien los del _beis_.- Amarró con un listón el globo y lo dejó libre, tomando otro.

-_Pss_ si no lo voy a meter _pa'_ eso, nomás es _pa'_ que sea nalgón como yo, así luego no va a andar llorando que quiere su operación como su mamá.

YoungBae se carcajeó, provocando que el globo que inflaba, hiciera un ruido cagado al desinflarse.

-¡Chambea y platica, pendejo! No tenemos tiempo, además que está bien pinche caro el helio _wey,_ no mames.- Él tenía una sonrisa, pero trató de sonar molesto, aunque no lo logró del todo.

-Ay, es que es cierto.- Pudo decir, una vez se calmó.- Con todo respeto, JiYong no fue bendecido con una buena retaguardia.- Se limpió la mejilla, se le habían salido unas lagrimitas de la risa.

-Aunque fíjate que últimamente agarró más cuerpo, está mucho más sabrosito desde que tuvo a Mino... Hasta me dan ganas de preñarlo de nuevo, como chingados que no.- Fue por los globos que estaban flotando en el techo, para amarrar uno en cada centro de mesa.

-Simón, cambia un montón el cuerpo con el embarazo.- Se cayó un momento, como pensando si debía o no hablar, pero lo hizo.- Aquí entre nos, la HyoRin quedó mucho más preciosa después de nuestro chamaco.

-Es que siempre ha sido como que muy flaquita y chiquita.- Asintió, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Simón, pero la verdad soy muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.- Dijo sonriente, regresando a su labor de inflar globos.

-Al chile que me gusta mi chaparrito como sea.- De repente se le hizo agua la boca.- Ya todos saben que me la pone bien tiesa sólo conque me mire la neta, pero ahorita tiene _tanta_ carnita de donde agarrar--

-Ya.- Lo cortó.- No necesito detalles, te creo.

Ambos se rieron e hicieron un pacto silencioso de mejor ya no hablar, porque como buenos hombres, no podían hacer las dos cosas a la vez.

Y su chaparrito los _mataría_ si no tenían todo listo para cuando regresara con su bendición cumpleañera.

-

Cuando sintió unos delgados brazos rodearlo de la cintura y un besito en su hombro, suspiró como idiota.

-Vaya, todo está mejor de lo que me prometiste.

-Sólo lo mejor para mi reina y mi príncipe.- Se giró, y sin importarle que estaba lleno de sudor, abrazó al más bajito y lo besó en los labios.- ¿Y nuestro chamaco?

-Está con HyoRin, encontramos a Hoony en la entrada del salón con su abuelita.

-Me lleva la chingada, ¿No se supone que iba a llegar hasta la hora de la fiesta?

-Sí, pero al parecer el tonto de YoungBae le dijo a su suegra que lo trajera a las cuatro, que porque esa hora decía la invitación.

-Me cae que estás todo meco, pinche San YoungBae.- Gritó a su amigo, que traía colgando a Hoony del hombro cual saco de Cruz Azul.

-Que ustedes y la raza sean unos impuntuales, no quiere decir que todos lo seamos, ¿verdad, hijito?- Preguntó YoungBae a su inquieta bendición.

-¡Tío!- El chinito hijo de su mejor amigo lo llamó, y se le derritió un poco más el corazón.

SeungHyun adoraba a ese niñito revoltoso y sonsacador de su cachorro; la verdad es que Hoony había sido su mayor inspiración para dejar embarazado a JiYong -aunque les haya costado un poco lograrlo- pero siendo más justos, fue una combinación de él y su sobrino YeonJun. Ambos nenes habían llegado sorpresivamente a su vida, y el no poder tener al suyo, lo deprimía constantemente. Su señora no estaba aún muy convencido porque decía que "no era el momento adecuado", pero después de muchas charlas totalmente serias, habían accedido a hacerlo, pero no fue tan inmediato como pensaron.

Pasaron por unos meses de angustia, hasta que lograron concebir a su lobito.

Bueno, algo así, porque ya se habían resignado a que _tal vez_ no era tan buena idea y que el destino les estaba dando una señal de que esperaran, cuando _pasó_. SeungHyun tenía la teoría de que había preñado a su chaparrito en el lugar _menos_ esperado, porque uno como hombre siente esas cosas, pero JiYong le decía que estaba pendejo.

Igual le daba mucha _pena_ de sólo pensar en _esa_posibilidad.

-¿Qué onda, mi chino, como anda mijo?- Lo cargó, alejándolo de su bajito padre y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-¡Bien! ¡Muy muy feliz por la fiesta!- Dijo con su vocecita tierna, clarito, a diferencia de su chamaco que ni papá quería decir. Y aunque su esposo dijera que era porque el chinito era más grande, era falso, porque su ahijado imaginario hablaba desde antes del año. Era un _parlanchín_ de primera.

Miró a lo lejos y vio a su bendición, que como buen flojo, venía en los brazos de HyoRin.

-Mijo, vaya y juegue un ratito con el Mino, ¿Sí? Pero no hagan mucho relajo, porfa- Lo puso en el suelo, y sin responder el niño salió corriendo en busca de su segundo al mando del desastre.

-DaeSung habló y dijo que estaba cerquita.- Dijo su esposo, y giró para verlo confuso.

-¿Sí? Creí que no iba a poder venir, hasta en la noche.

-Sí, pero ya sabes como es, seguro le coqueteó a la de Recursos Humanos y le dieron chance.- Levantó las cejas de forma coqueta.

-Ese man es mi héroe, la neta-- ¡A la _verrrrga_, mujer!- Gritó de dolor, porque le había dado un jalón a su orejota.

-Sigue diciendo tus cosas, Choi SeungHyun, para que te duela de verdad.- Le dijo amenazante, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿¡Qué hice!?- Preguntó confundido, y sobándose su oreja cuando la dejó ir.

-Ay, tú sabes.

-¡Sólo dije que es un chingón!- Gritó indignado.

-¡Sí, por ligarse a todas! ¿No?- JiYong hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

-Chaparro, lo dije porque siempre se sale de su chamba sin que lo regañen, no mames, ni al caso tu reclamo.

Sabía que JiYong se había dado cuenta del _oso _paranoico que había cometido, porque él lo podía leer fácilmente, pero SeungHyun también sabía que iba a fingir demencia hasta su tumba, él _jamás_ se equivocaba.- Tú nomás síguele de chistosito, y vas a ver.

-Cómo digas, chaparro.- Lo acercó para besar su sien, y darle un abrazo; fue complicado, porque su esposo seguía de brazos cruzados, _indignada._

Lo soltó para terminar de mover unas cajas que estaban regadas por el suelo, que se suponía eran de todas las cosas que habían traído, pero ni idea de dónde habían salido tantas. No debían tirarlas, porque seguramente en unas horas las necesitarían para transportar todo de nuevo a su hogar.

-Neta que a veces te pasas de ranchero.- JiYong por fin habló, justo cuando iba a tomar una de ellas. Seguía _molesto._

-'_Ora_, y ¿Ahora qué dije?- Preguntó, girándose para verlo frente a frente.

-¡Nada! ¡Ese es el problema!- Le gritó en el mismo tono que hace un momento.

-_Ots_, que si hablo porque hablo, que si no hablo porque no. ¿Qué chingados--?

-¡Me pinté el cabello, imbécil!- Lo interrumpió gritando tan fuerte, que hasta hizo eco en el lugar.

Sólo hasta _ese_ momento se dio cuenta, que su esposo tenía el pelo _naranja_.

_Quedó _en _scok._

Lo siguiente que dijera era _crucial_, si no quería recibir un _zapatazo_ en lo huevos. La neta con tanto naranja del lugar -ya que la fiesta era de Tiger de Winnie Pooh- no había notado ni en lo más mínimo el nuevo tono en la cabellera de su -hasta ahora- rubio chaparrito.

_A veces neta que te pasas de güey, SeungHyun._Escuchó al cabrón de primo en su mente, y anotó en su lista de pendientes "_darle una patada en los huevos a DongWook_", no estaba seguro de porqué, pero chance de aquí a que lo volviera a ver ya tendría una muy buena razón.

Sacudió su cabeza, porque se estaba yendo por las ramas -para variar-, y su amor esperaba la _excusa_pendeja que sabía que estaba preparando.

Pero no se le ocurrió _ni verga_.

-Amor, ya sabes cómo soy.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-¿Un pendejo?- Sí, se estaba molestando de a de veras.

-Un poquito, sí, pero recuerda que tú te casaste conmigo.- Se mordió la lengua apenas lo dijo.

-¿Me estás diciendo pendejo?- Se estaba poniendo _rojo,_ iba a explotar cual olla de presión.

-No, eres un santo, mi vida.- Se acercó a él, tomándolo de la cintura tal cual _sabía_ que le _encantaba_ al menor y lo besó, el bajito se removió, pero no con fuerza.

_"Ante la duda, la vieja confiable"._

-¿Porqué siempre te sales con la tuya con la misma?- Dijo JiYong, casi en un suspiro.

-Porque me amas.- Lo volvió a besar, pero ahora más profundo, tomándolo de la nuca.- Siempre te ves hermoso, pero yo casi ni me fijo en esas cosas, porque hasta con una bolsa de basura pareces salido de Vogue.- Susurró con el tono más grave que logró hacer, y quiso besarse a sí mismo, cuando vio la sonrisa resplandeciente en el otro. Todo indicaba que había pronunciado bien el nombre de la revista.

Desde que conocía a JiYong uno de sus temas favoritos para hablarle por horas al ranchero, era la moda y el diseño, ya que eran sus áreas de especialidad. No es que SeungHyun no lo escuchara, es sólo que era medio tarado con esas cosas, además que era pésimo para recordar tantos nombres extranjeros. Lo mismo le pasaba con las _dragas_ que tanto adoraba su chaparrito.

Seguramente en el futuro le haría lo mismo a Mino con sus _pokemones_ o lo que sea que vaya a estar de moda en ese momento. No era personal, sólo parte de su encanto.

-Ay, gordo.- Perfecto, si era _gordo_ había anotado un _home run_ con casa llena.- Ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando estoy _estresadito_.

-Ya sé, mi vida, por eso ni me ofendo. '_Ira_, dame otro beso, y mejor me voy a terminar de _chambiar_ ¿sí? Todavía nos tenemos que bañar y también a la bendición.

JiYong se puso de puntitas, y besó brevemente sus labios secos.- Necesitas brillo, amor, se te va a romper tu trompita.

-_Na_, así estoy bien, eso es _pa'_ viejas.- Se rio, cuando vio los ojos blancos de su esposo que negó con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible, Choi SeungHyun.

-Así me compraste, así me tienes mi vida, qué le vamos a hacer.- Le besó la sien por última vez y le dio un apretón a su nalguita izquierda, antes de seguir con su tarea de despejar todo el lugar, ya era lo último… Según él.

-¿No llegaron los postres?- Preguntó escandalizado JiYong, que no se había dado cuenta de que la mesa estaba exactamente como la había dejado cuando se fue al estilista. Sólo que en la parte de atrás tenía el nombre de su hijito, con las luces LED que SeungHyun o YoungBae habían colocado, y la "M" enorme de globos naranjas y negros, que enmarcaba todo.

Pero nada más.

-Ah, sí.- Le quiso temblar la voz, pero lo disimuló tosiendo.- ChaeRin llamó, y dijo que llegarían un poquito más tarde, porque sus ayudantes había salido a entregar otra orden muy grande de última hora… pero que está cerca de aquí, que no te preocupes.

-Claro, y a mí me agarró de su pendeja, ¡como somos familia!- Se volvió a emputar rápidamente.

-Amor, tranquilo, sólo lleva media hora de retraso--

-¿Sólo media hora?- Lo cortó, incrédulo de lo que decía su esposo.- No bueno, pues si mejor que los traiga mañana, ¡para el recalentado! Quedaría divino.- El sarcasmo brotaba de su pequeño ser.

-¿Va a haber recalentado? _Wakala_, eso es muy de pobres… ah, sí tú eres pobre verdad.- SeungHyun se persignó cuando escuchó la risa de BaekHyun, y mejor siguió con su quehacer.

-¿Y tú qué verga haces aquí, mal nacida?- La voz encabronada de su chaparrito lo hizo suspirar, pero agradeció que ya existiera otro repositorio para el estrés de su esposo.

-Vine a ayudar, ¡_Dah_! Qué mal agradecidas son las pobretonas, neta que no aprecian lo que una hace por ellas.- Dijo el muchacho delgado, que cargaba una caja de misterioso contenido, pero que seguro eran donas o algo así.

-¡Ayudar tu chingad--!

-¡Perdóname!- ChaeRin entró corriendo, interrumpiendo la mentada de madre de su amorcito. Cargaba dos bolsas de papel enormes y su voz indicaba que estaba súper agitada.

-¿Ya viste la hora?- Reclamó JiYong, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero hoy he tenido un día de perros, de mal en peor, da gracias que tus _macarrons_ están perfectos.- Dejó las bolsas en una de las mesas, y se regresó por donde había entrado. Quiso ir a ayudarle, pero seguramente su bebé lo regañaría.

-¡Puta, gracias por hacer tu trabajo, doña Chef!- La indignación seguía en la voz de su esposo, ni el estado un poco miserable de su prima lo había conmovido.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde pongo esto?- Preguntó irritado BaekHyun.

-En el suelo… ¿Pues dónde más, estúpida? ¿Qué no ves la chingada mesa?- Respondió agresivamente. _Sip_, debieron haber cogido en la mañana, para liberar el estrés.

-Ay, _dis-cúl-pa-me_.- Separó las sílabas, caminando lentamente a donde le había indicado su primo.-Pero yo no sé cómo van estas cosas, dios me libre de tener niños.

-Dame esa madre, en esta chingada casa nada se hace si no lo hago yo.- Su chaparrito le arrancó la caja de las manos a su primo, y caminó hasta la mesa.

Estaba tan molesto, pero se movía como si fuera un modelo, caminaba de una forma tan _sexy_ que sintió_ su parajito_ queriendo _cantar_.

-Me cae que tomas viagra, canijo, a mí no me engañas.- Saltó del susto, cuando la mano de YoungBae cayó pesadamente en su espalda.

-'_Ora_ tú, porqué me revisas el paquete, ¿no que muy cristiano? Te voy a denunciar.

-Es difícil no notar esa _cosota_ que tienes entre las patas mi buen.- Levantó sus cejas divertido.

-Ay, _pss _estoy enamorado camarada, ¿que apoco a ti no se te para cada vez que _wachas_ a la HyoRin?

-Oh, ¿Qué pasó? Eso no se dice, compadre.

-No es mi culpa que mis papis me hayan hecho con tanto amor que mi _nepe_ esté grandote y funcional.

-Ya, por dios no seas tan puerco.- Dijo "asqueado", pero divertido con las burradas que decía su amigo.

-'_Ira_, diosito hizo el sexo _pa'_ _coshar_ con el ser amado, y qué mejor que sea con mi vieja _nomás_… Sólo él me la pone así de tiesa, como manda la biblia.

-Estás bien meco, camarada.

-Pero bien _enculado_, como chingados que no.

YoungBae se rio y negó.- Mejor terminemos esto, o tu señora nos va a ahorcar, y la mía sólo le va a echar porras.

-_Naa, _hasta crees, con chance la HyoRin sí meta las manos por ti… Pero no temas por mí, compa, que mi cachorro es mi seguro de vida, ¿Neta crees que JiYong va a querer mantenerlo solo? - Se tocó la sien con el índice.- No creas que mi chamaco fue de a gratis, así garantizo mi vida, mínimo hasta que cumpla los dieciocho.- Se rió, caminando con las cajas que levantó.- Por eso necesito otros dos, con eso llego a los sesenta y ya me doy por bien servido, la neta.

YoungBae soltó una carcajada, pero ya no siguieron cotorreando, el tiempo se consumía, y si no le cumplía el plazo a su señora, tal vez ni su lobito lo iba proteger.

-

Según su lista mental, todas las tareas que le había encargado JiYong habían sido terminadas, pero su esposo no estaba de acuerdo. Al parecer, había olvidado dónde iba cada uno de los centros de mesa, que eran personalizados para cada una; la "M" no iba donde la había puesto (iba en la entrada), los dulceros aún necesitaban las "notitas", porque su chula quería que todos tuvieran un mensaje diferente y especial de agradecimiento, y un _sinfín_ de _detallitos_ que su _jefe _no aprobaba.

En fin, fue un desmadre a contra reloj, pero por fin todo estaba listo, afortunadamente, aunque no precisamente por obra y gracia del espíritu santo. Al final su chaparro había llamado a "los _minions_", -SeHun había mandado un mensaje diciendo que tuvieron un _inconveniente_, pero que llegarían a la fiesta- que presuntamente habían recibido el día libre… Estaba seguro que en el fondo, los muchachos sabían que _no_ iban a tener tanta suerte. "_Lleguen hasta la hora de la fiesta_", fue lo que les había dicho su bebé hermoso a los tres chicos que trabajaban con ellos. Los pobrecitos habían llegado a los escasos veinte minutos de que fueron convocados.

Su descanso sería en otro momento, al parecer.

-Bien mi amor, sólo te vamos a bañar para que te pongamos tu trajecito.- JiYong desvestía a su bendición, y le hablaba de esa forma tan _cursi_ que le derretía el corazón.- Te vas a ver tan bonito, que todos se van a morir cuando te vean.

SeungHyun amaba ver a su hijo y a su esposo "hablar", porque a pesar que el bebé no respondía con palabras, sus gestos eran tan claros, que no había forma de que lo malinterpretaran. Secretamente le preocupaba que este no hiciera el más mínimo intento por hablar, pero según el pediatra, no era malo, porque respondía más que bien a los estímulos y era muy afectuoso.

Al parecer sólo era _güevón_.

-Nos vamos a bañar, gordo y en lo que tú te bañas, nos arreglamos nosotros, total tú tardas cinco minutos en estar listo.

La suave voz de su esposo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Perdón?

-Que ahorita que salgamos del baño, vas tú.- Repitió en el mismo tono, sin dejar dejar de ver a su lobito.

_-'Ora,_ creí que nos íbamos a bañar todos, como la familia feliz que somos.- Hizo un falso puchero.

-Ah, no, te conozco, mañoso, y no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos.- Terminó de desvestir a Mino.

_-'Ora,_ ¿Yo qué? Sólo vamos a bañarnos para ahorrar tiempo.

-Ni empieces, SeungHyun, que yo mejor que nadie me sé tus artimañas.- Amenazó sutilmente.

-Chulo, si tú no me prendes el armamento, yo me mantengo quieto.- Levantó los hombros, tratando de negociar con su cielito naranja.

-Ese es el problema, a ti se te prende es cosa.- Señaló con los ojos su _bulto.- _Con lo que sea.

El ranchero se tomó el pecho, con exagerada indignación.- ¿Disculpa? ¿Crees que haría algo, frente a nuestro hijo?

-Ni empieces, que ya lo has hecho.

-Hey, en el embarazo no cuenta.

JiYong se rió, muy a su pesar.- No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, no planeo verte desnudo, hasta después de la fiesta.

-Hermoso, que tú no me puedas ver desnudo sin saltarme encima, no quiere decir que todos seamos igual.- Levantó coqueto sus pobladas cejas.

-Eres muy capaz de al menos jalártela, y no.- No iba a quitar el dedo del renglón.

-¡Oye! No, no voy a dejar que me sigas levantando falsos, yo jamás haría algo así enfrente de nuestro hijo, te pasas de lanza, eh, qué mala onda.- Seguía en su papel de indignado (falso).

-Pues entonces no tiene caso que te bañes con nosotros.- Levantó los hombros, abrazando más a su bebé, que estaba encueradito y retorciéndose por la sensación de frío del lugar, mientras caminaban al baño, con SeungHyun persiguiéndolos de cerca.

-Amor, sólo déjame estar con ustedes, un momento familiar.- Intentó cambiar de estrategia, apelando a la _lástima. _

-¡Ja! Tú sólo quieres verme sin ropa.- Besó la mejilla de su hijo, y entró al sanitario privado del lugar.

-Eso no lo voy a negar, pero te juro que no me acercaré. Es más, ni te arrimaré el camarón.

JiYong se carcajeó.- No, ya te dije que no, no tenemos cuarenta minutos para tus cochinadas.

-Pues si me ayudas, pueden ser cinco, precioso.- Le guiñó un ojo, recibiendo el portazo en su cara.

SeungHyun suspiró, y apoyó su frente en la puerta.- Cómo me conoces_ rebién, _canijo.

-He visto caer soldados, pero jamás un coronel.- La pinche voz de YoungBae, nuevamente lo sacó de su miseria.

-¿Sólo me andas espiando o qué chingados, enano?- Dijo girándose para ver a su amigo, que cargaba a su hiperactivo hijo, que _increíblemente_ estaba dormido.

-No digas palabrotas, Hoony tiene una muy mala maña para aprender todo lo que no debe.

-_Pss_ yo lo veo bien apagado.- Señaló con su cabeza el _bulto_ que traía sobre su pecho.

-Está agarrando vuelo para al rato, como no ha hecho su siesta.

-Pensé que nunca se le acababa la pila.

-Y no lo hace, pero como le quitaron a su compañero de crimen, se puso en modo reposo.

SeungHyun se rio.- Tu chamaquito se carga con el sol, deberías venderlo para que lo estudien.

-Quisiera, bro, pero el pediatra dice que sólo es hiperactividad.

Rieron y caminaron un poco, hasta que se sentaron en unas de las tantas sillas que estaban libres.

-Oye, ¿y de casualidad has sabido algo de SeungRi?- Preguntó YoungBae, como no queriendo la cosa.

El regio se tensó.- No, pero mi chaparro dijo que SeHun le confirmó que vendrían, ya viste que iban a ayudar a decorar, y a la mera hora ya no pudieron…

-Ha estado bien desaparecido.- Comentó nostálgico.

-Sí, pero parece que ha estado muy ocupado.- Era lo que se repetían, para no sentirse mal por el distanciamiento del menor.

-HyoRin igual me ha contado que SeHun anda medio evasivo.

-Simón, pero _pss_ yo creo que son sólo por cosas del trabajo, ya ves que abrió dos puestos más.

El otro asintió, no muy convencido.- Igual y sólo es porque es alérgico a los niños, ya somos muy _ñores_para que salga con nosotros.- Dijo YoungBae tratando de bromear, pero había melancolía en su voz.

Suspiró.- Sí, igual lo he pensado, y si es eso, _pss_ no hay mucho que hacerle, yo estoy a toda madre con mi chamaco y mi vieja, la peda ya no es lo mismo, al menos no por ahora.

El chilango asintió.- Nunca he sido el más parrandero, pero jamás cambiaría una noche de antro a una ida al parque con mi hijo.

SeungHyun no quería darle mucha importancia a lo que pasaba con SeungRi, sencillamente porque no sabía qué hacer. No es como si pudiera o quisiera irse de peda sólo para mantener a su amigo con ellos. Si él ya no quería estar en sus vidas, porque se resistía al cambio, ese era su problema.

De alguna forma lo entendía, era más joven y SeHun lo era aún más, pero el regio a sus casi treinta y tres años, ya no se le antojaban tanto _ese _desmadre, como el que se armaba con su pequeña familia. Mino era la cosita más interesante y entretenida en este momento de su vida, moría por verlo aprender cosas nuevas, pero al mismo tiempo quería que se quedara así de chiquito, que pudiera sostenerlo en sus brazos por siempre.

Era un bebé que siempre sonreía y sus expresivos ojos, muy similares a los de su esposo, le decían _tantas_ cosas, que no podía pensar en algo más hermoso para ocupar su tiempo libre, que en simplemente verlo crecer.

Por eso no podía comprender a SeungRi, sí, la fiesta y el alcohol era divertido, pero llegaba un punto en el que ya cansaba. Pero por otro lado, SeHun veía con tanto anhelo a su hijo, que se preguntaba si en realidad, su repentino distanciamiento era porque no quería que el menor se hiciera ideas equivocadas sobre formar juntos una familia.

-Bro, te hablan.- La voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza, ya que al tener al torbellino asiático en sus brazos, no se podía mover mucho sin riesgo a que se despertara.

SeungHyun giró, y vio la mano de su esposo agitarse para llamar su atención. Se levantó y casi corrió para llegar a la puerta que hace unos minutos se había estrellado en su cara.- ¿Qué pasó, chulo?

-Te voy a dejar pasar, pero sólo porque necesito que sostengas a Mino.

Su sonrisa brotó triunfante, y entró al baño.

-Ay, dios, eres nefasto, dime que no te acabas de lamer los labios como el maldito depravado que eres.- Lo regañó JiYong.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.- La verdad es que no había notado su acción, no era mame.

-Al final, las madres siempre tenemos razón.

-No es porque no te dé la razón, belleza, pero porqué lo dices.- Sostuvo a su desnudito hijo que le hacía gestos con sus manitos para que lo cargara.

-Porque cuando éramos novios, mi mamá dijo que eras un depravado, que se te veía en la cara como me veías.- Levantó los hombros, quitándose sus zapatos, para no mojarlos.

Abrió la boca con indignación, y miró a su bebé.- ¿Ya viste lo que tu abuela dice de tu padre? Cuando la veas hoy la _gomitas_, ¿ok?

-¡SeungHyun!- Lo regañó, riéndose.

-¡Qué! Tú empezaste con los insultos, ¿verdad _mijo_? Tu mami es quien arma los cagaderos y luego no se aguanta.- Besó su sien, y su lobito se retorció en sus brazos feliz.

-Ya te dije que no insultes enfrente de él, y gírate, que no quiero que me veas desvestirme.

-Ah cabrón, ¿JiYong del dos mil seis eres tú? De cuándo acá te apenas que te vea.- Dijo burlón, pero de todas formas se giró.

-Desde que se te para con sólo verme los antebrazos.

-¡_Oila_! Si al que le pasa eso es a ti, mi vida. Nomás me arremango la camisa y veo tu chilito bien prendido.

-¡Gordo!- Aún sin verlo, podía escuchar la vergüenza en su voz. Podía ver claramente sus cachetitos hermosos sonrojarse.

-'_Tons_ no me andes chingando, si tú solito te pones la soga al cuello, yo nomás te doy un empujoncito y ya.

-Eres nefasto.

-Yo igual te amo mi vida, ¿Verdad lobito, que amamos a mami mucho mucho?- Besó repetidas veces el rostro de su bebé, que reía sin parar.

Su Mino era un amor, al igual que su esposo.

-Debo admitir que cuando haces eso, me pongo un poquito celoso.- Escuchó la voz de JiYong, y por fin se giró para verlo, tan desnudo como le encantaba.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Que le dé besitos a nuestro hijito?

-Sí.- Admitió avergonzado de su actitud.

-Aw, mami, pero a ti te hago cositas más ricas.- Se acercó y con su mano libre lo abrazó a su cuerpo, besando su frente.

-Ya sé que soy como que la cosa más patética del mundo.

-Mi vida, te ponías celoso por mis botas y mi sombrero, ni voy a fingir que me sorprende que te enceles con nuestro _huerquillo_. ¿Pero verdad que no le robas el amor de papi a mami, mi cielo?- Le preguntó a su bebé, que sólo aplaudió.

-Ya sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirlo.- Hizo un pucherito.

-Pues más te vale que vayamos trabajando en esto, porque vamos a tener otros dos más.- Le entregó su bebé al más bajito que lo tomó sin dudar, besando su cabecita. Se abrazó a sus dos chaparros, pero besó el cuello del mayor de ellos y toqueteó cuanta piel desnuda alcanzara, para darle el afecto que sabía que necesitaba.- Pero ya, báñense que se nos va a hacer tarde, eh.- Se separó, y le dio una nalgada su chaparrito original, antes de girarse para no ver más de lo que debía.

Siempre que veía a JiYong celoso, se ponía como garrote, y no era ni el momento ni el lugar como para hacerle otro chamaquito.

-Sabes que puedes vernos, sólo te estaba molestando.- Susurró tímido el pelinaranja.

\- Oh, pero yo sé mis limites, y ahorita no es buen momento, déjame que se me pase el calentón que me dio.

Escuchó su risa.- ¿Mínimo puedes pasarme la tinita, por favor?

El regio miró detrás de él en la meseta, donde estaba el dichoso aparato con el que bañaban a su bendición.

-_Achis_, en qué momento la trajeron, no la vi en la _troka_.

-Le pedí a Markie que la trajera cuando los mandé por los platos del pastel a la casa.

SeungHyun hizo una cara de "verga sí es cierto" y llevó la tina -junto con el _lavabebés-_ a la regadera.- Ya sabía que algo se nos había olvidado.

JiYong puso a Mino en el asiento especial para bañarlo, tenía una red de seguridad, que evitaba que se les resbalara.- Estuve tentado de que lo bañáramos en la cocina, pero ahí vi que faltaban los platos y pues aproveché.

-Tu siempre solucionas todo, mi vida.- Se levantó y fue por la pañalera, en donde debían esta el _shampoo_y jabón específico que usaba su lobito. Escuchó a su esposo echarle agua a Mino, que comenzó a aplaudir, _amaba_ el agua.

-Es que soy mamá.- Dijo seguro, sin una pizca de broma en su voz.

El regio se rio, dándole toda la razón silenciosamente. Regresó con sus amores, y extrajo un poco del líquido en su mano, antes de agacharse frente a su chaparrito y poner los dos botes a un lado de él. Humedeció su mano libre y las frotó suavemente, creando una espuma abundante para luego frotarla en el negro y mojado cabello de su bendición.

-A ver mijo, no se mueva tanto, que no puedo aguantar mucho en esta posición.- Bañar a su hijo era algo muchísimo más práctico en su bañera o en la regadera, porque ahí tenían banquitos que hacían hasta divertida la actividad. Pero aquí, improvisando y sin mucho espacio, la verdad que lo hacía preguntarse porqué no lo habían bañado en la cocina, como había dicho su esposo.

-Cúbrele la carita en lo que le echo agua.- Dijo JiYong y el ranchero lo hizo, aunque era muy difícil, porque aunque intentaba ayudar a su hijo a que no le entrara _shampoo_ en los ojos, este no se dejaba ayudar mucho con sus frenéticos movimientos.

Mino parecía un hipopótamo bebé, que se te resbalaba de las manos si no lo sujetabas bien. Aunque la red que funcionaba como silla en teoría debía ayudar, la piel _grasocita_ más el _shampoo_, hacían de su hijo prácticamente una barra de jabón mojada.

-Mijo, '_tas_ igual de gordito que yo cuando conocí a tu '_amá_.- Dijo riendo, tomando ahora el jabón para hacer lo mismo, pero ahora por el _puerquecito_ del bebé.

-¿No trajiste su esponja?

-Ah que la chingada.- Le pasó el jabón que ya tenía en la mano, a la más pequeña de su esposo y como pudo se levantó de su terrible posición. Se tomó la espalda baja, para intentar enderezarse, llenándose de espuma la camisa en el proceso. Caminó a la meseta, buscando la dichosa esponjita en la bolsa.- No está.

-Sí está.

-_Nop_, no está.- Insistió.

-SeungHyun yo mismo la metí, búscala bien.

-Pero mami, no está.- Dijo con su voz de bebé.

-SeungHyun, si voy y la encuentro ¿qué te hago?

-Lo que quieras, mami.

-¡Gordo!

-¡Pero no está, neta!- Trataba de hacer que su chula le creyera.

-_Ahg_ puta madre, los hombres son todos unos inútiles, me cae.

SeungHyun regresó a su posición, tomando a su resbaloso hijito.- Tú también eres hombre, chaparro.

-Pero soy mamá.- JiYong se levantó, caminando con cuidado de no resbalar, y el ranchero intentó con todas sus fuerzas no escanear el desnudo cuerpo, porque se conocía y no era momento para que se le prendiera el boiler. Intentó mejor ver a su gordito que golpeaba las grandes manos que lo sostenían del torso.

-Ah ¿quieres que te suelte?- Le dijo burlón al bebé.- _Nambre_ ni madres, te nos resbalas y te descalabras gordito, y para qué quiero más, me muero aquí mismo.- Sintió un suave zape en su cabeza.

-¿No te estoy diciendo?- Le mostró la dichosa esponjita con un dibujo de lobo, que ya estaba en la mano de su esposo.

-Mi vida, ya sabes que las mamás tienen el súper poder de esconder y aparecer cosas de la nada.

-Lo que hacemos es buscar, no hacernos pendejos.- JiYong tallaba con suavidad el cuerpo ya enjabonado de su hijo, que reía de las cosquillas que le causaba la esponja.

-No digas groserías frente al lobito.- Fue el turno de SeungHyun de regañarlo.

-Pues dile a tu papi que deje de ser tan papá _millenial _inútil, y aprenda hacer lo que le digo, hijito.

-Mijo, dígale a su mamá que _millenial_ inútil es pleonasmo.

-Mino, dile a tu papi que deje de decir mamadas, él es _millenial_ e inútil, porque yo también soy _millenial _y no lo soy.

-Dile a tu mami mijo, que eres mi primer hijo y que todavía estoy aprendiendo a ser papá.

-Dile a tu papi que eso no me consta, con ese pito--

-¡ITO!- El grito del bebé los dejó helados.- ¡ITO!- Repitió, al ver que no reaccionaban.

SeungHyun se cagó de risa.

-¡SeungHyun! ¡No te rías!- JiYong intentaba mantenerse serio, pero era difícil con la carcajada de su marido.

-¡Viste! ¡Karma! ¡Por andarme chingando que iba a arremedar mis groserías, te terminó arremedando a ti!

-¡Pero pito no es una mala palabra!- Intentó defenderse, estaba rojísimo de la pena.

-¡ITO!- Dijo el bebé por tercera vez, aplaudiendo al ver a su padre muerto de risa.

-¡Ah perfecto! ¡'_Tons_ que lo siga diciendo!- Seguía riendo, hasta que empezó a toser porque se le secó la garganta.

-¡No! ¡Y deja de reírte porque lo sigue diciendo!

-¡_Pos_ dile que deje de decirlo!- SeungHyun se agachó como pudo, y besó el cachete mojado de su bendición.

-¡Sólo no te rías y seguro lo deja de decir!- Ya no sabía qué más inventar, no tenía cara para enfrentar a su ranchero.

-Tanto pelear por qué palabra va a decir primero, y fue pito.

-¡ITO!-

-¡MinHo, ya!- Regaño al bebé, que se pasó el regaño por sus infantiles bolitas, y repitió la palabra del maligno una vez más.

-Aunque fíjate que si dijo pito, en teoría, dijo papi, porque papi tiene pito.

-JA, JA, qué chistosa la tía, pues fíjate que yo igual tengo pi-- .- JiYong se cortó, viendo la risa maliciosa de su bendición.- Ya no voy a discutir esto, el punto es que no fue su primera palabra, no la dijo completa. Punto final.

-Lo que tú digas, mi vida, pero tu y yo sabremos que la primera palabra de nuestra bendición no va a ser la siguiente que diga.

-Sí, claro, cuando crezca nuestro hijo le voy a decir "fíjate que tu primera palabra fue pito".- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-"_Y fue mi culpa, no de tu guapo padre_".- Añadió SeungHyun, imitando la voz de JiYong más aguda que la suya.

-No te pases.- Lo amenazó, conforme pasaba el perro oso que sentía, regresaba a la normalidad.

-Mi vida, a mí me parece bien cagado que su primera palabra sea pito, la neta es un digno Choi de San Nico.- Trataba de restarle importancia, para que el sonrojo desapareciera por completo de su chaparrito.

-Ese es mi problema, que se supone que se parece a mí.

-'_Ira_, vele el lado positivo, ya no te voy a pedir la prueba de paternidad.- Sintió la esponja llena de jabón en su cara, y con todo y todo, no pudo dejar de sonreír.

-Como si la necesitaras, desgraciado.

-Hace rato dijiste que no te constaba que Mino fuera mi único chamaco, ¿crees que no me dolió?- Dijo con fingido dolor.

-¿Y qué crees que a mí no me duele que digas que quieres prueba de ADN?- Respondió con el mismo tono irritado. Tomando más agua, para enjuagar a su bebé.

-Ay, chula, pero sabes que es broma, jamás pensaría que MinHo o ninguno de nuestros hijos no es mío, no manches sólo quiero joder. Ya sabes como soy.

JiYong hizo un puchero.- Pues es que lo dices tanto, que ya no sé.

-_'Ora_, mi chaparro hermoso, ¿como crees?- Se levantó, besando su cabeza, y yendo a buscar la toalla para secar a su cachorrito.

-Hay días que me pongo sensible y pienso que sí lo dices en serio.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de si JiYong lo estaba manipulando para que se olvidara de la cagada de que su hijo dijera pito, o si era en serio, pero él no quería pasar por ahí.- Obvio nunca lo digo en serio, sólo chingo mi vida, neta que tantos años viviendo conmigo ya deberías de saberlo.- Envolvió como burrito a su lobito, y besó su cabeza mojada, antes de restregar la toalla para quitar el agua de su cabellito.

\- Lo sé, y también sé que no debo de seguir poniéndome celoso por nadie, y lo sigo haciendo.

-Pues para qué te digo que lo voy a dejar de hacer, mi vida, me conozco y tal vez chingue con eso aún después de que nuestro cachorro se case, pero eso sí, no creas que lo digo en serio, nunca. Además '_ira_.- Giró con su hijo, para que viera a su mami.- Ve esta carita que tiene de regio, ¿apoco no? Tiene todo Monterrey en la jetita.- Besó su cachete y el bebé rio, aplaudiendo.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a su esposo.- Están igual de loquitos.

-Y los dos te amamos un chorro… Yo creo que ya con eso es más que suficiente prueba de paternidad.- Dijo dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla de JiYong.

Vio los ojos de su chaparrito aguarse.

-Aw, mami, no _lloresh_.- Dijo con su voz de "Mino bebé".

-No estoy llorando.- Se restregó los ojos con sus manos hechos puños, y tomó la tina para vaciar el agua y llevarla a la meseta.

-'_Meno_. '_Tons_ vamos a ponerte tu pañalito, guapo, para que dejemos que mami se bañe.

-Gracias.- Sintió los delgados brazos de su esposo abrazarlo por detrás, y un beso en su nuca.- Sólo dame un minuto, ¿puedes vestirlo y llevarlo afuera en lo que me arreglo?

-Claro que sí mami, lo que tu digas.- Afirmó, sin girarse a verlo.

SeungHyun suspiró cuando JiYong lo soltó, tomando la pañalera, caminó a la salida del baño, haciendo caras para que su hijo se riera, y no notara que se iban sin su mamá.

Sí, definitivamente no cambiaría absolutamente ninguno de _estos_ momentos, por una _cheve_, ni por mil.

O bueno, tal vez estos momentos con una _cheve_ los haría un _poquito_ mejor, pero sólo un poco. Sobre todo con este sol de mierda que había salido en las últimas horas.

-

Después del minuto prometido -que fueron en realidad veinticinco minutos- JiYong salió reluciente del baño, tenía puesto un _vestido_ con estampado de tigre con mangas de tres cuartos, era tan pegado y corto -parecía una camisa un poco larga-, que sabía que _no_ le agradaría a su ranchero en lo más mínimo, así que había optado por vestir un short negro y medias del mismo color. Se había maquillado sutil, sólo una ligera capa de base, delineador negro en sus ojos con un poco de sombra naranja, y para completar, gloss para sus resecos labios color y sabor durazno, el _favorito_ de su marido.

Según lo que veía en el espejo, se veía _fantástico_, pero honestamente no había puesto mucha más producción en su aspecto, porque al final del día el festejado era su hijo, no él.

_No iba a opacarle el evento_ a su cachorro. Ese no era el caso.

Caminó a donde estaban sus amigos con su _sobrino_dormido, al igual que su esposo que estaba de espaldas a él.

-¿Se durmió?- Preguntó suavemente, tocando suavemente el hombro de su marido, que tenía a su hijo ya vestido en su trajecito de Tiger, completamente noqueado en el amplio pecho. El agua siempre tenía ese efecto en él, así que no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

JiYong no iba a negar que el último año se había sentido un poco acomplejado por su nuevo cuerpo. Sus piernas estaban más rellenas de lo _normal_, sus caderas se habían ensanchado ligeramente, y tenía una grasita extra que jamás en su vida había tenido, se notaba especialmente en sus cachetes y estómago, donde se le formó una pancita flácida que no había querido desaparecer en todo este año que llevaba de post parto.

Tampoco es como si hubiera intentado desaparecerla, la verdad, en pocas semanas cumpliría dos años sin ir al gimnasio o sin salir a correr.

Pero si era completamente justo, SeungHyun tenía mucho que ver con que no hiciera ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por adelgazar, ya que este se la pasaba _sabroseándolo_ constantemente, alagando lo hermoso que se veía, y lo mucho que lo _prendía_ su cuerpo tal cual estaba.

Principalmente si había algo de lo que _no_ quería deshacerse, era de su nuevo trasero. Por supuesto que no era una Kim K o Selena, pero definitivamente ya tenía _mucho más_ de donde agarrar.

SeungHyun se giró para escanearlo de arriba abajo, y por la forma en que mordió su labio, se estremeció de sólo pensar en lo que el otro seguramente quería hacerle.

-¿Me veo bien?- Le guiñó un ojo, y bajó la mirada a su -sí- muy prendido paquetón.

-A veces me pregunto si la esencia de su matrimonio, es andarse prendiendo la riata el uno al otro, neta.

-¡YoungBae!- HyoRin golpeó el brazo de su esposo.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad.- Levantó los hombros, restándole importancia al impacto recibido, que había sido bastante débil la verdad.

-Se durmió apenas salimos del baño, se acomodó en mis brazos y cayó.- Dijo su marido, con un tono _muy_grave. Sintió escalofríos.

-Ah, qué bueno. Así descansa un poquito antes de la fiesta.- Se hacía al inocente que no sabía lo que provocaba en el otro.

-Sí.- Respondió en el mismo tono. El tono de "_Te voy a empotrar donde te logre agarrar"_.

-Entonces dámelo, y vete a bañar, ya no deben de tardar en llegar los invitados.

-Claro.- SeungHyun se levantó, con cuidado de no despertar a su bendición, poniéndolo en los brazos del más bajito.- Te ves hermoso.- Susurró cerca de su oído, antes de besar su lóbulo, dándole un último arrimón con su muy despierto miembro.

Pero por supuesto que su ranchero se había prendido con su _outfit_, esa era su intención final.

Sintió una nalgada, que sonó en todo el local, pero SeungHyun no dijo ni una palabra más, antes de dirigirse al baño.

-Juro que si no viera estas cosas en vivo, ni me las creo, es que no puede ser que sigan igual de calientes el uno por el otro, ya tenemos más de treinta y parece como si apenas llevaran una semana con su primer novio de la secu.

JiYong rio, sentándose en la caliente silla donde estaba segundos antes su marido.- Uy, ¿me estás diciendo que tú no te pones así por HyoRin? Ay amiga, date cuenta, igual y sigue siendo joto.

-Oh qué paso, claro que me pongo así, pero sólo en la intimidad.- Respondió ofendido de su insinuación.

-¿Te consta, HyoRin?- Preguntó burlón a su amiga que levantó los hombros antes de contestar.

-Pues así como se pone el tuyo, no.- Dijo la mujer riendo.

-Chinga, ya te quemaron bro, dile a la tía Mau que te regrese tu dinero, su terapia siempre no funcionó.

Joder a YoungBae sobre su episodio de "terapia de conversión" era uno de sus muchos pasatiempos tóxicos y cagados, pero un poco infravalorado.

No era gracioso su bisexualidad en sí, sino que haya vivido _tantos_ años negándolo mientras fue novio de SeungRi, sobre todo, porque su esposa lo_ sabía _y _aceptaba_, no era como si pudiera cambiar su sexualidad, decía ella.

Y sí, cuando estalló lo de su "aventura con el _homosexualismo_", por "sugerencia" -orden- de su pastor, había tenido que ir a una "terapia" -su amigo insistía en que _no_ fue terapia- a una iglesia hermana, que había terminado con él conociendo a HyoRin en uno de los cultos -porque ayudaba al "terapeuta"- y enamorándose por completo de ella, quedando oficialmente "curado".

-Yo lo que digo es que no es normal, bro, deberías mandar al doctor a tu marido, se le prende la riata con todo, parece perro en primavera.- El bajito intentó desviar la conversación de él lo más que pudiera.

-Sí sabes que su familia le dice lobo ¿no? No es de a gratis.- Dijo riendo, sabiendo perfectamente que esa _no_ era la razón real.

-Pero pensé que le decían así por la canción del Gallito de Oro.

Reprimió una risa, porque esa _tampoco_ era la razón, y porque por el relajo, su hijo hizo movimiento, amenazando con despertar.- No sé porqué nunca has preguntado, pero cuando vayamos al rancho, seguro te cuentan _todas _las historias, siempre lo molestan al pobre nada más llegamos.

-Pensé que era el nieto favorito.

-Y lo es, las malas lenguas dicen que su abuelo le va a heredar las tierras, por eso todos lo chingan, porque dicen que trae demasiada suerte y que deben contrastarla.- Hizo movimientos para arrullar a su bebé, que se calmó y siguió durmiendo.

YoungBae rio al igual que HyoRin.

-Disculpe JiYong, ya terminamos con todo, en que se bañaba llegaron los postres que dijo su prima que faltaban.- Uno de sus _minions_ lo interrumpió, por estar platicando no tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí esperando.

-Ah, gracias Junior, ¿Y Markie y Jackson?- Preguntó al no ver a los otros dos.

-Fueron al Oxxo de aquí cerca por unas papitas, que porque tenían hambre…- Dijo inseguro el chico.

-Oh, ¿Y porqué no tomaron de la cocina? Compramos muchísimas, hasta había individuales para darles a los niños al rato.

Junior se mordió el labio, nervioso.- S-sí señor, las vimos, pero como no estaba usted no supimos si estaban contadas o qué, no quisimos causar problemas.

Cuando SeungHyun y él habían iniciado este negocio, sólo eran ellos dos, y sus amigos que a veces les hacían el paro, pero eran muy contadas veces. Con la liquidación que había recibido el mayor habían podido comprar algunas cosas, como tanques de helio, manteles, infla globos y cuantas más cosas pudieran, porque dijeron que si iban a hacer las cosas, las iban a hacer bien. Nada de andar con chingaderas.

Habían sido unos meses un tanto locos, pero después de sus primeros tres eventos, todos un éxito, habían logrado juntar para contratar personal.

Tampoco eran profesionales, pero cuando pusieron el anuncio de asistentes a tiempo parcial para "_Dolce Vita Events_", muchachillos irresponsables y poco serios se habían presentado, hasta que aparecieron estos tres amigos, que se habían vuelto indispensables, sobre todo a la hora del montaje y cuidar la mesa de postres.

La gente pesaba que eran _buffets_, y no.

Eran unos niños súper lindos, y siempre cuidaban a su esposo cuando él tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas, y desde el nacimiento de Mino, habían pasado igual a ser las niñeras oficiales si no estaban YoungBae y HyoRin disponibles.

-Hola.- Sintió un beso en su nuca, y saltó del susto.

-¡Gordo! ¿A poco ya saliste de bañarte? No inventes.- Volvió a mecer su cuerpo, para que su lobito no se despertara por culpa del imprudente de su padre.

-_Nambre_, no soy tan cochino.- Rio, estaba acuclillado detrás de la silla en la que estaba sentado con su bendición.- Pero supongo que quieres que ya salga vestidito, ¿No? ¿Dónde está mi súper traje, mujer?- Hizo una mala imitación de _Frozono, _que aún así logró sacarle una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Yo se lo traigo don SeungHyun.- Junior fue corriendo a quien sabe donde, porque ni JiYong sabía en dónde había quedado, recordaba que lo bajaron de la camioneta, pero no donde estaba exactamente.

-¿Ya reconsideraste y me vas a dar mi _rapidín_?- Lo abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello, susurrando en su oído suavemente.- ¿Apoco no me lo merezco?

-Tengo a tu hijo aquí, SeungHyun.- Susurró molesto, pero no hizo intento de para al mayor.

-Como si eso te hubiera importado cuando estabas embarazado.- Se apretó más a la parte superior de su sabroso cuerpo, pero no hizo más, para salud mental de sus espectadores, que parecían recibir un nuevo trauma cada vez que estaban con ellos.

-¿Ya checaste que todo esté como lo quieres, chaparrito?- Preguntó, recargado en su hombro.

-Ja, todavía no, le voy a dar un último vistazo antes de que lleguen los invitados.- Recordó que había visto a su esposo hablar por teléfono.- ¿Qué te dijo mi _cuñis_?

-Que estaba en carretera todavía, pero eso fue hace como una hora, no creo que tarde mucho, que YeonJun estaba dormido, así que va a venir con el triple de pila que estos dos.

-Ay ni me lo recuerdes, lo bueno que ya está el brincolín y de verdad espero que eso los canse, aunque lo dudo.

-A YeonJun le gusta mucho saltar, chance sí.- Se restregó como si fuera un gatito, y suspiró.- Ya debe estar enorme, tiene mucho que no lo vemos.

-Eres un exagerado, lo vimos hace como dos semanas cuando fuimos a Cholula.

-Pero lo extraño mucho.- Besó su hombro.- Si no fuera por ti, no sé como chingados soportaría estar lejos de mi mami. Aunque fíjate que ya con el lobito, a ti tampoco te necesito tanto.

-Te daría un puñetazo si no estuviera cargando a tu hijo.- Dijo girándose para entrecerrarle los ojos y sacarle la lengua.

-Lo sé, y obvio '_toy_ jodiendo, si me llegas a faltar tú no sé qué haría.- Besó sus labios, y se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, para ir donde estaba el chico sosteniendo su "súper traje" y dirigirse de regreso al baño.

Suspiró, mirando a sus amigos que sabiamente estaban revisando sus teléfonos, para no ver otro _momento _de _cursilería _suyo.

-Junior, trae la lista, vamos a checar que todo esté perfecto, porque mi cuñada ya no tarda en llegar.

El jovencito asintió, corriendo a buscar la dichosa lista.

Bajó la mirada a su pecho, donde su primogénito estaba dormido, ajeno a todo el desmadre que se iba a armar en su honor. Sonrió, recordando que hace un año estaban en Monterrey, viendo nacer -en contra de _su voluntad- _al primogénito de la familia Choi-Kwon. _Un año ya._ El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para su gusto, y lo ponía a pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado durante ese año, el primero de su hijo.

A veces le daba miedo cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos ver a su hijo con dieciocho años yendo a la universidad, ¿Qué clase de hombre iba a ser? ¿Iba a ser igual de creativo que ellos? ¿Iba a ser un rebelde y sería abogado? ¿Le gustarían los niños o las niñas? ¿Qué clase de lagartona o lagartón iba a quitarle a su lobito? Habían tantas preguntas, tan pocas respuestas y mucha ansiedad…

-¡Listo JiYong, aquí está!- Junior tenía el iPad en su mano.- ¿Quiere que yo cargue a Mino, para que descanse?

JiYong negó, acomodando un poco mejor a su hijo en sus brazos.- Está bien, vamos a revisar todo, sólo ayúdame a levantarme.- Dijo lo último riendo, provocando que su _minion _asintiera riendo también y lo sostuviera del brazo, para que se parara de la silla.

El Choi político se había puesto sentimental, sí, estaba un poco cansado por el peso de su cachorrito, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría cargarlo y tenerlo así, dormido en su pecho? ¿Cuánto tiempo más su hijo se acurrucaría cerca de su corazón, mientras cuidaba de él? ¿Cuánto tiempo más, MinHo sentiría que sus brazos eran el lugar más seguro del planeta? No lo sabía…

Pero por el momento, prefería aprovechar todo el tiempo que Dios le permitiera tenerlo así.

-

JiYong veía orgulloso el fruto de meses de planeación, _miles de pesos _y mucho trabajo. El local estaba decorado con naranja, negro y blanco, para hacer la obvia referencia a _Tiger_, pero sin llegar a ser muy saturado. Era _chic_, como todo lo que ellos hacían. Era elegante, pero obviamente sin dejar de ser una fiesta infantil.

Poco a poco iban llegando los invitados, pero eran principalmente amigos de sus padres, que habían sido convocados por los niños, ya que ellos no conocían más que al pequeño Hoony, y a su sobrino YeonJun.

Y hablando del susodicho, un niño vestido con una camisa de tigre y short de mezclilla, entró corriendo y gritando al local, detrás venía su cuñada HyeYoon con una bolsa grande, que debía ser el regalo de su bendición.

-¡TÍO!- YeonJun corrió hacia su dirección, después de buscarlo con la mirada.

Quería bajarse y abrazarlo, pero Mino no había despertado, y sus _minions_ estaban cuidando la mesa de postres en el otro lado del local.

-¡CHARRITO!- Levantó la mirada y vio a su esposo vestido con una pijama enteriza de _Tiger_, gritar para llamar la atención de su sobrino, que estaba en dirección contraria a la que corría el niño.

-¡TÍO!- Volvió a gritar, corriendo a abrazar a su otro tío, que ya estaba agachado y con los brazos abiertos, esperando por él.

Una de las razones de que él y SeungHyun hayan tenido a su lobito era precisamente ese chiquillo tan parecido a la familia de su esposo, porque la verdad es que él hubiera querido esperar unos años más para ampliar su familia. Pero desde que YeonJun había nacido, su gordo se la pasaba llorando por el niño, sobre todo el primer año que estuvo viviendo con su suegros en Monterrey, luego, se la habían pasado viajando a Cholula todos los fines de semana para ver a su sobrino.

Se le partía el corazón al ver a su ranchero llorar por el niño cada vez que tenían que regresar a casa.

Así que pues sí, había accedido a darle el suyo.

Bueno, no era _tan así_, pero a JiYong le gustaba contar la versión oficial. Jamás escucharían de su boca que su lobito había sido _medio_ accidente. No señor, eso jamás. Mino era el niño mejor _planeado_ del planeta, al _igual_ que lo serían sus hermanitos.

SeungHyun venía con su sobrino al hombro, como si se tratara de un costal de cemento, y giraba con él.

-¡No sigas o lo vas a hacer vomitar!- Le gritó HyeYoon a su hermano, que simplemente se hizo pendejo y siguió girando.- Tu marido me va a estropear a mi chamaco, me voy a tener que llevar al tuyo.- Dijo, acariciando la cabecita de su bebé, que seguía sin inmutarse.

-Pero el mío está como nuevo, el tuyo ya tiene sus raspones y con mi gordo, seguro le terminan de dar en la madre a mi casa.

-Te hagas, que Mino igual es una fichita.- Lo abrazó, y besó su mejilla, tratando de no mover mucho al pequeño.

-Pero la diferencia del mío, es que mientras no tenga quién le eche porras, se está tranquilo.- Sonrió, porque en parte era verdad, pero por desgracia, casi siempre tenía a SeungHyun para completar la fórmula perfecta para el desastre.

-Ay ya sé, sólo me gusta hacerme pendeja la verdad. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando YeonJun entre al kinder.- Suspiró, resignada a su destino.

-Rezar.- Rieron al pensar en las ocurrencias que seguramente llegarían a diario junto al niño.- Aunque agradece que Hoony y Mino no pueden ir al mismo kinder, seguramente ahí sí nos los expulsan el primer mes.

-¿Al mes? No les doy ni al final del día.- Volvieron a reír, y SeungHyun por fin llegó con ellos, pero se venía tambaleando.- ¿Ya saludaste a tu tío JiYong, chamaco grosero?

-¡Quise! ¡Pero Tío Lobo me secuestró!- YeonJun estaba colgando bocabajo, mientras su esposo lo zarandeaba un poco.- ¡Hola tío!

-Hola, charrito.- Le sonrió dulcemente, y como si lo hubieran ensayado, su hijo se movió en sus brazos, abriendo lentamente sus ojitos.

-¡Ay, mira quién despertó! ¡Hola cumpleañero!- HyeYoon le hizo las manos para que el bebé fuera con ella, no sin antes dejar el regalo en el piso.

Mino extendió sus bracitos accediendo ir con su tía, pero se acurrucó en su hombro, no queriendo despertar aún.

-¡Lobito, despierta! ¡Vamos a jugar!- YeonJun por fin había sido puesto en el suelo, y trataba de llamar la atención de su primo.- ¡Hay muchos juegos!

A pesar del entusiasmo de su primo, el bebé seguía adormilado.

-¡Charrito!- Escucharon el grito que venía detrás de ellos, y vieron a Hoony, que se había bajado del brincolín con forma de castillo, y venía corriendo a ellos dentro del local.

Debía tener un radar o algo, porque no había forma de que lo viera desde el exterior.

-¡Chino!- YeonJun corrió a su encuentro, y se abrazaron, riendo felices por verse después de un par de meses.

-¡Ven! ¡Hice nuevos amigos, se llaman Yoon y Jinu!- Dijo Hoony, tomando la mano de su amigo mayor por unos meses, para guiarlo afuera.

-¡Vamos!- Respondió y salieron corriendo en dirección a la salida que llevaba al patio.

Los niños iban seguramente al castillo inflable, y los adultos sólo rieron negando, pero tranquilos, ya que YoungBae y HyoRin estaban ahí, vigilando a su torbellino y compañía.

-Voy a llevarlo, a ver si viendo más criaturitas se termina de despertar.- Dijo su cuñada, y el par de esposos que asintieron con aprobación.

-¿Por fin ya te puedo dar tu arrimón sin excusas?- Su marido le susurró, tomando del piso el regalo que llevaba su hermana.

-Neta SeungHyun, ¿Nada más piensas en coger?- Preguntó riendo, sin molestia en su voz.

-Obvio no, sólo pienso en_ coger-te_, que es distinto.- Le guiñó un ojo, y se inclinó para besarle su mejilla.

JiYong se carcajeó.- Eres un imbécil.- Lo tomó del cuello afelpado, y lo jaló para besar sus labios con tranquilidad.- Ya te dije, apenas termine todo esto siendo un éxito, y cogemos todo lo que quieras, pero antes no.

-Ni ha llegado el payaso, falta mucho.- Hizo un puchero adorable, que el pelinaranja no dudó en besar.

-Si aguantaste la cuarentena, puedes con esto.- Le guiñó coqueto un ojo.

-'_Ora_, pero en la cuarentena mínimo me ayudabas, aquí nomás tengo que contenerme, y con esas _piernotas_ y _nalgotas_ tan sabrosas que tienes, no sé cómo chingados lo estoy logrando.

-Te juro SeungHyun, que si se te llega a parar con el traje de Tiger… Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no cogemos un mes.

-No mames.- Se rió, abrazando por los hombros a su esposo.- Hasta crees que aguantarías tanto, es más, pagaría por verlo.- Lo vio fruncir el ceño, y se inclinó para besarlo.- Pero no me gusta jugar con mi vida, ¿Porqué crees que me tardé tanto en el baño? Me la jalé como tres veces para no tener accidentes _accidentosos_. Te pasas con ese _chortsito,_ mami, casi te cojo ahí frente a todos. Ya estoy viejito, me puede dar un infarto.

-Por lo mismo que ya estás viejo, no se te debería prender el anafre a cada rato.

-Me encanta cuando hablas como yo, chaparro.- JiYong le sacó la lengua y se separó de él.- Déjame llevo esto a la mesa y regreso contigo al estudio Joaquín.- Le dio un pellizcón en su nalga, alejándose rápidamente, porque ya sabía de la patada que el bajito iba a intentar conectarle.

-¡Ash! ¡Eres odioso! ¡Quiero el divorcio!- Le medio gritó, frustrado de no haber podido darle el golpe _corregidor _que su suegra le había dicho hace muchos años atrás que debía darle al mayor. Rio negando con la cabeza, desgraciadamente su marido ya no tenía compostura.

-¡No puedes, perdiste el recibo!- Le dijo SeungHyun caminando hacia atrás, para verlo de frente.

-¿Cuál recibo?- _Tarde _se dio cuenta de su _error._

_-_¡Este, mi vida!- SeungHyun se agarró _el paquete _sobre su peluchón traje, y le tronó un beso, dejando el regalo sobre la mesa, y corriendo al exterior del salón de fiestas.

Afortunadamente, no habían llegado _tantos _invitados, y los que estaban, platicaban ajenos a las mamadas de su gordo.

O al menos eso esperaba con todo su ser.

-¡Te odio! ¡Maldito, cerdo!- Quiso gritarle, pero como la damita que era, debía contenerse, así que sólo_susurró gritando_. Estaba tan molesto de haber caído con el albur más pendejo de todos.

-¡No! ¡Yo te amo más, mi _amorrr_!- Le gritó, antes de salir del lugar, provocando que las personas gritaran un "_aw_" enternecidos por lo amoroso que era el papá del festejado.

Pobres ingenuos.

-Tantos años y aún no aprendes, bro.

-_Shut up.- _Se había puesto de cuclillas por la vergüenza, sentía su rostro caliente.

Lo único bueno es que no se habían dado cuenta, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera un _pendejazo _de primera. Al menos su cuñada no lo había visto, porque era más jodona que su hermano menor.

Pero para su mala suerte, YoungBae había salido de la nada, y lo había visto todo, o al menos lo peor. Y para qué quería más.

_-_Chance si hablaran en inglés no te alburearía tanto, _bro_.- Rio YoungBae, que por más que se quejara de lo calientes de sus amigos, le daba fe en la humanidad su dinámica marital.

-Es nefasto, te juro que si no cogiera como lo hace, lo hubiera dejado hace milenios.- Se retorcía en su miseria auto infringida, y se notaba en su voz.

-El que estés igual de enamorado que el día en que lo conociste, supongo que ayuda igual.

-Sí, por desgracia eso igual.

Dong rió.- Hazte, pero te encanta.

-Me vuelve loco, en todos los sentidos.- Suspiró, poniéndose de pie, pero igual de rojo.

-Son mi _otp_, nunca se separen, porfa.

-Me vuelve loco, pero no podría vivir sin él.

-Amén.- Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Amén…- Respondió JiYong, sonriendo ligeramente, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía sentido que el enano estuviera aquí.- Güey, ¿De dónde mierda saliste?

-'_Ots_, todavía que uno viene a dar apoyo moral…- Fingió muy mal lo ofendido que se "sentía".- Es que los chamacos grandes patearon la pelota y se salió, tuve que ponerme a buscarla y hasta ahorita regresé.

-Ni te vi salir.

-Es que Don Chido se sintió _Spiderman,_ y trepó la barda, pero del otro lado no había ramas para agarrarse, así que tuvo que entrar por aquí.- Dijo YoungBae orgulloso, mostrándole el balón que no había visto hasta ahora.

-Me caga que te censures, sólo llámate Don Verga, que Don Chido me da _cringe_.- JiYong sintió un escalofrío del oso ajeno por el habla autocensurado de su amigo.

-No puedo, _bro_, así lo dice la biblia.- Rieron por lo que dijo, pero notó _algo_ en la mirada triste del mamado.- Oye, no quiero cambiar muy feo el tema, ¿pero te respondió SeungRi?

JiYong salió de la risa que tenía, ante esa pregunta incómoda.- SeHun me terminó cancelando para venir a decorar, pero van a--

-Me refería a si has hablado con SeungRi directamente.- Lo interrumpió.

No quería tocar el tema.- No.

-Sí, a mí tampoco me respondió.

-SeHun dijo que está bien, que ha estado teniendo problemas en el trabajo y que por eso no ha podido venir más seguido.

-Ya llevamos así un año…

-YoungBae, es el cumpleaños de mi hijo, y adoro a SeungRi, pero si está alejado es por él, nadie lo ha excluido, y honestamente no tengo ganas de pensar en eso.- Le dolía, pero cada vez que lo hablaba en voz alta, terminaba encabronado.

-Lo siento…- Bajó la mirada, arrepentido de poner el tema sobre la mesa, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba preocupado por el menor.

-No es culpa tuya, son cosas que pasan.

-¡A ver! ¿Dónde está mi sobrino favorito?- Sintió a su hermana rodearlo por el cuello obligándolo a inclinarse un poco, por la diferencia de estaturas.

-¡Dami!- Gritó, forzando un poco su sonrisa. Por hablar con YoungBae, no la había visto llegar.- Está allá afuera.

-¡Pues vamos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Lo arrastró a la dirección que llevaba al exterior, sin soltarlo.

No supo si su amigo los seguía o no, pero era mejor cortar el tema ahí. Comprendía a YoungBae, y no lo culpaba. Él también extrañaba a SeungRi, pero las cosas eran así y ni modos. No se podían amargar la existencia por la ausencia del menor.

La vida seguía, _con_ o _sin_ él.

Para bien o para mal, la vida sigue, los amigos se separan, y las familias crecen.

Se van unos, pero siempre vienen otros.

Era un poco difícil de aceptar, pero con el tiempo, todo tomaba forma y lo mejor que podías hacer, era estar listo para enfrentar el cambio.

JiYong lo sabía, y lo entendía, pero no por eso lo hacía un proceso menos _doloroso_.

-

Nunca había estado tan sudado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando daba sus _shows_ con la banda. Chorreaba a madres, y todo por el maldito _peluchón_ que usaba. Pero ver a su lobito feliz porque papi estaba vestido de "_Titi_" era recompensa más que suficiente. Además del _premio_ que le iba a dar su esposo al rato, era un extra que no iba a rechazar, _no señor_.

Cuando Mino se había _emperrado _en que su fiesta fuera de Tiger, - JiYong y él ya tenían planeado todo de _Pokemon_, pero por alguna extraña razón, su bebé _adoraba_ a Tiger y no los dejó- el ranchero se había puesto a buscar botargas bonitas del personaje, y la verdad es que muchas de ellas eran bastante lamentables, hasta que encontró una, que era tan perfecta que había emocionado _impreshionatimente_ a su cachorro cuando se la enseñó en fotografías... Pero maldita pobreza, se salía del presupuesto y _por mucho._

Así que sanamente habían optado por buscar otras alternativas, no es como si el niño fuera a protestar porque su fiesta no tuviera la botarga nivel Disneyland, ni siquiera lo notaría.

O sólo eso esperaban.

Por eso habían elegido a su _compadre_, que tenía una bastante _decentona_, aparte era payaso y les daría regalado el show, así que era _perfecto._

Bueno, casi.

El problema principal era que su chaparrito lo _odiaba_, y cuando decía odiaba, no lo decía en sentido figurado, lo decía en el más literal de los sentidos. Go JaeChun estaba hasta arriba de la lista del inframundo de su esposo, sólo debajo de KyungIl y su ex -la única de SeungHyun-.

Muchos dirían que le encantaba jugarle al vergas con su chaparro, y estaban en todo lo correcto, pero hacer rendir el presupuesto era primordial en este caso.

-¿No va a venir, verdad?- Escuchó el reclamo bajito de JiYong, que había llegado a su lado afuera del local.- Te dije que ese imbécil nunca cumple.

-'_Ora_ reina, ¿cómo crees? Me dijo que iba a llegar a las seis y a esa hora va a llegar.

-Todos los invitados están esperando, los niños están gritando porque ya se aburrieron de tanto brincar, quieren juegos SeungHyun, y si no consigues a ese payaso de mierda ya, te voy a poner a ti.- Reclamó con notable molestia en su voz.

-Yo soy el payaso de reserva, no te preocupes.- Intentó bromear, pero la cara de seriedad de su esposo, le dijo que ahora sí, no lo hiciera.- Él nunca me ha dejado mal, ¿okay? Tenle fe.

-Ese borracho de mier--

-¡Familia Choi! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- JaeChun no sonaba alcoholizado, al menos no más de lo normal.- ¿Ya está todo listo, compa?

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Estamos esperándote!- Intentó mantener la calma, pero era difícil con su vieja _furiosa_a lado, y su amigo medio ebrio.

-Mandé a mi equipo hace horas para acá, ¿no han llegado?- Preguntó confundido el más alto -por un par de centímetros-.

El regio se puso frío.- JaeChun, no me jod--

-¡Broma!- El payaso lo _apapachó_ por los hombros, riendo como maniaco.- Los dejé bajando las cosas, pero ya tienen todo listo, en diez minutos empezamos raza, no se apuren.

-Eres un cabrón, neta que sí.

-Cómo crees, si tu hijo no va a ser mi ahijado por nada, su padrino siempre va responder por él, sí señor.- Le hizo señas a su equipo, que venía apurado con las bocinas, cajas y cuanto cagadero necesitaban para el show.- Bueno voy a terminar de prepararme, eh, en diez comenzamos.- Le hizo la mano a JYong, y siguió de cerca a sus trabajadores.

-¿Qué te dije? Es un pendejo, pero responsable.- Sintió un golpe en la rodilla, que casi lo hizo caer al suelo.

Sin responderle, la _madre_ de su chamaco se fue por la misma dirección que el equipo de payasos.

SeungHyun suspiró, esta vez sí que la había visto cerca. JaeChun era su mejor amigo de la universidad, con él había compartido muchos momentos chidos, como cuando le habían llevado serenata a su chaparrito para pedirle por enésima vez que aceptara ser su novio; o cuando lo cortó la vez en que sus papás de JiYong los obligaron a separarse.

Con él había sido muy buen amigo, pero su esposo no podía perdonarle _un_ mensaje que leyó, donde JaeChun le decía que ya lo olvidara y que se buscara otra _nalguita. _Bueno, igual había leído otro donde le decía aburrido por no tener _ganado_, y que salieran juntos a buscar _culitos._

Afortunadamente JiYong había sido _racional_, y no se había _emputado_ con él, pero desde entonces, su mejor amigo y él, tenían _prohibido_ salir solos. SeungHyun no tenía problemas, tampoco es como si le gustara ver viejas feas mal maquilladas, teniendo semejante _levanta muertos _en su hogar.

Podría ser mandilón, pero lo tenían bien alimentado, sí señor.

-¡SeungHyun!- Sintió una mano en el hombro, que lo hizo saltar del susto.

-¡Ah! ¡_Hijuetupinche_ madre!- Gritó tomando su pecho, pero ahora no con exageración, casi le daba un infarto.- No mames, pendejo, me asustaste a la verga.

-No creo que a JiYong le guste que andes mentando madre a media calle.- SeHun rio, con su carita de que no rompe un plato, pero era más que obvio que lo había hecho a propósito.

-Que le valga verga, casi me muero a la verga.- Hasta le había dolido, necesitaba un bolillo urgentemente.

-¿Qué me valga verga, qué?- Escuchó la irritada voz detrás de él.

Se lo seguía llevando la verga, sí señor.

-No _cherto_, mi bebé _hermocho_.- Abrazó al bajito por los hombros, el canijo le había salido de _quiénsabedondeverga, _asustándolo más. Así que en un intento por salvar su vida, hizo su voz empalagosa, que sabía, lograba que el menor se riera_.- _Es que este _pendego, _me asustó, creí que me iban a asaltar.

JiYong intentaba reprimir una risa, pero no dijo nada, sólo rodeó la suave cintura.- Hola SeungRi.- Dijo su esposo bajito, y sólo ahí, el regio notó al susodicho.

-Hola.- Dijo seco, sin emociones claras en su voz.

-¿Qué la fiesta es acá? Vamos adentro.- Intentó animar el ambiente SeHun, y nunca había estado tan aliviado por su dulce -y sutilmente culero- carácter.

-Vamos.- SeungRi tomó la mano de su _cuasiesposo, _y pasó a lado de ellos, que no sabían qué hacer.

-Va a haber problemas, ¿verdad?- Dijo JiYong, suspirando y abrazándose a su pecho.

-Pues, una peda no es peda sin putazos.- Trató de sonar positivo.

Su chaparro rio, negando.- Pero esto no es peda.

-Es una peda infantil, pero peda al fin y al cabo.

-Eres un tarado.- Lo tomó del brazo, y lo hizo caminar de regreso a la fiesta.

-'_Ora_, si no traje los _paupau_ de a grapa, vamos a poner a toda la _racita_ bien peda, sí señor.- Levantó con decisión su esponjoso brazo libre, mientras caminaban detrás de sus amigos.- Reina, ¿neta crees que pase algo?- Susurró, una vez se alejaron un poco mas de los otros.

-Espero que no.- Suspiró nuevamente.

El tema de SeungRi era doloroso aún como para admitirlo en voz alta, pero era algo que se tenía que hacer.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con él, no tiene caso que se quede si va a estar con su _carota_ de _miarda _toda la pachanga.

-Lo sé… pero la neta no tengo ganas de lidiar con esto, ya no... Vamos a divertirnos, y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Entraron al salón, donde todos ya estaban terminando de comer, que si su arrachera, que si su _ensaladita_, sus _cordon blue -_para los mamones invitados adultos-. Y los niños comían felices las minipizzas, las miniburguers y los mini _jochos_. SeungHyun hubiera preferido mil veces una carnita asada, con las glorias reglamentarias de las piñatas y _spaghetti,_ pero su señora quería algo _sencillo y elegante._

Pinche raza pedorra.

Lo bueno es que en el bautizo de su lobito sí habría comida de verdad, ya tenían al cabrito que se iban a chingar, el marrano y la reservación de la barbacoa. Como todo el pueblo iba a ir, iba a ser la fiesta del año, con tanta cheve que iba a compensar la semi sequía _autoinflingida_ en la que andaba desde que era papá.

Digo, no extrañaba _tanto_ la peda, pero si era en honor a su chamaco, pues se iba a sacrificar.

-Milagro que mamá no ha dado lata, la he visto tranquila hablando con papi.- Dijo JiYong, sacándolo de sus reflexiones profundas.

-Mijo, me prende que digas papi, pero sólo si es a mí.- Levantó las cejas, sugerente.

-Grosero.- Le sacó la lengua, pero igualmente rió.

-¿Sabes quienes igual han estado raras? Las locas de tus primas que no me han intentado meter mano, eso sí me da mala espina.

-Es que les están dando puro coctel sin alcohol.- le guiñó un ojo.- Lo tienen prohibido, si alguien va a hacer un escándalo, que sea yo y no una de esas nacas.

-Igual tiene mucho que ver que no hay hombres, la testosterona siempre las altera.

-Oh, ¿no hay hombres?- Le preguntó insinuante, acariciando un poco su cintura.- Creí que tú eras un hombre.

-Lo soy, soy un macho alfa, pero mi testosterona ya es de papá, así que no las prende.

JiYong soltó una carcajada.- Tu cola, eso las vuelve locas. ¿Te conté que BaekHyun anda detrás de un casado… con hijos?

-Mientras deje a mi primo, a mí no me importa.- Le restó importancia, porque su primo político era muy _open mind_ y nunca se aguantaba las ganas cuando quería echarse un _bistec. _

-Ah, vamos, Yoda y él hacían bonita pareja.- Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón. JiYong _amaba _ese _shippeo. _

-Lucen como buena pareja, pero mi primo es demasiado torpe para seguirle el ritmo al tuyo.

-Oye, mi primo es lindo y tranquilo cuando se lo propone, además que le encantaba ChanYeol.- Sus ojos se iluminaron un poco al hablar de su _otp_ que nunca se concretó.

-BaekHyun es demasiado liberal para mi ranchero, ese cabrón tiene las vacas en la sangre. Ve cuanto tengo viviendo en ciudad, y no se me termina de salir el rancho, imagínate él que nunca ha salido de ahí.- Dijo SeungHyun sin malicia la verdad, sólo era la neta.

-Eres malo, estoy seguro que serían buena pareja, deberíamos juntarlos.

-Oh no, tu _prima_ ya se quedó para vestir santos, o bueno, para desvestirlos. ¡Auau, oye!- JiYong le pico las costillas, frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas así, eh.- Exclamó seriamente.

-¡Pues es la neta! ¿O no?

-Sí, pero se escucha feo cuando tú lo dices.

-Oye, yo jamás le he faltado al respeto; todos sabemos que le gusta de andar de cola loca, y está bien, es respetable… Ahora sí que cada quien su culo.

-Pero no lo quieres para tu primo.- Le reclamó.

-Lo que digo, es que Yoda ni de pedo va a querer vivir aquí en la ciudad, y la Chule menos va a querer irse al rancho a _tortear_ todos los días y darle de comer a las gallinas. Si tú y yo éramos de mundos diferentes, estos son de dimensiones paralelas.

-Eres un exagerado, vas a ver, en que vayamos al bautizo, voy a llevar a BaekHyun al campo para que se divierta y quién sabe, igual y para la siguiente reunión hay boda.

Al regio se le heló la sangre.

Ya tenía suficiente con una diva en su familia -su señora- como para que los Choi tuvieran a otra y una que era _mucho_ peor.

O sea, su primo político no era _tan_ malo una vez que te acostumbrabas a su _desmadrito_, pero definitivamente no lo veía en ningún otro lugar que en el ambiente citadino y acelerado.

Sintió unas manos tomarlo de los cachetes, y su cuerpo ser inclinado para recibir un beso, que en automático lo hizo rodear la cintura de su amado. Jamás se cansaría de esto, de la forma en que los _carnositos_ labios de JiYong devoraban los delgados suyos. Aunque fueran por un breve instante.

-Te has estado portando bien.- Le sonrió una vez se separaron, debía tener una cara de pendejo, porque siempre que su chaparrito lo besaba de la nada, lo dejaba así, pendejo.- Creí que merecías un premio.

-El premio igual te gusta, no te hagas.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Ahora déjame ir por nuestra bendición, y tú ve a ver al imbécil de JaeChun, y dile que ni en sus sueños va a ser tu compadre de verdad.

SeungHyun sólo asintió, y besó su frente, yendo a donde lo había mandado. El dichoso tema del padrino de su bendición era _otro_ tema que los había mantenido en constante discusión. Si fuera honesto, él elegiría sin dudar a YoungBae ya que era la opción más viable espiritualmente hablando. Pero tenía un _pequeño_ detalle, y es que con el enano era cristiano evangélico, así que pues… _"No se puede", "Es sacrilegio, gordo"_ le decía una y otra vez _su señora católica de las lomas._

Igual había pensado en sus primos de _San Peter, _pero el único que se había ofrecido era _San_ Siwon, y su señora había dicho rotundo "_ese tipo es metodista, carajo, dile a tu primo que deje de chingar, no nos vamos a cambiar a su iglesia. Yo soy guadalupano de corazón y tú igual y Mino también lo será, así que no_", la neta para él todos eran lo mismo, creían en _chuchín_, que era lo importante -según él-. Lo único que al regio le importaba, era que su bendición tuviera un padrino pudiente, que los llevara a todos a Disney cuando tuviera edad suficiente y con suerte, engancharle la colegiatura de la universidad.

Hasta el Yoda era buena opción, porque ranchero y todo, pero tenía muchas cabezas de ganado, y como no salía del rancho, debía tener una buena de lana ahorrada, que -dios mediante- le dejaría a su hijito, porque ese vato ni de pedo se iba a _matrimoniar_.

Pero a JiYong le caía mejor JunMyeon, porque era igual de señora católica que él, sólo que de San Pedro -que era en esencia lo mismo-. Era mayor que SeungHyun, pero seguía soltero como buena _doñita_de los gatos, el sí que estaba listo para quedarse a vestir santos, desde que a los diecisiete un vato lo había enamorado y a los meses le había roto el corazón, largándose sin avisar ni nada. Como era pariente de La China, supieron que se había ido para Tijuana a _chambiar_, pero el culero no había tenido los huevos ni de decirle qué pedo o tan siquiera un adiós. Eso dejó tan mal a su primito, que desde entonces se había refugiado en la religión. Pero en fin, era buen chavo, un poco apagado a la hora del desmadre, pero siempre era el que los sacaba de pedos a todos los primos.

-'_Tons_ qué compadre, ¿Ya le damos?- JaeChun le preguntó, sacándolo de sus pedos mentales.

Se mordió la lengua para no decirle el "_Cual compadre, mi vieja te odia" _que quiso brotar de su garganta.- Simón. ¿Llamo a los morritos?

-Si me haces el favor, yo creo que todos pelan mejor a Tiger que a mí.- Se rió, y le dio un trago a su botella de _agua. _De verdad esperaba que fuera eso y no vodka.

Suspiró, _pss a caballo regalado_...- ¡NIÑOS! ¡YA LLEGÓ EL PAYASO!- Gritó, poniendo sus manos en la boca a modo de _megáfono_, para que lo escucharan mejor los infantes.

Aún había bastante luz en el patio, y aunque todos los morrillos estaban sudados e incluso hasta un poco cochinos, no parecían tener menos energía que con la que habían llegado. Corrieron en chinga a las sillitas que estaban frente a JaeChun, porque ya todos sabían que si había payaso, habría regalos y chingaderas de esas.

Vio a lo lejos a su lobito caminar un poco agarrado de su mamá, antes de sentarse en el pasto, pidiendo ser cargado. Sonrió como bobo, porque nada le daba más vida que ver a sus dos chaparritos juntos. JiYong lo cargó girando con él, besando sus cachetitos, haciendo al bebé reír por los mimos; su corazón se derritió un poco más, y trotó para encontrarse con sus amores, a los cuales abrazó y besuqueó apenas los tuvo a su alcance.

Su familia y la de su esposo podían ser un desastre, lleno de muchos dramas, peleas absurdas, pendejadas, borracheras y cambio de religiones por _venganza_; pero _su familia, _la que era con JiYong, su lobito, y sus futuros hermanitos, era _perfecta. _Jamás en su vida pensó que podría ser más feliz que cuando estaba con su chaparro, pero se equivocó; no sabía que su vida podía ser más plena de lo que ya era, hasta que sostuvo por primera vez a su hijo en brazos. Verlo crecer se había vuelto su pasatiempo favorito, y definitivamente había tomado la decisión _correcta_cuando eligió quedarse con ese _fresita enojón_, a regresar a al rancho a buscar a su _ex _que le había hecho pedazos el corazón.

JiYong lo había hecho experimentar lo que era el verdadero amor, y no podría estar más agradecido con él.

-¿¡Y DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CUMPLEAÑERO!?- Escuchó la un tanto aguda voz de su amigo, que ya estaba en su papel de payaso.- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ, A VER?

Todos los niños empezaron a gritar, y a señalarlos, JiYong tomó uno de los bracitos de su hijo y empezó a decir "_aquí aquí_", con su mala imitación de Mino bebé. Obviamente su voz era mejor.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Ya todos saben como se llama el cumpleañero?- Los infantes gritaron "_Mino, Mino_" y JaeChun asintió.- ¡Muy bien! Ahora, necesito que todos vayan a buscar a sus papás y mamás, porque vamos a jugar algo bien divertido, ¿Están listos? A la cuenta de tres, todos salen corriendo, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Uno!- Gritó, con un dedo levantado.- ¡Dos!- Levantó el segundo.- ¡Y…! ¡Dos y medio! Ah se la creyeron.- Los chavitos gritaron en frustración, porque los habían _trolleado_.- A ver y… ¡Dos! Ah se la volvieron a cree--¡Tres! ¡Corran, corran, corran!- Los gritos infantiles resonaron por todo el patio, en lo que corrían para hacer lo que les pidieron.

Su amigo había estudiado artes escénicas, y aunque sonara triste que "terminara de payaso", la verdad es que le iba _muy bien._ De repente se metía a pequeñas producciones teatrales que lo hacían feliz, pero su trabajo en el entretenimiento infantil era lo que pagaba las cuentas. Es decir, él había estudiado artes visuales y había trabajado por muchos años de _godín_ en una empresa de publicidad, y ahora como copropietario de una empresa de organización de eventos tampoco era lo que tenía planeado para la plenitud de su vida, pero JiYong estaba mucho más feliz desde que trabajaban juntos, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de trabajar más en su pequeño proyecto de muebles.

Además de que iban saliendo poquito a poquito de sus deudas, que era lo más importante. Bendito dios, habían liquidado su cuenta en Coppel y Elektra. Aún faltaban las tarjetas de crédito, pero ahí la llevaban.

-¿Le dijiste que no íbamos a aceptar sus jueguitos pedorros?- Su esposo le susurró, y sólo lo rodeó por los hombros.- Te estoy hablando, SeungHyun.

-Es para divertir a los niños.

-SeungHyun.

-Mira, es por las criaturas, ¿sí? ¿Apoco no quieres que el lobito se saque su pelotita?

-Pinche pelota de mier--

-Chaparro, ya no insultes, luego no te aguantas cuando Mino sale con sus palabritas.- Le guiñó un ojo, mofándose del menor.

JiYong sólo apretó los labios y lo juzgó con sus hermosos ojos color almendra.- No voy a pasar a hacer el ridículo, ¿Me oíste?

-Seguro, mi vida.- Lo besó en la sien, sabiendo perfectamente que cuando empezara el desmadre, se iba a _súper_ unir.

Según JaeChun, les iba a dar el paquete _premium_, que incluía juegos con los niños, con los papás, pinta caritas, tres botargas -Winnie Pooh, Puerquito y obviamente Tiger- y dos maravillosas horas de diversión _garantizada, wii._

Nunca habían visto el show completo, pero pues todos los payasos eran _masomenitos_ lo mismo, sólo que este era _gratis, _y corría el riesgo que le gustara más de lo que lo disfrutaría si lo hubiera pagado.

-Oye mi vida, no he comido, ¿Me traes un taquito de arrachera?- Preguntó suave, quién quita chicle y pega.

-Yo tampoco he comido, ¿Me traes igual, porfa?- Dijo, haciéndole ojitos y un puchero adorable.

Mierda.- Sale. _Pss_ ahorita vengo.- Intentó no sonar desanimado.

-Gracias, te amo.- JiYong tomó su enorme y pachoncita mano, y le dio un beso.

-También te amo.- Se separó, para ir a la cocina.

Chale, él no se quería perder del desmadre, pero ni pedo. Se estaba muriendo de hambre de repente.

Saludó con la mirada a los pocos que quedaban dentro del climatizado local.- Verga qué rico.- Dijo tratando de ventilar un poco el traje con el frío del lugar. Vio a Jackson que seguía vigilando la _ya muy vacía_ mesa de postres.- Morro ya puedes salir, la diversión infinita ya comenzó.

El musculoso chico levantó la mirada de su celular y le sonrió con tristeza.- No estoy de ánimo, patrón.

-'_Ora_, ¿Y eso?- Vio un abandonado palito de pretzel con forma de colita de tigre, las rayas estaban hechas de chocolate, y se la llevó a la boca. Verga, qué delicia.

-Es que, estoy teniendo problemas con aquel.- Le hizo una seña con la cabeza. _Ya._\- Y pues ya sabe, ese flaquito me quita las ganas de vivir, con sus tremendos dramones.

-Bueno, igual podrías ir y hablar con él, para arreglar las cosas.- Dijo una vez terminó de masticar, antes de darle otro mordisco.

-No es fácil.

-_Lash relashiones no shon fáshilesh_.- Dijo con la boca llena.- Pero _shí shon ricash._

Jackson rio.- Ese es el problema…

SeungHyun tragó lo que quedaba de pretzel, e intentó ver qué más había quedado después de semejante carroña. Encontró una galleta _mañosiada_, pero le dio igual y la tomó.- Vamos a la cocina a que me den unos tacos, y me cuentas, ya ni tus nalgas aplastadas valen que cuides esta mesa, nadie va a tocar el pastel.

El muchacho suspiró, y se levantó de su silla.- Gracias por intentar animarme, jefe.

-Trabajan peor si están peleados, no me conviene.- Se metió toda la patita de tiger a la boca, y siguió comiendo rumbo a la cocina.

-Ja, ese igual es otro pleito.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó confundido.

-Pues mire, lo que pasa es --

-¡GORDO! ¡GORDO CORRE, CORREEEE, VEN, VEN, VEN!- Escuchó la voz de su señora, y giró para verlo correr hacia él, con una horda de niños detrás.- ¡NO VAYAS CON ELLOS VEN CONMIGO!

-¡Tío Lobo ven conmigo!- Vio a YeonJun que igual corría a él, con Hoony, y otros niños no identificados detrás.

-¡CARAJO SEUNGHYUN VEN CONMIGO! ¡NO LES HAGAS CASO, VEN!- Su esposo llegó cerca de él, y se trepó a su cuerpo, por mero reflejo, lo sostuvo de las nalgas.

-¡¿Qué verg--?!

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA IR CON ELLOS, CORRE! ¡VAMOS AFUER YA, YA, CORRE CON TU COMPADRE!

SeungHyun estaba triple sacado de pedo y solo miraba a su alrededor. En ese momento, sintió a muchos niños treparse como podían a sus piernas, abdomen, y de donde lograran agarrarse, era difícil, porque su traje de Tiger _pelucheado_, no les daba mucho de donde sostenerse.

JiYong lo tomó de ambos cachetes, y jamás en su pinche vida lo había visto más decidido.- Ve, afuera, ahora.

El regio tragó duro, y asintió, como pudo caminó a donde le había indicado su esposo. Fácilmente tenía a YeonJun, a Hoony y a otros dos niños más colgados, pesaban los hijos de su chingada, aunque estaba seguro que lo difícil era llevarlos _junto_ con JiYong, que parecía un koala aferrado a su árbol de eucalipto.

-Mi vida, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó con dificultad, cuando salieron al patio, donde todos se reían de su desgracia.

-¡Y AHÍ VIENE TIGER! ¡OH, PERO VIENE CON CINCO! ¿QUIÉN SE SUBIÓ PRIMERO?- Preguntó el payaso, haciendo reír a todos.

Sus sobrinos y esposo, empezaron a gritar como locos _"yo, yo, fui yo",_ y neta que el ranchero no podía estar más confundido que ahora.

-JaeChun va a regalar una pelota _hermosa_ de Tiger, ¡Tenemos que ganarla para Mino!

-¿Qué?- Gritó incrédulo por lo que le dijo su chaparro.

-¡No tío! ¡Nosotros queremos dársela a Lobito! ¡No es justo, los adultos no juegan!- YeonJun le reclamaba, aferrado a su brazo, que ya lo tenía entumido por la posición y el peso que cargaba.

-¿Corriste ahí por una pelota, es neta?- Preguntó infinitamente indignado, lo aceptaría de sus sobrinos, pero no de JiYong.

-¡Vela! ¡Está divina!- JaeChun sostenía una pelota, que pues sí, era linda, pero ¿estaba sufriendo por tanto _eso?_

-Chaparro, pero sus primos iban a conseguírsela--

-¡Me vale! ¡Yo quiero ganarla para él!

Ahogó el enorme "_NO MAMES_" que quiso gritarle, pero sabía que su chaparro era _competitivo de a madres_ -al igual que él- sólo que no esperó que literalmente se uniera al mame a los cinco minutos de empezar.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer?- Preguntó SeungHyun resignado.

-Buscar a alguien disfrazado de Tiger y colgarnos a él.- Respondió su esposo, emocionado.

-Hijo de puta.- Murmuró _emputado_ con su amigo.

-¡Y TIGER DINOS! ¿QUIÉN FUE EL GANADOR?- Preguntó burlón, provocando más risas de los presentes,

Y todavía el _malnacido_ tenía el descaro de dejarle a él la decisión, y por ende, la desilusión de sus sobrinos o el regaño de su señora.

Pero él era más chingón.- Pues es que todos se subieron al mismo tiempo.

-Per-- Le cortó la pataleta a su esposo, tapándole la boca con su único brazo libre.

-Así que creo que TODOS merecen un regalo, ¿ustedes qué dicen?- Se giró -con mucha dificultad, ya que _nadie _lo había soltado- a los demás invitados, que gritaron en aprobación rotunda.

-Hermano, no traigo tantas pelotas.- Susurró JaeChun tapando el micrófono y con voz asustada, pero sin dejar de "sonreír".

-Eso lo debiste pensar antes de andar de chistoso.- Le recriminó el regio molesto.

-Culero, eh, cámara.- Regresó a su papel al segundo.- ¡Bien! Ya hablamos con Tiger, y a ver niños, vengan para acá.- El payaso les hizo señas, y por fin bajaron de su cuerpo.- A ver corazones, ¿cómo se llaman?

-Yo YeonJun.- Dijo su único sobrino de sangre.

-¡Hoony!- Le puso el micrófono al Chino.

-Yo me llamo Kim JinWoo, pero todos me dicen Jinu.- Uno de los niños desconocidos por fin tenía un nombre ahora.

-¡Yo me llamo Yoon!- Dijo el otro niño incógnito hasta unos segundos atrás.

Los había visto jugar con su hijo toda la tarde, pero como eran un poquito mayores que él, no lo podían dejar solo con ellos. Chance para su próximo cumpleaños ya jugaría libremente con su nuevo _squad._

-Y a ver, ¿Quién de ustedes cree que ganó? Recuerden que mentir es malo.

Hoony no perdió tiempo.- ¡Es que no es justo! El tío JiYong no debe jugar, ¡él es grande!

Ante lo dicho, todos los niños lo respaldaron, incluso los que no habían jugado.

Tuvo que taparle la boca a su chaparro, porque igual se iba a poner a pelar. _Contra niños._

-¡A ver, a ver, a ver!- Trató de calmar a la turba enfurecida.

-¡Además de que están casados! ¡Obvio le dio preferencia, no es justo!

Quiso decirle a YoungBae, que su hijo debía ir directo a la facultad de derecho.

-¡Bueno! Pero por lo que veo, él quiere este premio para su hijo, así que es como si Mino bebé estuviera compitiendo, ¿no?- El payaso intentó razonar con los niños, pero era inútil.

-¡Pero nosotros queríamos ganarla para él! ¡Porque es un bebito!- Gritó YeonJun, igual de molesto.

-¡Bueno! Pues mires, vamos a hacer esto, ¿Qué les parece si todos son ganadores, y les doy una pelota para que se la regalen a Mino? ¿Les parece bien?

Los cuatro niños se emocionaron, porque todo indicaba que sólo la querían porque su lobito no podía jugar aún. Le dio mucha ternura, pero fue completamente _opacada_ por la indignación de su esposo.- ¡QUÉ CHAFA! ¡BUUH!

SeungHyun volvió a callarlo, en un descuido se había quitado su mano.- Chaparro, no mames, estaban intentando hacer algo por nuestro cachorro, y tú ahí de cul--competitivo.- Logró corregirse a tiempo, con suerte no lo habría escuchado.

-¡Es que no es justo! ¡Yo gané!- Estaba haciendo su puchero de ofensa total.

-¡Pero tú igual ganaste!- Intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero era imposible.

-¡Y una para la mamá de Mino, por usar sus privilegios como esposa de Tiger, y hacer trampa!- Dijo JaeChun, entregándole otra pelota a su chaparro, que la arrebató de sus manos.

Los adultos fueron los únicos que entendieron, y rieron por el chascarrillo de su compadre.

-¡Voy a tomarla, pero me ofende muchísimo, eh! ¡Yo gané!- Estaba peor que el _Lorax. _

-Mejor trato no te pude conseguir.- Le susurró en su oído su amigo payaso, riendo cuando se separó.- ¡Y bien! ¿Quién quiere seguir jugando?

Todos los niños gritaron que ellos querían, y siguieron con la rutina.

-No puedo creer que haya sido estafado.

-Chaparro, qué más quieres, ganaste, ya, vive feliz.

-¡Pero--!

Lo calló de un beso y le apachurró sus nalguitas cubiertas por ese diminuto short.- Ya, vamos con nuestro hijo para que le des su premio.

A pesar del beso, JiYong hizo un puchero, pero asintió.

-¿No te piensas bajar?- Preguntó burlón, al ver que el más bajito no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por soltarse de su cansado cuerpo.

Al contrario, escondió su rostro en su cuello, acomodando como pudo la pelota a un costado suyo.- _Ño,_ vamos con Mino.

-A veces no sé quién es más bebé, si tú o nuestro lobito.

JiYong besó su cuello, y sólo negó, provocándole una carcajada mientras caminaba como podía con el peso extra. Sentía que en cualquier momento le iban a fallar las piernas, pero como buen macho, no podía darse el lujo de fallar frente a tanta gente.

Los amiguitos de su hijo ya le habían dado su pelota, y como la cosita tierna que era, Mino ya estaba jugando con ella en el pasto. Era cuidado de cerca por su tía Dami, la Chule y ChaeRin.

-¡Hijito! ¡Mira qué ganó mami para ti!- Su esposo por fin le dio un descanso, y estiró un poco su espalda que le dolía a madres. Ya no estaba para estos trotes, pero mira, por la familia siempre hay que dar un _plus._

MinHo pateó su pelota, y giró a ver a su mamá, que sostenía _la misma_ que le habían traído sus camaradas, y como no era tonto, lo ignoró y fue a perseguir la _suya._

BaekHyun fue el primero en carcajearse, por el desplante de su hijo.-¡NO MAMES!- ChaeRin le tapó el hocico, porque se supone que es una fiesta infantil, y no deberían mentar madres, pero eso no evitó que su primo político se siguiera muriendo de la risa, hasta tirarse el piso.-¡ESO TE PASA POR CAB--MALO!- Tosió, porque ya tenía dificultad para respirar, y la cara de indignación total de JiYong no ayudaba en calmar sus carcajadas.

Eso enfureció a su chaparro, que aprovechó su estado _vulnerable_ y se subió a su estómago, para golpearlo con la pelota.-¡CA-LLA-TE-CA-BRÓN-IM-BE-CIL-MAL-DI-TO-DES-GRA-CIA-DO!-Dijo y con cada sílaba, le daba un pelotazo.

Eso en lugar de callar a BaekHyun, le echó más fuego.- ¡Tu hijo te dejó en visto!- Aunque tenían mas o menos la misma complexión, el rubio era un poco más atlético, y por ende, más fuerte.- ¡Con el mismo pinche balón! Ay, no es que son igualitos, qué va a querer algo repetido tu bendición.

-¡CÁLLATE!- Intentaba seguirlo golpeando, pero era inútil, el otro lo tenía bien sujeto de los brazos.

Aunque el regio quería meterse, sabía que era _pésima_idea.

-¡A ver, ya!- ChaeRin usó toda su fuerza para levantar a su esposo del cuerpo contrario, pero en un arranque de ira, le aventó la pelota en su estómago con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire, y no estando contento, todavía lo pateó, logrando impactar en sus costillas. Ahí se dio cuenta SeungHyun que sí estaba emperrado de verdad, así que intervino, abrazando suavemente por detrás a su chaparro.

No podía decir que sentía pena por la Chule, o sea, JiYong siempre le juntaba _un chingo_ para dejárselas caer al mismo tiempo, y si se ponía a recordar la sarta de mamadas que les hacía, igual y era un poquito de _karma. _No era partidario de la violencia, no señor, pero si su esposo había llegado a esto, pues no lo podía culpar, al menos no del todo.

Además que siempre era bueno que sacara su coraje en alguien que no fuera él.

Besó un par de veces su nuca, y acarició su pancita para calmarlo. Al paso de unos segundos, lo sintió menos tenso, pero no iba a soltarlo hasta que de verdad estuviera tranquilo, o era capaz de aventársele otra vez.

Muchos pensarían que se odiaban o se traían pique, pero era todo lo contrario. JiYong y BaekHyun eran los más unidos de todos sus primos, sólo que sus personalidades tendían a chocar -mucho- pero era en buen rollo; le había costado muchos años entender este amor tóxico filial que se tenían, pero nunca se habían hecho algo realmente culero.

Ahora sí que de los arañazos no pasaban.

Mino pateó su pelota, que igualmente golpeó al rubio que seguía tirado, pero que ya estaba más tranquilo y respiraba con normalidad. Jiyong rio por ese gesto.

-¡Eso mi amor! ¡Patéalo! ¡Dale duro!- Animó, pero sólo logró que su hijo se aventara a atacar a besos babosos al mayor. Para desgracias de su chaparro, su lobito _adoraba _a la Chule.

-¡Ay, cuanto amor!- Dijo BaekHyun aceptando feliz las babas de su cachorro, regresando con el mismo cariño los _apapachos_ y besos del menor.- ¡Ves! Si fueras así de lindo conmigo, otra vida tuviéramos.

-¡Mino!- Intentó regañarlo, pero por el tono de su voz, supo que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Seríamos las Kardashians.- Dijo ChaeRin riendo.

-¡Me perdonas, pero sí lo somos!- El rubio se levantó, cargando a su hijo, que se abrazaba tiernamente a su hombro.

-Las de Culiacán.- No pudo resistirse, y dijo lo que pensó en voz alta.

Y diferente a lo que pensó, los tres primos comenzaron a reír, y nadie lo amenazó de muerte por chistosín.

-Le traje esto, jefe.- Giró, encontrándose con Jackson, que sostenía un plato con cuatro taquitos y _salsita_ roja de la que picaba y quiso llorar.- Igual le traje a usted, jefazo, sin cebolla, como le gustan.

JiYong se soltó de su agarre, y tomó el plato.- ¡Dios! ¡Gracias! Le pedí a SeungHyun que me trajera unos hace _horas_, y nada que me cumplió.

El regio apretó los puños, dejándolos en blanco, y cuando estaba a punto de reclamar que ni fue hace _horas,_ y que si no fuera por su tonto instinto competitivo ya habrían comido sus taquitos, Jackson lo tomó del hombro, para sacarlo de su trance/reflexión.- Tenga patrón, ahorita le traigo una _Tecate_ bien fría.

Y con la mención de su líquido vital, asintió. El chavo mamado asintió riendo, y corrió de regreso al salón, y de la nada fue jalado hacia abajo, para recibir un beso.

Bueno, esto era mejor que una _tecate_, eso sí. Rodeó la cintura de su esposo un poco, antes de ser alejado, casi tan rápido como fue acercado.

JiYong le guiñó un ojo.- Ahorita que comas cebolla no te voy a poder besar, y te me antojaste.

Por el tono en que se lo dijo, sintió un _ligero_ cosquilleo en su miembro, pero suspiró, no podía emocionarse con tan poquito.

Asintió como tonto, sonriendo sin decir más.

La fiesta iba mejor que lo planeado, al menos ningún niño había perdido un ojo, y ninguno de sus parientes habían criticado, aún.

Le dio una mordida a su taquito que le supo a gloria, simón, todo iba _mejor de lo planeado._

-

Se podría decir que esta era por mucho, la mejor fiesta infantil que habían organizado. Los invitados llegaron relativamente a la hora en que los habían citado; aunque no tenían meseros y era una especie de _buffet_, el servicio de comida había estado sin problemas, los niños y papás se estaban divirtiendo, unos hasta se habían pintado sus rostros iguales a sus hijos, cortesía del pintacaritas que era muy veloz y talentoso, e inclusive sus papás estaban riendo relajados, sin armarla de pedo por alguna nimiedad; ni siquiera las criticonas de sus tías habían dicho algo negativo. Lo único "malo" fue el ataque con todo a la mesa de postres, pero al menos tuvieron la decencia de esperarse hasta después de las fotos, y ya no le importó mucho. Al parecer todos habían alcanzado _masomenitos_, así que estaba bien.

JiYong se sentía muy orgulloso, la neta siempre habían contratiempos o alguien te dejaba mal, pero hoy no era el caso.

Con todo y que JaeChun se había retrasado un poco, su _show_ era sorprendentemente entretenido, no era el típico payaso mamón con el que tenías que fingir risas. Igual ayudaba que fuera _amigo_ de la familia, y se sabía uno que otro chiste local, sin llegar a ser imprudente, afortunadamente estaba siendo muy profesional. Se podría decir que se la estaba pasando a toda madre, y ahora, estaban en el "bloque final" de la rutina, porque los últimos juegos habían sido sólo entre adultos. Los niños incitaban a sus padres para que jugaran, porque igualmente podían ganar premios para ellos.

Mino no tenía ni qué decirlo, porque desde que empezaron, su esposo y él, estaban más que puestos para las actividades.

Tanto, que JaeChun había tenido que _prohibirles_ que participaran al mismo tiempo, porque hacían equipo y les partían la madre a los demás, y una vez quedando los dos, SeungHyun sólo _se dejaba ganar_ y listo.

Premio para el lobito.

¿Qué podían decir? Eran el mejor matrimonio, y _team_del mundo.

Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que llegó el juego de las sillas.

¿Su equipo había llegado a su fin? Pues, no _exactamente._

Lo que pasaba, es que al parecer estaba casado con un adolescente, porque en una de las rondas, por _total accidente,_ había quedado sentado en las piernas de SeungHyun, y bueno, _jugando_ había saltado un _poquito_ encima de su miembro, y pues… Sí, su marido se había encendido.

Como él ya era mamá, había agarrado un tantito más pudor, a diferencia del regio.

En otros tiempos, ese simple gesto lo habría hecho arrastrar a su gordo al baño más cercano y darle una mamada, como _mínimo._

Pero ahora, tenían que ganar más premios para su hijo, pero su esposo ya estaba más concentrado en _frotarse_ o manosearlo tanto como pudiera.

Habían jugado esa mamada de amarrarse los pies, y caminar juntos sosteniendo una cuchara con un huevo, y SeungHyun se la había pasado pellizcándole su _lonjita_, o cuando habían tropezado -y _perdido_\- lo había toqueteado _sin querer_ sobre su short, incluso, el maldito lo había acariciado sobre su _nepe_, no sin antes darle su buen arrimón a su trasero en que lo ayudó a levantarse.

Estaba fuera de control.

-Pierdes una vez más por andar de caliente, y hoy te vas a dormir con los Dong, ¿me oíste?- Lo regañó, poniendo su voz lo más seria que pudo.

-Simón.- Su gordo lo besó en su oreja, y le pellizcó una nalga.

Jamás se había sentido tan mandado a la verga como en ese momento.

Lo peor, es que le estaba _gustando _maldita sea. En el fondo sabía que esa era la razón por la que el mayor no le bajaba a su desmadre, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de ello.

JaeChun le había dado el gane a HyoRin y a YoungBae, que aunque lo habían hecho _muy_ lento, llegaron a la meta improvisada sin tirar el huevo; maldijo su suerte, claro que él tenía el mejor y más ardiente matrimonio del planeta, pero en este momento, su competitivo ser deseó tener lo que sus amigos: Estabilidad, aburrimiento, pero la dulce satisfacción del triunfo.

-Lo primero que voy a hacer, es ponerme esas piernas como aretes, ¿Cómo la ves?- Susurró SeungHyun gravemente en su oído, intentando seducir a su esposo.

-¡Gordo, ya!- Lo regañó, pero el cosquilleo en su pene lo estaba distrayendo.

-¿Apoco no quieres que nos demos una _escapadita_ al baño? Hasta rompemos el récord de mi rapidín.

-Si ganamos el siguiente, con chance.

-Jalo.- Lo nalgueó, y caminó con su amigo que ya estaba tratando de reclutad más adultos.

-¡Bien, este va a ser todos contra todos!- El payaso rodeó el hombro de su amigo regio.- Pero como no tenemos muchos chalecos, sólo pueden jugar cinco.

-¡YO! ¡Y MI SEÑORA!- SeungHyun gritó, y levantó sus brazos, como si tuviera que llamar la atención de su amigo, que estaba literalmente a su lado.

-¡Bien, ya tenemos dos papás! ¿Quién más quiere jugar?

La verdad es que por los juegos anteriores, nadie quería, pero su esposo era muy bueno para convencer a la gente.

-¡DAESUNG QUIERE!

-¡No cierto!- Gritó su amigo narizón, que estaba viendo desde lejos, tratando de ocultarse en una de las columnas del porche.

-¡SEUNGRI IGUAL QUIERE! ¡Y EL ENANO TAMBIÉN!

YoungBae ni necesitó que lo llamaran por su nombre, se presentó más que listo para _darle su merecido_ a su gordo. JiYong no estaba prestando mucha atención a las reglas, porque estaba más concentrado viendo a su amigo desaparecido. SeungRi sólo negaba, ante SeHun que lo incitaba a que pasara a jugar.

-¿No vas a jugar, pandita? ¡Culo si no juegas, eh!- YoungBae le gritó a su exnovio de hace miles de años, para ver si su burlona "amenaza" lo lograba animar a jugar.

Extrañaba a ese ojeroso de mierda.

Y no estaba seguro de quién había inventado el "_culo si no_", pero era un genio, porque _nunca_ fallaba.

SeungRi se levantó de los escalones en los que estaba sentado junto a su señora, y caminó hacia ellos. Se veía serio, pero no por eso iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestarlo como siempre, y con suerte, sacarle una risa o algo más que no fuera esa expresión de oler a mierda.

-¡Vas DaeSung! ¡Culo, si no!- Su esposo retó a su amigo de los ojos chiquitos, que tomó el resto del refresco que tenía en su vaso, negó decepcionado de sí mismo por caer ante esta provocación, y caminó hacia ellos.

-Neta que debemos de dejar de ser manipulados con eso de "_culo si no_", voy a abrir una recolecta de firmas en _Change punto org_ para que ya no lo digamos.- DaeSung se quejaba, pero estaba listo para aceptar su destino.

-Hazte compa, que desde hace rato veo que quieres jugar, pero no te animas.- SeungHyun lo abrazó por los hombros bruscamente, como solo su marido podía hacer.

-¡Bien! Pues la dinámica es la siguiente, estos chalequitos tienen pegados globos, van a estar montando estos maravillosos corceles, y el que quede con más globos al final ¡gana!- JaeChun se rió, cuando sus ayudantes trajeron los "corceles", que no eran más que esos caballitos -o perros no estaba seguro- de goma, que usaban los niños para saltar.

-¿Cómo se mantienen pegados los globos?- Preguntó su sobrino mayor, curioso cuando vio los chalecos que tenían pequeños globos de colores en toda la tela de mezclilla.

-Me los regaló mi amigo el mago.

Todos los niños hicieron un "oh" en coro, y JiYong se rio, ese tipo era un cínico, aunque tenía buena capacidad de improvisación, muy útil si te dedicabas a ser payaso.

-A ver precioso, abre esas piernas para mí, digo, brazos.- Su esposo estaba detrás de él, usando ese maldito tono sexual de cuando quería coger.

-Ya bájale gordo, que Mino aún es muy chico para recordarte, y si te mato ahora ni te va a extrañar.- Lo amenazó bajito.

-Pero igual me vas a extrañar tú.- Intentó restregar su miembro enfundado en ese estúpido traje de Tiger, pero no lo dejó, alejándose de él.

-Igual y mejor diseco tu pito, para no extrañarte tanto.- Le arrancó el chaleco de las manos, poniéndoselo solo.

SeungHyun sólo se carcajeó, pero le lanzó un beso, poniéndose la suya sin responderle ni nada.

Con sólo su voz, había logrado que su temperatura subiera un poquito, pero _sólo un poquito._ No lo suficiente como para ceder, así que se abrochó el chaleco de mezclilla, y notó que le quedaba un poco menos grande de lo que esperó.

Mañana empezaba la dieta.

-Bien señores y señora.- JaeChun le guiñó exageradamente un ojo, que provocó risas en la audiencia.- Conforme se vayan quedando sin globos, van a irse saliendo, para que al final sea un duelo a muerte.

-¡No vale hacer equipos!- YoungBae hizo una voz más grave, para aparentar que era alguno de los invitados, que gritaron en aprobación.

-Pues mira, son _Los juegos del Hambre_ edición ranchera con globos, ustedes deciden si quieren hacer alianzas, al final, sólo uno va a ganar.

Por primera vez en años, sintió que el imbécil _compadre_ de su marido no era tan pendejo, hasta casi lo quería perdonar por andar incitando a que SeungHyun ande de cabrón como él. Pero luego recordó que no, eso no se lo iba a perdonar _jamás_.

-Bien, ¿Están listos? Monten sus caballos y prepárense, a la cuenta de tres empiezan los _put_\- ah se crean.- El payaso _trolleó, _y los invitados adultos se carcajearon, entendiendo el "chiste".- A ver, todos vamos a contar a tres, y podrán empezar a arrancarse los globos. No hay reglas, más que no pueden desmontar a su potro, ¿Okay?- Preguntó el payaso, y él se preguntó así mismo ¿Porqué verga estaba haciendo esto?- Vamos, ¡Uno!- Gritó y todos lo corearon.- ¡Dos!... ¡Y tres! ¡Mátense, mátense! ¡_Máaaaatense_!

Las risas de los niños opacaron la de los mayores, y sólo en el momento en que intentó saltar con esa cosa, se dio cuenta de lo _pendejo _que era este juego.

-¡Vamos, Lobo! ¡Acábalos! ¡No los dejes vivos!- JaeChun animaba a su esposo, que le estaba dando una _madriza literal_ a los otros tres que se habían amotinado en su contra.

Era tan obvio que lo harían.

-¡A JiYong!- Gritó SeungRi, y sintió su rodilla tronar cuando intentó saltar nuevamente. Verga, ya estaba viejo para estas mamadas.

-¡Ah, no con mi señora no!- SeungHyun era un _animal_. Siempre lo había sido, pero cuando se ponían a jugar o competir, es cuando se le notaba de verdad.

DaeSung estaba intentando llegar a él, porque sabía que su marido le haría el menor daño, a diferencia de los _chingadazos_ que estaban recibiendo sus otros amigos, que intentaban desesperadamente llegar a él, porque sabían que el regio podía descuidarse en su intento por _protegerlo._

-Lo siento, JiYong, pero _pss_ ya sabes como es esto.

Mi amor, DaeSung a veces se pasaba de inocente. O sea, obviamente no era el más atlético de los cinco, pero sí que era mañoso y muy competitivo. Así que pactando silenciosamente que sería un uno a uno, saltó de la forma más cómoda que pudo a la máxima velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas.

Su cristiano amigo era muy noble como para lastimarlo, y él se iba a aprovechar totalmente de eso.

-¡Lo siento más yo!- Dijo el pelinaranja antes de patear el caballo ajeno y sí, mandarse el uno al otro a la chingada al césped.

-¡Y en un movimiento arriesgado, JiYong los manda a él y a Narizón al suelo! ¡Qué bárbaro! ¡Empoderamiento femenino, sí señor!

Como ya sabía que su _maniobra_ lo iba a hacer caer, hizo todo lo posible por no caer de espaldas, donde estaba la mayor cantidad de globos; a diferencia de su amigo, que no la vio venir y con su peso muerto reventó los globos.

-¡Eso mamona!- Escuchó a Dami gritar, mientras a hacia que uno de los bracitos de su hijo se agitara en el aire.

Como no tenía tiempo que perder, se montó a su patético caballito verde, y "cabalgó" hasta DaeSung que seguía tirado y confundido, arrancándole todos los globos que le quedaban.

-¡Y tenemos al primer eliminado! ¡Todos un abucheo! ¡_Buuuuh_ perdedor!- El payaso alentaba el _bullying _del sano, y se sintió satisfecho por haberle ganado a su mamado amigo.

-¡Lo siento!- Le dijo, saltando para ir a ayudar a su gordo, que estaba siendo acorralado por sus otros dos amigos.

SeungHyun era brusco, pero tenía pésima condición, así que se cansaría más temprano que tarde, y sin él no podría ganar.

Los montoneros no notaron que había un nuevo contrincante al acecho, hasta que JiYong usó la misma técnica que con DaeSung, mandando a su bajito amigo a volar, pero como cayó de frente, no tuvo el mismo efecto letal que con el Kang.

-¡Y tú de donde chingados saliste!- Reclamó SeungRi. Al parecer estaban tan concentrados en darle en la madre al Lobo mayor, que ni se habían dado cuenta que el derrotado no había sido él, sino su aliado del mal.

Quiso decirle una leperada, pero prefirió abalanzarse sobre él, para arrancarle uno de sus globos.

-¡Eso mi vida!- Su gordo lo alentó al ataque frontal, mientras él iba a su espalda, para desprenderlo de la forma más salvaje que pudo de tres globos.

SeungRi reía -como siempre que estaba nervioso- y pedía ayuda.- ¡No es justo, son dos!

-¡Ustedes le hicieron lo mismo a mi gordo, pende--!- Se cortó, cuando sintió un manotazo detrás de él.

YoungBae se había incorporado al ataque, pero sus brazos cortos no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

-¡Gordo!- Gritó, alertando a su esposo, que sólo tomó de los hombros al panda, y lo mandó a volar lejos de su caballo.

No había reventado muchos de sus globos, pero les daba tiempo para deshacerse del contador en lo que el menor se recuperaba del putazo.

SeungHyun era bueno, _muy bueno_; tal vez porque sabía montar caballos de verdad, aunque algo dentro de él le dijo que seguramente no tenía pinches que ver, pero le gustó pensar que sí. _Cabalgó_ rápidamente, y sus largos brazos le arrancaron dos globos de un solo manotazo al enano.- ¡Lo voy a agarrar y le quitas todo!- Dijo sujetando los fuertes brazos de su amigo, y JiYong no dudó ni un segundo en hacer lo dicho.

El pelinaranja desprender los tres globos que le quedaban al moreno, mientras este exigía justicia, porque no era _justo_ lo que le estaban haciendo.

-¡Dijimos que no hay reglas! ¡YoungBae, tú estás… fuera!- JaeChun se estaba divirtiendo de más, lo veía en sus ojos, y por la forma en que se le iba el aire, al parecer seguía narrando como si se tratara del _Perro Bermudes, _pero él no escuchaba.

Quería ganar, pero ya.

-Bien hermoso.- Sintió una mano acariciar su nuca.- _Na' más_ nos queda el panda, ¿Lo agarro y le das _crank_?

Asintió sin siquiera levantar la vista de su víctima, que estaba nuevamente montado en su caballito, haciendo gestos de dolor.

-¡Ya, me rindo!- Gritó suplicando piedad, levantando sus manos en rendición.

Ya debería de saber que su ranchero no se la iba a conceder.

SeungHyun se movía muy rápido para tener esas piernas tan largas y estar montado en un juguete tan pequeño, a él le costaba horrores saltar y eso que tenía sus piernitas más cortas, era extraño como podía hacerlo con esa facilidad. Un nuevo talento inútil desbloqueado.

Aunque debía admitir que en lugar de verse ridículo, se veía _sexy. _Mucho.

-¡Ya bro, dije que me rindo!- Suplicó el más joven, haciendo el intento de levantarse de su caballo negro, pero SeungHyun no lo dejó, tomándolo del chaleco para acercarlo a él e inmovilizándolo con una llave en el cuello, colocándose detrás de su amigo.

Sí, se había casado con un cavernícola, pero era demasiado guapo, qué podía decir.

Saltó con tranquilidad, hasta llegar frente a ellos. Si no fuera por este estúpido juego, no hubieran interactuado con el panda en todo lo que llevaban de fiesta.

-¿Últimas palabras?- Saboreó lentamente las palabras, sonriendo triunfal.

-¡A-pu-ra-te-no-res-pi-ro!- Dijo con dificultad, y arrancó de un solo golpe los dos globos frontales que le quedaban.

Su regio lo soltó de inmediato.- ¿Apoco no extrañabas a tu bro, cabrón?- Le susurró, dándole un apretón más a su nuca, antes de alejarse.

-¡SeungRi! ¡_Fuuuuera_!- Los niños estaban emocionados, qué bonito espectáculo lleno de violencia les estaban dando.- ¡Ahora, la batalla final! ¡De este lado!- Caminó hasta su esposo y levantó su brazo.- Midiendo uno ochenta y tres, pesando lo mismo que dos barriles de cerveza, _directito_ desde San Nicolás de los Garza… ¡El _Loboooo_ _Mayooooor_!- JaeChun hizo una buena imitación de los narradores de box, pobre, tanto mame para que su gordo sólo se dejara ganar.- Y en esta otra esquina.- Tomó igualmente uno de sus brazos.- Midiendo uno setenta y siete con tacones del doce, pesando.- Se giró para mirarlo feo cuando hizo intento de bromear con su peso.- Pesando bien poquito aunque apenas tuvo un hijo, ¡Pero miren que _cuerpazo_ tiene, mi amiga!- Se salvó, por todos los vitoreos de apoyo que recibió por su apariencia.- Directo desde Lomas de Chapultepec… ¡La _Graaaaaan_ Señora!

Quiso _matar_ a su esposo, porque la única forma de que supiera que así le decían en el rancho, sólo podía ser por él y por nadie más. Ni YoungBae o SeungRi sabían esa historia, pero se calmó, al ver que su marido se acercó para golpear en el estómago al payaso.

Pero ni crea que se le iba a olvidar esta traición más.

-¡Listos!- Dijo apenas recuperó el aire, y aunque le dolía, el _show_ debía continuar.- ¡Que comiencen la final de _Los Juegos del Hambre_! ¡Y que la suerte es té siempre de su lado!- Dijo, sabiendo perfectamente que los niños no entenderían para nada esa referencia _retro._

-Sabes que mi gordo no me va a hacer nada, ya dame mi premio.- Dijo JiYong altanero, conociendo a su marido.

-¿Quién dijo que te voy a dejar ganar, belleza?- Escuchó a SeungHyun decir seriamente.

-Pues somos un equipo--

-Pero me dijiste que si pierdo una vez más, duermo con YoungBae y HyoRin.- Seguía con el mismo tono, y no estaba seguro si estaba bromeando o no.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso--

-Me tomo muy en serio tus amenazas, así que lo siento mi vida, pero tengo que ganar.- Sonó muy decidido, y se acercó lentamente a él.

-¡Me refería a nosotros!

-Ya no hay un nosotros, no hasta que gane.- Dijo aún más serio, el maldito estaba llevando su mame muy lejos.

-Si me llegas a tocar, te juro que me voy con mi papás.

-No lo vas a hacer.- SeungHyun sonrió malicioso, y ahí supo que sólo lo estaba _jodiendo, _o eso parecía.

-Hablo muy en serio.- Usó su voz más amenazante, pero estaba un poco intimidado por la mirada feroz de su marido.

-Yo también.- Se abalanzó sobre él, y sintió un poco, sólo un poco de miedo, cuando vio más de cerca la determinación en los ojos de su amado.

Cerró los ojos por instinto, porque se había quedado helado.

¿Ya había dicho lo brusco que era SeungHyun? Bueno, al parecer no se iba a salvar, no hoy.

Sintió su caballito ser impactado, y cuando abrió los ojos, no había caído al suelo, nada más porque su marido lo había tomado del brazo, pero sólo para acercarlo a él, y quitarle uno a uno los globos que tenía.

Sentía los oídos tapados, pero como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, despertó molesto consigo mismo. ¿Se iba a dejar ganar, por este _Neanderthal_? No señor. Estiró sus brazos como pudo, y aunque estaba siendo súper zarandeado, logró arrancarle un globo.

-¿Ves que sí quieres jugar?- Susurró ronco, y ahí lo entendió.

Miró hacia la entrepierna de su marido, y _sí_, estaba muy claramente excitado; tragó saliva, porque la forma de jalonearlo, le recordó por un instante, cuando SeungHyun lo movía en la cama estando muy calientes. Cuando su gordo sacaba todo lo macho que le había heredado el norte, y lo manejaba como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara.

El regio no quería ganar, al menos no del todo, sólo estaba buscando una excusa para toquetearlo, amasarlo, _mallugarlo_ y excitarlo.

Y estaba funcionando.

-Eres un cabrón- Susurró JiYong forcejeando para alcanzar un globo en su hombro.

-Y eso te prende.- Le respondió el regio, con esa forma tan erótica que tenía de hablar.

-¡Hay niños!- Gritó en ASMR, lanzándose sobre su marido, logrando tirarlo de su caballo, y sí, que cayera de espalda.

El pecho afelpado y mamado se su marido le sirvió como almohada, pero aún así le dolió en _chingadazo_.

-Verga, mi espalda.- Dijo con dificultar el cuerpo debajo de él.

Arrancó el globo que quedaba en su hombro, y fue declarado ganador.

-¡Y en un giro completamente inesperado, remontando desde atrás, La Gran Señora derrota al Lobo!- JaeChun no podía con la emoción, porque el juego se había puesto mejor de lo planeado.

Todos gritaron en apoyo al más chiquito, que había derrotado _legítimamente_ al Titán.

-Ya estamos viejos, mi amor.- Dijo el pelinaranja riendo un poco.

-Nunca estaremos tan viejos para esto.- Lo hizo girar suavemente, para dejarlo sobre el césped de espaldas, escuchando y sintiendo como se reventaban los globos que le quedaban ahí.- Nunca .- Lo besó brevemente, antes de levantarse, no sin antes restregar _su nepe _bien parado sobre el suyo, que quería despertar.- Felicidades, mi reina, ganaste.- Le extendió su enorme mano _peluchona_, para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Negó antes de tomarla, levantándose del suelo.

-Los voy a contratar para lucha en chocolate, ¿qué dicen?- Dijo JaeChun, intentando romper la evidente tensión _sexual_.

-Déjalo así compa, mejor dame mi paleta payaso.- Bromeó SeungHyun, extendiendo su mano para recibir su premio de consolación.

-¡Y para la mamá de Mino, un brincolín de Tiger!- Vio a uno del staff levantar uno de los mentados caballitos, pero este sí estaba más decente, porque tenía rallas nergas y era naranja, seguramente su hijo lo disfrutaría mucho.

Tanto chingarle al menos había valido la pena.

-

La puerta se aporreó por la patada que le había dado SeungHyun, en la desesperación de entrar al baño. Lo _bueno_ es que este sanitario estaba apartado de los de invitados, y que sólo ellos tenían la llave.

JiYong siempre se preguntaba porqué terminaba así con su gordo en las fiestas, era como una clase de tradición implícita, que acabaran con la tensión sexual en alguno de los baños o por ejemplo si estaban en el rancho, en algún establo entre el olor a mierda y animal.

-Te juro que no sé cómo aguanté tanto mi vida, esas nalguitas que se te forman en tu short, ni jalándomela se me quitaron las ganas.

Y es que si habían habido una clara tensión sexual durante el juego de los caballitos, que hizo que su marido tuviera una _notoria _erección debajo del traje de Tiger, que éste trataba de ocultar en el ancho del mismo; cuando se le ocurrió al payaso "terminar el show" con un juego de _Twister_ -antes de traer a las botargas a bailar- simplemente había sido ridículo.

Ese era un juego muy _escalable_ a lo sexual.

No tenían ni dos minutos de haber empezado, y les tocaron rápidamente colores que los dejaron en posiciones muy comprometedoras, que su gordo y él simplemente ya no aguantaron. Hasta él había tenido que restregar un poco su trasero, porque _necesitaba_ a su amor dentro de él.

SeungHyun le dio unas fuertes _embestidas_ antes de tirarlo sobre la colchoneta y perder ambos al mismo tiempo.

Salieron corriendo al baño privado.

En este punto de su vida, ya no sentía pena de que sus familiares y amigos se dieran cuenta de lo _obvio_ -que iban a coger rico en algún rincón del local-, tenían un hijo, por dios y este diciembre cumplirían nueve años de casados, ya nadie se chupaba el dedo de que iban a "hablar".

-Quítame esta madre.- Susurró, intentando quitarse el short.

El mayor lo tomó de la cintura, y lo sentó en la meseta.- '_Pérate_.- Lo desabrochó rápido, cargándolo un poco para poder sacarle la prenda con todo y ropa interior.- Te rompería esas medias, pero todavía tenemos que salir a partir el pastel.

Rió, y estiró los brazos para bajar el cierre del traje de Tiger, lo estaba perturbando un poco.

-'_Ora_, ¿Apoco no quieres coger con Tiger?- Se alejó un poco, pata que no lograra desvestirlo.

-No mames, gordo, no me atraen los _furros_.- Se carcajeó, por la seriedad de su marido.

-_Pss_ me estás viendo la cara, no mames, no soy un _furro_.

-Quítate esta cosa.- Le bajó el cierre al mayor, que se quitó el traje de la parte de arriba, atorándose en su cintura, bendito Dios no tenía nada abajo, más que sus bóxers. Gimió alto, cuando sintió los dedos de su marido entrar de golpe.

El regio besó sus labios, para callar sus gemidos.- Necesito hacer algo antes de que te coja, ¿okay? Tú relájate y disfruta.

No pudo ni responder, porque su gordo ya se la estaba mamando, y verga, si había algo mejor que la verga de su esposo, definitivamente era su boca; sus manos estaban en tercer lugar, porque era un experto para mover sus dedos, era _músico_ después de todo... Pero cuando mezclaba esos dos elementos, _casi_ le quitaban el primer lugar a su _enorme_ pene.

Sus _amikas_ y _primes_ solían molestarlo, porque era un _secreto a voces_ que SeungHyun estaba bien dotado en el departamento de _salchichonería_, y ya saben lo que dicen, que cuando tienen _tremenda_ arma, luego no saben hacer nada más que _disparar. _Pero no, JiYong estaba muy orgulloso de su marido, porque su hombre hacía sus chambas, y las hacía _muy _bien, tal como lo mandaba la Biblia. Nada de andar de _güevon_, sólo metiéndole la verga porque la tenía grande, _no señor_.

Su gordo era de los que cuando se obsesionaba con algo, ya no había fuerza sobre la tierra que lo parara hasta que lograra ser un experto.

Afortunadamente en el sexo había sido igual.

No había dejado de _estudiar_ y _practicar_, hasta que lo hizo venirse sólo con sus dedos, sólo con su boca, y -su favorito- penetrándolo sin siquiera tocar su pene. Era muy bueno cogiendo, y modestia aparte, JiYong no se había quedado atrás.

Era lo bonito del amor, que podían aprender juntos y descubrir cosas nuevas, porque siempre había algo nuevo que disfrutar a la hora del sexo.

Como el _último_ descubrimiento que habían hecho.

-Ya, para, para, para, me voy a--. -SeungHyun lo estaba mamando como sólo él podía, mientras lo _dedeaba_ con una mano, y con la izquierda estrujaba uno de sus pechos, pellizcando ligeramente su sensible pezón.

Sintió la leche salir.

La húmeda lengua del regio liberó su miembro y lo lamió desde su ombligo hasta llegar a su pecho derecho, donde succionó un poco para sacar más líquido materno.

-Rico.- Dijo con esa maldita voz grave, pero _aniñada_.- Desde la mañana me dejaste sin mi lechita, mami, tenía mucha hambre.

-Es que ya no puedes tomar, mi vida, me vas a dejar seco y ya sabes quién necesita de ella aún.

SeungHyun hizo un puchero.- Pero mami sigue sacando mucha leche, mira.- Le pellizcó el otro pezón, y salió un poco, que el mayor no dudó en tomar.

El mame con su leche, había comenzado por curiosidad de su marido, luego habían hecho chistes al respecto… Pero después de su _cuarentena,_ se había vuelto algo súper erótico, muy alejado de su propósito alimenticio.

Producía suficiente leche, e incluso hasta tenía que sacarse de vez en cuando un poco, porque producía de más y le dolían si no lo hacía. Así que en un acto completamente mamador, el regio había preguntado si podía tomarla, a lo que él le respondió que sí, no es como si fuera tóxica o algo.

Pero quién sabe que habría cambiado en SeungHyun, que comenzó a pedir que lo dejara tomar _directo _de su "ubre". Fue gracioso al principio, tal vez porque pensó que lo mandaría al carajo, y llámenlo loco, pero no le vio nada de malo… Aunque poco después, el mayor lo volvió algo para _nada_ inocente.

-Mmm, sabe a taquitos de arrachera.- Dijo limpiándose los labios del líquido blanquecino. Vio unas gotas chorrearle de la comisura de sus labios, y no pudiéndose resistir la chupó.

-No es cierto, mentiroso.- Lo tomó de los cachetes y lo besó, sintiendo el sabor un poco dulce de su leche. Se la había pasado todo el día probando los postres y dulces de todo tipo, así que no dudó que el sabor proviniera de ahí.

-Dale unas _horitas_, y seguro sí sabe a eso.- Rio, tomándolo de la cintura para bajarlo y girarlo, haciéndolos quedar frente al espejo.- Desde que lo vi hace rato, dije "A huevo, aquí voy a traer a mi vieja, para que vea como me lo doy bien rico".- Besó su cuello, tratando de controlarse para no dejar marcas, restregando todo su cuerpo al más bajito.- Te ves tan hermoso, rojito, sudado y ansioso por mi verga.- Lo tomó del cuello con su mano derecha, y los hizo mirarse a través del espejo.- Quiero que veas como te pones cuando te la meto.- Su mano libre le dio una sonora nalgada, antes de sentir como SeungHyun lo penetraba poco a poco.

No aguantó la sensación, y cerró los ojos.

-No, no, no.- Se detuvo.- Quiero que te veas, abre tus ojitos mi vida, quiero que veas tu expresión.

-No puedo, gordo.- Suplicó, el placer le cerraba automáticamente los ojos.

-Sí puedes, anda o no sigo.- Susurró suave, pero firme, besando su lóbulo y lamiendo dentro de su oreja.

Hizo un esfuerzo enorme, pero lo logró.

SeungHyun lo penetró lento.- Siénteme mi vida, poco a poco.

-No tenemos tiempo.- Intentó recordarle que esto se supone sería un _rapidín._

-Siempre hay suficiente tiempo para amarnos.- Se enterró por completo.- Ahora, no cierres los ojos.

Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad, y los mantuvo abiertos tanto como pudo.

No era la primera vez que cogían frente a un espejo, ni de lejos, pero por alguna razón por primera vez lo sintió tan íntimo, diferente… Aunque estuvieran en el baño durante la fiesta de su hijo, sentía que sólo eran SeungHyun y él en el mundo entero.

Lo penetró suave, con calma, sin dejar de verse a través del espejo, y jamás se había dado cuenta que cuando hacían el amor, muchas veces no se miran a los ojos. No era malo, y tampoco era como si pensara en alguien más, solo no lo hacían. Tal vez era un reflejo, o lo sentían demasiado cursi, qué se yo. Prefería admirar su cuerpo, o besarlo, o concentrarse directamente en el placer que le producía tener al otro dentro.

No iba a durar mucho tiempo más, todo lo estaba _hiper_ excitando, además que las atenciones previas lo habían dejado al límite. Sintió el orgasmo llegar, y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos por el placer.

SeungHyun suavemente le abrió los ojos, y vio su reflejo delante del de su marido.- Esto es lo que quiero que veas, chaparro, esto es lo que yo veo y me enamora una y otra vez todos los días. No es que me ponga caliente a cada rato, es que nunca tengo suficiente de ti, te quiero a todas horas.

Se sintió abrumado por la mirada de SeungHyun, tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma mientras hacían el amor. Amar a su esposo era algo que ya hacía en automático, era natural en él. Pero por momentos como estos, se daba cuenta que nunca terminaría de conocer a este hombre, porque siempre tenía algo nuevo que mostrarle, sobre él, sobre él mismo, sobre la vida… y era precisamente eso lo que lo hacía enamorarse una y otra vez de él.

Por eso amaba a SeungHyun, porque siempre aprendía algo nuevo a su lado, algo inesperado, y terminaba enamorado nuevamente del padre de su hijo, de _esta_ persona nueva, que cambiaba constantemente pero que en esencia era la misma. Su alma gemela, el _amor de su vida._

Lo embistió un par de veces más, y se derramó dentro de él, aún sin perder el contacto visual.

-Y esto es lo que causas en mí, quisiera todos los días poder ver cómo me haces sentir, cómo me desbaratas y me armas de nuevo.- Lamió su mejilla.- Me encantas, te amo, te deseo tanto, pero a veces no entiendo como es que no te cansas de mí.- Cortó el contacto, y se abrazó más a él, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Con su mano temblorosa, acarició lentamente la nuca sudada.- A veces me pregunto lo mismo, pero creo que sólo son los efectos secundarios del amor.- Intentó bromear.

El más alto rió un poco.- Igual puede ser porque estamos loquitos.- Mordió su cuello, con la clara intención de ahora sí dejar una marca.

-No seas cabrón.- Intentó alejarse, pero estaba apresado por los fuertes brazos. Se miraron directamente a lo ojos por unos segundos, y JiYong dijo resignado.- Gordo, ya quiero tener otro hijo.

Los hoyuelos de SeungHyun aparecieron al instante.- Que más quisiera que ya estuvieras de nuevo preñado.

El pelinaranja se carcajeó.- Lo hemos intentado mucho y nada.

-¿No estás tomando pastillas, verdad?- Preguntó burlón, sabiendo la respuesta.

-En toda nuestra vida sexual activa, sólo hemos comprado un paquete de condones, amor, y ni te pudiste poner el único que sacaste del empaque.- Lo jodió, recordando a su nervioso ranchero durante su primera vez.

-Es que no se siente igual, además que está muy difícil enfundar tremenda metralleta.- Hizo un puchero.

Se carcajeó nuevamente, pero ya no quiso insistir con el tema.- Yo no dije nada.- Lo besó.- Pero ya en serio, necesitamos bebés pronto, porque esta fábrica se cierra a los treinta y cinco.

-Pero amor, no es justo, dijimos que tres.- SeungHyun aumentó el tamaño de su puchero.

-Pues si no nos sale, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?- Era algo que ya habían platicado hasta con médicos, pero según ellos el mismo estrés de querer embarazarse, les impedía hacerlo. Lo entendía, pero simplemente no sabía cómo relajar su cuerpo, deseaba tanto tener su familia _completa,_ que ponía a su cuerpo bajo presión innecesaria.

-¿Crees que debamos ir al ginecólogo de nuevo?- Preguntó bajito el mayor.

-Ya nos han dicho que estamos bien los dos, gordo.

-Ya sé, pero Diosito se pasa de lanza, dice que te manda los que él quiere, y a nosotros con trabajo nos dio uno, mientras a _chavitos_ de quince hasta trillizos les da. Qué chafa.- Se quejaba como el niño chiquito que era.

-Recuerda lo que nos dijo la doctora, entre más nos presionemos, más nos costará hacerlo.- Se repetía como mantra cada vez que usaba una prueba de embarazo nueva, recibiendo el mismo resultado negativo.

-Es que me duele, soy un semental, mi vida, se supone que ya deberíamos tener cinco como mínimo.

-Con tres estaremos bien.-Lo volvió a besar, y sintió mariposas en el estómago.

Mierda, no podía estar más enamorado. O bueno, tal vez sí.

Escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta, y se separaron de golpe cual adolescentes calientes.

-¿Sí?- Gritó JiYong.

-¡No sé si sepan, pero tienen una bendición que tiene hambre!- La voz de Dami se escucho un poco opaca a través de la puerta.

-Puta madre sí.- Su hijo tenía unas horas que no había comido, y como no había tenido tiempo de prepararle alguna papilla, debía estar hambriento el pobrecito.

-Yo voy por él.- Su esposo se volvió a poner el traje, y caminó a la entrada del baño, que en su descuido y calentura, no habían cerrado con llave. La abrió encontrándose con su hermana política y su hijito, que se alegró de ver a su papá.- Mi cielo precioso.- Tomó a su lobito en brazos, y le _comió _sus cachetitos, provocando al instante carcajadas en su bebé y ternura en los dos que observaban.- Gracias cuñis, ahorita vamos.

-Apúrense, que casi se les olvida la piñata, pero a los niños no, las botargas hacen lo que pueden, pero la turba está a nada de asaltar al Tiger relleno de azúcar.- Dijo Dami, como la buena mamadora exagerada que era.

-Verga es cierto.- Dijo JiYong, que había bloqueado por completo la piñata.

-En unos diez minutos vamos, sólo que coma este galán y ya, ¿okay?

-Sí, de todas formas apenas la están colgando, sólo no tarden, que se impacientan.

Cerró la puerta y SeungHyun le llevó a su hijo.- Lobito tiene hambre mi reina, hay que darle _lechita_.- Dijo con tono sugerente levantando las cejas.

-Me lleva, me babeaste todo el pecho.- Se tomó el cabello naranja con frustración, y se bajó de la barra en donde seguía sentado y desnudo.

-¿Y? Mi baba es su baba, ¿Verdad, mi cielo? ¿Tenemos la misma babita?- Dijo provocando que el bebé riera más por las caras que le hacía, que por lo que decía.

-Pero tu baba tiene alcohol SeungHyun, Mino no va a probar la cerveza a esta edad, sobre mi cadaver.

El ranchero se carcajeó, provocando el mismo efecto en su cachorro.- Ah, _numa_ sí cierto. Pues lávate la _sheshe_ mi vida, como Pimpón.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?- JiYong se inclinó sobre el lavabo e ignoro al payaso de su marido, mojó su pecho, tomando jabón para manos y limpiándose tanto como pudo.

-Tállate bien el _pechonchito_, no vaya a ser que te salga Tecate.

_-_¿Cómo puedes ser tan romántico un segundo y un imbécil al otro?- Preguntó irónico.

-_Esh_ la dualidad del amor, mami.- Su marido puso a Mino frente a su cara e hizo su mala imitación de bebé.

-Qué dualidad ni que madres, eres un pendejo.- Respondió, viendo a su esposo usar a su hijo de escudo a través del espejo.

-Pero lo _amash_, mami.- Siguió con la misma voz, que jamás admitiría abiertamente, pero le daba risa y ternura a la vez… A veces.

-Para mi desgracia, tienes razón, mi amor.- Terminó por darle al razón, porque esta era una de esas veces.

-Y papi también te ama, mami.- Mino sonreía a un lado de él y aplaudiendo, parado en la meseta, con ese trajecito de Tiger tan adorable, que le derretía el corazón.

Sí, _papi_ también lo amaba.

-

Terminaron de alimentar a Mino y arreglaron un poco su ropa antes de regresar a la fiesta, en donde todos los niños con sobredosis de azúcar, deseaban su botín de más carbohidratos que obtendrían de la piñata en forma de cabeza de Tiger.

JaeChun ya había terminado su show, no tenía el rostro limpio aún, pero como era _amigo de la familia_ se quedaría a comer y a cotorrear lo que quedaba de la fiesta, que después de esto, sólo faltaría el pastel.

Mino se emocionó al ver la enorme piñata; se la habían encargado a unos chicos que hacían "_piñatas artesanales_" y les había salido _carísima_, pero valía la pena ver la ilusión en los ojos de su criatura.

Pobre, y pensar que la iban a hacer pedazos.

-Mark, ¿Dónde dejaron la piñatita?- Preguntó su esposo al muchacho flaquito que estaba junto a ellos.

-¡Ah! Creo que la pusimos en la mesa de regalos ¡Ahorita la traigo!

Como no estaban seguros de si su lobito disfrutaría de la destrucción del Tiger, le habían hecho otra más pequeñita, para que jugara con ella en caso de que se pusiera a llorar.

-A ver mijo, aquí está el bate para que le rompas su madre al Tiger.

-¡Gordo!- Regañó a su esposo, que traía un palo adornado con papel estampado de tigre.

-¿Qué? Romper madre no es una grosería, es supervivencia básica.

Mino tomó el bate, pero era pesado para sus bracitos, así que SeungHyun no lo soltó del todo.

-A ver mi vida, vamos a romper la piñata.- Dijo JiYong, llevándolo para que viera de cerca el cartón decorado con papel que colgaba de la cuerda.

-Jackson, ¿Te quedaste con mi cel?- Preguntó el regio, que por culpa del traje sin bolsillos, no había andado su teléfono en toda la fiesta.

-Sí señor, me lo dio cuando salió del baño.

-Ah bueno, _pss_ graba ¿no?

-Mejor con el mío, graba mejor- Dijo JiYong que aunque esta a un poco apartado, escuchaba perfectamente.- Está en mi bolsa o no sé si lo tiene Junior.

-'_Ora_, mi Huawei tiene mejor cámara.- Reclamó ofendido el más alto de ellos.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees amor, obvio mi iPhone es mejor.- Dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Y si grabo yo con el iPhone y Jackson con el de Don SeungHyun?- Intervino Junior, sosteniendo el iPhone XS Max de JiYong.

-_Pss_ sí, ¿Sí has estado grabando, Junior?- Preguntó serio, mientras su hijo intentaba alcanzar la piñata, pero era imposible con la altura de su madre.

-Claro señor, usted me lo dio para eso, hasta les grabé al lobito emocionado porque conoció al Tiger _real…_ Ya saben, cuando estaban en el baño_.- _El muchacho dijo lo último bajito.

-¿Y tú no lo grabaste, Jackson? '_Ira_ que mi Mate 40 pro tiene un sensor _Leica--_

-Gordo, no eres promotor Telcel.- Cortó el rollo de su marido.- Además a nadie le importa, todos siempre prefieren iPhone.

-_Pss_ mira, Huawei es una empresa china--

-¡Ya por favor, la piñata!- YoungBae salió de la nada, y se colgó en la espalda de SeungHyun.- Los chavitos ya están vueltos locos desde que colgamos la piñata, no creo retenerlos más tiempo.

-¿'_Ora,_ y cómo te subiste enano?- Preguntó su marido riendo, tomando las piernas de su amigo, para no ser ahorcado por su peso.

-Seas mamón, si sabes que soy el rey del básquet.- Exclamó orgulloso el moreno.

-Sí, pero no mames, ya bájate que estás bien pesado.

-Pues si cargas a JiYong--¡Mangos!- YoungBae cayó al césped, porque su ranchero se zafó de su agarre.

-No te pases con mi chaparro, eh, que él es perfecto.- Le dio una patada no muy fuerte, pero que sí le sacó un poco el aire a su bajito amigo, y JiYong sólo pudo sonreír satisfecho de que el regio siempre defendiera su honor.

No había nada más hermoso que ver a tu vato poner en su lugar a tu mejor amigo culero, que se burla de tus _lonjitas_ _post parto. _Pero ya mañana iniciaba la dieta.

-Venga mijo, que usted va a romper la piñata primero.- SeungHyun caminó hasta él, para tomar en brazos a su hijo, y besar su _cachetito_ repetidamente, para levantarlo y que lograra tocar -apenitas- al Tiger.

JiYong no alcanzaba ni saltando, y suspiró, en momentos como estos extrañaba usar tacones, aunque luego le dolieran los pies a morir.

Vio a su ojeroso amigo que se había acercado tímidamente al borlote que estaban armando, así que intentó que se uniera de alguna forma.- SeungRi, ¿puedes mover la piñata?

El menor sólo asintió y fue al árbol en donde estaba amarrada la cuerda que sostenía la piñata.

No había dicho nada, pero que participara ya era un avance.

Cuando los niños vieron al hombre desatar la soga, gritaron y corrieron debajo de la cabeza de Tiger que en breve iban a destajar. Vio a su marido y a su cachorro, que saltaba como loquito en los brazos de su padre, por la emoción de la piñata que descendía lentamente.

-Mijo, vas a agarrar el palo y vas a golpear a Tiger, ¿okay? No es el Tiger de verdad, así que no te preocupes por él.- Escuchó a SeungHyun razonando con su bendición, porque el bebé no parecía tener intención de usar violencia en contra del cartón con papel china.

-Es mejor que tú le sostengas el palo, porque dudo que pueda hacerlo sólo.- Meditó, recordando que Mino no había podido mantener arriba el bate.

-Mejor sostenme tú el palo.- Le guiñó un ojo, y sólo le dio un zape.

-Grosero.- Escuchó el grito de emoción de los niños, porque la piñata bajó más y más.- A ver, vamos a formar una fila para que todos tengan su oportunidad de romper la piñata, ¿okay?

-¡Sí!- Todos los infantes se formaron, pero comenzó el caos de quién iba o no primero.

-Muy bien niños, pónganse por edad.- Tuvo que decirles, porque Hoony y YeonJun estaban peleando con un niño más grande que quería ir antes que ellos.

-¡Pero no es justo!- Gritó el malandro que exigía ir primero como si tuviera privilegios o qué chingados, debía ser nieto de alguna amiga pedorra de su mamá.

-Es que hay niños chiquitos, si van por edad, todos van a pasar, porque los niños más grandes rompen más fuerte la piñata, ¿No creen que es justo que todos puedan pasar?- Intentó que el chamaco cagón entrara en razón y de hecho funcionó, no eran más de quince niños, pero todos eran mayores a sus sobrinos, así que era una forma sutil de _palanquearlos_ al principio.

Maldito nepotismo.

Ojalá y YeonJun la rompiera, para que el malandro no alcanzara.

Los niños no encontraron fallas en su lógica, y se formaron diciendo uno a uno sus edades. En realidad Mino era el más chiquito, seguido del nuevo amiguito Yoon, Hoony, YeonJun y Jinu, ya los otros morritos vieron como acomodarse en el cagadero. Tal y como lo había calculado, el malandrín fue hasta el final de la fila.

-Ya quiero ver cómo vas a controlar a nuestros huercos.- Escuchó a su esposo que sólo se había acercado para susurrarle al oído, sólo pudo sonreír ante lo dicho.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Tengo un don con los niños.- Lardeó de sus habilidades.

-Culo si no.- Dijo SeungHyun antes de gritarle a su amigo que bajara hasta el pasto la piñata.

Como era un bebé, obvio no iba a zarandearla ni nada, sólo se iba a quedar quieta para darle sus palazos -si es que lo lograba-.

-¡Jackson! ¡Toma la foto!- Dijo su marido, que posaba a lado de la cabeza de Tiger, mientras su hijito la abrazaba con cariño.

-¿Y porqué no me dices, maldito?- Se puso a un lado de su bebé, para tapar al imbécil de su ranchero.

-_Pss_ por si nos divorciamos, no tenga que usar _photochop_ para quitarte.- Le sacó la lengua, malicioso.

-¡Hijo de tu--!- Se cortó, porque ya los estaban grabando y todos tomaban fotos.- Pues ahora te jodes, y hasta abrazo al lobito, para ver cómo chingados me borras.- Susurró, posando indignado.

-¿Cómo crees, mi vida? Si me divorcio de ti, capaz que me muero a la semana de _tiricia.-_ SeungHyun lo rodeó de la cintura, porque él sostenía a su bendición, y se dejó abrazar por detrás.

Sintió un beso en su cachete, y más fotos.

-Eres odioso.

-No, soy SeungHyun, mucho gusto.- Dijo lo último con acento gringo.

Se rió, y por fin fue liberado del abrazo, pero no se separaron.- A veces no sé ni porqué me río de tus tarugadas.

-Uy, es porque la tengo bien grande, mi vida.- Besó su nuca, y se levantó, para dirigirse a todos los invitados.- A ver, a la cuenta de tres, vamos a cantar "_dale, dale_" para Mino. ¡Una! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

La _cancioncita_ típica del "_dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino_" y esas mamadas comenzó, y su hijito no entendía qué pasaba, él sólo quería abrazar la piñata y babearla.

-¡Mi cielo, no!- JiYong se reía, porque Mino ni intentaba darle su merecido a la cabezota de cartón, ni podía sostener el bate.

-A ver lobito, mira, tienes que hacer esto.- SeungHyun se agachó tomando el palo para darle golpecitos a la piñata, pero su hijo se molestó por lo que estaba haciendo su papá, y lo apartó, para que no siguieran lastimando a su _amiguito. _Su esposo se reía derrotado, cubriendo su rostro de lo apenado que estaba, le había fallado como _figura paterna._

-¡Mino está muy chiquito, si quieren yo la rompo!- Gritó su sobrino, y todos comenzaron a reír.

-No, mijo, es una tradición y la vas a hacer.- Así que tomó las regordetas manitos de su hijo, y como pudo, hizo que sostuviera el bate, y logró que golpeara la piñata tres veces, por una extraña razón, su bendición se comenzó a reír a carcajadas.- ¿Ves que es divertido?- SeungHyun lo hizo dar más golpes, y sus risas infantiles sólo aumentaron.

-Creo que siempre sí disfruta la violencia.- Cubría su boca con su mano, le daba mucha risa las carcajadas que soltaba su bendición.

-Claro que sí, _pss_ es tu hijo.

-No le juegues, don verga.- Susurró amenazante, pero sin quitar su sonrisa, había demasiadas cámaras capturando el momento.

-Sí, mi vida.- Soltó las manos de su bebé, pero no pudo con el peso del palo así que cayó al piso.

Inesperadamente no pensaron que intentaría acabar con la piñata a puñetazos.

-¡Eso mijo!- SeungHyun estaba orgulloso, y aplaudía mientras todos los invitados reían.- ¡Ya estás listo para el Club de la Pelea bebé en la guardería!

-¡No seas mamón!- Le gritó SeungRi, que levantó la piñata, porque "_tu tiempo se acabó_" desde hacía mucho, pero como era el festejado, le estaban dando un poco más de chance.

No, no era _corrupción_, era lógica.

-Ya, mi cielo, los demás tienen que romperla también.- Mino no entendía, el sólo quería seguir golpeando la piñata, que ya estaba fuera de su alcance, pero intentaba alcanzarla de todos modos.- Ven, aquí está la tuya.- Le hizo señas a Mark, que le mostró la piñatita que rápidamente acaparó la atención de su bebé, y regresó a su _mood_ amoroso, abrazando y babeando el papel maché.

-Ay, qué aburrido, yo quería que le siguiera dando en la madre.- Dijo su esposo triste, que suspiró, tomando el olvidado palo.- Pero bueno, ¿Quién sigue?- Preguntó a los niños, que señalaron a Yoon, que tímidamente levantó su mano.- _Pss_ vas mijo, dele duro para que salgan los dulces.

El niño sostuvo el bate, y la canción volvió a comenzar.

-

SeungHyun siempre le decía que le encantaban las piñatas, pero que _aborrecía_ la parte de recoger los dulces; esto era porque sus primos eran en su mayoría hombres, además de que eran un putero, salvajes y para rematar, él era el menor de todos. "Lobo" era un apodo que tenía desde chiquito, porque era solitario y prefería estar alejado de ellos. Le contaba que cuando iba al rancho, se perdía con los perros que tenía su abuelo, saliendo a caminar _en manada_ por los campos de maíz o las _nopaleras_, se desaparecían por horas, y luego nadie sabía donde estaban. Ya grande cambió mucho, se había vuelto más tosco, aventado y social, pero el apodo se quedó para toda la vida.

Ya había tenido varias oportunidades de acompañarlo a estas caminatas con los perros, o incluso esa vez que fueron solos a cazar. Sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Su gordo también le había contado que conforme crecía, su aversión a recoger los dulces había pasado a emoción, ya que le fue agarrando el gusto a dar _chingadazos_ con tal de agarrar la mayor cantidad de chocolates o paletas.

Creció y se dio cuenta que a la hora de recoger los dulces, no existía la familia, y si te podías chingar los _Totis_ de tus primos, chíngatelos, porque ellos no dudarán en hacer lo mismo.

Para bien o para mal, ya había presenciado a su marido en acción, empujando y partiendo madres para acaparar _paletas Payaso_ y _Muecas_, que eran sus preferidos, e inclusive lo había incitado a hurtar las _paletas de dedo _y los _Duvalines_ que le encantaban, ah, igual _Bubulubus_. Le mamaban los _Bubulubus. _

Pero desde hace días, habían platicado de su insana conducta y adicción a la rapiña _piñatera_, y llegaron a la conclusión, de que era momento de pasar la estafeta de los _putazos_ a la siguiente generación, ya tenía más de treinta, y no podía _seguir_ metiéndose a ser el rey de los dulces. Tenía que madurar, ya era _padre de familia._

Por eso ver a su gordo, tomando con todo el dolor de su corazón la piñata desgarrada -pero no del todo- para repartir él mismo los dulces, lo llenó de un ridículo orgullo.

Su bebé ya era todo un hombre.

-¡Tío Lobo! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!- Gritaba YeonJun, emocionado de que tenía una clara ventaja ante sus compañeros de peda infantil.

-Lo siento, charrito, debo ser equitativo.- Dijo rotundo, y suspiró, antes de meter su puño a la piñata y comenzar a tirar el contenido en diferentes direcciones, logrando que se repartiera más parejo posible.

Podías ver el dolor de entregar sus preciados tesoros.

-Esto le debe estar doliendo en el alma, ¿verdad?- Susurró SeungRi, que se puso a su lado, viendo la batalla campal de los niños por el botín azucarado.

-Como no tienes idea.- Dijo en el mismo tono. Mino se reía y aplaudía en sus brazos, viendo el _desputamadre_que se tenían los chavitos peleando por azúcar.

-Supongo que es parte de crecer.- Fingió que no lo había notado, pero su voz sonaba melancólica.

-Sí.- Asintió JiYong con la cabeza.

-Bueno…- Y así como había llegado, se fue silenciosamente, a buscar a su novio que grababa emocionado a los niños.

-¡Ya, se acabó!- Gritó SeungHyun, mostrando el interior de la piñata vacía, dando fe y legalidad de que no se estaba _tranzando _nada, dándole transparencia al proceso. Podías notar claramente la voz entrecortada de su marido, una parte de su alma joven había muerto oficialmente, una más de las pocas que le quedaban.

No quería ni recordar la navidad pasada...

Ahora sólo faltaba cortar el pastel, _yupi,_ justo lo que los niños necesitaban, otra bomba de carbohidratos, clara que sí.

Lo bueno es que ya se estaba haciendo tarde, y ya serían responsabilidad de sus padres que no podrían dormirlos más al rato.

-

Todos rodeaban la mesa de postres en donde sólo había sobrevivido el pastel, y después de un montón de fotos, por fin estaban cantándole "Las Mañanitas" a su bendición, para que partieran el primer pastel en su joven vida.

Mino estaba muy emocionado, al ver a todos cantar y a diferencia de otros niños, no parecía tener problemas con los _flashes_ -aunque no le gustaba que los mirara tan fijamente- al contrario, le encantaban y aplaudía cada que aparecía uno nuevo.

-¡Sopla la vela, lobito!- Gritó Hoony, emocionado por su primo postizo.

-Mino no sabe soplar, pero a ver.- Inclinó a su hijo cerca de la vela, pero el bebé no sabía qué hacer, sólo intenta agarrar el pastel.- Sopla mi vida, así.- Sopló frente a su carita, y el sólo rió por la sensación.

-Bueno mi amor, yo lo hago.- Dijo su esposo, inclinándose al otro lado de su cachorro.- A la cuenta de tres, ¡Una, dos, tres!- Mino sólo sacó su lengüita, y SeungHyun sopló en su lugar, apagando la vela de colores en forma de "uno".

Los adultos aplaudieron y gritaron junto a los niños el clásico "_mordida, mordida_", pero no, era aún muy pequeño para esa tradición.

-Tantito mi vida, ya viste que le gustó lo dulce al lobito.- Su marido lo incitó, para que diera una pequeña mordida.

Vio la emoción en todos, pero no era prudente, era muy bebé todavía… Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no le haría un daño _irreparable_ que probara tantito. Sacudió la cabeza en negación.- No, aún no ha probado el huevo, ni nada más que la manzana que le dimos, ¿qué tal si es alérgico a algo?

-Ay, no seas paranoico mi cielo, una mordidita, chiquitita.- Suplicó, porque más por él, lo hacía por su hijo.

No estaba seguro, y se puso a pensar si había un hospital cerca para salir corriendo en caso de emergencia, y sí, lo había. Hizo una mueca, mirando a su alrededor en busca de aprobación y se topó con uno de los amigos de su padre que le levantaba el pulgar, ah, ese güey era doctor, no recordaba de qué, pero bueno… Sí, total, era tantito y sólo una vez.

Nada malo podía pasarle, ¿verdad?

Suspiró, no del todo convencido, pero inclinó a su hijo, para que mordiera el pastel; SeungHyun tomó su bracito libre, porque conociéndolo, seguramente querría tomarlo con sus manitas desmadrando el bello pastel de cuatro pisos, que estaba decorado como el "Bosque de los cien acres" y en cada piso estaban los diferentes personajes de la serie de Winnie Pooh, con un Tiger sentado en un tronco cortado en el último piso.

Y entonces _pasó_.

En cámara lenta, vio una mano regordeta empujar la cabecita de _su hijo_ hasta hundirlo un poco en el suave pastel, en un acto reflejo, lo alejó rápidamente quitando con sus manos el merengue de su carita y sobre todo de su nariz, que es donde _peligraba_ de aspirarlo.

Mino se puso a llorar al instante.

Todo el salón estaba callado como si se tratara de un funeral, las risas se habían detenido abruptamente, y se puso _muy_ tenso el ambiente.

-¿Qué verga te pasa, imbécil?- Escuchó la gruesa y _emputada_ voz de su esposo, pero él no podía prestarle atención a nada que no fuera limpiar a su hijo lo más rápido posible.

-Tenga patrón.- Mark estaba a su lado, y le extendió una toallita húmeda. No pudo ni agradecerle por su eficiencia, porque su único propósito era dejar libre sus vías respiratorias lo más rápido posible, y detener el desgarrado llanto de su bebé.

-Bro, fue una bro--

SeungRi no continuó con su _disculpa,_ porque algo lo había interrumpido. Y a juzgar por el suspiro que todos soltaron, y el _golpe_ que se oyó de algo caer de seco al suelo, seguramente su SeungHyun le había dado un puñetazo en el mero rostro, tal vez hasta le haya roto la nariz.

No era algo que ponía a su marido muy orgulloso, pero era experto en noquear de un solo golpe.

-Eres un pendejo, y nada más no te mato, porque hay niños, pedazo de mierda.- Una mano lo tomó de la cintura, y lo guió lejos de la mesa, supuso que al baño.

JiYong no podía hablar, estaba confundido, y el hecho de que su hijo no dejara de llorar, aunque ya estaba casi limpio, lo tenía aún en estado de _shock_.

-Qué hijo de puta, ¿qué le pasa? No mames, es un bebé.- La voz de su esposo le sonaba lejana, y no entendía muy bien qué diablos había pasado.- Está bien si el pendejo quiere seguir fingiendo que es un chamaco, pero que ni crea que le voy a pasar sus mamadas, y menos con nuestro hijo.

Entraron al baño, y JiYong seguía sin hablar.

-¿Traes cambio de ropa?- Preguntó el regio, un poco más calmado, acariciando su mejilla para lograr que reaccionara.

-Siempre traigo cambio.- Susurró, abrazando y tratando sin éxito, que su bebé parara su llanto desgarrador.

-Voy por la pañalera…- Suspiró, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Mark ya estaba entrando con la susodicha al lugar.- Gracias _man,_ oye, pues, repartan el pastel y si pueden despachen a la gente. ¿Sí? Que disculpen las molestias y que gracias por venir.

-Sí patrón, yo lo checo.

El pelinaranja inspeccionaba el rostro de su hijo, sobre todo su nariz, para ver que ya no tuviera restos de merengue.

-Te juro que lo quiero matar.- Estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada.

-Es nuestro amigo.- Dijo por fin, besando la frente de su bebé, que calmaba lentamente su llanto. Se le partía el corazón ver sus lágrimas bajar por sus _cachetitos_ enrojecidos.

-Pues no lo parece, ¿Qué hubiese pasado--?

-Pero no pasó.- Lo interrumpió, porque le daba _más miedo_ todos los escenarios que pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, que lo que en realidad había pasado.

-Sí pero--

-SeungHyun, MinHo está bien, yo igual quiero golpearlo, pero no sé si sea la forma más correcta de enfrentarlo.- Poco a poco se calmaba, a la par de su hijo, y podía pensar con un poquito más de claridad.

-Debe crecer, esto no es un puto juego, carajo.- Su marido tenía un carácter explosivo, era extremadamente protector con su familia, pero desde Mino había nacido, ese instinto había aumentado exponencialmente.

-Créeme que estoy tan enojado como tú, pero te repito, MinHo está bien, y la violencia no es la solución.

-Pues a mí sí me funcionó.- Respondió hoscamente.

-Claro que no, te conozco, te sientes culpable porque le pegaste a SeungRi.- Dijo tranquilamente, acariciando a su bebé para que dejara de hipar, su llanto por fin se había detenido, pero sus lagrimitas seguían bañando sus cachetes.

-Con mi hijo nadie se mete.

-Fue una broma de mal gusto, pero no es para que lo matemos. Al menos no de forma literal…

-Es que neta se pasó de puñetas.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, pero no estaba seguro que fuera sólo por lo que le había pasado a su hijo. SeungRi era su amigo más cercano, al que llevaba conociendo de más años, el primero que había aceptado y ayudado con su relación con SeungHyun sin juzgarlo o burlarse.

Era difícil estar molesto con él, _era su mejor amigo._

Ver los ojos llorosos de su bebé le partieron un poco más el corazón.

-Vamos a cambiarte, mijo, ya no llores, que me matas.- Besó la cabecita de su hijo, y acarició su cabello.

Sin decir nada más, le quitaron su maravilloso trajecito de Tiger manchado, para ponerle una camisa naranja con rallas negras y un _short_ del mismo color. Era el plan B, en caso de que se ensuciara mucho jugando, pero para sorpresa de los padres, el bebé se había mantenido bastante limpio, hasta hace unos minutos.

Escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta antes de abrirla.- Hola, ¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó YoungBae tímido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se van?- Dijo SeungHyun, sorprendido de verlo a él, y no a alguno de sus _minions._

Suspiró antes de continuar.- SeungRi quiere hablar con ustedes.

-Dile a ese puñetas--

-Por favor…- Suplicó el más bajito de los tres, cortando a su enfurecido ranchero.

-¿Y qué quiere?- Preguntó tranquilo JiYong si él también perdía la calma seguramente su marido saldría a matarlo en ese momento.

-Pues explicarles lo que pasó.

-No gracias, quedó bastante claro.- Respondió toscamente SeungHyun.

-No quiso contarme todo, pero me dijo algo y creo que vale la pena que lo escuchen, yo sólo digo eso.- Se rascó la nuca nervioso, porque sabía que en una de esas, a él también le tocaría un puñetazo.

-Si quiere hablamos otro día, hoy ya no quiero ni saber que existe.- Su gordo no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, y mucho menos tan rápido.

-Yo voy.- Dijo sin saber porqué, tal vez era porque tenía tantos meses sin ver a su amigo, aunado a su extraña actitud, lo que lo impulsaba a querer saber los porqués de su comportamiento tan hostil y poco común en él.

-Pero a lobito me lo dejas aquí.- SeungHyun cargó a su hijo, que inmediatamente se abrazó al hombro de su padre, se veía decaído, o puede que sólo fuera cansancio por tanto llorar.

-Vale, tampoco es como si planeara llevarlo…- Suspiró, abrazó a su esposo, besando la manita de su hijo que no estaba durmiéndose, pero que había perdido toda la efusividad que lo caracterizaba.- Ahorita regreso, mi cielo.- Dijo simplemente, besando a su esposo una vez más, que tenía un mohín indignado.

Quiso decirle más a su esposo, pero no tenía sentido intentar razonar con él cuando estaba así de encabronado. YoungBae caminó a su lado, y sutilmente lo fue guiando al patio por la parte de atrás, donde estaba su amigo sentado en los escalones, solo.

El bajito sólo le hizo señas con la mirada, y regresó por donde venían; seguramente iba a regresar para tratar de convencer a su marido, aunque conociéndolo, era sólo un desperdicio de tiempo y saliva.

No estaba seguro de qué debía decirle, así que simplemente se sentó a un lado suyo, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo único que dijo el menor, sonaba como si tuviera la nariz congestionada.

-¿Porqué exactamente?- Preguntó suavemente, sin una emoción clara en su voz.

-Por ser un idiota.

-Está en tu naturaleza, supongo.

-No está bien lo que hice, SeungHyun tiene razón, pude haberlo lastimado.

Tenía un tono de culpa tan grande, que comenzó a creerle su disculpa.- Nunca dije que estuviera bien, sólo que es tu naturaleza.

Suspiraron, JiYong no tenía idea de porqué, pero se sentía culpable.

-Mino debe odiarme.- Dijo SeungRi después de un par de minutos en silencio.

-No te odia…

-Claro que sí, antes intenté cargarlo y sólo quería regresar contigo, o hasta con SeHun.

-Es un bebé, SeungRi, los bebés no saben odiar, no aún.- Le partió un poquito el corazón, el dolor en la voz de su amigo.

-Y ahora con esto, seguramente va a odiarme toda su vida, y con esto ya los perdí a ustedes también, para siempre--

-No te odia, y nosotros tampoco.- Lo cortó, aún con todo, sabía que su esposo no lo odiaba.- Es un bebé, te repito, no puede odiarte. Lo que sí es que no te conoce, ¿Cómo crees que va a estar feliz de que lo cargue un extraño, cuando puede ser cargado por alguien a quien reconoce y quiere? Tal vez si te hubieras tomado el tiempo de visitarlo, preferiría que lo cargues tú y no cualquier otra persona.

SeungRi no supo que responder a eso.

-Mino es un sol, se da rápido con la gente, pero tienes que darle tiempo, dedicarle tiempo, no es un objeto que puedas tomar y dejar cuando quieras o necesites. Es una personita, que necesita amor y tu tiempo para que también te ame.

El menor seguía callado. Bien, era el momento de decir en voz alta lo que venía evadiendo todo el día.

-Tal vez si tú dejaras de odiarlo…

-¡No lo odio!- Exclamó rápidamente, y sólo ahí se giró a verlo, tenía dos algodones en ensangrentados en sus fosas nasales, eso explicaba su voz gangosa. Al parecer su esposo no le había roto la nariz, pero _casi, _además de que su labio superior izquierdo estaba un _poco_ reventado.

-Pues pareciera que te da repelús. Cuando nació Hoony estuviste al cien, incluso desde el embarazo, y cuando nació ni se diga, HyoRin casi tuvo que sacarte a patadas de su casa porque no te querías despegar de él… Pero com Mino…

-Es diferente…

-Claro que lo es, desde que nació o bueno, creo que desde antes, has actuado como si fuéramos a tener una plaga y no un bebé.

-No es una plaga…- Bajó la mirada, posiblemente avergonzado de sus acciones.

-Entiendo que creas que ya somos aburridos porque preferimos salir al parque a un antro, o que las carnitas asadas ya no hay tanta cerveza como antes.- Tomó un tiempo, pensando bien lo que quería decirle.- Pero así es la vida, la gente cambia, crecemos… Tenemos que cambiar, porque ahora tenemos una personita a nuestro cuidado.

-Lo sé…- Suspiró, tomando su cabello entre sus manos.

Sinceramente no sabía qué más decirle.

-Lo sé, es que yo, no sé… Supongo que me sentí desplazado.

-SeungRi, eres nuestro hermano, jamás--

-Ese es el problema.- El menor lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó confundido.

-Que ahora soy "su hermano".

-SeungRi, siempre has sido nuestro hermano, y siempre lo serás, a pesar de todo lo que pase.

Lo vio sacudir con furia su cabello, como si intentara detenerse de lo que posiblemente iba a decir.- No, antes yo era su bebé.- Susurró, aún con su mirada en el piso.

Ante esto, JiYong lo observó completamente consternado, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-SeungRi…

-Yo era su bebé antes de que él naciera, y desde que Mino existe, ustedes me olvidaron.- Lo dijo rápido, pero entendió perfectamente.

_Verga_, esto era un caso absoluto de celos fraternales.

-Panda, escucha…- Suspiró antes de continuar.- Sé que siempre te tratamos como si fueras, pues algo así como nuestro "cachorro"- Un cachorro _cochinote_ y con tendencias "_incestuosas", _pero omitió esto último_.-_ Pero no tienes idea de lo diferente que es tener un hijo.

-Pero--

-Déjame terminar.- Interrumpió su interrupción, poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Sé que tal vez esto es nuestra culpa, te malcriamos como nuestro _bebecito_, pero no creí que te lo tomaras tan en serio.- Apretó su mano, para que el más joven lo mirara por fin a los ojos, y este lo hizo.- SeungRi, tener un hijo te cambia por completo, y sí, puede que antes te decíamos bebé y esas cosas, pero no quiere decir que porque no te digamos más de esa forma te queremos menos. No es así.- Suspiró.- Antes igual le decía a Iye que era mi hijo, y créeme, ahora que sé lo que es tener uno, no le he vuelto a llamar así, y no es que lo ame menos, es mi mascota y lo adoro un chingo... Es sólo que ya no me siento muy cómodo comparando a mi bebé con un gatito, y no es que tengan algo de malo los gatos es solo que, no sé, ya no es lo mismo, no sé como explicarlo.

SeungRi sólo bajó la mirada.

-¿Sabes? Hasta con SeungHyun es diferente. Antes yo decía que si él me faltaba algún día, no podría vivir ni una semana, porque la tristeza seguro me mataba… Pero ya no es así, porque sé que ahora tengo que vivir para cuidar a Mino, y aunque me dolería en el alma no tenerlo a mi lado, nuestro hijo es nuestra prioridad ahora. Sé que SeungHyun piensa lo mismo aunque no lo hemos hablado... Puede que sin el otro vivamos con el alma rota, pero por nuestro bebé, tendremos que salir adelante, por él más que nada. Y en absoluto quiere decir que lo ame menos, al contrario, siento que lo amo más que nunca, y que de alguna forma, me ha regalado una razón para vivir tanto como me sea posible… Por él, por Mino, y por sus futuros hermanitos también.

-Siento haberte roto el hocico, hermano.- Escucharon la gruesa voz de su esposo, que traía a su lobito en la misma posición en que lo dejó.- Si te sentías así, debiste decírnoslo, no aislarte y hacernos creer que eras un cabrón inmaduro que le tenía miedo a crecer.- Todo indicaba que también había escuchado su plática, o por lo menos lo más importante.

-Yo tampoco estaba seguro de qué me pasaba… Pero SeHun estuvo atrás de mí, hasta que lo hablamos. Parece ser que él me conoce mejor que yo.

-Sí, eso suele pasar cuando estás enamorado.- Dijo SeungHyun, tratando de aminorar el ambiente tristón.

-Siento mucho lo que le hice a Mino.- Volvió a pedir disculpas, pero ahora a su ranchero.

-Mira, son pendejadas que se hacen sin pensar, para la próxima, sólo recuerda que es un bebé y que no hay que jugar tan brusco con él, al menos no aún.- Le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-Sólo quería llamar su atención, no sé, que se rieran conmigo como antes…

-Hubiera sido mejor si embarrabas a SeungHyun, él estaba igual cerca.- Se inclinó para darle un _empujoncito_ con su hombro para levantarle el animo.

-¡Sí!- Aprobó su marido, señalándolos con un _pau pau _de uva que traía en la mano que no sostenía a su hijo; no había notado que lo tenía hasta ese momento.- Para que veas, hubiera estado bien cagado, igual te iba a romper el hocico, pero esta vez todos iban a estarse riendo.

Los tres soltaron una risita por lo que pudo ser y no.

-Cuando pase el tiempo, se nos olvidará que estuvo feo, y sólo nos reiremos de la rinoplastia que te hice gratis.- Seguía chingando su regio.

-Verga, aún me duele un chingo, yo digo que me la rompiste, pero tu primo dijo que no.- SeungRi contó no muy convencido de su diagnóstico.

-¿Cuál primo?- Preguntó JiYong, ninguno de sus primos eran médicos, al menos no los dos que vinieron.

-MinSeok llegó al mero relajo del pastel, pero con todo el desmadre creo que ni lo viste cuando entró.- Seguía narrando, recuperando la energía que _sí_ lo caracterizaba.

-No mames, dijo que tenía guardia y que no creía poder venir, pero que el viernes se daba una vuelta.

-Pues sí llegó.- Asintió el castaño menor.

-¿Sólo?- Preguntó sacado de onda.

-Que malo eres, chaparro, ya sabes que el pobre es _foreveralone_.- Se mofó de su otro primo político que adoraba, ya que era a toda madre, aunque casi no se dejaba ver por su chamba en el _Médica Sur._

-Ya, pero quien quita y por fin consiguió alguien igual de desesperado que él o algo.- Se cubrió la boca con la mano, malicioso.

-O algo…- Añadió SeungRi burlón, haciendo que los mayores rieran.

Se quedaron unos segundos sin hablar, pero ya no había la tensión de antes, ahora se sentía el buen rollo de_ siempre._

-Creo que para te perdonemos.- Comenzó SeungHyun.- Vas a tener que darle un buen regalo a Mino, no creas que no vi que ni trajiste nada.

-Lo olvidamos en la casa, pero llegando se los llevo a su depa.- Sonrió ampliamente el panda.

-¿Y es grande, señor hacendado?- Intentó joderlo JiYong.

-No sé, SeHun lo compró, pero la neta se merece algo enorme, para que me perdone por lo que le hice.- Se rascó su nuca, con vergüenza nuevamente en su voz, pero ya no estaba ni triste ni melancólico.

Volvió a haber otro silencio pero ahora un poco más largo, los adultos parecían estar pensando en lo siguiente que dirían, porque aunque ya había buen rollo y _perdón_ implícito, los tres era muy impulsivos.

Su esposo nuevamente fue el primero en hablar.- Creo que es momento de preguntarte algo SeungRi.- Dijo muy serio.

-¿Qué cosa?- Respondió con otra pregunta el aludido.

_Si, ¿qué cosa, SeungHyun?_

-Mi señora y yo no hemos podido ponernos de acuerdo sobre algo del bautizo, y quería saber si quisieras ayudarnos.- Continuó, con el mismo tono de solemnidad.

-Claro que sí, _bro_, si necesitan dinero para lo que sea, cuenten conmigo.- Dijo emocionado de que lo quisieran involucrar igual que antes.

-No es exactamente dinero…- Tomaba su tiempo, tal vez eligiendo sus palabras correctas.- Lo que pasa, es que en mi familia hay muchos conversos al cristianismo y en la de JiYong locas irresponsables… y no sé, es algo que pensé hace mucho, pero con tu distanciamiento lo dejé de lado, pero… ¿Te gustaría ser el padrino del lobito? Es decir, SeHun y--

-¡SÍ! ¡SÍ! ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! ¡DIOS GRACIAS! ¡SÍ, ACEPTO!- Se levantó como relámpago y abrazó a su esposo e hijo.- ¡DIOS NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡VOY A SER PADRINO! ¡AHIJADO TE AMO LO SIENTO MUCHO SÓLO QUERÍA QUE ME QUISIERAS!- Tomó la manita de su bebé, y la besó repetidas veces, logrando que riera por la acción. A su lobito le encantaban los besos.- ¡NO ME LO CREO, ESTOY TAN FELIZ! Au, au, au, mi labio.- Poco a poco, la emoción le ganó y escuchó su voz cortada.- Mierda, y yo creyendo que tendría que mudarme porque no me iban a querer volver a ver en su vida.- Ahora sí que estaba llorando, seguramente era difícil, por los tapones que obstruían su nariz.

-Lo pensé, no te creas.- Dijo SeungHyun, que le extendió el _pau pau _para que lo agarrara y así lo hizo. Ahora que podía, abrazó al ojeroso un poco por los hombros, tratando de consolarlo.- Nosotros no tenemos tanto _baro_ como para mudarnos lejos del terrorista de pedas infantiles.- Bromeó, sacudiendo el pelo de su amigo.

Claro que SeungRi no era su hijo, pero no por eso lo amaban menos, eso era definitivo.

-Vas a ver Mino.- Dijo aún con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, que se limpió con su puño.- Te voy a dar todo lo que nunca le daré a mis hijos, porque la verdad es que yo no creo ser buen papá, pero un ahijado siempre ha sido mi sueño, me deprimí un poco cuando YoungBae no me eligió.

-No mames, wey, es tu ex, además que son cristianos, ellos no bautizan niños.- El regio le dio un zape suave al castaño, su lobito había dejado su escondite, desde que SeungRi lo había besuqueado en sus manitas.

-Bueno, equis, eso ya no importa, el punto es que seré padrino y ya vas a ver Mino, te voy a pagar tu universidad, te voy a llevar a Disney--

-Anota todo lo que está prometiendo, belleza, no quiero que se raje a la mera hora, diciendo que siempre no, que estaba exagerando.- SeungHyun gritó en su dirección.- Es más, repítelo y que te graben, de esto quiero evidencia y firma ante notario.

-¡No necesitas notario, tienes mi palabra de honor!- SeungRi estaba feliz, sus lágrimas de felicidad no se detenían.

Al parecer ahora todo estaba bien, todo iba a volver a la normalidad, o bueno no, porque sería _mejor_.

-Yo la neta no estoy convencido, siento que sólo nos estás _choriando_.- Su gordo seguía haciéndose al que no le creía.

-¡No! ¡Neta! Te lo juro, es más, vamos con todos para que les anuncie mi nuevo título de padrino y sea legal, ¡culo si no!- Gritó levantando triunfal su puño derecho, como si se hubiera sacado la lotería o algo.

Vio a su lobito imitarlo, levantando su puñito igualmente. Poco a poco el panda se iba colando en el pequeño corazón de su hijo, y sólo había requerido unos _besitos._

-Eso me suena mucho más legítimo, eh, culo si no.- Aprobó SeungHyun, haciendo un gesto de rotunda conformidad.

-¡A huevo, culo si no!- Volvió a gritar, sellando el _trato_, dándose las manos como el par de _caballeros_ que eran. SeungRi no lo soltó, y lo arrastró de rumbo al salón.

-¿No tienes sed, mi vida?- Gritó SeungHyun, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

JiYong negó sin entender lo que le había dicho el otro, pero riéndose de los dos payasos, ya los _extrañaba _haciendo desmadre juntos.

Suspiró, levantándose de su lugar siguiendo a los hombres de su vida y al panda, que también adoraba. Bajó su mirada, viendo el _paupau_ que le había dado su marido, y que estaba a nada de dejar ahí olvidado en la oscuridad. Se agachó para tomarlo, y seguir con su camino.

Personalmente era muy dulce, y no le quitaba mucho la sed que digamos, pero sintió sus labios y la garganta tan resecos, que quiso destaparlo para darle un traguito para aliviar la irritación, pero apenas hizo contacto en su boca, decidió que tenía más sed de la que creía, terminándoselo de golpe. No estaba helado, pero aún tenía una temperatura aceptable para ese perro calor, y combinado con la frescura del aire acondicionado, el refresquito le supo a gloria.

-Ah, _numa_, que rico, lo que es tener sed de la mala y no saberlo.- Rió admirando la botella que lo había _salvado_ de la deshidratación.

Entonces lo notó… La botella tenía _algo_ escrito con marcador negro, y por eso no lo había visto hasta ahora que estaba vacía.

"_Chaparrito, te quiero mucho, estás bien sabroso mami, tomemos juntos este paupau de uva después de coshar, porque ya no tenemos dinero para vino y ya no fumamos, pero sabe bien rico, como tú. xoxo" _el _"Atte. Tu Gordo"_ con un corazón a lado de su alias, estaba completamente de más. Era obvio de quién era.

Volvió a leer la nota, porque no podía con su cursi ranchero, y fijándose mejor, vio que el "tú" tenía un pequeño corazón en lugar de la tilde. Se sonrojó, pero soltó una carcajada.

Pobre, le había tumbado el evento sin querer a su gordito.

Caminó más rápido, porque necesitaba explicarle a su esposo que para la próxima que quisiera ser un romántico, usara otro sabor de _paupau_ o un marcador blanco, porque no tenía tan buena visión, como para andar inspeccionando todas las bebidas que le diera el mayor.

O tal vez sí…

Entró al salón donde estaban los pocos invitados que quedaban, lo bueno es que sus padres habían despachado a sus respectivos amigos, y sólo quedaba la _familia._

-¡Por fin JiYong! ¡Ya íbamos a mandarte a buscar!- Gritó SeungRi, apenas lo vio.- ¡Amigos! Tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles.- Tosió, aclarándose la garganta y haciéndola de pedo, para crear espectativa.- ¡Voy a ser padrino!- Todos se sacaron de onda por la repentina noticia.- ¡Sí! ¡Me acaban de nombrar padrino oficial de Choi MinHo, tomen esa putos!- Exclamó, sin medir sus palabras.

-¡_Putos_!- Gritó una vocecita que inmediatamente lo hizo abrir los ojos y la boca de asombro, porque la _reconocía_ perfectamente.

JiYong se quiso morir de la vergüenza, cuando todos giraron a ver a su bebé, que aplaudía en los brazos de su padre, que estaba igual de atónito.

-¡_Putos_!- Repitió, y ahora sí que no quedaba duda de que había sido él, porque todos tenían su vista fijamente en él.

-¡Mijo, no!- A JiYong se le salió un "mijo" del _perro oso_que sentía, al ver que su cachorro había insultado por segunda vez.

Hoony no entendía el silencio, pero YeonJun soltó una carcajada, tirándose al piso muerto de la risa.

Mino comenzó a aplaudir, contento por la felicidad que derrochaba su primo, antes de intentar repetir su palabrita nueva.- ¡Put--!

Su esposo cubrió la boquita con su enorme mano, y sólo lo miró en busca de apoyo, suplicándole, porque no sabía como proceder.

Esta última acción, hizo que todos comenzaran a reír a carcajada suelta, hasta sus padres no habían podido resistirse al momento, con todo y que eran bien _persignados._

-¡Aw, dijo su primera palabra!- Jodió YoungBae, llorando literalmente de la risa.

Todos sabían que su bebé era flojo para hablar, y que no había dicho su "primera palabra".

Hasta_ ahora._

-¡No es cierto, esa no fue la primera!- JiYong intentó salvar la situación, pero era inútil.

Ahora nadie les creería que en realidad la primera palabra de su hijo fue "pito" -que honestamente tampoco era mucho mejor- pero al ponerlo en _perspectiva, _tal vez sí que era mil veces preferible que su hijo dijera "pito" a "puto". Total "pito", no era _exactamente_ una grosería, como había dicho SeungHyun

Pero no, todo indicaba que ahora su hijo sería recordado como _"el niño del putos"_.

Qué pinche perro oso.

Se acuclilló, tomando su naranja cabello entre sus manos, en un vano intento por desaparecer y ser tragado por la Tierra.

Le rezó a la Virgencita de Guadalupe para que le hiciera el milagro, retrocediendo el tiempo como en su serie, le rezó tanto como pudo, muchísimo más honesto que esos malos actores del CEA y aunque las risas fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, la vergüenza que seguía en su ser, era un claro indicador de que _no_, estaban en el mismo espacio tiempo y sin ningún pinche cambio.

Al final sí iba a terminar cambiándose de religión, porque la virgencita, _una vez más_ lo había dejado mal con el milagrito que necesitaba. Maldita Rosa de Guadalupe que lo hacía creer que si pedía con el suficiente fervor, algún día se le aparecería la rosa y el airecito para sacarlo de un apuro.

Pero qué madres.

-¿Estás bien, chaparro?- Escuchó la grave voz de SeungHyun que denotaba preocupación. La pregunta de su esposo no le había dado consuelo, para nada, pero sí que le dio un momento de _iluminación._

Sí, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Si no hubiera conocido al regio, toda esta _pena_ que lo acongojaba en este momento, no la estaría experimentando. _Él_ era el mayor causante de sus desgracias, sí, era él y su mala suerte ranchera que lo exponían a esta clase de _papelones._ Ahora entendía perfectamente las palabras de su madre, que le _advirtió_ que mezclar sangre de Las Lomas y de San Nicolás de los Garza era una _terrible_ idea.

_La fórmula para el desastre._

Había estado _muchos_ años en negación, pero con un solo año siendo _mamá_, podía dar fe y legalidad de estas sabias palabras. Al final las madres _siempre_tenían la razón.

_Culo si no._


	4. Sí señor, yo soy de rancho

-¡Mi amor, te lo puedo explicar!

-¡Bájame y corre porque te voy a matar!

JiYong forcejeaba con su marido, y lo golpeaba en los hombros, para alejarse de él. Lo cual era algo difícil, estando suspendido, desnudo, empotrado contra la puerta y con las piernas enredadas en las caderas de SeungHyun.

-Espera, mi amor, no te muevas tanto, ¡Aún estoy adentro!- El mayor intentaba no ser golpeado por su esposo, porque aunque era chaparrito y hermoso, tenía _harta_ fuerza el canijo.

-¡Pues salte! ¡Ni que fueras perro para quedar pegados! ¡Suéltame, me das asco SeungHyun!

-No exageres mi amor, déjame explicarte.

Cierto, JiYong _tal vez_ estaba _exagerando,_ pero no lo podía evitar. Sintió coraje cuando le confesó su estupidez. Es decir, él se sintió _muy _culpable por haberlo hecho elegir entre su familia y él. Aunque siendo justos, ¡él era su familia! Su prioridad siempre debía de ser él y sus futuros hijos, pero ese no era el tema.

¡Se torturó por semanas! Bueno, tal vez no semanas_ exactamente,_ pero sí que se sintió mal. O sea, había hablado con su suegra por teléfono varias veces para explicarle que este año no los iban a visitar -otra vez- durante día de muertos, y por consiguiente, tampoco en el _cumpleaños_ de su esposo.

Hasta que unos días atrás, SeungRi le había preguntado sobre qué podría darle de regalo a SeungHyun. Según el menor era _pago_ por ayudarlo a reconquistar a SeHun, pero igual era por su cumpleaños que sería el domingo.

Lo que más coraje le daba era que desde que lo supo, él estaba preparando una mega sorpresa con su regalo -ni pensarlo quería, porque con su _suerte_ seguro se le salaba- y este pendejo despilfarrando el dinero en turbo mamadas.

Tenía unas pinches ganas de matarlo, pero ya había hecho tremendo gasto, que mínimo debería dejarlo que lo viera, además que nunca se había cogido a uno de treinta… Lo más sensato sería dejarlo vivir al domingo, y ya luego lo mataba.

Sí, eso haría.

Pero ni de pedo lo iba a perdonar.

-Te juro que te lo iba a decir, sabes que yo no te puedo ocultar nada.- Su ranchero le suplicaba, pero no, no iba a ceder a la primera.

-A mí no me des tus excusas pedorras pseudorománticas, ¡Ya bájame!

Como pudo, SeungHyun se salió del cuerpo más pequeño, y por fin lo dejó sobre sus piernas. JiYong no esperó, ya que sólo habían pasado un par de minutos de haber tenido un poderoso orgasmo, que sus piernas le fallaran de tal forma que _casi_ cayó al suelo y que de no ser por su marido que reaccionó rápido tomándolo de la cintura, se habría estampado de nalgas en la bella madera del piso de la habitación que compartían.

Eso sólo enfureció más al menor.- ¡Me mega caga que seas tan bueno para coger! ¡Me lleva la verga! Siempre me dejas las piernas temblando, ¡parezco _Bambi_!

Escuchó perfectamente que SeungHyun reprimió una risa, al menos el maldito pensaba en su bienestar físico, porque si soltaba _algo, _hasta lo más _mínimo_ parecido a una carcajada, le cortaría el pito.

Aunque luego el que sufriera fuera él, por haber perdido semejante máquina de placer, pero en la vida se debían de hacer ciertos sacrificios.

-Mi amor, te juro que no vuelvo a hacer algo así, fue una estupidez, no soy digno de ti, lo sé, pero perdóname mi cielo, no me mates.- El mayor se puso de rodillas, y sin soltarlo de la cintura, se abrazó a él.- Por favor, bebé, no me hagas esto, perdóname, por favor.- Enterraba su rostro en la pancita plana del otro.

JiYong no quería perdonarlo, en serio que no. Pero era _muy_ difícil resistirse a ese pedazo de mierda que le suplicaba de rodillas.

Maldito corazón de pollo que tenía.

-No creo que estés arrepentido, no con esa cara de pendejo que tenías allá afuera vestido de viejo lesbiano.- Se cruzó de brazos, y se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, ya tenía la batalla perdida.

-Mi amor, yo solo pongo esa cara por ti.- Dijo el regio, dejando un besito en su ombligo, que le provocó un _escalofrío_, pero siguió firme en su posición.

-¿Ahora yo soy la causa de que parezcas pendejo?- Añadió en su mejor tono de indignación que pudo.

-No, o sea, es que cuando estoy contigo parezco pendejo, chaparrito, pero sólo porque estoy bien pinche enamorado de ti.- Dejó otro besito en el mismo lugar.- Al chile que te amo un _verguero_, mijo, no, ¡más! Te amo un chingo y medio, chaparrito de mi corazón.

El menor sintió que sus piernas recuperaban un poco de su fuerza, y estuvo tentado a darle una patada en los huevos, porque ni creyera que iba a caer en su manipulación verbal, sus pinches palabras bonitas que nomás se las decía para que se le fuera el coraje. Ya era inmune a sus mamadas--

Entonces sintió _algo_.

-Ah, no, SeungHyun, no empieces.- Intentó alejarse, porque no, tenían que arreglar esto como _adultos_, no como los pubertos calenturientos que parecían.

-Pero chaparrito…-Suplicó con voz grave, y ahora sí que no pudo contra el escalofrío que le provocó esa mano cerca de sus nalgas.

_Tenía_ que poner distancia cuánto antes.

-¡No! Suéltame.- JiYong sintió como uno de los gruesos y largos dedos de su esposo, quería _entrar_ en él. Se mordió el labio inferior, cuando entró de golpe. _Fuck, pss a la mierda_.- No podemos solucionar todos nuestros problemas cogiendo, gordo.- Suspiró, tomando la cabeza entre sus manos, para evitar que fuera _más_ abajo.

Lo conocía _perfectamente_.

-Claro que sí, mi vida.- Dejó un besito sobre el tatuaje de "XX" que tenía arriba del ombligo, y luego metió obscenamente su lengua ahí. Su ranchero sabía que amaba que hiciera eso.- Literalmente, todos nuestros problemas se pueden solucionar cogiendo, mi cielo.- Susurró gravemente. Escuchó los jadeos que soltó JiYong y sonrió, moviendo un poco el dedo que seguía dentro de su amado, _buscando_ lo que sabía que haría que el menor _por fin_ lo perdonara.- Chaparrito, sigues bien mojadito aquí.- Lamió su pene y vio como se levantó un poco. Sonrió.- Hola, mi amor, hoy no te di tu besito de buenos días.- SeungHyun tomó el pene en su mano, y le dio un beso en la punta.

-Basta.- Gimió JiYong, y sin aviso, sintió como su marido acariciaba su próstata, provocando que sus piernas fallaran de nuevo.

Pero como siempre, SeungHyun estaba listo para sostenerlo.

El regio, haciendo alarde de su norteña fuerza, lo tomó de las nalgas, para cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama que estaba detrás de ellos. JiYong sólo se sostuvo como pudo del cuello de su esposo.

-Ya te dije, que no te voy a perdonar, ni aunque me vuelvas a coger bien rico.- Dijo con dificultad, intentando mantener el poco enojo que le quedaba.

-Bueno, pero déjame intentarlo.- Besó al más bajito en los labios, antes de dejarlo en el firme colchón.

Maldito ranchero con pito sabroso.

-

JiYong recordaba muchas cosas después de coger. Por alguna razón, su mente quedaba súper despejada y le llegaban anécdotas, datos, en fin, cosas que normalmente no tenía muy presente en su día a día, pero en esos momentos de _affter sex_, pues sí, los veía clarísimos.

Su familia no quería mucho a SeungHyun, ni siquiera porque era el único que lo obligaba a hablarles en navidad y a mandarles una postal por _whatsapp_. Bueno, estaba seguro que su papá lo quería, pero aún no se recuperaba del desprecio que le había hecho al reusarse a trabajar en la empresa familiar, así que prácticamente era como si lo odiase también.

Para su regio amor, la familia era lo más importante, y claro que era fácil para él decirlo, porque su familia era genial y cocinaban bien chingón. Todos eran súper lindos, lo adoraban y siempre lo trataban como lo que era, el bebé de la casa, y desde la primera vez que lo había llevado al rancho, notó que era exactamente lo mismo con él, lo consentían tanto como a su esposo.

Bueno, había unas tías que eran medio perras con ellos, pero casi no las trataban.

Ah, y la _prima zorra_ que nunca faltaba en las familias. Pero_ omitiéndolas, _los Choi eran a toda madre.

Siguiendo con el divagar de sus pensamientos, aunque ahora todo estaba bonito, lleno de sexo, amor y deudas, no se habían casado tan fácilmente. Conseguir algo parecido a la aprobación de los Kwon, les había costado su buena dosis de drama a lo "Amarte duele". Bendito Dios, él estaba vivo, pero sólo porque su ex era aún mas _puñetón_ y cobarde que _El Francisco_, y le tenía pavor a su gordo... y después de la madriza que le había puesto por andar jodiendo con que "regresaran", cualquiera se hubiera _acojonado_, la verdad.

El punto es que lo que realmente había recordado, fueron las -ahora- sabias palabras de Dami: "_Neta que ese pito te tiene bien apendejado, JiYong, culo si no_". Y pues sí, la verdad es que una buena verga te podía poner bien pendejo, y afortunada -o desafortunadamente- se había casado con el poseedor de una magnífica.

No tenía idea de _porqué_ se acordó _precisamente _de eso en este momento, pero cuánta razón tenía su hermana.

SeungHyun estaba recostado sobre su pecho, y aunque le estaba costando un poco respirar, no tuvo el corazón para quitarlo de ahí. Además de que estaba jugando con las orejitas chistosas de su marido, amaba hacer eso, pero tenía un efecto secundario cagado, ya que era la forma más fácil de ponerlo a dormir.

-Me estás durmiendo, mi vida.

JiYong soltó una risita, pero no se detuvo. Lo mataba de risa que ese simple acto, lo pusiera como _bebecito_ a hacer _la meme_.

-Si sigues así, vas a tener que ir con el SeungRi para que los despache a todos, porque esta peda se va a acabar.- Susurró lentamente, se escuchaba como si tratara de mantener la conciencia.

Pero eso no le gustó a JiYong.- ¿Qué? Ay no, gordo, si acaba de empezar. Todavía ni hemos hecho _shots_, ni el _karaoke_, recuerda que me debes un dueto.

-Ohhh, pero tú pura canción _gabacha_ quieres, mi reina, ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar cantar a mi Galito de Oro?- La voz del mayor seguía sonando somnolienta, pero claramente había un reclamo en su tono.

-Siempre cantas esa cosa fea, gordo.- Le jaló un poco su oreja izquierda, pero sin mucha fuerza.- No, vamos a cantar una de Ariana.

-Ay, no, así no, mejor ya me duermo a la verga.- Restregó su rostro sobre su pecho y lo apretó un poco más.

-Va, entonces voy a ver si SooHyuk quiere cantar una conmigo.

SeungHyun se levantó de su lugar, y lo miró con rencor directo a los ojos.- No andes chingando con eso, eh, porque ya sabes que ese cabrón te toca la sombra y le parto su carita de mierda que tiene, le hago otra rinoplastia y de a grapa.

Jiyong no quería usar la carta del _ex_, pero siempre era útil en estas situaciones que se ponía de _pesadito_, además que no lo tenía contento con sus mamadas.

-Ya tuvo demasiadas operaciones en su nariz gracias a ti.- Intentó relajarlo porque sí lo vio molesto, y tampoco quería seguir peleando.- Ay, gordo, ya sabes que a ese güey ni le hablo, siglos sin saber de él.

-Ah.- Dijo simplemente, algo avergonzado de la _escenita_ que hizo sin sentido… Así que regresó a su posición anterior, y le sacó un poco el aire por lo brusco del movimiento.

Acarició el suave y sudado cabello.- SooHyuk o no, tenemos que ir, gordo, hay que ver que no nos chinguen la casa.

El mayor no respondió, hasta que susurró.- ¿No te quieres poner un piercing en la _bubi_, mi amor?- Dijo, tocando el pezón izquierdo del menor.

Esa pregunta lo sacó de onda, pero le siguió el juego.- ¡Claro! Pero sólo si te pones primero uno, en tu verga.

-¡Amor! No chingues eso duele.- Se sentó y lo encaró, viéndolo asustado por la idea.

Reprimió la carcajada que quiso soltar por su cara de espanto.- ¿Y tu crees que en el pezón no, pendejo?

-Pues, sí pero he visto que un chingo se lo ponen, ha de ser por algo, ¿no?- SeungHyun se tocó el labio, pensativo.

-No, además no me gustan.- Se cruzó de brazos, como protegiendo sus pobres pezones de ser perforados.

-Te verías bien bonito.- Levantó las cejas, coqueto.- Pero pensándolo bien, mejor no. Porque luego como le vas a dar _pechito_ a nuestros _morritos_.- Negó con la cabeza.- Aunque puede ser una buena fuente de hierro, ¿Tú qué dices?

JiYong le dio un zape, y el otro solo se rió, sobándose el lugar agredido.- Digo que eres un tarado.- Pero se rió de lo ocurrente que es su ranchero.

-Tienes razón, porque seguro la leche les va a saber a tubo.

-¡Ya cállate! ¿Cuántas veces te dejó caer mi suegra cuando eras chiquito?- Se carcajeó, tomando una de las almohadas para golpearlo y que por fin se callara.

-¡Ninguna! A mí sí me querían.- El regio le quitó el suave arma, y la abrazó a su cuerpo.

-¡A mí también!- JiYong se rindió con él, así que decidió por fin levantarse de la cama.

-¿Quién dijo lo contrario, ah?

-_Shut, up!- _Le gritó medio frustrado, medio riendo.

_-_A mí no me hables así, _open inglish. _

_-_¡Cállate!- Se rió, buscando en el piso su disfraz de dinusario rosa, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- ¿Tenemos que ponernos el traje de nuevo?

-Pero claro que sí, mijo, si ya me vas a hacer salir, mínimo hazme el honor de seguir siendo mi vieja piruja.- Dijo una vez estuvo de pie a su lado, dejando un besito en su hombro desnudo, acariciando su cintura con suavidad, antes de agacharse para tomar el suyo verde.

-Amor, estamos todos cochinos.- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y?- SeungHyun ya tenía un pie dentro de una de las patas.

-Apestamos a sexo, yo me voy a bañar.

-Ay, mi reina, todos ya deben de habernos escuchado coger, a quién quieres engañar, no mames.- Se rió, pero recibió una nalgada, que lo hizo girarse indignado a su esposo.

-No seas _nasty_, gordo, vamos a darnos un bañito.- JiYong lo regañó, a veces sentía que más que marido, tenía un bebé de uno ochenta.

-Te encanta mi olor a hombre, no te hagas.- Levantó coqueto sus gruesas cejas, sonriendo como el mañoso que era.

-Yo no dije lo contrario.- Le guiñó un ojo, y se dirigió al baño, sabiendo que sería seguido por su esponjadito.

Rezaba para que salieran hoy, porque conociendo a SeungHyun, le iba a intentar meter mano, _otra vez._

Y tampoco es como si él se fuera a negar.

-

-¡Señoras y señores, estamos ante un auténtico milagro nivel La Rosa de Guadalupe, después de todo lo que escuchamos, Choi JiYong todavía puede caminar!- SeungRi había arrebatado el micrófono a un pobre diablo que no ubicaba, para poder ser escuchado en toda la casa.- Un aplauso, por favor.

Los imbéciles que estaban presentes, empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar; trató con todas sus fuerzas reconocerlos a todos, o mínimo grabar sus caras, porque era la última vez que los invitaría. Pero la neta no le sonaban de nada, seguro sólo se habían colado gorrones, esos que rondaban a su joven amigo día y noche.

-Siempre me lo presumes primo, pero ahora sí con tanta _gritadera_ me antojaste bien cañón a tu esposo.- Sintió un brazo rodearle los hombros, y blanqueó los ojos, ojalá a él se le hubiera perdido la invitación o mejor, que se anduviera de pata de perro en alguno de sus destinos gays de confianza.

-Cállate, no empieces de zorra, Baekhyun.- JiYong le dijo harto de su vida y de la gente _jodona_ a su alrededor.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedes decirme zorra?- El aludido se tomó el pecho con indignación, y casi le hubiera creído, pero era difícil tomarlo en serio vestido como la "Mujer maravilla", con peluca, látigo y todo.

-¡Me estás diciendo en mi cara que te quieres coger a mi marido!- _La vieja piruja _le reclamó cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no lo hacen las zorras, te lo estoy pidiendo, de frente como los hombres.- Hizo una dramática seña con la mano frente a su pecho, como reafirmando el _caballero_ que era.

-¿Quieres una cheve, mi reina?- Susurró SeungHyun en su oído, al parecer no quería interrumpirlos pero debía estarse muriendo de sed. Él sólo asintió, sintiendo un besito en su acolchada cabeza antes de verlo alejarse a la cocina, donde estaban las _Stella Artois, _que era la única que le gustaba, aparte de la Indio, pero esa la tomaría después, ya más pedo.

Para este punto de su matrimonio, su ranchero estaba más que acostumbrado e inmune a las insinuaciones mañosas de la zorra de su _prima la_ Baekhyun.

-Es más, súper sí me dejaba pasivear con SeungHyun.- Habló casual, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sueña chula.- JiYong reprimió una carcajada, esa mamada ni él se lo creía.- Además que todos sabemos que tienes más abierto ese _donut_ que un salvavidas.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no soy pasivo!- Gritó indignado por las palabras de su primo.- Me turbo caga ser pasivo, no lo soporto… no sé cómo puedes.- Murmuró lo último.

-Baekhyun, neta, nadie te cree, ya deja de delirar con que eres activo, en tu pinche vida has remojado ese chile.- Se burló del otro.

-¡Ese eres tú, cariño!

-¿Y? Al menos yo no lo niego.- Levantó los hombros indiferente. Cómo si eso le importara, él estaba _bien_ alimentado, no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse ni lamentar en ese departamento.

-Al menos déjame verle tantito el pito.- Cambió nuevamente al tema que por más no quería dejar ir.- Sólo para que me haga una idea de qué dildo comprar.

-Ay, mi reina, no los venden de ese tamaño.- Le guiñó un ojo, y soltó una carcajada al ver el _hambre_ en los ojos de su primo.

Al único al que le pasaba el sabroseo a su marido, era a BaekHyun. Sabía que con todo y todo, _jamás_ le haría la gatada, y aunque tenía esa _famita_ de "zorra", en realidad era un romántico súper _soft_ que estaba esperando a su príncipe azul con el cuál tener sus "felices por siempre". Le deseaba de todo corazón que _algún día_ lo consiguiera, con todo y sus excentricidades era un súper niño, sólo que su barrera era tan impenetrable que la mayoría de las personas se quedaban con esa superficialidad que tanto lo caracterizaba… Pero era mucho más que eso.

-Hermana, en serio, sólo dime cuánto le mide, dame una referencia.- Ahora su tono era de súplica, pero él _jamás_ daría su brazo a torcer.

-Ya voy a cumplir diez años con él, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo voy a decir ahora, si no te lo he dicho antes?- Se burló de la cara angustiada que tenía el otro.

-Ay, yo qué sé ¿_sororidad_? Presúmemelo primis, anda, hasta con las puras manos, sólo dame una referencia, ¿Cuánto te atascas?

-Aquí tienes, mi vida.- Saltó un poco cuando la mano, ahora sin el guante de garra, le extendió una copa con su bebida.

-Gracias, amor.- La tomó -el también se había quitado los guantes-, y le sonrió a su dinosaurio, y éste le regresó la sonrisa, mostrándole sus hoyuelos.

-¿Y sabes qué odio más? Que aparte de que tu esposo tenga una _vergota_, tenga hoyuelos, ¡Ay, no! ¡Son divinos!- Estaba seguro que La Chule quería lanzarse por la ventana en frustración total.

-Consíguete los tuyos.- JiYong rodeó el brazo libre de su marido, y éste, cómo buen perrito entrenado, sólo asintió, antes de beber de su botella de Tecate.

-Tengo un primo que igual tiene.- Dijo SeungHyun después del largo trago a su cerveza.- Aunque no creo que sea tu tipo, es muy cristiano.

-¿Y cómo tiene la verga, cómo tú?- Sonrió BaekHyun coqueto.

-Pues-- ¡Auch! Amor- Reclamó el ranchero cuando recibió un pellizco en su bíceps, por parte de su chaparrito.

-Ni se te ocurra.- Advirtió bajito.

-¡Solo estamos hablando!

-No quiero más mezcla en nuestras casas.

-Ah, ¿No quieres que se mezcle tu raza con mi raza?- Preguntó el regio indignado.

-¡No! Pero, o sea, imagínate a éste y ya-sabes-quién.- Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su marido.

-Pss igual y así se larga de aquí y va a cagarles el palo allá en San Peter.- Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, ya había soltado información _vital. _Grandioso_._

-Así que es de San Pedro, ¿Tiene _money, _no?- La pinche Chule sonrió malicioso.

-Ni lo pienses, BaekHyun, pobre de ti que te pongas a zorrear con mi familia política.- Amenazó a su primo, aunque algo le decía que eso sólo lo empeoraría, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Un arrimón no le hace daño a nadie, igual y así se me quitan las ganas de un ranchero y ya puedo seguir con mi vida.- Se lamió los labios, casi podía saborear ese buen pedazo de carne norteño que en su imaginación ya se esta a cenando.

-¡Hay literalmente cinco millones de personas en Nuevo León! ¡Cógetelos a todos si quieres! ¡Pero a mi familia no!- Sabía que era joda, o eso esperaba JiYong, pero ese maldito desgraciado lo sacaba de sus casillas muy fácilmente.

-Primito, qué sensible me saliste--

-Ya deja a JiYong, BaekHyun.- Y como caído del cielo, su primo favorito, MinSeok, apareció. ¿Iba disfrazado de gatito? Era difícil saberlo, ya que en realidad estaba vestido normal, pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de mangas largas con rayas negras y naranjas, y seguía teniendo el cabello igual de rojo que la última vez que lo había visto. Habría pensado que era "Chucky", de no ser por la diadema de orejas de gato que tenía en la cabeza.

-Ash, ya llegaste.- _La mujer maravilla_ hizo un puchero, si había alguien que podía ponerle un alto a sus chingaderas, era el mayor de los tres parientes.

-Llevo aquí una hora, pero tú llegas y luego luego te empinas toda la barra, ni saludas.

-¡Tamalito!- Después de salir de su pequeño shock de verlo ahí, corrió a abrazar a su primo, no sin antes darle su copa llena a SeungHyun, que todo este tiempo había estado completamente callado, listo para intervenir sólo en caso de emergencia.

-Hola, cariño, ¡Está incre tu traje! ¿Tú lo hiciste?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando de arriba a abajo, haciéndolo dar una vuelta para que apreciara su _arte_ de todos los ángulos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que alguien lo aprecia!

-Óyeme reina, no seas, que yo fui el primero en chuleártelo.- Dijo por fin su esposo, acercándose un poco más a ellos.

-Sí, pero ese es tu trabajo, no cuenta.- Le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-Hola, hermano. El tuyo igual está poca madre.- MinSeok sólo le palmeó el bícep, y levantó sus pulgares en aprobación.

-¡Gracias! Casi me quedo sin bolas por él, pero simón, está perrón.- SeungHyun asintió orgulloso.

-¿Y dónde dejaste al _aquel?_\- Preguntó extrañado JiYong, al notar a _alguien_ ausente a lado del pelirrojo.

Este tragó fuerte, de repente incómodo.- Ese barco ya zarpó, bebé, mejor ni hablemos de eso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te terminó la Cierva?- Como siempre su regio haciendo alarde de su _sutileza,_ casi lo gritó, genuinamente sorprendido.

Él también lo estaba, pero no iba a demostrarlo, menos frente al pobre que se le entristeció la mirada al instante.

-Bueno, ya saben, mi _mother _nunca lo aprobó y al parecer conoció a alguien más bonito, qué se yo. Le deseo lo mejor, sólo espero no verlo nunca más.- Trataba de sonar neutro, pero sus ojos lo delataban por completo.

-Igual sólo a ti se te pudo ocurrir tirarte a tu primo, no mames.- Intervino BaekHyun de forma burlona -y culera-.

-¡No es mi primo!- Respondió indignado el pelirrojo.

-Tanto cagadero que armaron, y ya a la primera tronaron, qué mal plan.- No quería sonar tan cruel como La Chule, pero la verdad el verano pasado se la pasaron en plan "Romeo y Julieta" y al parecer la zorra mayor, se había ido con el primer pedazo de carne que le había enseñado el _pack_.

No le constaba, pero conociendo al cuero de MinSeok, y a la calienta huevos de Luhan, no veía otro escenario.

Y pensar que su tamalito estaba pensando hasta en _darle el anillo_ y todo.

-Pues ni modo qué hacerle, SeungHyun, vas a tener que presentarnos unos rancheros, al parecer son los únicos que responden.- BaekHyun intentó levantar el ánimo que se estaba poniendo raro.

-Ni se crean, la neta yo fui edición limitada, toda mi prole son unos cabrones, la neta. Al chile que los quiero, pero son bien cuzcos o _closeteros_.

-Yo no soy celoso, la verdad.- Dijo BaekHyun, levantando las cejas, sugerente.- Y que me tengan de su cochino secreto sería un honor.

-Ya te dije que dejes a mi gente en paz, lo digo en serio, _bitch, back off!-_ JiYong quería ahorcarlo para que dejara de decir tanta burrada.

-¡Oh, que yo no dije nada! Tu esposito fue el que me ofreció su prole, ¿O no?

-¡Sí! Pero ya ves que él está mensito, no lo tomes en serio.- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y pues sí.

-¡Ora! ¿Cómo que mensito?- Intervino el más alto de los cuatro, indignado.

-¡Pinche escándalo que se cargan!- SeungRi apareció, evitando una posible pelea marital. Traía el micrófono en la mano derecha y una botella de tequila en la otra.- ¿Quién quiere la siguiente canción? El costo es dos shot de tequila.

-¡Es mi casa, infeliz! ¡Puedo cantar si quiero! A mí no me vas a venir a cobrar.- JiYong le reclamó, emputado que ni cantar a gusto pudiera.

-¡No, no, no! Hoy el dueño de esta casa es el pinche alcohol así que si quieres, a la verga empínate los caballitos, porque por mis huevos que no cantas.- El menor no iba a aceptar que nadie se saltara la _regla _del día.

-Hijo de tu-- .-Se cortó y -sin saber bien porqué- le arrebató la copa a su marido de la mano, tomándose de un _chingadazo_ la cerveza, que ya estaba un poco caliente, pero se aguantó como los _machos.-_ Ándale, pues dame tus pinches shots a la verga.

-Amor.- Escuchó el susurro preocupado de su _viejo lesbiano,_ pero no le hizo caso.

-Sostenme mi copa, le voy a dar una lección al majadero este.- Sin asegurarse de que el mayor había tomado el cristal, le hizo una seña con las dos manos, para que se acercara.- Dispara, _pocoshuevos._

SeungRi soltó una carcajada, y sirvió el primer caballito.- '_Ámonos_, chíngate tu herradura.

JiYong sabía que arrancarle la botella, y darle un trago _largo_, no era buena idea, más porque no era el más resistente con el tequila, pero a la chingada, nadie lo iba a humillar en su propio castillo.

Cuando todos a su alrededor lo vitorearon, supo que iba a ser una _noche larga._

-¡DJ, ponme "_Greedy_"!- Le regresó la botella a su amigo, y le arrebató el micrófono, se sopló aire con la mano que tenía libre, quitándose con el dorso el ligero sudor que tenía en la sien. La música comenzó, y sin ver la pantalla, cantó de la forma más afinada que pudo.- ¡VALENTINA MI REINA ESTA VA POR TI!... _Greedy! Uh! You know that I'm greedy for love!_

Que comenzara la peda.

-

Cuando SeungHyun había visto a su chaparrito hermoso tomar la botella, supo que la noche sería loca. Intentó calcular cuantas horas tenían para que el alcohol saliera de su sistema -ya que al parecer, su esposo había olvidado que tenían un vuelo en la mañana- porque qué perro oso que no los dejaran subir al avión por estar pedos.

Así que decidió que chance sólo a él lo revisaran -como siempre, discriminando a los vatos- y no notarían el estado lamentablemente etílico en el que se encontraría la luz de sus ojos.

Pero cuando su bonito regresó a su lado, y sin dejar de cantar como Ariana Grande, le perreó obscenamente, supo que sería imposible, si seguía tomando así ni de pedo se le iba a bajar tanto alcohol.

-Ahorita vas conmigo, ¿eh, guapo? No te vas a salvar.- Le susurró, dejando un besito debajo de su mandíbula, regresando a la tarima, para que todos lo vieran cantar mejor.

JiYong atraía, como siempre, las miradas de todos y no podía culparlos la neta, era todo un deleite verlo moverse de la forma en la que lo hacía; era lo más erótico que podrían ver de él en sus vidas, ya que todo su _esplendor_ y derroche de sensualidad, sólo lo lograba cuando tenían sexo.

Y eso sí que _nadie_ más que él estaba autorizado para verlo.

-Vamos a rezar un poco, no queremos que se te ponga dura aquí, _bro._

_-_No sea payaso.- Dijo SeungHyun tomando de un jalón el resto de su cheve.

-Lo dice porque ya va a ser la hora de su oración de la noche.- Escuchó la suave voz de HyoRin, y el regio soltó una carcajada.

-Es una fiesta,_ San Bae_, una vez que no reces diosito no te va a castigar.- Siguió jodiendo, aunque no estaba seguro qué tan en broma era eso de que iba a rezar.

-No es por "diosito", Nuestro Señor--

-Vale, voy por otra cheve, jala a rezar pues.- No le gustaba burlarse así de su amigo, pero a veces -momentos como estos- era inevitable.

No mames, quién se ponía a rezar en una fiesta de Halloween.

Llegó a la cocina, que estaba toda llena de telarañas y oscura, dejando en la encimera la copa y botella vacía que aún sostenía. Como este era su territorio, sabía perfectamente dónde estaban las cosas sin necesidad de mucha iluminación, así que abrió sin problemas el refri y tomó otra Tecate.

-¿Me das una, primo?- Dijo el primo MinSeok detrás de él.

-Simón carnal, ten, una bien muerta.- Le extendió la cerveza al más bajito.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, porque no sabían qué más decirse, no solían ser muy cercanos aunque sabían mucho el uno del otro. MinSeok era el primo favorito de su chaparro así que solía contarle todo sobre él y estaba seguro que el otro sabía todo sobre él mismo, su esposo era un chismoso profesional después de todo. Pero no solían hablar directamente, la verdad, sólo el cotorreo normal de las pedas ocasionales.

-¿Así que terminaste con la Cierva?- Dijo SeungHyun sin saber qué más preguntar, dándole un trago a su botella para calmar los nervios.

El pelirrojo hizo lo mismo con su cerveza, pero sabía que no podría evitar responder, al menos no por mucho tiempo.- Pues ajá.

-¿Como que "ajá?- Imitó con su grave voz la más aguda de su primo político.

-Pues es que no sé qué más quieres que te diga.- Levantó los hombros y se empinó el resto de su bebida.

El ranchero suspiró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. En la terraza podrían hablar mejor, porque la descubierta cocina y el escándalo del karaoke -y su señora llegando a las notas imposibles de Ariana Grande- no los dejaban escucharse con claridad.

Una vez afuera, se recargaron en el barandal de cemento, la terraza estaba completamente vacía, así que podrían tener privacidad. Miró la bocina que su señora seguramente le había hecho sacar a SeungRi, pero que estaba apagada, algo raro ya que al menos debería estar "dando ambiente" bajito. Qué bueno que JiYong no había salido, sino se emputaría con tanto silencio.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que sólo le daban traguitos a sus cervezas sin decir ni madres, pero si habían salido era por algo, así que decidió ser el primero en hablar:

-Sé que los vatos como nosotros no hablamos de estas cosas de viejas, pero si quieres decir algo, es mejor que lo saques aquí a que vayas a chillar allá adentro frente a todos.- No, definitivamente no era la intención de SeungHyun ser tan brusco, pero era su forma _amable_ de decir que estaba ahí para él y que podían hablar entre caballeros.

Desafortunadamente parecía que sólo con su chaparrito podía ser tierno y hablar suave.

MinSeok soltó una risita amarga, como si entendiera a qué se refería, así que sintió alivio.- La neta no sé qué decirte primo, nada más se fue… no me responde las llamadas, los mensajes, nada de nada.- Suspiró, su tono era tranquilo, pero podías ver que sus ojos estaban tristes.- Y hace unos días, un amigo vio en su Instagram que andaba con alguien más… Al parecer nos bloqueó a todos.

Eso último enfureció al ranchero.- ¡No inventes que nos bloqueó! Hijo de su chingada madre, pero deja que le cuente a mis primos y jalamos para Torreón, esto no se va a quedar así. Su otro chingado primo ya nos la aplicó hace años, ni crea que nos la va a hacer ahora él.- En un segundo su testosterona lo puso en modo asesino, porque nadie se metía con su familia sin sufrir las consecuencias.

-Por eso no le había querido decir a JiYong. Sabía que se iba a encabronar, y que capaz que se iba hasta allá a madrearlo… Además, parece que anda en Durango, no sé si el tipo es de ahí o qué.

-Pues yo no soy mi chaparro, pero también me dieron ganas de ir a partirle su puta madre, de paso visito a mis abuelitos.- Lo dijo con tanta convicción que si no fuera porque tenía boletos ya listos para Monterrey, jalaba sin pedos para el otro lado.

El mayor sólo negó.- No es necesario, tengo la esperanza de que regrese en unos días…- MinSeok no sonaba muy convencido, pero su tono esperanzado hasta a él le dolió.

SeungHyun no quería ser culero, pero tenía que decirle lo que pensaba.- La verdad primo, si te soy bien pinche honesto, no creo que regrese.

Le dio un último trago a su botella , terminándosela antes de hablar.- Lo sé… igual y en unos días, pues el que va a buscarlo soy yo.

El regio lo miró notando su tristeza, de haber sido reales las orejas que tenía en la cabeza el más bajito, estaba seguro que se habrían echado para abajo, nunca lo había visto así de decaído. Y eso que el año pasado había presenciado el dramón de su vida tratando de conquistar al _primo LuHan_; jamás creyó que algún día la haría de _alcahueta,_ pero su chaparrito tenía esa peculiar costumbre de exponerlos a situaciones extrañas.

Y a pesar de eso, SeungHyun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a los dramas, los vivía día a día con su esposo, pero definitivamente no porque él quisiera. Pero no le quedaba de otra, ya que se había enamorado del dramático más grande del mundo, un _panchero_ de primera categoría, la _drama Queen _original.

Si por él fuera, viviría en un rancho a las afueras de algún pueblo, con sus perros, sus becerros, sus gallinas y su chaparro, con eso tenía y sobraba. Pero pues no, la vida no le había dado _esa opción_, así que cuando veía a alguien en alguna situación angustiosa, tenía el impulso de ayudarlos o mínimo aconsejarlos. Porque al chile que nadie se merecía estar en medio de constante desmadre -propio o ajeno-, era divertido la mayoría del tiempo, pero sólo valía la pena porque _lo vivía con JiYong_.

Todo valía la pena porque sabía que JiYong lo amaba con la misma locura que SeungHyun a él. Sí, era una relación intensa, pero al final del día nadie le daba tanta paz como su esposo, por muy paradójico que sonara.

Por eso mismo estaba seguro que LuHan no valía estos dramas, panchos y tonterías que montaba; simple y sencillamente porque ahí _no_ había amor, al menos no por parte del norteño, y aunque le doliera aceptarlo MinSeok, el amor de uno nunca iba a ser suficiente para los dos.

-Sé lo que estás pensando.-Dijo el pelirrojo al verlo que se quedaba viendo a la nada.

-Ni yo mismo sé qué estoy pensando, ya ves como dice mi chaparro que estoy todo menso.- Respondió soltando una risita.

-No estás menso, y JiYong tampoco lo piensa, sólo le gusta molestarte. Si vieras como habla de ti cuando no estás.- Bajó la mirada a su botella vacía que tenía en la mano.- Yo siempre pensé que LuHan hablaba así de mí… Al final parece que me equivoqué, como siempre.

SeungHyun se sentía terrible por el mayor, al parecer estaba más que _enculado_.- ¿Sabes? Creo que lo más difícil del amor no es enamorarte, sino que la otra persona te corresponda de la misma forma e intensidad. Yo no sé si realmente JiYong se enamoró de mí desde el principio y se hizo al difícil, pero--

-Se estaba haciendo al difícil.- MinSeok lo interrumpió.- Recuerdo perfectamente sus ojitos ilusionados cuando nos contó de ti y su primera "cita no cita", ay no, estaba bien volado en que nos platicaba.- Por primera vez en la noche lo vio sonreír sinceramente, sin melancolía.- Todo iba bien, pero el pendejo de BaekHyun le dijo que cómo se iba a fijar en un ranchero cholo.- Se rió al recordar el dramatismo con el que le reclamó "su falta de gusto".- Después de eso, JiYong dijo que obvio era un juego y así, pero no, sé que se enamoró desde que te vio. Yo puedo dar fe y legalidad de eso, sus ojos nunca mienten.

Eso le llegó al corazón a SeungHyun, lo había conmovido la honestidad y nostalgia con la que contó su mini relato. Se sintió una mierda por todo lo culero que le había dicho, pero pues como dicen, la verdad no peca pero incomoda. Se mordió el labio, inseguro de cómo debía continuar su terapia improvisada, así que decidió mejor aplicar la vieja confiable, y cambiar de tema a algo que cagado que los hiciera reír a los dos.

-La neta primo, la clave para encontrar el amor, es no buscarlo… solito llega.- Le guiñó un ojo, y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, intentando levantarle el ánimo al estilo _macho_.- Mira, tampoco te claves, hay muchos peces en el mar y cuando menos te des cuenta ya lo habrás olvidado, vas a estar felizmente casado con chamacos y todo, es más, yo por mucho tiempo creí que amaba a la pinche--

-¡WEY! Tienes que venir en chinga.- SeungRi abrió de putazo la puerta de vidrio corrediza y casi le saca la mierda del susto, o peor, casi tiraba lo que le quedaba de chela, que prácticamente estaba llena.

-¡Qué verga quieres, pinche perro! ¿No ves que los hombres estamos tratando de hablar tranquilos?- SeungHyun disimuló de la forma más masculina que pudo, gritando con su voz más grave de lo normal.

-¡Es tu pinche vieja! ¡No suelta el karaoke!- El menor hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah puta, no mames qué emergencia wey, pues déjalo, es suyo.

-¡Pero ya empezó con las canciones de la Jenni!

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó asustado, si ya estaba cantando sus _hitazos rancheros,_ ya debía estar hasta la madre de pedo.

-¡Sí! Y te anda dedicando todas, que se las va a dar a otro y no sé qué más.

-Me lleva la verga. Ya te he dicho que no le des tantos shots de tequila, _chingadamadre_.- Suspiró y vio a MinSeok que nuevamente tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Pues ni modos primo, tengo que ir a ver a mi señora.

-A veces no me creo lo rápido que le pega el tequila, pero me consta, yo estuve en su primera peda.- El cirujano soltó una risita.

-Todavía hasta le compré sus pinches cheves caras, para que no terminara fumigado.- No quería sonar tan angustiado, pero él quería pasarla _tranqui_, no andar cuidando a su _vieja piruja_ borrachita. Suspiró.- Pero ya ves, el amor es impredecible como la vida… Lo siento primo, tengo que ir a ver a este chaparrito que no aguanta nada.- Se empinó la botella y la tomó de un _chingadazo_, porque si iba a subirse a cantar -que es lo que estaba seguro que iba a tener que hacer- necesitaba tener bien _lubricada_ la garganta. Puso cara de asco, ya estaba un poco caliente y él puras heladas se chingaba.- 'Ira, nomás pa' resumir, _quien encontró el amor, no lo buscaba tanto.- _Le guiñó un ojo.- Y si necesitas hablar de hombre a hombre, tú invítame una chela porque soy pobre y te escucho sin pedos.

Se despidió del médico que sólo asintió riendo y entró a la sala en busca de su esposo. Podría sonar a mame, pero cuando JiYong se ponía _borracha _era toda una odisea andar atrás de él.Porque sí, el tequila lo ponía _borracha, _no borracho.

Se ponía intenso, empalagoso e impredecible, más de lo que ya era de por sí estando sobrio.

Y pues sí, su masoquista ser lo _adoraba_, sobre todo cuando estaba en la fase de empalagoso, pero era una chinga estarlo cuidando que no se metiera en problemas por andar _malacopeando. _

-¡SE LAS VOY A DAAAAAR A OTRO! ¡PORQUE-- AH AHÍ ESTÁ EL SUSODICHO! ¡VEN MI AMOR CANTA CONMIGO!

Sí, JiYong podía odiar la banda, pero nomás estaba _borracha,_ era el único género que parecía conocer. Sólo que aún se seguía sacando un poco de onda por su selección de _dedicatorias_, ya que sólo quería canciones de la Rivera, o sea, puras sobre lo malo e infiel que _era_, algo completamente _falso_ sobre su persona, pero al menos estas sí las entendía, no como esas de la Ariana Grande.

Pero a pesar de todo, ver a su chaparrito cantar era uno de sus placeres personales, un deleite total; que estuviera insinuando indirecta/directamente que era un _cabrón_, era totalmente irrelevante. Además que un hermoso T-rex rosa _malacopeando_ con banda, era una anécdota que ya le quería contar a sus futuros hijos, y muy probablemente se los podría mostrar, ya que todos estaban grabando.

-¿QUÉ PASA CHULO? ¿LE SACAS A LA CANTADA O QUÉ?- JiYong era fresa, _fresísima, _tanto como sólo alguien que había vivido más de la mitad de su vida en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la capital podía hacerlo, ni siquiera porque al casarse con él había bajado de clase social le había quitado ese tono y sus palabritas pedorras.

Ah, pero el tequila, ese lograba sacar la señora provinciana norteña que llevaba dentro.

_Pero por su pollo_que no le sacaba a cantar con él, es sólo que _La Gran Señora_ no era de sus predilectas, no era su tono. Personalmente prefería a la Villarreal, pero qué remedio, era la única que su chaparrito había aprobado desde que se la enseñó años atrás.

Caminó lentamente entre la gente, con la pista escuchándose y la maliciosa sonrisa ebria de su amor en todo su esplendor. Le encantaba retarlo y demostrar frente a todos que eran _los mejores _siempre, en _todo_.

Sabía que no se debía ver tan intimidante con su traje de _viejo lesbiano_, pero estaba tratando de meterse en su papel de macho alfa ranchero, sólo esperaba que tuviera efecto en alguien más que su señora; estaba tratando de infundir respeto, no ser su chiste.

Aunque lo veía difícil por su atuendo, y las risitas de todos. Pero bueno, el intento se estaba haciendo.

Llegó a la pequeña tarima y subió, para quedar a la misma altura que el otro, y dejarlo muchos centímetros más abajo, hoy no había usado _sus tacones,_ así que le llevaba la verdadera estatura que eran casi veinte centímetros. No le decía chaparrito para molestarlo, era sólo su hermosa realidad.

Sin romper el contacto visual, tomó el control para parar la canción, porque si iban a hacer un dueto, prefería una más_ adecuada. _Tomó una de sus patitas rosas, y lo hizo girarse a la gente, para que no viera su elección, quería sorprenderlo. Buscó rápidamente la carpeta que decía "A mi chaparrito".

-No vayas a poner al Chapo.- JiYong hizo un puchero, estaba seguro aunque no lo viera.

-¿Crees que es lo único que escucho?- Le susurró en su oreja que ya estaba descubierta, porque le daba mucho calor la capucha.

-No, pero son las que mejor te sabes.

-Pues hoy te tengo otra.- Le dio _play_ a la canción, que comenzaba con la tambora y las trompetas, sabía que su chaparro la iba a reconocer al instante. Le quitó el micrófono que su esposo seguía sosteniendo.

-Ay, no.- Se tapó el rojo rostro con sus suaves manos, porque claro que sabía _cuál_ era.

-_Si quieres.- _Dijo sin ver la pantalla, porque no era necesario, todos gritaron al escuchar su grave voz.- _Me estoy contigo toda la vida, hasta que mueras.- _Rodeó su hombro para acercarlo más a él.- _Si quieres, puedo ayudarte, a que me quieras, a que me quieras, un poco más_.- Besó su sien, y logró quitar las manos que lo ocultaban en su repentino ataque de pena, agachándose un poco, para cantarle y verlo a los ojos.- _Yo me estaría ahí toda la vida, siempre contigo.- _Le acercó un poco el micrófono, pero negó, así que continuó él.- _No creas mi vida que es mentira lo que te digo, yo me estaría mi amor toda la vida siempre a tu lado, porque mi vida yo estoy de ti enamorado.- _Le hizo ojitos para que cantara con él, pero el menor no podía, sólo negaba.- _De que me gustas es verdad, de que te quiero es verdad, más si me quieres aceptar, no necesitas decir sí, tan sólo bésame y sabrás que como un loco estoy de ti enamorado.- _Lo besó, y sus espectadores gritaron otra vez. Por la forma en que le sonrió su esposo al separarse, supo que el _scok_ había pasado.

JiYong acercó el micrófono sin quitárselo, para comenzar a cantar.- _Yo me estaría toda la vida, siempre contigo.-_La aguda voz que tenía al cantar lo volvía literalmente loco.-_ No creas mi vida que es mentira lo que te digo.- _Poco a poco se sentía más cómodo con el tono y al ritmo de la canción, que era diferente al de la original.-_ Yo me estaría ahí toda la vida, siempre a tu lado, porque mi vida yo estoy de ti enamorado._

Pero si había algo que a SeungHyun le gustaba más que la voz de JiYong, era la hermosa combinación de graves y agudos que lograban juntos, una armonía perfecta.

Cantaron el final de la canción sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos y sonreír, la música era algo que siempre había estado presente en sus vidas de muchas formas. Ambos habían tenido aspiraciones musicales que por una u otra razón no habían llegado a concretarse. Era un vínculo muy especial, y quién sabe, tal vez en su destino había estado ser ser músicos.

Cuando terminó, se inclinó y besó su frente algo sudada, mientras JiYong pedía que le pasaran nuevamente el tequila, en medio del vitoreo de sus amigos.

-No creo que debes tomar más shots, mi vida.- Dijo suavemente, tratando de no alterar al menor, que ahora era más impredecible que un capítulo de Black Mirror.

-Sólo uno, gordo, uno chiquito.- Sostuvo la botella de vidrio sobre su boca y se la empinó. Contó _uno_, _dos_, _tres_ y _cuatro_ -largos- segundos antes de que se la regresara a su compa emprendedor.

Reprimió el comentario sarcástico, que muy posiblemente sólo empeorara la situación.

-¡Bien! Pues que empiece el karaoke por parejas ¿no? ¡Culo quien no cante!- JiYong habló innecesariamente con el micrófono, porque con su grito claramente lo pudieron escuchar hasta Dubái. Pero nuevamente no dijo _nada, _y sólo le quitó el aparatito suavemente de las manos, para ponerlo en el pedestal que estaba cerca.

SeHun en seguida tomó el brazo de su recién recuperado novio, y lo arrastró hacia donde estaban para elegir una canción del amplio repertorio. SeungHyun vio que ese momento era perfecto para hacer su salida del escenario, así que tomó de la cintura a su señora y se lo llevó entre la gente en dirección a la cocina, que estaba más despejada.

Sintió un beso debajo de su mandíbula.- Cada vez que escucho esa canción me acuerdo de ti con tu acordeón fuera de mi casa.- Su chaparrito rodeó su cintura y se pegó más a él.

SeungHyun sonrió por el recuerdo que igualmente le llegaba a la mente cuando escuchaba "Si quieres".- El acordeón es el instrumento del amor chaparro, no te podía enamorar de otra forma.

-A veces hubiera querido que siguieras con tu grupo, eres muy bueno.- Restregó su carita en su pecho, y él le regreso el abrazo.

-La neta prefiero ser tu Chapo personal, mi vida, todo tuyo para tu único deleite.

-Sí, claro, eres todo mío, hasta que vamos al rancho y todas las suripantas se te avientan como moscas.- Hizo un puchero al recordar la última kermés a la que habían ido.

El regio soltó una carcajada.- ¿Ves? Si así te pones por una vez al año que toco, imagínate si fuera mi chamba, mijo.

-Ah, pero sería diferente, porque podría ser tu corista.- Sacó la lengua burlón.

-O podrías tocar el pandero.

-¡Oye!- Se quiso separar de él, pero no lo dejó, apretando su agarre alrededor del cuerpo _petit._

-¿Qué? ¿o prefieres la tuba?- Siguió jodiéndolo, porque su amorcito era un genio en la cantada, pero pésimo aprendiz musical.

-¡Podría tocar la guitarra, dah!- Le reclamó JiYong, indignado.

-Naaambre mi vida, con los tres acordes de "Mi pequeña traviesa" no la hacemos--¡Auch, oye!- Por fin lo soltó, por el tremendo trancazo que le dio en su hombro. Pero sólo porque tenía que sobarse el área afectada.

-¡Grosero!

-¡Es neta! A ver, ¿Cuántas veces te he querido enseñar guitarra y nomás lo dejas?- Al estar ebrio, su chaparrito controlaba menos su fuerza y este sí que le había dolido. Seguro le dejaba un moretón.

-Pues…- Se mordió el labio, bajando la mirada.

-¿Y el acordeón? Que porque querías chingarte a la Venegas.

-También la trompeta, ¿no?- YoungBae haciendo alarde de su súper poder de aparecer en el mejor momento, llegó de la mano de su esposa.

-Y recuerdo que igual te pidió que le enseñaras piano.- Añadió HyoRin, que casi siempre se mantenía al margen de la maldad, pero no en este momento.

-¡Bueno ya! Párenle, ¿no? Neta lo creí de todos, menos de ti HyoRin.- La vergüenza rápidamente se volvió enojo, y el capitalino se giró a los recién llegados, poniendo sus brazos a los lados de su cadera de forma retadora.

-Yo sólo digo la verdad.- La mujer levantó los hombros indiferente, pero riendo al ver la cara de traición que puso JiYong.

Tanto él como su compa enanito hicieron un "uh", porque eso sí que dolió.

-¡Ja! ¿Ahora así nos llevamos?- Se cruzó de brazos, y la miró con todo el odio que su pequeño cuerpo podía almacenar.

-¡No te molestes!- HyoRin intentó suavizar la expresión del otro con una sonrisa, pero era inútil.

-Ya, chaparro.- Lo abrazó por detrás, y besó su sien.- Tanto tiempo casada con el enano le tenía que afectar.

-¡Ora! ¿Yo qué? No es mi culpa que JiYong sea poco constante--

-¡No es cierto, mi amor!- Abrazó más fuerte a su _vieja piruja_, y besuqueó todo su rostro, causándole un ataque de risa a su esposo. Miró feo a YoungBae, que sonreía burlón al verse interrumpido.

Su amigo podía ser cristiano y un pan cuando quería, pero era casi un ayudante de satanás cuando se trataba de molestar a su señora.

-¿No quieres bailar, mijo?- Preguntó el ranchero, porque una forma de bajarle lo _borracha_, era bailando, sacando el alcohol de su sistema.

-¡Sí!- Gritó efusivamente, colgándose a su cuello.

-Vamos pues.- Lo cargó un poco, y se lo llevó de ese campo minado que podría hacerlo explotar en cualquier minuto rumbo a la terraza, donde debían haber menos personas y podrían bailar con mayor soltura.

Su sala estaba completamente invadida por los espectadores del karaoke, y ni de pedo los iban a dejar moverse sabroso como les gustaba. Una vez afuera, vio que únicamente estaban los primos de su esposo y el amigo de estos, KyungSoo, que se carcajeaban bebiendo de sus cervezas.

-¡Hola, mamonas!- Dijo JiYong una vez fue dejado en libertad.

Él sólo negó, tomando su celular de la _bolsita secreta_ que tenía su _dinotraje _a un costado, para poner música en la bocina. Sonaba una_ cosa rara_ que no entendía, pero se iban a joder, porque era el momento de demostrar porqué su chaparrito y él eran los _reyes de la salsa._

-¡No, gordo! ¡No quites a mis chinos!- Gritó BaekHyun, haciendo una muy buena imitación de la voz de su esposo, se rió, pero aún así conectó el suyo, parando la música.

-¿Le acabas de decir "gordo" a mi gordo, pendeja?- JiYong no permitía que _nadie_ en este mundo le dijera "gordo" más que él, ni siquiera a DongWook, que era el que más solía decirle así cuando sí estaba gordito.

-Pues así le dices para que te haga caso, yo qué.

-Hijo de tu pu--

Buscó rápidamente la lista de reproducción "Pa' moverlo rico", una _curadísima_ selección de los _hitazos_ que más le mamaban a su chaparrito a la hora de la bailada, porque la neta no quería irse a la procuraduría a esta hora por intento de homicidio.

La verdad es que como ranchero que se respeta, era bueno para bailar huapangos, quebradita, banda y demás géneros regionales del norte del país; pero una vez había llegado a la capital -y caído en las garras el amor- había _tenido_ que ampliar su repertorio, sobre todo con alguien como JiYong que le entraba duro al bailongo.

Algo que nunca había entendido de los pendejos de sus primos -y algunos amigos- es que si ya sabían que sus morras gozaban bailando, ¿por qué verga no aprendían? No era difícil, sobre todo guiar. Nomás era cosa de perderle el miedo, agarrarlos con fuerza, y que ellos se dejaran, obvio.

Según JiYong, a las morras y morritos les encantaba tener un _machote_ que los _mangoneara _por toda la pista como si muñeco de trapo se trataran, lo veían _rete sexy._ Naturalmente no todos podían ser una _dance machine_ como él, pero mínimo así le daban el gusto a sus señoras y de paso cuidaban que ningún zopilote les rondara el ganado.

Igual y sólo era cosa de su chaparrito, porque siempre le decía que esa fue una de las principales razones por las que le dio el sí, eso y porque lo traía loquito; pero en resumen, no perdían nada con aprender, era cultura general.

Le dio _play_ a "Procura" y tronó sus dedos, preparándose para mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la canción.

Se giró, sólo para ver a su chaparro que tenía una llave en el cuello de BaekHyun dispuesto a asfixiarlo, pero levantó la mirada al reconocer al instante la pieza, sonrió soltando a su primo que comenzó a toser y sobarse con exageración la nuca. Aún así ninguno de los presentes lo ayudó, sólo observaban inmutables bebiendo sus cheves.

SeungHyun empezó a mover sus brazos como el estilo lo requería, y bailando se fue acercando al centro de la terraza, JiYong hizo lo mismo, olvidándose por completo del coraje que tenía segundos atrás. Extendió su mano para tomar la más chica y acercarlo más, para sostenerlo de la cintura y comenzar a moverse juntos.

Al chile que sí le mamaba un chingo bailar, pero si era con su chaparrito hermoso, eso lo hacía infinitamente superior.

-

Hasta donde estaban les llegaban los berreos peores que los de Martín Urieta, porque la "competencia" de karaoke por parejas -que implícitamente ya habían ganado- seguía adentro, pero poco a poco la salsa había llamado a otros que no estaban muy interesados en ser humillados por su gordo y él en el canto, pero que sí querían recibir su arrastrada sutil bailando.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las canciones que habían bailado, salsa, merengue, rock'n'roll, hasta se había colado una que otra norteña, en el que obviamente no había punto de comparación con los demás, porque nadie tenía tremendo ranchero que te guiara por toda la pista improvisada y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de su marido.

Ahora estaban perreando, sudados a pesar del frío, y podía sentir lo caliente que estaba SeungHyun, _otra vez_.

Tampoco podía culparlo, hasta él se quería coger cuando veía sus videos _twerkeando _y si a eso le sumamos que estaba restregando su espalda en su fuerte cuerpo, pues con más razón.

-¿A poco quieres la segunda escapada de la noche?- Preguntó sobre la oreja de su amor, cuando lo obligó a agacharse un poco tomándolo de la nuca. Sentía perfectamente su parte favorita en el cuerpo de SeungHyun endurecerse en su espalda baja.

-Pues no creo que sea prudente.- Respondió bajito, con dificultad.

-¿Ahora me saliste prudente?- Se rió, mordiéndole juguetonamente su lóbulo, provocando que las manos que lo rodeaban de la cintura lo acercaran mucho más.

-Deja algo para el rancho, mi vida, que a este paso me vas a dejar seco.

-Lo dudo mucho.- Soltó una carcajada, y se giró para quedar frente a frente.

SeungHyun se le hacía infinitamente sexy a pesar de su _dinotraje_, porque sí, se veía muy adorable, pero para JiYong, su gordo siempre era lo más guapo y ardiente que había en el mundo, sin importar con qué trapos y ropa fea se vistiera.

Aunque si lo pensaba un poco, debía ser muy cagado verlos bailar tan obscenamente disfrazados de dinosaurios, sobre todo por las colas, que golpeaban a la gente cuando giraban y daban vueltas.

Pero ni así eran mejores que ellos, ni en sus sueños más guajiros.

-¿Me lo prestas?- BaekHyun usó el _lazo de la verdad_ que hasta ahora no había notado, y _osó_ atrapar a SeungHyun, para intentar _obligarlo _a _perrear_ con él.

Este imbécil estaba _suplicando_ por morir. Sin pedos podría ser su defensa ante la corte, para él tenía todo el sentido del mundo, seguramente el juez la aceptaría sin dudar.

-Primo, hasta yo tengo mis límites pa' salvarte, no le juegues al verga.- Dijo su marido, quitándose la cuerda y sonriéndole para _calmarlo. _Sólo esos hoyuelos todos bellos lograban que se le bajara el coraje de golpe.

O al menos la mayoría de las veces.

-Ash, ¡anda! Si quieres _perreamos_ de lejitos.- Suplicó poniendo su mejor expresión de miseria, para ver si lo convencía, pero era inútil.- Bueno, pues mínimo déjame darle una restregada rápida, es que quiero ver de qué tamaño tiene el arma tu soldadito, ¡Sólo es para tener referencias! A ver si vale la pena que me lance a su rancho por ese primo que tanto me presumió.

-¡'Ora! ¡Si yo no te presumí al SiWon!- Respondió SeungHyun indignado.

_Ah, pinche regio de mierda._

-¡Uh! ¿Así que se llama SiWon? Choi supongo, lo voy a _stalkear_.- BaekHyun se mordió el labio y sacó su iPhone, yéndose a un rincón a seguramente cumplir su amenaza.

-¡Gordo!- JiYong le reclamó, molesto por su torpeza.

-¿Qué? ¡Me andaba levantando falsos!- Dijo su viejo lesbiano, levantando las manos en ademán de obviedad.

-¡No! ¡Te estaba chingando para que le dijeras el nombre de su nueva víctima!

-Pero chaparro.- Hizo un puchero, y no pudo sentirse peor.

Amaba a ese pendejo, pero a veces se pasaba de ingenuo. Al menos en estas cosas lo era.

Suspiró negando, pero se acercó al más alto, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para obligarlo a bajarse a su altura y besarlo.- _Sorry_, me altera ese hijo de perra.

-Los tíos son muy buenos como para que les digas así.- Se rió, besando su nariz.

-Ya sé, pero hasta ha de ser adoptado el hijo de su chingada.

SeungHyun se carcajeó, acercándolo más a su suave pecho en un abrazo de oso, esos que tanto amaba.

Tanto moverse lo había hecho destilar de su cuerpo una buena parte del alcohol que ingirió, y le había regresado un poco de lucidez. Esto sólo había provocado que le diera un hambre brutal.

-Tengo hambre, gordo- Dijo meloso, restregando su rostro en la tela suave.

-Uffash, ¿Sabes qué se me antoja? Unos tacos de asada.

-¿Crees que siga abierto?- Preguntó ilusionado, Don Taquero confiable cerraba temprano, y más si se le terminaba la carne.

-Ni es tan tarde.- Miró al cielo, como si supiera calcular la hora de esa forma.

JiYong se rio.- ¡Ay sí, el boy scout!

-Deben ser como las dos.

-Si tienes razón, ya fue.- Hizo un puchero, fastidiado. Apenas mencionó los mentados tacos se le habían antojado igual.

-Bueno, pero al rato te invito cabrito, ¿va?

-A la madre, sí, qué rico.- Se le hizo agua la boca de sólo pensar en la comida endémica del rancho de su marido.- Pero eso no me va a quitar el hambre ahorita.

-¿Crees que queden de las botanas?- SeungHyun se tomó el mentón, pensativo.

-¡A huevo! ¡Guardé unas momias en el refri!- Se le prendió el foco de repente, su yo del pasado siempre era más precavido que el del presente.

-Ah pues vamos, antes de que alguien se las chingue.- Su ranchero lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Atravesaron con dificultad la laguna de gente que bailaba y coreaba en su sala una canción de _Conejo Malo_ y neta que a quién madres se le ocurría cantar una de ese tipo, pero en fin, quién era él para juzgarlos.

Chocó con la espalda de su marido, porque por ver a los ridículos que intentaban alcanzar el tono bajo del _trapero_, no notó que se detuvo.

-¡Hijos de su puta madre!- Gritó SeungHyun, soltándolo y caminando con furia, porque sí, HyoRin y YoungBae le estaban entrando con todo a las momias que estaban _ocultas_.

Sintió su estómago arder.

-¡Todavía quedan!- Dijo el culero del enano, con la boca llena de salchicha empanizada.

-¡Pero eran nuestras!- SeungHyun le arrebató la charola, viendo que ya casi no quedaban.

-¡Eran poquitas!- YoungBae le quitó una más, y si no hubiera sido porque se la extendió a su esposa, SeungHyun lo habría aporreado contra el refri y arrancado la momia de sus manos.

Pero supo que su gordo sintió compasión por la mujer, porque si ya estaba casada con semejante payaso, mínimo que tuviera una momia, diosito decía que debían dar caridad y ser generosos.

-Ten chaparro, el barril sin fondo ese nos las chingó todas.- Le extendió las pocas que quedaron, que eran exactamente tres, tomó una y su gordo otra, haciéndole el gesto de que tomara la que quedaba.

Hijos de su chingada, mendigar comida en su propia casa por culpa de estos gorrones.

-Yo igual ayudé.- HyoRin levantó la mano, llevándose a la boca la salchicha envuelta que le había dado su esposo.

JiYong llevaba la última semana observándola detenidamente, había algo raro con ella, pero no estaba seguro de qué era. ¿Habría cambiado de maquillaje? ¿Peinado? ¿Color de pelo? La mayor lo había ayudado a conseguir la tela para su traje, además de que había cooperado en muchos de los detalles para los que el tiempo no le iba a alcanzar, pero los últimos dos días se mordía a cada rato la lengua para no preguntar, porque tenía miedo de ofenderla y que le dejara tumbado el trabajo a último momento.

Pero ahora usando ese _overall_, la notaba un poco más gordita. ¿Sería _eso_?

-Vimos comida china, pero no la tocamos, a saber cuantos días tiene ahí.- Dijo el bajito cínicamente, chupándose los dedos.

-¡Ja! ¡Es de ayer!- SeungHyun dejó la bandeja en la isla, y corrió al refri, ahora sí mandando a volar al enanito, que al escuchar su _frescura_ quiso acaparar esa comida también.

-¡No mames YoungBae! ¿Porqué andas tan inmamable y usurpador?- Gritó JiYong con la boca llena.

-¡Pues tengo hambre! ¡Y HyoRin igual!- Dijo indignado, sobando su espalda del porrazo que le había provocado el ranchero al empujarlo sobre la isla.

Amaba lo bestia que podía ser su marido.

-Ya ni me acordaba que habíamos pedido en _Tachi Dito.- _SeungHyun tomó las dos cajitas de cartón y vació todo lo que quedaba, en un plato que tenía _sabritones_.

-¡Gordo! ¡Quítale esa madre!- Lo regañó el chaparrito.

-¿Qué? Eran poquitos.- Se metió dos de las frituras a la boca y fue al microondas para calentarlo.

Le cagaban los _sabritones_, siempre le lastimaban la lengua cuando los comía, pero a su ranchero le mamaban. Según el INEGI, era el único ser humano en el planeta que se los chingaba _primero_ en el _PAKETAXO._ Aunque para él mejor, porque así nunca quedaban cuando estaban al final de la peda, y ni por las ansias de la ebriedad se las llegaba a comer.

Bendito dios, se complementaban hasta en esa pendejada.

Se metió el último pedazo de momia, y le supo a gloria. Tanto alcohol -y baile- le había dado demasiada hambre.

-¿Y qué madres hacen todos aquí? Ya vamos a premiar al ganador de la primera ronda.- SeungRi lo rodeó de los hombros, y los llamó con la cabeza, para que fueran a donde estaban todos.

-¿Primera ronda?- Preguntó JiYong, confundido.

-Sí, del karaoke.- Dijo el menor como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y pues sí, pero no sabía que sería _todo_ un torneo.- Ya que ustedes se vayan, hacemos la final, porque es injusto, ustedes siempre ganan.

-No mames pinche hacendado, aquí vivimos, ¿a dónde verga vamos a ir?- Dijo SeungHyun, que no estaba seguro si estaba actuando o se le había olvidado que debían irse en unas horas al aeropuerto.

-Ah, sí, no te he dado tu regalo.- Se metió la mano al saco, y extrajo un sobre amarillo.- Felices treinta adelantados, Lobo, sé que este año dijiste que no querías nada, pero por hacerme el paro con SeHun, tengan, _empédense_ por mí.- Le extendió el susodicho, y ahí se le rompió la expresión de póker, pero no por eso iba a dejar descuidada la comida que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir, así que esperó a que el microondas sonara como listo, para tomar el plato caliente, y caminar a ellos.

-¿Te lo abro?- Dijo coqueto, haciéndose al que no le había contado todo a su gordo.

-'Ora, qué pasó, así no nos llevamos chula, pero si quieres te lo abro yo a ti.- SeungHyun dejó el plato frente a él en la isla, y le guiñó un ojo, tomando el sobre.

Tardó un _poquito_ en captar.- ¡Grosero!- Le gritó, logrando una carcajada de todos, que sólo esperaban a ver cuanto tiempo iba a tardar en darse cuenta del albur, o si lo entendería.

Su gordo tenía el infame pasatiempo de alburearlo hasta en la más mínima oportunidad, y desgraciadamente caía muy seguido.

-¡No mames, primo! ¡Te la bañaste!- Gritó su regio, fingiendo _muy bien_ su sorpresa.

-Le pregunté a tu señora qué podrías querer, y como no quiso modelarme la lencería que le compré para ti, dije: "Pss mejor que vaya a empedarse a su rancho, que ya le hace falta su baño de pueblo".

-Eres un cabrón.- Lo abrazó más fuerte de lo necesario, y escuchó la espalda del panda crujir, casi opacado por el grito de dolor que soltó.- Nomás porque no nos mandaste en VivaAerobús, culero, sino sí te iba arrancando lo que viene siendo los ojos y los huevos, por quererte pasar de listo con mi señora.

-Siempre voy un paso adelante wey, ya sabía que me ibas a querer matar.- SeungRi se rió una vez estuvo libre, pero podía notar que sí le había dolido.

-Gracias otra vez, Pandita, y tú no le hagas caso, gordo, nunca me pidió que le modelara ni madres.- Se burló, metiendo un poco de pato a la naranja a su boca, estaba delicioso a pesar de ser recalentado.

-¡No mames, eres un pendejo!- Gritó SeungHyun.- ¡Sale a las siete, wey!

JiYong casi se atraganta con la comida.

-¡Sí! Por eso te lo estoy dando ahorita, ¿Ya tienen todo listo?- Conocía perfectamente bien al menor, y sabía que _no_ estaba jodiendo, lo decía en serio.

\- ¡JiYong dijo que salía a medio día!- Gritó nuevamente, igual de espantado.

-¡Wey! ¿Le dijiste? _Chingadamadre_ contigo, JiYong, ¡nada te puedo contar porque luego luego vas y desembuchas todo!

Tragó con dificultad el pato, y se golpeó en el pecho.- Me dijiste que ibas a comprar boletos a Monterrey, sólo asumí la hora.

-No mames, ¡los más baras son a esa hora!- Miró el reloj en su Watch.- En la madre son casi las cuatro, pero si se apuran en chinga los llevo.

Quiso reírse por el _pésimo _cálculo hecho por su esposo, pero no, tenían cosas más importantes qué hacer, así que lo dejó para después, ya tendría tiempo de burlarse del pésimo _boy scout_ que era.

-No te preocupes, nosotros los llevamos.- Dijo YoungBae, tomando un poco de refresco.

Verga, ahora se le había antojado una _cokita_ bien fría.

-Gordo, dame _cokita.- _Añadió un puchero a su tono meloso, y su marido como buen mandilón, lo hizo sin dudar.

-Así tu terminas la ronda del karaoke, pero regresamos para la final.- El enano se sintió orgulloso de su plan maestro.

-¿Cuál final? ¡No sean ojetes! Ni crean que van a quedarse en mi casa.- Su gordo los amenazó, mientras tomaba un vaso limpio para poner los hielos que había sacado del congelador y servirle su bebida, tal como le gustaba.

-Ni lo vas a saber wey, yo tengo llave.- Dijo SeungRi riéndose, buscando tomar un poco de su comida, pero no lo dejó, y le dio un manotazo para que se alejara.

-Por eso necesitamos un perrito, mi vida, así protegería nuestro hogar de estos culeros cuando salimos.- SeungHyun le extendió su elixir vital, y le dio el trago que más le supo a gloria en toda su vida.

Al parecer tenía más sed que hambre.

-Bueno, yo me voy a empacar.- SeungHyun se ponía muy nervioso cuando viajaban en avión, y al parecer sólo cuando tuvo los boletos en sus manos cayó en cuenta de que iban a estar en una de esas latas voladoras -como las llamaba su ranchero-.

-Voy contigo.- Dijo una vez se terminó su vaso de _coca-cola_.- Y SeungRi, nada de final, me los vas despachando a todos ahorita mismo ¿okay?

El menor puso cara de querer renegar, pero al ver su expresión seria, asintió derrotado.

Tomó el plato y se encaminó a su cuarto, donde su gordo debía estar como loco buscando su ropa y suspiró, si supiera que ya tenía _casi_ todo listo, pero conociéndolo, iba a querer ver qué le había elegido para ese fin de semana en el rancho.

Que diosito los bendijera para que esta visita al rancho fuera _tranquila_, sin _imprevistos_, pero sobre todo, sin _pedos_.

Aunque estaba noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento seguro, que todo sería una puta locura, como siempre...

-

Después de una hora, por fin todos _los invitados _habían sido despachados, inclusive la loca de BaekHyun que se había _emputado_ cuando fue el único que no había conseguido triunfo en toda la noche.

Porque increíblemente, hasta MinSeok había conseguido chacal…

Era bueno que KyungSoo ya estuviera en proceso de depuración o como mínimo, un paso más cerca de superar a SeHun, con el que ya no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de relación.

Eso sí, si de algo podía estar seguro JiYong, es que su primo mayor iba a estar _muy bien_ alimentado bajo el cuidado del chef Do, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-Bueno, pues vamos metiéndole nitro mamacitas, que los culeros de Aeroméxico luego los dejan aunque sea por un minuto.- SeungRi estaba deprimido en el sillón, porque la peda tuvo que terminar antes de lo que él había planeado. Aunque SeHun sentado en sus piernas y acariciando su cabello, parecía tenerlo bajo control.

-Chicos, antes de irnos, había algo que queríamos contarles.- YoungBae estaba en la parte más corta de su sofá en "L", mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa.

-Compa, ¿estás seguro que puedes cubrirme con la loca?- SeungHyun daba vueltas en la sala, revisando por enésima vez todo lo que necesitaba llevar. Que si su cargador, que si su _powerbank_; le había dicho que no llevara su _nintendo,_ así que estaba sacándolo y metiéndolo de su maleta, inseguro de si debía o no hacerle caso. Cada vez estaba más nervioso, pero ya no sabía qué más hacer para calmarlo.

Ni siquiera el _fajecito_ que habían tenido en la habitación lo había relajado.

-Simón compa, ya ves que nos llevamos con _Charlyta_ de recursos humanos, él nos hace el paro _machín_, tu tranca. Además, seguro que el jefe ni va a ir hasta el lunes.- Dijo honestamente, y _casi_ se le olvidaba lo ojete que había sido al tragarse sus momias.

_Casi, pero no._

-Gordo, ven.- Llamó a su marido, que suspiró antes de caminar y sentarse a su lado en la parte más larga del sofá. Besó su hombro a penas se sentó, y se abrazó al tenso brazo.

-Pues verán, no queremos hacerla de emoción porque no tenemos tiempo pero...- Su amigo cristiano miró a su esposa que asintió.

-¡Estamos embarazados!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, perfectamente sincronizados, como si lo hubieran ensayado por mucho tiempo.

Era muy probable que así fuera.

-¡¿Qué?!- SeungRi gritó, casi tirando al menor de sus piernas por el repentino acto.

-¡Estoy esperando un bebé!- Dijo HyoRin que tenía los ojos rojos, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-¡No mames qué chingón!- SeungHyun se levantó y se abalanzó para abrazarlos a ambos, que le regresaron el gesto.- ¿No mames que por eso tenías hambre, HyoRin? ¡Sean mamones hubieran dicho! Ay no, soy de lo peor.

-_No'mbre_ compadre, no te preocupes, los estábamos jodiendo la verdad, aunque sí estaban bien ricas las momias.- Dijo YoungBae, que ya se le habían salido las lágrimas de la emoción.

JiYong estaba _muy_ emocionado, pero no lo procesaba bien.

Wow. _Un bebé._

Al parecer su _squad _ya estaba envejeciendo.

Tenía tantos pensamientos en ese momento, pero sólo uno se manifestaba con más fuerza. ¿Cómo reaccionaría SeungHyun cuando él le dijera que estaba _embarazado_?

Sonrió como bobo de sólo imaginarlo, cargándolo y besando todo su rostro mientras su pobre ranchero lloraba de felicidad. Seguramente él también lloraría, porque era algo que habían deseado por mucho tiempo, pero _nomás no pasaba…_

-¡No mamen! ¡AAAAHHH!- JiYong gritó y se abalanzó sobre sus amigos y esposo.

A veces la mejor forma de decir lo que sientes, no es a través de palabras, eran mejor las acciones.

-¡No mamen que voy a ser tío!- SeungRi salió de su shock, cargando al enorme SeHun y girando con él como si el embarazado fuera su novio.

-¿Tío?

Todos giraron hacia la voz somnolienta que venía del pasillo, donde estaba "el estudio" que no era más que un cuarto donde SeungHyun y él metían todo su cagadero.

-¡Pinche DaeSung! ¿Qué verga haces aquí?- SeungRi preguntó, dejando sobre el suelo a su pareja.

-Pues me estaba echando una pestañita, pero creo que el vino me pegó de más y me _jetié _en el sofá.- Bostezó el aludido, estirándose.

-¡Wey, ya hasta se nos había olvidado de que viniste!- YoungBae de rió de su amigo.

DaeSung había ido "disfrazado" muy pobremente de _"Doraemon",_ aunque sólo era una chamarra azul con la cara del gatito cósmico al frente, que seguramente había comprado por Aliexpress, y sus clásicos jeans de mezclilla oscuros.

-¡Compa no mames! ¡Vamos a ser tíos! ¡El enano pegó su chicle!- Como siempre su marido hizo alarde de su florido lenguaje lleno de dichos populares.

-¡Ah numa!- Sus pequeños ojitos se abrieron un poco y sonrió ampliamente.- Pss deberíamos ir a festejar ¿qué no? Aunque tengo chamba como en.- Miró su reloj.- Tres horas, pero ni pedo, vamos a echarnos un champurrado aunque sea.

-¡Wey el vuelo!- SeungRi gritó, mirando su _smart watch _de nuevo.- Vámonos ya en chinga que no vamos a llegar.

-Pero pasemos a un Starbucks, tengo antojo de un cafecito.- Intervino JiYong, que a la mención del champurrado se le antojó su _caramel macchiato_.

-No mames, morra, la de los antojos es la HyoRin, además en el aeropuerto hay, vamos ahora sí en _verguisa_ que sino no llegamos.- Apuró el emprendedor sopero a sus amigos, porque ni de pedo iba a pagar de más por un cambio, era rico, pero tacaño.

Vaya, era un pobre con dinero.

Todos se levantaron y ayudaron con las maletas -que no eran muchas, sólo tres grandes, la _carry-on_ de su marido y su bolso- para ir al carro de YoungBae que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto Benito Juárez. Al final, todos irían a despedirlos y aunque fueran apachurrados, no los cambiaría por nada.

Tenía a los mejores amigos en el mundo, con todo y sus jaladas.

-

Llegaron rayando las seis y media, porque siendo el mandón que era, JiYong los había obligado a pasar por su cafecito de ciento veinte pesos, y al final todos terminaron comprando el suyo.

Siempre _influencer_ nunca _ininfluencer, _como chingados que no.

Así que corrieron, volaron y se aceleraron, sólo para llegar a la ventanilla de Aeroméxico, y descubrir que eran _clase premier_ y que en teoría podían darse el _lujo _de llegar tarde y ser asignados a otro vuelo más tarde si ya habían cerrado el _check in._

Cuando SeungRi descubrió porqué le habían salido _tan caros _los boletos casi se arranca los ojos.

Parecía más de Monterrey que su marido, y para colmo el sí tenía dinero para derrochar, no entendía su _codera_.

Pero en fin, habían llegado bien, con un poco menos de glamour de lo esperado, pero bien. Se despidieron prometiendo hacer una reunión para hablar largo y tendido sobre el nuevo integrante de su manada apenas regresaran, y entre comillas, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Igual y este viaje sería extraordinariamente tranquilo. Hacía _changuitos_ para que así fuera.

Estaban ya dentro del avión, pero su gordo sudaba más y más sus manos unidas, y aunque quería limpiárselas, prefería sostener la callosa y grande extremidad, para darle el apoyo y tranquilidad que necesitaba, pero todo parecía inútil.

-Intenta dormir, amor, no ganas nada así todo tenso.- JiYong le quitó su gorra, para abanicarlo con ella, estaba sudando a chorros.

-Estoy bien, solo que despegue y-y- .- Le temblaba la grave voz.

-Y luego cuando haya turbulencia o aterrice.- Suspiró, besando el dorso de su marido que sostenía.- Mira, pon una película, vamos a verla juntos.

-Simón, sí, ahorita elijo una.

-Checa el catálogo y la vemos, ¿va?- JiYong tenía tantas ganas de quitarse el cinturón y sentarse en las piernas de su gordo para relajarlo, pero no podía, o al menos no hasta que despegaran.

SeungHyun estaba teniendo uno de los episodios más fuertes de pánico que había visto, pero la última vez que viajaron no había sido así, ¿qué lo habría hecho reaccionar de esa forma?

El capitalino acercó la mano más grande para abrazarla a su pecho, besándola y mimándola tanto como podía, notando que poco a poco disminuía su tensión.

-Creo que la próxima vez voy a pedir algo para los nervios.- Habló SeungHyun, soltando un suspiro largo al final, acariciándose el puente de su nariz.

-No me gusta que tomes pastillas, amor, pero si eso te tranquiliza, hay que ir a un médico para que te las recete.- Respondió JiYong suave, en ese tono meloso que sabía que le encantaba al mayor.

-No sé porqué me siento tan ansioso.

-¿Puede ser por tu trabajo?- Fue más una pregunta para sí mismo, pero como la hizo en voz alta, el ranchero respondió.

-Puede, igual y es porque voy a ver a mi hermana.

_Verga, sí._

HyeYoon y SeungHyun tenían un par de meses distanciados por culpa del esposo de esta. No es que el tipo fuera el más grande patán de la historia, es sólo que a su marido le molestaba lo poco que procuraba a su cuñada.

Y más ahora que iba a tener un bebé.

JiYong sonrió, en menos de seis meses iba a ser doblemente tío.

Sintió a su _útero_ susurrarle un_ "tú sigues"._

Sacudió la cabeza, porque no quería hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo.

-¿Puedes creer que el imbécil ha bajado de plataforma sólo dos veces desde que HyeYoon está en Monterrey?- Dijo su gordo irritado.

Y ahí iban de nuevo.

-Sí, hablé con tu mamá la semana pasada.

-Oh, ¿y sabe que vamos para allá?- Preguntó curioso, un poco más recompuesto del rostro. Al menos el pequeño coraje lo había hecho olvidarse de su ataque de pánico.

-Noup, quería que fuera sorpresa.

SeungHyun rió.- Un infarto es lo que se va a llevar cuando nos vea.

-De lo guapos que estamos, ¿no?- Le sacó la lengua burlón y su esposo le regresó el gesto.

-Aparte, y porque voy con toda la intención de arrasar con una merienda yo solito.- El regio se lamió tantito los labios, se le debía estar haciendo agua la boca.

-Eso espero, porque me súper confirmó que tus tías sí iban a bajar al rancho este año.

-Ay mis tías.- Suspiró ilusionado.- Ya extraño su acento, ne.- Hizo una muy mala imitación del hablar yucateco de sus tías maternas, pero aún así se carcajeó.

-Son un desmadre, pero siempre me matan de risa.- Dijo sonriendo por el recuerdo de las señoras, que eran _tremendas_.

-La única vez que me he hecho pipí de la risa, fue por esas ñoras, no mames.- El ranchero soltó una carcajada, y tomó la gorra que había dejado en la _mesita_ que dividía los asientos y se la puso de nuevo.- Gracias, chaparro, por ayudarme a distraerme.

-No sé de qué hablas.- JiYong se _hizo pendejo,_ y ambos se sonrieron con complicidad. Su marido se inclinó hacia él para que pudieran unir sus labios, pero el avión se comenzó a mover.

_Fantástico_. Pues ni pedo, cambio de estrategia.

-¿Sabes que si le mientas la madre a SeungHyun, se te calman los nervios del vuelo?

-Hijo de tu madre.- Su gordo se carcajeó, soltándose del agarre que tenían y tallando con fuerza su cara con ambas manos.- Eso es lo que más me _emputa_, que nos llamemos igual.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado…?

-Basta, JiYong, no lo he pensado. Y ya hemos tenido esa conversación, así que no chingues.

Al menos hacerlo enojar era mejor que verlo temblando de miedo.

-Yo sólo digo que es _muy_ cagado, supongo que por eso solo lo llama "cariño" y a ti "hermano".- El chaparrito se mordió la lengua al ver sus orejas coloradas de la pena.

-Es una enferma, ¿cómo pudo meterse con un vato con el mismo nombre que su hermanito?

-Es un nombre común, además que imagínate rechazar a alguien sólo porque te recuerde a algún pariente en el _cogimiento_.

-¡Wey! ¡No! ¡Chaparro!- Dijo exageradamente, tapándose los oídos cual niño chiquito.

-¿Qué? Apoco no hubieras andado conmigo si me llamaba no sé, DongWook.

-Sí, pero ese cabrón es un hijo de puta, tú eres perfecto.

Se sonrojó un poco por lo repentino de su declaración.

-Además de que te llamaría cosita rica todo el tiempo, así que sin pedos, la verdad.- Y como siempre, tenía que romper el momento con alguna mamada.

-Te lo paso sólo porque a mí igual me daría _asca_ llamarme DongWook.

-Y no te queda, tienes cara de JiYong y chaparrito.- Le tronó un beso, y se recostó mejor en su asiento, tomando nuevamente su pequeña mano.

-Bueno, al menos funcionó, ya estamos arriba.- Se recostó igualmente en su lugar.

-Neta que no sé qué haría sin ti, mi vida, sólo tú sabes cómo calmarme.- Sintió un besito en el dorso de su mano.

-Seguramente viajarías en camión.

SeungHyun se carcajeó.- Y seguramente seguiría virgen y sad.

-Eso sí, para que veas.

Por fin notó como el cuerpo de su gordo se relajaba, y se recargaba con más soltura en el asiento, cerrando los ojos. Algo que no le gustaba de la _clase premier_ es que no había como levantar el _reposabrazos_ y así poder abrazarse a su esponjadito; tendría que conformarse con sostenerle la mano, y estar pendiente de él.

Con suerte lo comodidad de las butacas y la desvelada que habían pasado, lo pondría a dormir profundamente y así estaría tranquilo todo el trayecto. Entonces se le iluminó la mente, _ah qué pendejo_, ¿cómo se le había olvidado? Estaba tan alterado por su gordo, que se le fue el pedo. JiYong soltó sus manos unidas, esta acción tensó inmediatamente a su marido por la falta de contacto; sin darle mucha importancia, se giró tantito en su asiento para poder ejecutar su _nuevo plan_, que consistía en acariciar el lóbulo de SeungHyun.

Al instante se relajó.

El mayor susurró un "_gracias, chaparro_", que con la suavidad de su tacto y sus mimos, se fue yendo poco a poco. Siguió masajeando la oreja como ya sabía que su esposo necesitaba, a pesar de que en menos de dos minutos, su respiración ya se escuchaba regulada indicando que dormía profundamente. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que su mano empezó a doler, y lentamente lo fue dejando libre de sus caricias.

Sonrió orgulloso y feliz de que su idea haya funcionado tan rápido.

Listo, ahora sí podrían tener un buen viaje y en menos de dos horas estarían en la tierra que había visto nacer y crecer a su amorcito, rodeados de su familia y lo mejor, de todo, comerían cabrito.

Oh, dios, cómo le _mamaba_ el cabrito.

-

JiYong amaba Monterrey, nunca iba a entender exactamente qué era, pero desde la primera vez que había ido -cuando fueron a presentarlo ante la familia de SeungHyun- se había enamorado del lugar.

Tal vez porque era como su gordo, hecho ciudad.

La comida era deliciosa, el clima agradable con aire limpio, gente hablando chistoso, y su marido se volvía más parlanchín de lo que ya era.

Habían ido del aeropuerto directamente a desayunar a El Pipiripau, donde SeungHyun adoraba comer, ya que -según él- ahí se hacía el cabrito más sabroso de todo Monterrey, además de que hacían muchas otras cosas, pero él estaba ansiando con toda su alma el cabrito desde que SeungRi le dijo que quería regalarle los boletos.

El restaurante estaba en el mercado Juarez, se veía limpio, muy iluminado y sobre todo era exquisito, era de los lugares preferidos de su gordito profesional, y siempre que iban tenían una parada obligatoria ahí. Además que le gustaba el mercadito, porque ahí podía irse a surtir de todas su cosas de bruja y pedir que le leyeran las cartas.

Ja, no se crean, él _ya no_ le hacía a esas chingaderas, además que _ni_ servían, o sea, sí servían, pero eso era del diablo así que ya estaba retirado.

A pesar de su retiro, estaba tentado en ponerse a zorrear a ver que nuevas chucherías podría encontrar, pero SeungHyun le dijo que estaba muy cansado, y que de todas formas podían regresar otro día, más porque se le habían antojado los mariscos, y él no puso mucha resistencia, porque igual estaba medio zombie, a pesar de la _revivisión _que le dio la deliciosa comida. Se sentía como si hubieran cogido o algo, porque aunque estaba hasta el cuello de lleno y muy adormilado, parecía que flotaba, pero el efecto no iba a durar mucho, estaba seguro.

Así que ahora estaban rumbo a casa de sus suegros, que no quedaba muy lejos, si no mal recordaba. Aunque era difícil para él saber qué tan cierto era eso, porque comparados con las _horas_ que se hacían en la Ciudad de México, ahí todo se le hacía cerca.

Dios, cómo amaba Monterrey.

-Ya me dio mucho sueño, gordo.- Dijo con su vocecita melosa, pegándose más al pecho de SeungHyun, aspirando su rico olor de _hombre norteño._

-Te dio el mal del puerco, mi vida, pero ahorita te llevo a la cueva del amor a descansar.- El más alto lo rodeaba por los hombros, y acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

-Mmh.- Fue lo único que dijo. La adrenalina de la peda, el viaje y su ansia de cabrito asado lo había mantenido vivo, pero ahora dependía únicamente de su _cuerpa_ que cada vez aguantaba menos estos trotes.

Pasaron unos diez minutos, en que el _uber_ se detuvo frente a la hermosa y gran casa de los Choi. Aunque su familia política no era de excesivo poder adquisitivo -como la suya- no eran precisamente pobres. Era principalmente mame de su esposo, la verdad.

Se bajaron y el conductor junto a SeungHyun se encargaron de sacar las maletas de la cajuela, ambos se despidieron del amable señor, justo cuando el portón se abría, y sus suegros salían en la camioneta.

-¿¡'ORA Y USTEDES QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ!?- El papá de su gordo gritó asombrado desde el puesto de piloto, su acento era muchísimo más marcado que el de su esposo, y era una muy fiable referencia de como se vería este en unos veinte años. Chingaderas aparte, su futuro se veía muy _prometedor_.

Su suegro era muy guapo, lo que sea de cada quien.

Por otro lado, su _mamá _era un _taponcito_ adorable, que siempre se alegraba de verlos, y esta vez no era diferente.

-¡Muchachos! ¿Porqué no avisan?- JoungWhun se bajó del auto, y vino corriendo a abrazarlo a él, que correspondió el gesto con renovadas energías.

-¡Hola para ti también, mamita!- Ya era tradición de SeungHyun de ponerse_ celoso,_ porque siempre parecía que él era el hijo de la señora y no su ranchero.

-A ti te tuve mucho tiempo, a JiYongie con trabajo y nos lo traes una vez al año, no seas avaricioso.- Dijo su suegra, separándose, pero yendo a abrazar a su _berrinchudo_ esponjadito.

-Huercos, _sí'stá _chulo verlos y todo, peronos estamos yendo al rancho, nomás porque me quedé dormido, sino ni nos hubiéramos topado.- HyunSoo tenía su sombrero y lentes de sol que no parecía querer quitarse, además que seguía aplastado en su lugar sin la más mínima intención de bajarse a _apapacharlos_ como se merecían.

-'Ora, ¿neta? ¡No mames! ¡Si vine a pasar el fin con ustedes!- Su marido se cruzó de brazos, ofendido por el poco entusiasmo de su padre por su presencia.

-Querrás decir que viniste por los _pibipollos_ de tus tías, y te tengo una mala noticia, la tía Bertha se enfermó y no van a venir.- Dijo su suegra.

-¡Me lleva la verga!- Gritó SeungHyun, viendo como todo su plan se iba por la borda.

-Esa lengua, chamaco.- Lo golpeó la mujer en el hombro.

-Puta, pues ya que, ahorita subo las cosas a la cajuela, ni pedo.

-No creo, lobo, vamos llenos.- Dijo su papá, sin ninguna pizca de broma. Al parecer era en serio eso de que los iban a abandonar ahí nada más.

-¡Pues yo veo bien vacío allá'tras!

-Porque todavía vamos a ir por tus tías y los niños, Siete se llevó la otra camioneta con toda la banda de locos.

-Me lleva la verga, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Apoco nos van a dejar?- Su gordo no creía el grado de desamparo que le estaban aplicando.

-Pss pueden agarrar camión para Durango, si quieres mando a tu primo a que los recoja.

-_Nambre_, no mames, vamos a estar medio día en la carretera, 'apá.

Su suegro se quedó pensando, porque no había otro _adulto_ que pudiera manejar.- Tu camioneta aquí anda, si quieren pueden ir detrás de nosotros.

-Ay no, ahorita no estoy para manejar, dame chance que duerma un rato y vemos.- SeungHyun se cruzó nuevamente de brazos, y tenía una mueca de fastidio.

-'_Ira_ nuestro plan era llegar para la comida, según tus tíos ya mataron al borrego, pero como ya vamos tarde al menos espero llegar antes de que anochezca.- Se acomodó mejor la gorra.- Si se animan dinos, porque hay que empezar a ver lo de tu cumpleaños, ¿no?- Añadió con una sonrisa.

En todo ese tiempo, tanto JiYong como JoungWhun no habían dicho ni pío, porque mejor que se pusieran ellos de acuerdo en el plan, además que él no tenía mucha opción, una vez estando en el _norte_, el _hombre mandaba._

Se rió por la pendejada que pensó, _sí claro_.

El teléfono del Choi mayor comenzó a sonar.- 'Ira, échate una pestañita y nos alcanzan en la noche. Ya nos tenemos que ir, porque esta gente está toda desesperada.

Su suegra sólo negó, y les extendió las llaves, que por el llaverito de la Torre Eiffel -que él le había regalado- sabía que era de la casa.- Descansen mijos y ya con calma nos avisan qué van a hacer. No dejé nada de comer, pero ahí se consiguen algo, nos vemos al rato, mis niños, que la virgencita me los cuide.

La mujer se acercó a cada uno de ellos y les hizo _la señal de la cruz_ acompañado de un último abrazo_,_ antes regresar a la alta camioneta, que en ningún momento se había detenido el motor.

-Por ahí debe andar tu licencia, lobito, nos _wachamos_ más al rato, mijos.- HyungSoo igual les hizo una bendición pero de lejitos, antes de avanzar lentamente por la calle rumbo a su primera parada antes de lanzarse a carretera federal.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que JiYong no había terminado de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

-Neta que estamos bien salados mi vida, 'ira que tener que echarnos ocho pinches horas al rancho.- Suspiró, acercándose para rodearlo de los hombros.- Lo siento, chaparro, igual y nos podemos quedar, nadie nos dice que debemos ir.

-Amor, yo quería traerte al rancho, pero el rancho es tu familia…- Dijo suavemente, bostezando.- Y si tu familia está a ocho horas, pues ni modo, qué le vamos a hacer.- Sintió un besito en su sien.

-Neta que vales mil ocho mil, hermoso.

-Yo también te amo, gordo.

-

Aún después de mucho tiempo, seguía sin entender qué tenía el cuarto de infancia de SeungHyun que lo relajaba tanto.

No sabía si era el papel de nubecitas a lo Toy Story, los muñecos que velaban su sueño, o simplemente la esencia de su marido… Pero después de su hogar, este cuarto era su lugar preferido en todo el mundo.

Durmieron abrazados más tiempo del que creyeron, y despertaron casi a las cuatro de la tarde, pero definitivamente ya estaban como nuevos, o al menos en un ochenta por ciento de su batería.

Porque ahora tenía hambre otra vez.

-Te voy a llevar a un lugar bien _elegantioso_.- Susurró su esposo detrás de él.- Sólo que hay que meterle gasolina, mami, que no quiero salir de aquí a las doce de la noche.

-¿No es mejor esperar hasta mañana?- Respondió en el mismo tono suave que el otro, aún no estaba despierto en su totalidad.

-Es un tramo seguro, mi cielo, no te preocupes…- Dejó un beso en su nuca.- Además, entre menos tardemos en llegar, más tiempo tendremos de chingar al abuelo de que por fin nos firme las tierras.

JiYong soltó una carcajada.- Eres un tarado.

-Pero estoy viendo por ti y nuestras crituras, deberías apoyarme.- SeungHyun dejó otro besito en el mismo lugar y metió su mano debajo de su holgada camisa para acariciar su plano abdomen.

-Te apoyo, pero aún así eres un tarado.

El mayor no respondió por unos buenos segundos.

-¿No quieres un _rapidito_, mi vida?

-¡Ya, gordo!- Se giró, para ver en primer plano el puchero que tenía su esponjadito, y lo besó brevemente.- Aunque si me llevas hasta el baño, puede que me prenda lo machote que eres y termine seducido por tu derroche de testosterona.

-No digas más.- El regio se levantó de la cama, y lo arrastró de los pies, para llevarlo al borde de la misma. JiYong no podía parar de reír, intentando que lo soltara, pero sin usar toda su fuerza para liberarse del agarre.

SeungHyun se puso sobre él para besarlo de tal forma que dejara de forcejear, y enredara sus extremidades en el cuerpo más grande; usando una vez más su poder regio, lo levantó con facilidad de la cama, encaminándose a la puerta que llevaba al baño de su habitación.

Pues sí, todo indicaba que tendrían tiempo para un _rapidito_.

-

El paseo Santa Lucía era hermoso, sobre todo a esta hora del día; estaba atardeciendo, no había tanta gente y si estabas caminando de la mano del amor de tu vida, simplemente no podía haber algo que arruinara semejante momento.

A pesar de las múltiples veces que había visitado la ciudad, jamás habían recorrido todo el parque, era inmenso y cada vez que lo intentaban, terminaban cansados así que mejor se sentaban en alguna banca o escalones a admirar el bonito paisaje, platicando y dándose mimos el uno al otro.

Le mamaba ese lugar, sobretodo por la comida.

Olió el aceite que freía la masa, y su boca se le hizo agua al reconocer que eran churros.

-Gordo, quiero un churro.

No tuvo ni qué repetirlo, porque su marido ya lo estaba arrastrando al puesto donde sólo había una persona ordenando. El aroma era exquisito, y fue inevitable lamerse los labios con anticipación.

-¿Cuál vas a querer, chaparrito?- Lo interrogó al tiempo que lo soltaba de la mano, para rodear su cintura y pegarlo a él.

Era una difícil decisión, porque tenían muchas variedades, _toppings_ y formas, pero como era un cursi en una cita con el futuro padre de sus hijos, eligió uno con forma de corazón bañado en _nutella_.

Su esposo era _tan predecible_, que sin dudarlo pidió el que estaba enrollado y relleno de helado. Si había algo en este mundo que le podía disputar el primer lugar en el corazón de SeungHyun, era el helado. Ni siquiera la cerveza lo volvía loco como ese postre lácteo alto en calorías.

Aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a dejar de ponerse celoso y mejor usarlo a su favor, sobre todo al momento de su _intimidad_. Pero ese era otro tema.

-Quiero subirlo a _insta,_ amor.- Dijo sacando su iPhone, y el mayor sólo asintió resignado de que tendría que cumplirle su capricho antes de poder degustar su _icecream sandwich _de churro.

Su gordito pagó y ambos caminaron un poco hasta encontrar el fondo perfecto para su foto, que no era ni más ni menos que el río, que por la luz del atardecer se veía muy bonito y romántico, así que tomó varias desde distintos ángulos para después con más calma seleccionar la que iría a sus _stories. _Incluso hizo un _boomerang_ de los dos postres chocando y quedó satisfecho.

-¡Lo siento!- Fue lo que gritó un muchacho que se había estrellado contra él, y JiYong quiso mentarle la madre con todas sus fuerzas por casi hacerlo volar, pero vio algo que lo cortó.

El sándwich de SeungHyun estaba tirado en el piso.

Giró tan rápido su cuello para ver a su marido, que sólo estaba rígido, mirando con incredulidad su manjar -que ni había probado- desparramado por el sucio suelo.

Era una imagen desgarradora, el helado estrellado, una de las tapas más alejadas de la escena del crimen y su marido sosteniendo la triste servilleta que le habían dado para sostenerlo y no ensuciarse las manos, con su boca abierta en total incredulidad.

Eso último fue lo que desató su ataque de risa, y desafortunadamente no pudo parar.

-¡JiYong! ¡No te burles!- Reclamó una vez pudo salir de su estado catatónico, pero era inútil, él ya estaba sentado en el piso carcajeándose, importándole poco que tuvieran espectadores gozando con su episodio tragicómico.- ¡Es en serio, chingadamadre!

-¡Es que no mames! ¡Ay no, mi amor, es que no viste tu carita!- El bajito estaba llorando de la risa, pero sin descuidar su churro, que lo abrazaba a su pecho, _temiendo_ que tuviera un destino igual que el de su marido.

-¡Ya'stuvo bueno, JiYong!- SeungHyun no estaba para nada contento, ni siquiera lo llamaba cariñoso como siempre, pero a él no podría importarle menos, no ahora.

Pasaban los minutos, y poco a poco su ataque disminuía, pero sus lágrimas seguían saliendo. Nunca se había reído tanto, y aunque _muy_ en el fondo se sentía mal, había valido cada maldito centavo con tal de darse esas buenas risas.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntó el regio molesto de verdad, y eso le terminó de cortar el chiste.

Oh, vamos, sólo era un helado con churro caído, no era la gran cosa.

Lo bueno es que lo pensó y no lo dijo, porque SeungHyun no esperó su respuesta, y caminó sin ayudarlo a incorporarse o dirigirle más la palabra.

_Oh shit, _sí estaba encabronado. O sea, y es que no había sido su culpa, fue un accidente, pero debía admitir que tal vez se había pasado un poquito con las carcajadas, pero fue algo que no pudo controlar.

Vio a su esposo sentarse en uno de los escalones que estaban cerca de ahí, y sin más se puso a revisar su celular. Mierda, sus ojitos ahora estaban tristes, y se sintió una basura, porque pues sí, la vergüenza que había pasado aunado a la pérdida de su helado lo debían tener retorciéndose por dentro.

JiYong suspiró, y se levantó con dificultad, ya que aún tenía su churro intacto en su mano. Tomó al soldado caído -y desmembrado- con una de sus servilletas, y buscó un bote de basura para tirarlo.

Sin más regresó al puesto, donde el chico que los había atendido le dio una mirada de lástima y se ofreció a darle un descuento por el _obvio_ reemplazo que iba a adquirir. Él negó, y pidió algo diferente, era una especie de _banana split_, pero en lugar de plátano eran churros pequeños. A pesar de no ser lo mismo, el sujeto insistió en el descuento, y tampoco era millonario como para negarse a pagar menos.

Su churro ya estaba frío, pero no le importaba, primero estaba su esponjadito y nadie más. Caminó hasta llegar con su marido, y le extendió su nuevo postre.

-Lo siento, gordo, no debí burlarme de ti.

El regio lo ignoró, y siguió mirando su teléfono.

-Ya, gordo, lo siento, es que tu carita me dio mucha risa, pero te juro que no me reí de ti, sino por ti.- Intentó bromear, pero el otro seguía sin levantar la mirada.- Ten, te compré uno más grande, pero no creas que es soborno, sólo te estoy reponiendo el que se te cayó.

SeungHyun no dijo ni una palabra, se mantenía igual.

Suspiró.- Bueno, te lo voy a dejar aquí.- Se agachó y dejo el platito a un lado de su bonito trasero.- Ahí tu ves si te lo comes, pero rápido, porque se va a derretir el helado.

Seguía en la ley del hielo, pero no se iba a rendir obviamente, así que le dio una palmadita en su muslo para que le hiciera espacio entre sus piernas, y a pesar de seguir mudo, le abrió las extremidades para que se sentara en el escalón debajo de él. Ya era un avance, supuso.

Tenía que darle tiempo para que se le olvidara, así que sacó su iPhone para tomarle foto a su churro _encorazonado_, y luego activó la cámara frontal, en la que pudo ver a su esposo pasando de él. Hizo un puchero, y se sacó la _selfie _con él de fondo en modo _ignoración_, que a pesar del sonido que hizo, este no levantó la mirada. Se tomó varias más e incluso un video corto sacándole la lengua, con la esperanza de que lo descubriera infraganti y así sacarle una sonrisa, pero este seguía en su mundo.

Fastidiado de su indiferencia, comenzó a comer su churro, esperando que el mayor hiciera lo mismo con el suyo, pero no quiso. Era una fortuna que estuviera bajando la temperatura, porque el helado seguía prácticamente intacto, pero no debía abusar o se desparramaría por todo el suelo.

Pasaron los minutos en lo que masticaba tranquilo revisando su Instagram, hasta que se terminó su postre, pero seguía sin ser pelado por su gordito. Hasta le había mandado una foto con una expresión _muy sexual_ de él comiendo el churro, pero en visto lo había dejado. Suspiró frustrado, porque pues sí que la había cagado, pero todo fue un accidente, y ya se había disculpado. No sabía qué más hacer.

Miró el platito que le había traído, y se le hizo un desperdicio, así que lo tomó con toda la intención de empacharse de ser necesario, pero no iba a tirarlo por nada del mundo. Como aún se veía bonito, le tomó una foto, y sintió a su gordo moverse detrás de él; sonrió malicioso, porque se le ocurrió algo para lidiar con el niño con el que esta a casado.

Juntó sus rodillas para crear una mesita improvisada y poner el plato sobre sus muslos, tomó su iPhone y comenzó a grabar.

-Esponjadito está molesto conmigo porque me reí de su tragedia, pero le compré otro churro con helado y más grande y aún así me sigue ignorando.- Hizo un puchero, sujetó el tenedor para picar uno de los _minichurros_ rociados con nutella y pudo ver gracias a la cámara frontal como SeungHyun ahora sí lo miraba muy serio.- Así que me lo voy a tener que comer, porque él no lo quiere.- Hizo el intento de llevárselo a la boca, pero fue imposible, porque uno de los largos brazos de su marido le quitó el cubierto de plástico y el otro tomó el plato.

Sonrió satisfecho sin dejar de grabar.

Sabía que no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo al helado, y afortunadamente no se había equivocado. Vio al mayor embarrar de helado y crema batida la masa frita, para llevárselo a la boca, reprimiendo una risita por el gemido casi orgásmico que soltó al por fin degustarlo.

-Mi gordo estaba molesto conmigo porque me reí, pero ya me perdonó ¿Verdad?- Seguía grabando, y se podía ver perfectamente detrás de él como SeungHyun le entraba duro a la comilona.

No le respondió.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

-No.- Fue lo único que dijo, mirándolo a través de la cámara.- Sigo molesto contigo.

-Ay, gordo, no seas así.

-Te reíste culero de mí.

-Ya de dije que no fue mi intención, anda, perdóname.

No dijo nada porque se había metido una buena cantidad de helado a la boca, pero aún así negó com la cabeza.

-Anda esponjadito, ya no me odies.

-No te odio.- Añadió una vez tragó, poco a poco su expresión dejaba de estar emputada.

-¿Entonces me _perdonash? ¿Shí?- _Acercó su espalda al otro, pero este no quería dar todo su brazo a torcer, así que sólo apoyó sus antebrazos a cada lado de su hombro, y siguió comiendo.

Era una pose extraña, así que le sostuvo el plato -que estaba prácticamente en su cara- para que el otro terminara y con suerte, ya dejara a un lado su enojo por completo. Cortó el video por unos segundos en lo que el otro seguía tragando, y como siempre había sido un desesperado de mierda, alejó el recipiente de cartón del alcance del otro, y volvió a grabar.

-¿Ya me _perdonash_, gordo?- Insistió con su pregunta igual de meloso que antes, porque no iba a quitar su dedo del renglón hasta que lo perdonara.

-_Ots_, ya te dije que no, y déjame comer chinga'.- Sonaba irritado, pero igual tenía ese tinte burlón que tanto amaba de su esposo, así que siguió presionando, era seguro.

-Anda, sólo di que sí.

-Oh que la, sí ya qué, pero dame mi churro.

-¡Wiiiii!- Gritó feliz, y le regresó lo que le quedaba. SeungHyun casi le arrancó el plato de la mano llevándose todo lo que le quedaba a la boca de un tirón, no iba a arriesgarse a ser asaltado nuevamente, y sólo pudo ver enternecido como masticaba con la boca súper llena.- ¿Y no me vas a dar un besito, gordo?

El mayor solo negó, reprimiendo su sonrisa.

-Anda, no seas así, esponjadito.- JiYong añadió un puchero a su solicitud que fue ignorada.- Un besito aunque sea.

El regio dejó el recipiente y su cubierto a un lado de él, antes de rodear con un brazo al otro, apretando sus cachetes con su mano izquierda para formar una _trompita_, tronándole al mismo un beso.

Eso es todo lo que le iba a dar, al parecer.

-Ay, así no, gordo, dame un besito, no seas cabrón.- Siguió reclamando, a ver si su corazón terminaba de apiadarse.

Su marido suspiró y terminó cediendo, rodeando sus hombros con su mismo brazo izquierdo, acercándose hasta que besó su cachete.

-Uy, así que chiste, anda dame otro.- Se señaló con el dedo el lugar besado, exigiendo más.

-Me cae que tú no tienes _llenadera_.- Apretó un poco el abrazo/candado que tenia alrededor de su cuello, y le dio otro.

-¿Y así cuantos me das?- Preguntó JiYong estirándose porque su brusco esposo lo estaba medio ahorcando.

-_Pss_ no sé.- SeungHyun le dio tres besitos más.- Los que quieras.- _Más besos_.- Como cien.- Llenó de _kikos _todo su cachete, mandíbula, la comisura de los labios e incluso le metió la lengua en la oreja provocando que el menor gritara "_Ya, gordo_". Pero el ranchero no estaba feliz, si quería que lo besuqueara, eso iba a hacer, así que lo sujetó de la quijada, girándolo un poco para por fin llegar a sus labios, a los cuales no había tenido acceso por la posición a espaldas del chaparrito.

JiYong alzó su mano para tomarlo de la nuca y alargar el contacto, vaya que su plan había funcionado y mejor de lo que pensó. Se separaron cuando por fin tuvieron suficiente del otro, lo que no contaba era con su ranchero dejando una sensual mordida antes de besar su nariz y sonreírle hermosamente, dejando sus divinos hoyuelos al descubierto.

No era necesario decir más, porque su esponjadito se abrazó a él, y recargando el mentón en su hombro derecho. Sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo, además de que en _todo_ ese tiempo, había estado grabando. Tal vez debería dedicarse a los documentales, pensó mientras veían -porque estaba seguro que SeungHyun igual lo hacía- su tierno ritual de reconciliación.

Directo a _NatGeo._

Estuvieron en esa misma posición, pero ahora revisando su instagram, y no les sorprendió ver que la fiesta de Halloween una vez más había sido un éxito, porque todas las _stories_ de sus amigos eran sobre su magno evento anual, sonrió satisfecho. Sí, todo el desmadre había valido la pena una vez más.

Checaron la cantidad de fotos en las que estaban etiquetados, dándole sus respectivos _likes_, contestando comentarios e incluso tomándole capturas a algunas publicaciones donde se veían bien. Su vida normal como _influencer_, vaya.

Tenía que pedirles a algunos que les pasaran los videos de ellos bailando, porque eran cosas que quería mostrarles a sus futuros hijos. A diferencia de esos donde estaba tragando_ shots _a lo idiota; maldito SeungRi había subido como cien historias, y para acabarla de joder, su mamá lo seguía. _Oso mil._

Siguieron un rato más revisando, cotorreando, tomándose fotos y dándose besitos, hasta que su gordo dijo que comenzaran a caminar, porque ya estaba oscureciendo y debían caminar un poco para que se les bajara la comida, porque él seguía en su plan de llevarlo al lugar bien _romántico._

JiYong sólo asintió, esperando que el otro se moviera primero para que lo ayudara, si ya tenía de regreso a su ranchero ni de pedo iba a hacerlo solo. SeungHyun se paró, tomando su basura y la de él para llevarla al bote mas cercano, regresando a los segundos para tomar mano levantándolo del escalón en el que estaba.

Caminaron lentamente sin soltarse de su agarre, sonriéndose y regresaron a su plática casual, que era interrumpida por las constantes _selfies_ que tomaba el menor, además de las fotos capturando el paisaje. Las luces de los árboles y el río ya estaban prendidas, pero no se admiraban en todo su esplendor por la escasa luz solar que aún quedaba. Anduvieron por un largo tramo, hasta que un olor llegó a la respingada nariz del capitalino.

Era un puesto de elotes, y se le hizo agua a la boca, _otra vez. _Después de tanto dulce, ahora necesitaba algo salado.

-No mames, ¿Quieres un elote en vaso, mi vida?- Preguntó burlón el regio, que desde que habían pisado su tierra natal, su fuerte acento había regresado en su totalidad, y tenía que admitir que debía morderse la lengua a cada rato para no morirse de la risa con cada palabrita que igual se le escapaba.

Amaba a este pendejo.

-Ay, sí, porfa gordo.- JiYong puso sus ojitos más tiernos que pudo, aunque sabía que no era necesario.

-Nomás que aquí no le ponen _cueritos_, eh.- No era necesario que afirmara, porque sin más ya se estaban dirigiendo al lugar.

-Ya sé, gordo.- Se rio.- No es la primera vez que me compras uno aquí, no manches.

Le sacó la lengua, pero se dirigió al elotero detrás del mostrador.- Qué pedo, compa, dame dos en vaso con harto _shile. _Grandes.

El muchacho se puso a prepararles los _esquites,_ y se le derritió el corazón cuando el cucharón movió los granos de elote en la enorme olla, el _vaporcito_ que salió por esta acción llenó en el ambiente de delicioso aroma, era de las escenas más bellas que había visto.

Tal vez estaba mamando, pero amaba los esquites, igual los elotes preparados, aunque era un poco engorroso comerlos, porque no disfrutaba para nada embarrarse la boca y dedos, con queso y mayonesa.

El hombre les extendió uno, que rápidamente lo tomó SeungHyun para dárselo; mi amor, su gordo podía ser bien hambre, pero siempre lo dejaba comer primero. Nunca dejaría de darle ternura esos pequeños gestos que tenía con él.

Cuando les dieron el otro, su ranchero pagó y lo tomó de la cintura para dirigirlo a uno de las largas bancas de piedra que estaban cerca, ahí podrían disfrutar con tranquilidad de sus _pequeños_ manjares.

No hablaron por varios minutos, estaban más concentrados en soplarle a sus vasos para que se enfriaran y poder comerlos sin chingarse la lengua. Eran de esos tiernos momentos en los que disfrutabas del silencio y la compañía del ser amado, simplemente no se necesitaba hablar para que fuera especial, con sólo tener sus muslos muy juntitos les daba esa sensación de intimidad que únicamente se lograba conseguir después de muchos años de relación.

Y de la nada _todo se fue a la mierda. _

Debía ser una _puta broma_, Diosito no podía odiarlos tanto y mucho menos después de la tragedia que habían vivido con anterioridad.

-¡Hola, amigos! ¿Ustedes son pareja?

_Okay_, aquí JiYong debía hacer un pequeño paréntesis. Hace unos días había visto un video en Facebook, sobre una mujer que iba _presuntamente_ revisando los celulares de las parejas, para ver si eran o no fieles. YoungBae y él habían tenido una _fuerte_ discusión sobre si esa madre era _real o no_, siendo él partidario de que era todo un _montaje, _y el cristiano, como la persona _tan ingenua_ que podía ser, decía que era verdad.

Bueno, ahora _todo_ se sentía _muy _real.

Y no porque frente a él estuviera la morra esa de _Pandabum_ o como verga se llamara, sino porque de _todas_ las personas que se imaginó encontrar en Monterrey, _esta_ era la última de su lista.

La _única _que ni de pedo quería ver cerca de él y mucho menos de su marido.

_Kiko Mizuhara._

_La innombrable._

_La perra maldita que le había roto el corazón a su gordo._

_La ex de SeungHyun._

_Pinche diosito, hoy sí que te pasaste de verga._

-

Gracias a la amplia experiencia de sus primos y compas, tenía una idea de cómo era eso de tener novia, terminarla y andar con otra a los dos días, dándole la medalla de primero y segundo lugar a los cabrones de Siete y JaeChun, que eran unas _verdaderas ratas_ con sus parejas. A pesar que siempre lo tacharon de teto, perdedor y demás cosas, él sólo tenía _una_ ex, y después fue cazado exitosamente por su chaparrito.

Desde entonces no había podido -_ni querido- _mirar a otro ser sobre la faz de la Tierra de forma romántica.

Aunque tuvo unos meses bastante deprimentes cuando la morra lo cortó e inclusive pensó en regresar al rancho _por ella_, cuando cruzó su mirada con ese _fresita_ encabronado, su corazón había sido robado. Esos ojos color almendra lo habían _enculado_ hasta el alma, y _ahí supo_ que no iba a ser de nadie más.

En ese momento supo que sería la madre de sus chamacos, el dueño de sus quincenas, la luz de sus ojos, su _viagra_ de viejito y el amor de su vida.

Le había pasado como en esas películas que cuando encontraban a su alma gemela todo se detenía, el fondo se ponía rosa y hasta el viento soplaba bonito para que su cabello se moviera muy a la Rosa de Guadalupe, así _igualito_ había sido.

Claro que como su pinche suerte era bien ojete, había terminado siendo cagado, pero no quitaba que había habido magia de la buena.

Desde ese episodio en su vida que selló su destino, neta que nunca más volvió a saber -ni a pensar- en _la Kika_. Bueno, a veces sí pensaba en ella, pero sólo para burlarse de lo meco que estaba y de las pendejadas que hizo mientras duró su pequeño noviazgo. Igual lo hacía cuando su JiYong se ponía a mentarle la madre de repente, decía que a veces se acordaba de cómo le había roto el corazón y se _emputaba_, amenazando que si se la llegaba a encontrar la iba a cachetear por culera.

Eso siempre desencadenaba en la plática en la que le decía que si ella nunca le hubiera roto el corazón, jamás habría elegido irse al D.F. porque ya tenían el plan de estudiar juntos en Guadalajara, y cuando todo se derrumbó, no tuvo el estómago de vivir en ese lugar que le recordaba todas las cosas que habían planeado juntos. Por eso decidió mudarse a la única ciudad en la que había conseguido beca -y que iba a rechazar en nombre del _hamor_-, la capital del país, donde -sin saberlo- vivía el que le enseñaría lo que era el amor de verdad.

Sí, tal vez estaba divagando de más, pero era inevitable, la neta sí estaba sorprendido de ver a la mujer ahí. Se veía pss casi igual, sólo que algo envejecida, no tan _juvenil_ como la última vez que se habían visto, hace más de una década.

Pero lo mejor de todo, es que ni un pinche malestar le había provocado verla.

La neta que el amor sí es la cura de todo, además de que el tiempo igual ayudaba.

-Esto debe ser una broma y de pésimo gusto.- Dijo JiYong con tanta mierda en su voz, que no pudo evitar reír.

-Lo siento, no puedo, es mi ex.- Kiko se giró a la producción, que la miraron como si les hubiera dicho que se habían sacado todos la lotería.

-¡Perfecto!- Un muchacho alto y delgado se acercó a ellos.- Miren, somos del canal de _Multimedios_, y estamos haciendo un piloto donde--

-Le roban la idea a "Exponiendo infieles"- Cortó mordazmente su chaparrito, que nomás le estaba poniendo muy tiesa la _riata_ de lo sexy que se escuchaba molesto.

-¡No! Bueno, es similar, pero nosotros nos llamamos "Exponiendo a traviesos".

-Siento que he escuchado eso en algún lado.- Dijo SeungHyun, pensando en voz alta.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué voz tienes, amigo! Deberías ir a pedir chamba a la _Ke Buena._

-Estamos bien, gracias.- Respondió desinteresado, comiendo lo que le quedaba de elote.

-Oh, vamos, ándenle, no nos vamos a tardar, sólo necesitamos que nos firmen una cosita antes y en cinco minutos terminamos.- El que debía ser el productor les suplicaba, porque al parecer su invento no debía estarles funcionado del todo.

-No.- Dijo tajante JiYong.

-Si él dice que no, pss no.- Habló con la boca llena y encogiéndose de hombros indiferente.

-¿Eres infiel?- Preguntó mordazmente la conductora a su chaparrito hermoso que sólo la miró con furia.

-No todos somos como tú, mijita.

_Auch_. Se hubiera atragantado de no haber tragado segundo antes de la réplica, su esposo estaba lo que sigue de molesto, encabronado tal vez, ojalá no pasara de eso o correría sangre y sería regia.

Porque sí, Kiko era una perra, pero su bebé era _perra y media_, y si se trataba de protegerlo, JiYong se ponía más loco que de costumbre.

Hasta sintió pena por ella, no sabía en la que se estaba metiendo.

-Esto sólo es un piloto, todavía necesitamos que lo aprueben en el canal, pero si es bueno saldrá al aire.- Insistía el productor barbudo.

-Pues yo jalo, no tengo nada que ocultar.- Dijo SeungHyun empinándose lo que le quedaba de esquite.

-Nuestras nudes, pendejo.- Le susurró al oído.

-Verga sí, pero yo las tengo protegidas.- Respondió con la boca llena, levantando las cejas coqueto.

-Tenemos que ver que no haya infidelidades.- Dijo Kiko tratando de meter cizaña.

-Morra, tú sabes que no me vas a encontrar nada.- Se encogió de hombros indiferente, recargándose en el respaldo de la banca y extendiendo sus largos brazos. Era una pose relajada, pero tenía toda la intención de demostrar que no tenía nada que esconder.

-Sí, pero a tu novio qué.- Seguía tentando su suerte con sus comentarios pedorros, pero si _alguien chaparrito _la atacaba, ni soñara que él metería las manos, no por ella.

-Mira pinche suripanta, no te hagas que no ves mi anillo.- JiYong levantó su mano izquierda, restregándole la alianza de oro blanco e incrustaciones de diamantes -que seguía pagando- y él de igual forma le mostró el propio del mismo material pero mucho más modesto, era liso, pero combinaban perfectamente.

-Tampoco te me pongas al tiro, gata.- Mizuhara estaba que le ardía la cola, y no pudo mas que morderse los labios para no carcajearse.

-¡Kiko, basta! Se supone que nos están ayudando, ¿Quieres ascender o prefieres ser la pendeja de edición toda la vida?- El obvio superior la regañó, furioso de su poco profesionalismo ante esta situación _inesperada_.

-Pero--

-Una disculpa chavos, vengan les explicamos la dinámica, en lo que Kiko se le baja el estrés, llevamos grabando todo el día y ustedes serían los últimos.- Les suplicaba con la mirada, sintió lástima por él, sobre todo si tenía que lidiar día a día con _la Kika._

-Ya dije que por mí no hay problema, sólo que hay unas cosas íntimas con contraseña, y esas sí que no.- Iba a hacer su buena acción del día, para que la mujer viera que no había rencor.

-_Same_.- Dijo JiYong, poniendo su mano sobre su muslo, marcando descaradamente su territorio.

Había visto unos videos de estos junto a su chaparro, y la neta se veía que eran súper actuados, pero bueno, ahora estaban en uno real ¿no? ¿O iban a darles celulares preparados para que los "expusieran"? Aunque eso no tenía mucho sentido, la verdad.

¿Cuánto tiempo les darían para memorizar el guión? Él había estado en la compañía de teatro de la universidad, pero su chaparrito era _pésimo_ para fingir.

Les explicaron toda la dinámica, y cómo si salía alguna infidelidad debían exagerar su reacción. La neta no sabía cómo sería eso, ya que nunca había cachado una infidelidad ni tenía muchas referencias más allá de las películas y los videos esos de "Exponiendo Infieles" y algunas se veían muy chafas la verdad. Aunque no sabía porqué se preocupaba, si estaba cien por ciento seguro de que _no_ iba a salir nada en el iPhone de su amorcito.

Ambos tenían la huella del otro registrada, además que compartían contraseña -su aniversario de boda-, y a pesar de no saber qué tan _monitoreado_ lo tenía el menor, le daba igual, ya que _no_ tenía nada qué ocultarle. Por su parte, jamás le había checado el celular a su chaparro, porque confiaba por completo en él, no tenía ni la más mínima razón para no hacerlo.

Lo más que podían encontrar en su Huawei era "_El grupo Marrano"_ en donde estaba con sus primos -que casi no revisaba porque _#chichis- _y todo el desmadre que sí le escondió a JiYong de su traje de viejo lesbiano. Pero pss de ahí en fuera, todo correcto, además que ya había sido perdonado por eso último.

-Bueno, pues fírmennos aquí, y vamos a repetir la escena, se van a presentar y traten de interactuar bien con Kiko.- Les extendió una carpeta, que medio leyendo, sólo era una extensión de derechos sobre la imagen y permiso para ser transmitido y etc. Como no decía nada de casas o auto, pues lo firmó, seguido de su chaparrito.- Y tú Kiko, ve detrás del árbol y hagamos como que vienes por primera vez hasta ellos.

-¿Menciono que fuimos novios?- Preguntó la conductora, una vez regresó del retoque de maquillaje al que la habían sometido.

-No lo hagas o pensarán los del canal que fue montado o algo.

La morra hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero sólo asintió dándose por bencida.

Se acomodó en su antigua posición de macho alfa, pero ahora pasó su brazo por el hombro de su amorcito acariciando ligeramente su delgado bíceps; aunque habían varias cámaras y lámparas apuntándolos, no se sentía nervioso, y JiYong a su lado menos.

-Bien, listos, tres, dos, uno, _cue_.- Paco -el productor- dio la indicación a los camarógrafos y el _show _comenzó.

-Hola, amigos ¿Ustedes son pareja?- Kiko hizo su mejor intento de sonar neutral, pero era muy visible que estaba encabronada por dentro. Se sentó a lado de su esposo, a una distancia prudente.

-Sí, ¿No ves? Estamos casados.- JiYong no iba a perder la oportunidad de restregarle nuevamente a su ex la rotunda victoria, presumiendo -ahora a nivel nacional- su costoso anillo.

No entendía bien esa necesidad dejarle en claro que _él había ganado, _no es como si hubieran peleado por él, pero su chaparro sí que le guardaba rencor a diferencia de él, así que quiso pensar que sólo era por eso.

-¿En serio? Wow, qué padre, ¿Y cuánto llevan juntos?- Kiko sonrió falsamente, y la que parecía pagada -que sí- era ella.

-Seis de novios, y ya casi seis de casados.- Respondió SeungHyun, sonriéndole a su chaparro que lo miraba orgulloso de la forma tan segura en que lo dijo.

-¡Qué padre! Es raro encontrar vatos tan comprometidos que se sepan fechas y todo, díganme, ¿se quieren ganar una feria por demostrarle a su pareja que son fieles?- Era un poco lamentable su falsa alegría, pero igual era muy cagado de ver.

-Simón, yo sí.- Dijo relajado, porque obviamente ya estaba pactado. Aunque si un día -de ser real- se topaban con los de _Badabun _claro que jalaba sin pedos, siempre y cuando su chaparro quisiera.

-Yo igual.- JiYong tomó la mano que seguía acariciándolo y la besó, sonriéndole hermosamente como sólo él lo hacía.

-Va, que tal si nos ponemos de pie para que se vean más guapos.

SeungHyun no había visto _muchos_ videos, pero estaba seguro que Kiko estaba fusilándose todo al pie de la letra, hasta el tono _animado_ que obviamente no le salía, por el hígado que debía estársele reventando.

Se levantó, ayudando a su esposo a hacer lo mismo, quitándole el elote que seguía sosteniendo y lo dejó junto al suyo vacío sobre la banca. Porque _no,_ no iban a hacer un show montado como el que la producción les estaba insinuando que hicieran.

Iba a ser todo orgánico, civilizado y romántico, solo para que Kiko no se saliera con la suya.

-Muy bien JiYong, cien pesos por tus fotos.- Dijo la presentadora, extendiendo su mano para recibir el aparato.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?- Preguntó el aludido, burlón y _un poco_ sorprendido.

¿Cómo rayos sabía el nombre de su esposo?

-¡Kiko! ¡Te olvidaste de preguntar!- El productor se quería matar, y les pidió que lo repitieran.

-¡Lo siento! Es que lo escuché en que firmaron el acuerdo y se me fue el pedo.- Suspiró como aliviada.

_No lo sé, Rick_.

Sí habían dicho sus nombres, pero fue durante su desaparición con la maquillista así que… Vaya, vaya, entonces la loca esta sí había estado _stalkeándolo_, al menos lo suficiente como para saber el nombre de su chaparro.

Repitió la escena.- Bien chavos ni me dijeron sus nombres, ¿cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy JiYong, pero creí que ya te había dicho.- _Tss_, su amorcito estaba con todo el filo.

-¡No sé! Es que se me va la onda, ¿y tú?- Se dirigió a él.

-SeungHyun.

-¡Muy bien, JiYong y SeungHyun! ¿Quién va primero?

-Creí que yo.- Respondió su chulo, podía ver la malicia en su cara, él sólo negó rodeando su cintura.

-¡Bien, pues tú primero JiYong! Cien pesos por tus fotos.- Extendió su mano, y su chaparro se recargó en su hombro.

-Él lo tiene, dáselo, amor.

El regio buscó en su bolsillo derecho sacando el iPhone de este, puso su huella para desbloquearlo antes de entregárselo.

-¡Vaya! Tiene su huella en tu celular, eso me gusta, que haya confianza.- Estaba mal sentir satisfacción por su miseria, pero era imposible con las sonrisas falsas de su ex.

Además ¿Qué chingados pensaba que iba a pasar? ¿Que la iba a amar toda la vida? ¿Qué se le iba a lanzar apenas la viera? ¿Esperaba que le fuera mal y su pareja lo maltratara? ¿Quería demostrar que no era feliz? ¿Con qué pinche propósito?

Su forma de comportarse lo estaba confundiendo mucho, no hacía sentido en su cabeza.

La última vez que supo de ella, fueron años después de que se había ido al D.F y le había mandado una solicitud de _facebook_, que obviamente había rechazado porque ¿Para qué verga la quería de "amistad? Nunca le importó, ni una pinche llamada de cortesía le hizo, ¿Qué carajo quería ahora con él? De por sí en su _face_ sólo tenía familia, amigos y unos cuantos _godinez_ de la chamba. Ni al puñetón de su jefe tenía agregado.

-¡SeungHyun! ¿Ya viste esta foto?- Kiko le extendió el teléfono, y vio el delicioso cuerpo semi desnudo de su chaparro, que posaba frente al espejo.

Su _pajarito _reaccionó al instante.

-Clarín corneta que la he visto, me la mandó estando en la chamba, para alegrarme el día.

-¡Gordo!- Su esposo se rió, golpeándolo _juguetonamente_ en el estómago. Aunque sonaba indignado, su amplia y hermosa sonrisa le indicaba que estaba lejos de molestarle lo que dijo.

-Así que aseguras que te la mandó a ti.- Preguntó no muy convencida, mientras seguía buscando cosas que _no_ iba a encontrar.

Ni siquiera _nopor_ iba a hallar, ya que este estaba en la lap que era de los dos. Debía admitir que sí que eran románticos, pero esta acción de almacenar su material cochino era más por su pobreza que los obligaba a compartir la macbook y porque no tenían mucho espacio en sus teléfonos por el cagadero que guardaban.

-Simón.- Asintió, besando la sien del bajito.

Podía ver la frustración en la mujer, él mismo había visto esa galería, y estaba mayormente lleno de memes de dragas, _selfies_ de ellos juntos o separados, frases de chica emo de _tumblr_, fotos del _pinshe_ gato y ropa, _mucha_ ropa, accesorios y hasta estilos de cabello que le mandaba con un "_así me lo voy a pintar, gordo_".

-Bien, pues, doscientos pesos por tu messenger.

-Jalo.- JiYong no había dejado de sonreír con satisfacción, no sólo por darle una cachetada moral de que era fiel, sino porque la pobre había tenido que tragarse toda la miel que derramaban y que les encantaba plasmar con ayuda de la cámara.

Su amado era el diablo en persona.

-¿Quién es YB?- Preguntó con cizaña.

-YoungBae, uno de mis mejores amigos, ¡Qué onda bro!- Hizo un gesto hacia la cámara, como si _alguien_ fuera a ver esto, no mames, era _multimedios_.

-Pues sí, no hay nada raro.- Seguía tratando de encontrar algo, pero nada.- ¿SeungRi?

-Compa nuestro.- Intervino SeungHyun.

-¿Sabías que le manda muchas selfies?

-¿SeungRi a él?- Preguntó riendo.

-Sí, y le dice que por favor, lo ame.

-¡Ja! Ese man creo que sí tiene un crush con mi chaparrito, pero todo equis, ¿Verdad amor?- Preguntó, acercándolo más a él, JiYong solo se tapaba el rostro de la pena.

-SeungRi siempre hace ese tipo de bromas, pero sólo por joder, ay no que _asca_.- Hizo cara de repulsión.

-No lo sé, Rick, a mi me huele algo raro.

-¡No seas cizañosa, morra!- Su cielo dijo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

SeungHyun se rió, porque sí, SeungRi podía ser muchas cosas, pero pendejo no era. Ya podría darse _por muerto_ si intentaba algo en serio con su esposo, mientras duera mame todo _cool._

-¿Y esta foto en calzones?

-¡¿Qué?!- Ambos gritaron, y se miraron confundidos, antes de ver a la otra.

-Nah, no se crean, no hay nada.- Kiko sacó la lengua, haciéndose a la _chistosita._

-¿Porqué no mencionas las fotos que me manda con su novio, ah?- Dijo JiYong mordazmente. Gracias a lo chismoso que era su amigo, habían presenciado como se había dado la relación con SeHun desde el principio; desde que lo había conocido en la playa a cómo se había vuelto su _sugar baby_ pocos meses después.

Y así estuvo, chat por chat, revisando las conversaciones. Que si con sus primos, que si sus amigos de la facultad, incluso aún mantenía contacto con uno de sus maestros de la carrera, que le constaba había sido un gran apoyo para él. Al menos tuvo la decencia de no exponer la tensa relación con su mamá, aunque seguramente eso sería en _whatsapp_. Era gracioso ver como JiYong se llevaba con sus amigos, particularmente BaekHyun, con el que constantemente peleaba en _la vida real_, pero que a distancia platicaba bastante amable, podría decirse que hasta bonito. Incluso la forma en que su primo político le pedía que le mandara una _dickpic_ de él le dio ternura, hasta decía por favor con emojis de corazón y berenjenas.

-Bien, pues, ah, tienes instagram, trescientos por tu instagram.

-Adelante.

También lo revisó, y aunque había algunos vatos desconocidos respondiendo a sus historias, ninguno era grosero o caliente, parecían más respetuosos fans... Además que ni les respondía, a lo mucho le llegaba a dar _like_ a su mensaje o mandar una manita arriba, pero hasta ahí. Tenía muchas solicitudes de mensajes, pero no las aceptaba. Tenía bastantitos seguidores, pero era porque mayormente subía frases, ropa o cositas de su interés. Casi no habían _selfies_ suyas o de ellos, pero las que habían, eran más que suficientes para él.

Su corazón se derritió de amor al recordar una se las fotos, el día más hermoso de su vida, el día de su boda.

-Me siento estafada con tu instagram.

-No todos andamos buscando que nos levanten el ego por redes sociales, con tener a mi gordo guapo y que todas las zorras se mueran de envidia, me basta y sobra.- JiYong se abrazó a su costado, y él besó casi por reflejo su cabecita.

-Pues bien, por último, cuatroscientos por tu whatsapp.- Preguntó irritada de que las cosas no estuvieran saliendo como las quería.

-Va.

Estaba tardando menos de lo que pensó, aunque parecía que revisaba todo con lupa, tratando de encontrar hasta lo más mínimo, pero todo avanzaba rápido, porque no había nada por lo qué pelear.

Además que todo tenía una pinche explicación razonable, o incluso ya sabía de qué se trataba esto o aquello, no habían descubierto ni un chisme nuevo.

Hasta ahora.

-Ándale chiquito, ¿Quién está en este grupo, _Bussiness gordo_?

Sintió a JiYong ponerse tenso.

-¿Qué es eso, mi vida?-Preguntó SeungHyun tranquilo, ese sí no le sonaba de nada.

-Pues, un grupo.- Respondió su chaparrito untanto_ sospechoso._

-Ya sé que es un grupo, pero con quién.- No quería darle la satisfacción a la perra esa, pero no sabía de la existencia del mismo ni quiénes estaban en él.

-Pues--

-Dice que están un tal Yoda y La tía, ¿Quiénes son?- La cizaña en la voz de Kiko era _inmamable_, pero ahora sí que estaba sacado de onda, ¿qué verga hablaba con sus primos ChanYeol y JunMyeon?

-Pues hablamos de cosas, ¿qué ahora no puedo hablar con tus primos? ¡Igual son mis primos!- Intentó explicarse, y sí, no tenía nada de malo, pero lo notaba nervioso.

-Sí, pero no me habías dicho.- No quería sonar como esos vatos celosos, pero estaba muy acostumbrado a que su esposo le contara todo.

O al menos eso creía.

-Es que no tiene mucho que lo hicimos, no le des importancia.- JiYong acarició su espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

-Seguro apenas, porque todo está vacío.- La presentadora mostró el iPhone hacia ellos y sí, no había nada.

-¿Borraste la conversación?- El ranchero sintió un malestar en el estómago.

-Gordo, tranquilo, sólo son tus primos.- El tono de súplica, en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo puso peor, no quería sentirse así pero hasta le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Pues sí, por eso, porque son mis primos, ¿De qué hablaste con ellos o qué?- Poco a poco su voz iba agarrando más fuerza, sentía que quería despedazar algo.

-Pues de cosas, me contaron cosas sobre ti, anécdotas--

-No mames, ¿y porqué lo borraste?- Preguntó molesto, casi gritándolo.

-Ay, pues no sé, ya no me deja cargar nada en el iCloud, por eso borro muchas pendejadas.

Algo no le cuadraba.

-Gordo, ¿Confías en mí?- JiYong lo tomó del rostro, y lo hizo que se miraran, _ahí_ lo supo. Su chaparrito _jamás_ lo engañaría, y mucho menos de esa forma tan ruin, lo supo cuando sus ojos color almendra le suplicaron que le creyera, que había una explicación y que no pensara en cosas que nada que ver.

Su chaparro jamás mentía, era un libro abierto para él, y si llegaba a hacerlo, era porque tenía una buena razón, que al final siempre terminaba confesándole.

Se tranquilizó.

-Al rato hablamos de esto, ¿okay? Porfa no te alteres.- Susurró el menor.

-Va, lo siento, es que, esta pinche vieja.- El regio respondió en el mismo tono.

-Lo sé, pero no le des lo que quiere.- Se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

-¿Ya estás listo para decirnos qué hablabas con sus primos?- Insistió la culera de Kiko.

-Es sobre un negocio que estoy queriendo hacer, era una sorpresa, pero gracias por arruinarlo.- JiYong se cruzó de brazos molesto por el malentendido que había provocado.

-Hubiera sido más fácil que dejaras la conversación, amigo, no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas.- La sonrisita de satisfacción en su ex le dieron repentinas ganas de cachetearla o bueno, dejar que su chaparrito la cacheteara.

-Tú solo estás tratando que nos peleemos, pero no va a pasar, esas cosas ocurren cuando la pareja no se tiene confianza.- Dijo su esposo harto de la altanería de la presentadora.

-Yo no vi que confiara mucho en ti.

-Sí lo hace, es sólo que tú lo haces sonar mil veces peor de lo que en realidad es. Somos familia, y puedo hablar con ellos sin que sea algo malo o sospechoso.

-No lo sé, Rick, yo sólo digo que aguas con esos primos, pero aquí está tu celular y tus cuatrocientos pesos.- Le regresó el teléfono, y JiYong casi se lo arrancó de las manos, mientras recibía igual el dinero.- ¿Qué se siente ganar dinero porque te revisen tu cel?

-Pues equis, nomás que sí eres bien cizañosa, pero me gusta ver como te arde darte cuenta que le soy fiel a mi gordito hermoso.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, mijito.

-Además, que esos dos primos son _comadritas_, nada que ver, _wakala_ con ellos.- Puso cara de _aska_.

-'Ora, ¿Cómo que comadres? La tía claro que sí, pero ¿Yoda?- Preguntó el regio, incrédulo de lo que su señora _insinuaba_ de su orejón primo.

-Ay, mi amor, no estás listo.- Le guiñó un ojo, entregándole el iPhone y el dinero al más alto, para que se lo guardara.

Ese comentario dejó _más confundido_ a SeungHyun que la conversación borrada.

-Muy bien, SeungHyun, cien pesos, por tus fotos.- La mujer extendió la mano hacia él.

-Va.- Tomó lo que le estaba dando JiYong, guardándolo en el mismo bolsillo en donde estaba su _Huawei, _que le entregó a su culera ex.

-Espera _gurl_, yo te lo desbloqueo.- Puso su dedito en el detector de huella trasero, y por la expresión que puso Kiko al ver su fondo de pantalla -una foto que se habían tomado ayer disfrazados de dinos, besándose- lo hizo preguntarse si la morra aún sentía algo por él.

Por muchos años creyó que tal vez ni siquiera le gustó tantito, pero algo en su mirada, lo hizo sentir mal por primera vez en la noche.

Su galería era una maravillosa compilación de memes -en especial de _dinomemes_, clara que sí-, fotos que le tomaba a escondidas a su chaparro, comida, sus amigos en la peda, obras de arte que le gustaban, _selfies_, amor y animalitos, muchos animalitos. No había más.

Kiko preguntó por algunas fotos, pero nada relevante, sólo estaba tratando de buscar cagadero.

-Okay, doscientos por tu _whatsapp_.

-¿Qué no iba el messenger?- Preguntó el ranchero confundido.

-¿Porqué, tienes algo que ocultar en _whatsapp_?- Respondió con renovada malicia.

Se rio.- No mames, no, si tuviera algo, jamás te hubiera dado mi cel.

-Pues a ver si es cierto.- Kiko tenía una expresión presumida, como si supiera _algo_ que él no, como si estuviera segura que iban a encontrarle _algo_ a él para cerrarle el hocico por hablador.

Algo imposible, porque SeungHyun no le escondía _nada_ a su chaparro, _nada._

JiYon estaba tranquilo, en ningún momento había caído en su juego, porque realmente no había nada ni siquiera para sacar de contexto.

-¿Grupo Marrano?

-Mi primos, unos marranos, como puedes ver tengo como mil mensajes de ellos, pero ni los abro porque es puro porno que no me interesa.- SeungHyun respondió casual, acercando a su chaparrito de la cintura, sólo porque quería sentirlo más cerca de él.

-¿Porqué no te sales, entonces?-

-Porque me chingan y me vuelven a meter.- Sí, sonaba a excusa pedorra, pero era la verdad, ya había intentado salirse en múltiples ocasiones, hasta que su esposo le enseñó a silenciarlo.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Adelante, si te quieres traumar, sólo que es bajo tu propio riesgo porque neta no se llaman así por nada.- Levantó los hombros indiferente.

Kiko abrió muy grandes los ojos e hizo mueca de asco.

-Te dije.- Se rió, besando la cabecita hermosa de su esposo, que igual se carcajeó.- Digo, no soy puritano, pero lo que rolan no es de mi gusto la neta.

-Preferimos otras cosas, ¿verdad?- Añadió JiYong coqueto.

Él sólo le contestó con un beso en los labios. En alguna ocasión él también le preguntó qué tan marrano era el "grupo marrano", y de _asca_ no lo había bajado cuando se lo enseñó.

-'Ámonos, ¿Quién es Juanito y porqué te manda mensajes de texto?- Kiko tenía una satisfacción en el rostro y miró hacia la cámara.- Trescientos por tus mensajes de texto.

De repente se puso como helado de vainilla.

-¡No! ¡Ese no!- Le arrebató el teléfono, y aunque sabía que se estaba viendo _terriblemente infiel_, diosito sabía que no era así.

JiYong estaba en _scok_.

-¿Juanito? ¿Es el pinche John, SeungHyun?- Se soltó de su abrazó y se paró frente a él cruzado de brazos.

Mierda, ya no era "gordo".

-Amor, espera, ahorita te explico.- Intentaba detener la avalancha de mentadas de madre que se le venía encima, pero era inútil.

Ya estaba furioso.

-¿Neta que sigues hablando con John y me quisiste armar un pancho por tus pinches primos? Eres un hijo de la chingada, SeungHyun.- Se tomó el cabello con frustración.- ¿Es neta? ¿Después de tantos años sigues hablando con él? Me caga ese pinche_ pocho,_ ¡Me caga! ¿De dónde era? ¿De _McAllen_ no? Ay, no, pinche ridícula "_Call me John, call me John_" Pinche juanete de _miarda_.- Gritó eso último, y el regio temió por su vesícula.

-¿Quién es ese tal John? ¿Tu amante? ¿Ya le habías puesto el cuerno con él?- Intervino más maliciosa que nunca.

-Mira pinche Kika, cállate a la verga o te rompo el hocico.- jiYong estaba _emputadísimo_.

-Ah, entonces sí es el amante.

-¡No es mi amante! Fue mi maestro de teatro en la carrera. Chaparro, no te molestes.

-Sabes que me _emputa_ que hables con él, es un imbécil y le gustas, ¡Siempre le has gustado!- Sus brazos moviéndose añadían dramatismo a su voz.

-¡Pero él a mí no!- No quería sonar desesperado, pero lo estaba. Le cagaba discutir con su chaparro, y más en público.

-¿Y entonces para qué hablas con él?- JiYong respiraba fuertes, estaba muy alterado por los gritos que estaba dando.

-¡Porque fue mi mentor!- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y es que sí.

-Yo creo que hubo algo más.- Intervino Kiko.

-¡Tú cállate!- Gritaron los esposos al mismo tiempo en dirección a la conductora.

Sí, mantenía contacto con John Lee, fue su maestro y durante toda su licenciatura lo había ayudado bastante. Es más, si no hubiera sido por aquella primera clase que tomó con él durante el verano en los cursos de inducción, tal vez jamás se hubiera atrevido a lanzarse por JiYong, alguien turbo _inalcanzable_ para sus estándares -según él-. Le tenía un afecto extraño, como el que le tenías a ese tío incómodo borracho que siempre armaba los cagaderos en navidad, pero que aún así no podías sacar de tu vida. Eso sí, entendía totalmente a su esposo, porque parecía que nunca iba a superar que una vez lo _intentó_ besar. Ni siquiera porque había presenciado en primera fila, cómo le _partió_ la nariz de un puñetazo por querer pasarse de listo con él.

Tal vez el que estaba mal era él, y cualquiera hubiera cortado todo contacto con alguien que claramente tenía otras intenciones contigo, pero es que sí lo hizo, sólo que al pasar los años, volvieron a encontrarse y le pidió perdón por lo que había ocurrido. Según John, había terminado una relación tormentosa, y pensó que el _lazo_ que habían formado era diferente al de maestro/alumno. Pinche _ñor_ todo meco, necesitaba más aumento en sus lentes, pero como nunca más se intentó propasar o hizo algo inapropiado, mantuvieron una muy, muy, esporádica comunicación.

Hasta la semana pasada, que lo había vuelto a contactar, tenía una _oferta._

No había encontrado el momento para hablarlo con su chaparro, aunque era claro que le iba a decir.

Pero era tan equis en su mente, que lo había olvidado por completo.

Esa semana estuvo más asustado y preocupado de cómo explicaría su _dinotraje_, que en el puñetas de John y sus propuestas de empleo.

-Yo leí algo de si ya te decidiste, ¿A qué, eh? ¿A dejar a tu esposo…?

-¡Wey, neta que estás bien pendeja! ¡Mi marido no me va a dejar! ¡Es sólo que me caga que se hable con ese viejo lesbiano!- JiYong estaba harto de ella, y se giró para darle la cara y gritarle a gusto.

-Ay amigo, supéralo, tu _esposito_ perfectamente se lo puede estar tirando y tú ni en cuenta.

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Él sólo ha estado conmigo!- Su _dragoncito_ estaba a nada de echar fuego por la boca.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso te dijo? ¿No te contó de su primera novia, con la que perdió la virginidad?

_¡¿KHA?!_

-¡NO MAMES MORRA! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Su señora estaba a nada de--

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ya no me niegues!- Kiko se giró a la cámara.- ¡Sí! ¡Él es mi ex! ¡Mi primer novio! ¡Mi único amor!

-¡No me chingues! Me negaste toda la pinche vida, ¿y ahora resulta que fui tu único amor?- SeungHyun ahora sí estaba indignado, ja, la audacia de esta loca.- ¿Nos quieres decir entonces porqué me pusiste los cuernos con todos esos vatos?

-¡Pinche zorra, mentirosa!- JiYong se plantó frente a ella, dispuesto a enfrentarla y defender su regio honor.

-Mira, mijita, si te dijo que era virgen, pues te mintió, claro que cogimos.- Kiko lo dijo segura.

_Ah maldita perra desquiciada._

-Claro que no pendeja, ni siquiera fajaron, él me lo dijo.- Respondió su esposo mordaz, seguro de sus palabras -que eran verdad-.

-¿Le vas a creer ciegamente todo lo que te diga?- Se acercó un poco al otro, ambos estaban _casi_ de la misma altura.

-Sí, se llama confianza estúpida, además que ni sabía besar cuando empezamos a salir, yo le enseñé.- Puso sus manos en la cadera, en posición de autosuficiencia.

Okay, no era necesario que contara que no era un hábil besador al principio de su relación.

-Eso no es cierto, él besaba _muy_ bien.- Si Kiko no dejaba ese tono sugerente, su chaparro iba a explotar.

-Pues a ver si es cierto pendeja, ¿cuánto le mide?- Preguntó retándola una vez más.

_Okay,_ eso _tampoco era necesario._

-No mames, ya tiene años.- La mujer soltó una risa, pero ahora se notaba tensa.

Por obvias razones.

-¡Já! Eres una mentirosa.- Su cielo se carcajeó de su excusa.

-Wey, fácil fue hace diez años.

-Si se la hubieras visto_, jamás_ se te olvidaría, y mucho menos lo hubieras dejado.- Sintió su cara arder por las maliciosas y provocativas palabras.- A ver, pobre estúpida, ¿dime cuantos puños le calculas? Porque es obvio que no sabes exactamente cuánto.

-¡Sí sé! ¡La tiene enorme!- Era un poco perturbador ver a tu ex extiendo sus brazos tanto como podía para hacer una representación gráfica del tamaño de tu falo -que nunca había visto-.

-Puños mamacita, ¿cuantos?- JiYong tronó los dedos, porque necesitaba que se apurara con la humillación.

-¡Dos!

JiYong levantó la mano de Kiko y la comparó con la suya.- No tienes ni idea, mami… Pero va, supongamos que te creo y no te acuerdas, de esto sí te debes acordar,

prueba final, ¿con o sin forrito?

_Listo, ya era suficiente._

-Amor, ya basta, eso no.- Intervino el regio, pero JiYong sólo levantó la mano, indicándole que no se metiera en esto.

-Wey, se lo pudo haber quitado cuando empezó a andar contigo.- Puso sus manos en la cadera, sonriendo como si estuviera segura de su respuesta.

-¿Entonces con forrito?- Su chaparro estaba neutral, porque no quería darle ninguna pista.

-Cuando estaba conmigo sí.- Asintió y su cara de satisfacción sólo provocó que su esposo la señalara con el dedo.

-Jaaaaaa, se lo quitaron desde bebé, pendeja.- Se carcajeó falsamente cual Soraya Montenegro, feliz de -naturalmente- haber triunfado.- Eres una habladora, mentirosa, zopilota, cosa fea.

Kiko no lo aguantó los insultos bastante tontos que le lanzó el menor y se tiró sobre su chaparro, más específicamente su cuello. El acto repentino provocó que toda la producción gritara espantada, y tratara de intervenir para detenerlos.

Excepto los camarógrafos, ellos siguieron en su chamba, imperturbables.

SeungHyun sólo tuvo que dar dos pasos, y sostuvo a su esposo de la cintura, pero sin intención de alejarlos la verdad. Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que él había querido hacerle a _La innombrable_ desde que dijo que había sido su primera vez, JiYong la tenía agarrada del pelo y la zarandeaba con fuerza, esta sólo gritaba por ayuda, sosteniéndolo de los antebrazos intentado que la soltara.

Cuando lograron zafar a Kiko de las garras de su señora, esta ya no tenía un pedazo de extensión, su labial estaba corrido y tenía unos rasguños en la cara; por su parte, su esposo estaba casi intacto del rostro, ya que sus brazos eran más largos que los de ella había logrado mantenerla lejos de ahí, sólo tenía marcas de dedos y rasguños en los antebrazos. Tranquilizó a JiYong, diciéndole cosas tiernas en el oído, que poco a poco lo calmaron, así que aflojó un poco el agarre… grave error, porque su chaparro usó ese momento para correr por el elote en vaso detrás de ellos, y se lo tiró directamente en la cara a su ex.

-¡Te voy a demandar, a la cárcel te vas a ir por agresión!- Gritó llena de granos de maíz, crema y el harto chile que le había puesto el menor.

SeungHyun estaba aliviado de que hubiera terminado el suyo, porque estaba bien rico y qué pinche desperdicio.

-¿Cuál agresión, Kiko? ¡Tú empezaste! ¡El capítulo estaba yendo de maravilla y la cagaste soltando el primer golpe!- El productor estaba que se lo llevaba la _rechingada_.

-¡Pero--!- Quiso protestar, pero la calló.

-¡Lanzaste el primer golpe, y ahora tenemos un pinche problema! ¡Ya no puede salir este material, o nos pueden demandar!

La Kika quiso protestar, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, posiblemente de coraje, y se alejó del lugar siendo seguida por dos muchachos.

No sabía quién era más estúpido, si Kiko por agredir a alguien en su show piloto o el productor, por revelar algo que ellos no sabían.

Ni de pedo se les hubiera ocurrido demandar a la compañía.

Aunque qué buena ética. Dios lo bendiga y le de más.

-Lo siento, chavos, este capítulo no va a poder salir así. Pero perdón por las molestias, nosotros les pichamos la cena aquí en el Tenerias ¿sí?- Paco se oía decepcionado, y también algo asustado.

Pero a SeungHyun sólo se le iluminó el codo.

Precisamente _ahí_ quería llevar a cenar a su chaparrito. Vaya formas tiene _el señor_ de dar sus bendiciones.

-Y miren, sé que no es mucho, pero tengan.- Le hizo señas a una chica de producción, que le entregó un sobre.- Neta, una disculpa, no pensamos que esto pasaría.

-_Nambre_, claro que lo querían, sólo que necesitaban que mi chaparro y yo nos agarráramos o mínimo que él soltara el primer golpe.- Tenía dignidad, pero el dinero es dinero, así que el ranchero tomó el sobre, pero con _mucha dignidad._

-Pues al chile sí, pero ya ni modo, igual tenemos buen material, pero el de ustedes dio un giro inesperado que nos iba a dar el mejor cierre.- Se lamentaba muchísimo de todo, pero ya no había más que pudiera hacer.

-Ni modo, compa, así es la _life_.- Le dio la mano para no verse tan ojete, y el productor se la estrechó, despidiéndose sólo con la mirada de JiYong.

La producción -que quedaban unas siete personas- se fue alejando, y sólo hasta ese momento cayeron en cuenta de _todo_ lo que había pasado.

Era _surrealista_.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se empezaron a cagar de risa.

Literal.

SeungHyun no podía parar de carcajearse, y como no confiaba en sus piernas, caminó los pocos pasos que lo alejaban de la banca, para poder seguirse muriendo de la risa a gusto. Su chaparrito imitó su acción, agarrándose el estómago de lo mucho que le dolía, y se sentó en sus piernas.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

-¡Ay, no, ay, no ¿Qué verga?- JiYong comenzó a toser, y él sólo lo acercó más a su cuerpo para que no se fuera a caer. No podía responderle, él igual tosió.- ¿Neta acabamos de hacer…- Dijo cuando por fin paró su carcajada minutos después, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas.- …el mejor capítulo de exponiendo infieles… uno donde la gente recuperaría la fe en el amor y la fidelidad, y neta no lo van a pasar por la pendeja de Kiko?- Su voz era incrédula, porque sí, era difícil de creer lo que les había ocurrido. Para colmo no había evidencia, porque aunque tuvieron espectadores, no los habían dejado grabar. Nadie iba a creerles esta madre.

SeungHyun siguió riéndose abrazándose al cuerpo delgado encima de él, hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para decir.- Pues mira, igual y es _Multimedios_, nadie lo iba a ver de todos modos, chaparro.

Se miraron a los ojos, y soltaron una nueva carcajada. Sí, nadie lo iba a ver de todos modos.

-

Pensaron que el sobre amarillo que tenía unos, nada despreciables, tres mil setecientos pesos era con lo que pagarían la comilona que habían tenido en el Tenerias, pero_ no._

Apenas llegaron a pedir una mesa en el romántico lugar a un costado del río y dar sus nombres, les dijeron que tenían _la carta abierta_ y que podían pedir cuanto quisieran, que ya estaba cubierta su cuenta, _cortesía de Multimedios._

Era una auténtica tragedia que sólo pudiera tomar dos copas de ese fino vinito gratuito porque iba a manejar al rato, pero nunca había amado tanto a su chaparrito en la vida, como cuando le preguntó al mesero antes de irse, sin la más mínima pena, si podían llevarse -ya que estaba pagado- una botella de _Don P_, y para su sorpresa, le dijeron que sí.

Pero como eran pobres y sedientos, pidieron dos.

Así que ya tenían con qué festejar el domingo sus treinta años de vida.

-Entonces me vas a contar, ¿qué pedo con John?

Sí, bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto.

Eran más de ocho horas de trayecto hasta el rancho, así que tendría que afrontar el _temita_ en cualquier momento de ese largo camino que tendrían, así que era mejor hacerlo ahora.

Al mal paso darle prisa.

-Chaparro, ya te dije que no es nada.- Pero SeungHyun no iba a enfrentarlo sin dar pelea.

-Bien, pues dame lo leo.- Extendió su manita para que le diera su teléfono.

-No.- Negó sin quitar los ojos del camino.

-Entonces hay algo.- No lo veía, pero por el tono irritado de JiYong, seguramente estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Hay algo que he querido contarte, pero no quiero, siento que sólo te voy a estresar sin razón.- El regio de mordió el labio, inseguro de si debía soltarlo de una vez o intentar darle más vueltas. Tal vez debían bajarse a un Oxxo antes, para comprarle un _gansito_ que le levantara el ánimo, porque sabía que lo iba a _entristecer _más que molestar.

-Ya me estás estresando si no me lo dices.

-Hace una semana me contactó, que porque va a hacer una obra, y me ofreció el protagónico.- Bien, lo dijo.

-Oh.- Y eso _precisamente_ quería evitar, la melancolía en su voz aguda.

-Lo que pasó es que con todo lo de la fiesta, no le pude contestar que no--

-¿Porqué le dirías que no?- JiYong lo interrumpió.

-Amor--

-Te gusta actuar, gordo, es una gran oportunidad que deberías considerar.- Su chaparrito volvió a interrumpirlo, él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Hace dos segundos no querías ni que le respondiera los mensajes, imagínate que tenga que estar quien sabe cuantas horas ensayando con él.- Alejó por un momento la mirada de la carretera, para verlo a los ojos a pesar de la ínfima iluminación.

JiYong se mordió el labio antes de continuar.- Pero es diferente, confío en ti.

-Lo sé, pero yo no quiero.- Suspiró antes de volver a ver el camino.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó bajito su esposo, a los pocos segundos.

-Porque no que quiero separar de ti, mi amor.

Hubo un silencio. Uno muy largo.

SeungHyun solo mantuvo su vista en la oscura carretera.

Era extraño manejar y discutir, casi siempre él estaba en el asiento de copiloto, pero a su chaparro no le gustaba ni manejar su camioneta ni tampoco en carretera, así que pedirle que manejara su Ford F-150 rumbo al rancho, estaba completamente fuera de la ecuación.

Así que le tocaba a él.

-A veces siento que te retengo.- Fue lo que dijo JiYong, y sintió dolor instantáneo por su voz rota.

-No, chaparro.- Quiso ponerle una mano en su muslo, pero se alejó.

-Habrías hecho tantas cosas sin mí, habrías ido a Guadalajara, tal vez serías un actor o pintor famoso, o no, mejor aún, habrías sido el nuevo Chapo sólo que guapo.- No era difícil deducir que quería llorar, su voz le temblaba.

Se formó otro profundo silencio.

Por eso mismo no quería decirle, no por John, sino por la razón de su aparición.

Sí, John le había dicho esa mamada muchas veces, y cada vez que lo mencionaba, terminaba con él dejándole de hablar por muchos meses, esta última vez habían sido _años_, porque cuando se casó, John había insistido mucho con sus ideas pedorras de que estaba muy joven para casarse, que debía experimentar y _vivir _antes de atar su vida a alguien_._

Si era honesto, el _jamás_ se había sentido más _vivo_ que en los brazos de JiYong.

Estar dentro de él le daba una éxtasis tan grande, como ninguna obra de arte había logrado jamás.

¿Cómo podía hacerle entender eso a JiYong de una vez por todas?

No era cansado, pero sí lo entristecían estos momentos de duda, de escepticismo. Pero no lo podía culpar, porque él mismo a veces se preguntaba cómo alguien tan maravilloso y perfecto, había terminado con un equis como él.

-Sabes chaparro, tienes razón, quisiera que no la tuvieras, pero la tienes. Tú me retienes, y me retienes un montón.- Dijo suavemente, sin despegar la mirada del camino.- Me has retenido desde que te conocí… Me retuviste y evitaste que jalara a Monterrey a perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba, suplicándole a la pinche Kiko que regresara conmigo…- Hizo una pausa, pensando en algo más.- Siempre me retienes cuando me quiero ir de peda a darle en la madre a mi hígado y terminar por ahí todo vomitado en alguna banqueta. Igual me retuviste esa vez que iba a irme a agarrar a chingadazos con los rayados en la final del año pasado… Me has retenido de hacer tantas estupideces, que no sé ni cómo agradecértelo. Bueno, del traje de viejo lesbiano no pudiste salvarme, pero algo bueno salió de todo eso ¿no?

Giró a ver a su chaparro, cuando lo escuchó un hipar. Puso las intermitentes, y descendió la velocidad, hasta que pudo detener la camioneta a un lado de la carretera; se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y atravesó el espacio que lo separaba de su esposo y lo abrazó a su pecho.

Este aumento su llanto.

-Quisiera que entendieras que jamás me has hecho daño, de verdad, aunque a veces tus garritas me rasguñen, es mínimo a comparación de todo el bien que me haces, chaparrito.- Acarició su cabeza, y besó su frente.- Te amo mucho JiYong, y nunca me has retenido de hacer cosas que quiero, al contrario, siempre me inspiras a no rendirme ni un solo día desde que te conocí.

JiYong siguió llorando por unos buenos minutos, y él sólo pudo consolarlo con suaves besos y caricias, diciéndole palabras bonitas para que se calmara.

Y como las acciones dicen más que las palabras, JiYong se despegó un poco de él antes de sorber su nariz, y tomarlo de la nuca para besarlo profundamente, lento y acariciando su cabello suave. Sentía la sal en los labios gruesos y hermosos, así que intentó limpiarlos con su lengua, provocando una risita en el menor que se separó de él, pero lo acercó una vez más, besándolo con más pasión.

SeungHyun rodeó su cintura, y se inclinó un poco más sobre él, para arrinconarlo contra la puerta.

Aún podía recordar claramente la primera vez que se habían besuqueado y manoseado en su _troka_. Fue cuando lo trajo a presentar ante sus padres, que le dieron la _sorpresa_ de que su abuelo le había regalado por fin su camioneta, esa que manejaba siempre en el rancho. Era un _clásico -_vieja según su esposo-, que necesitaba una mano de pintura y asientos nuevos, pero él la amaba, aunque no tanto como a su chaparrito.

Lo había llevado al cine, a cenar a los tacos y cuando regresaron ya entrada la noche, se habían estacionado afuera de su casa, para darse unos besitos, que habían escalado rápidamente a un faje con chupetones incluidos.

Aún le daba harta pena la burla de su mamá por _el piquetote_ de zancudo que tenía debajo de la mandíbula.

Esto estaba escalando de la misma forma, lo supo, cuando sintió la lengua en su oreja, y la mano de su esposo sobre su _miembro._

-¿Te acuerdas cuando llegamos a mi casa y mamá se dio cuenta del chupetón que me hiciste?- Preguntó bajito, como si tuviera miedo de ser escuchado por la gente imaginaria.

JiYong sólo bajó a su cuello, donde inmediatamente comenzó a succionar.

-Tienes esa pinche _mañita_ de marcarme, chaparro, y me mama, pero no sé porqué lo haces, desde que me viste, me herraste luego luego.- Soltó un gemido grave, cuando lo mordió con más fuerza.- Me marcaste como tuyo y en donde todos lo pudieran ver.

Se rió soltándolo, y dejando un besito en donde lo mordió, antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No te herré, chismoso.- Acarició el nuevo chupetón, y sonrió satisfecho de su fechoría.

-Ah, clarín que sí, mi vida, ¿o esto que es?- Se señaló una cicatriz que tenía en la ceja izquierda, y JiYong soltó una carcajada.

-¡Eso no fue mi culpa!

-¡Claro que sí! Sino--

JiYong lo tomó de los cachetes, y lo besó de nuevo para callarlo.- Esa madre no fue culpa mía, pero acepto que sí te marqué como mío.

Volvieron a besarse, y ya no creía poder aguantar sin pasar más de ese toque superficial, necesitaba más piel, más zonas que amar; así que lentamente desabrochó el cortito short del menor, para poder manosear su trasero debajo de la ropa.

Entonces sintió una luz en sus ojos y unos toques en el cristal, que casi le sacaron la caca del susto.

Eran federales.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

-Virgencita de Guadalupe, ayúdanos, no mames.- JiYong tenía pánico, porque esto era justamente lo que les faltaba en su amplia lista de tragedias.

-Tranquilo, aún tenemos ropa, tú solo no digas nada.- Susurró, bajando lentamente el vidrio con la manija.- Buenas noches oficial, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- Nunca había amado tanto su voz gruesa como en ese momento, al menos infundía respeto.

-¿Qué hacían aquí? Además de comer, digo.- _Ah, mamoncita_.

-Estábamos hablando, oficial.- Respondió seguro, sin titubear.

-Es peligroso que se queden en esta parte de la carretera, es mejor avanzar unos kilómetros más a la parada.

-Sólo fue unos minutos, pero ya nos vamos.- Se incorporó, y ahí se dio cuenta de su error.

-Documentos, por favor.

-¿Y cómo porqué, oficial? Si se puede saber, claro.- Él seguía en su plan de machote norteño empoderado.

-Rutina, si ya estamos aquí, veamos que todo esté en regla.- Parecía como si estuviera diciendo la verdad, aunque conociendo a esos hijos de perra, debía estar tramando alguna forma de bajarle feria.

-Claro, mi esposo viene manejando, pero aquí tengo todos los documentos de la camioneta, pero es mía.- Dijo, para que JiYong captara, y sacara su licencia de su bolso.

Por suerte se había casado con alguien muy listo, y así lo hizo, siguiéndole el cuento.

-Si su esposo viene manejando, ¿porqué está del lado del copiloto?- Preguntó burlón el policía.

MIERDA, MIERDA.

-No me gusta bajarme del lado del piloto, oficial, me dan miedo los carros que pasan muy pegados, así que me bajé de este lado al baño.- Gracias a Dios que lo había bendecido con un chaparrito hábil para la mentira.

-Ah, bueno, sí, sus documentos, por favor.- Pidió de nuevo, no muy convencido, pero no tenía más pruebas.

Recibió todo lo que había solicitado, y asintió al ver que todo estaba bien.

-No estaban lejos la gasolinera, debieron parar ahí.

-Sí oficial, lo tendremos en cuenta.- JiYong le sonrió con timidez, y parece que eso lo terminó de convencer.

-Bien, todo parece correcto, váyanse con cuidado.- Les regresó los documentos, pero se quedaron viendo unos segundos.- ¿No se iban?

-¡Ah, sí! Claro.- Ya iba a ponerse en el lado del piloto, cuando JiYong lo tomó del muslo.

-Dame chance, amor.

Qué pendejo, casi la cagaba.- Ah, sí, pásale mi vida.- Se hizo a un lado, dejando que su chaparrito se pusiera en donde _iba._

-Parece que no se acomoda muy bien, joven.- Comentó malicioso, al ver como sus piernitas no parecían alcanzar los pedales.

-Para nada, llevo manejando muchos años este carro sin ningún problema.- Se veía tranquilo, pero sabía que se estaba cagando por dentro.

-Sí, bueno, pues que tengan una buena noche.

-Claro que sí oficial, gracias por su preocupación.- Respondió JiYong con una sonrisa.

El policía solo asintió, y se alejó lentamente.

-¿Ya puedes ponerte?- Preguntó nervioso su chaparrito.

-Mi vida, vas a tener que avanzar, si nos quedamos aquí el poli no se va a largar.

-¡Pero yo no sé estándar!- Renegó molesto/asustado.- Todo esto es tu culpa, te dije que no saliéramos hoy, pudiste ir mañana a renovarla y no estaríamos en este pedo.

-Mi vida, nunca me habían parado, esto es un pinche descuido, no debimos emocionarnos con la chuleta.- SeungHyun se rió por lo cagado que de los agarraran fajando.

-¡Cual chuleta! ¡Tú fuiste el que no debió manejar con la pinche licencia caduca de hace mil años.

-Pues es que sólo manejo en el rancho, se me olvidó que no--Verga, ya hizo las luces para que avances.

-¡Pero--!

-¡Es bien fácil! Sólo encárgate de pisar bien el _clutch_ cuando te diga y yo muevo las velocidades.- Se acercó para alcanzar com facilidad la palanca.

-Pero, gordo-- .- Su voz denotaba miedo, pero fue interrumpido por su esposo.

-Anda, anda, qué gordo ni que nada, tú puedes mi vida, pisa el _clutch_ y prende el carro.- Podía ver las manos del menor temblar, mientras intentaba tomar la llave.- Tranquilo, chaparro, es fácil y sólo será tantito en lo que nos _arrebasa_ el poli.- Vio como iba a pisar el freno.- No, amor, ese es el freno, el _clutch_ es el primero a tu izquierda.

-¡No puedo!- Aporreó su cabecita en el volante, derrotado, ya que mejor se los llevaran a la cárcel, estaba harto.

-¡Claro que sí puedes, eres la verga!- Se inclinó y besó su mejilla.- Si quieres siéntate hasta la orilla, para que alcances hasta el fondo.

-¿Así?- Hizo lo que le dijo, y pisó el pedal correcto.

-Así mero, ahora prende el motor.- Le sonreía para darle confianza, y el chaparrito asintió, girando la llave que estaba puesta.

-¿Y ahora?- Volteó para verlo, aún con pánico en los ojos.

-Voy a quitar el freno de mano, no dejes de pisar el _clutch_ hasta que yo te diga.- SeungHyun igual estaba en pánico, pero tenía que transmitirle la nula calma que tenía. Si la cagaban podían chocar, o peor, ir al bote. Se fijó que toda la carretera estuviera desierta -a parte de la puta patrulla- y quitó el freno.- Voy a meter primera.- Movió la palanca.- Y ahora despacito, pero muy despacito vas a ir sacando el clutch. ¿Okay?

-Okay.- Se le salió un gallo de los nervios, pero hizo lo que le dijo, demasiado lento, pero eso era mejor que soltarlo de golpe.

-Ahora, con tu piecito libre vas a pisar el primer pedal de tu derecha, igual despacio.

JiYong bajó la mirada para buscar el susodicho y hacer lo que le dijo su esposo.

-¿Así?- La camioneta iba aumentando su velocidad, pero no lo suficiente. La patrulla los siguió a pocos metros detrás.

-Así mero, mi vida, ahora tenemos que ir mínimo a segunda, porque vamos muy lento. Ahora vas a meter el _clutch_ rápido hasta el fondo y cuando yo te diga lo sueltas.- Increíblemente, JiYong lo estaba logrando. Algo bueno de todo esto iba a salir.- Listo, acelera todo, ahora mete _clutch_.- Vio que lo hizo y movió la palanca a segunda.- Bien, saca el _clutch y_ aceleras de nuevo todo todo y cuando te diga repites.- La _troka _aumentó de velocidad tanto como lo permitía el motor, y le indicó el momento de repetir el proceso para pasar a tercera.- ¡Y listo! Ya con eso la libramos. Tú acelera y mantente a ochenta.

-¿Seguro?- Preguntó no muy convencido, agarrado del volante como si de un salvavidas se tratara.

-Seguro. Porque si vamos igual muy rápido, nos podemos topar con más carros y eso es hasta la segunda clase.- Le puso una mano en el muslo, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

-¡Gordo!- Le reclamó, pero estaba tan nervioso que no podía despegar la mirada del camino.

-¡Lo estás haciendo bien!- Giró, y la patrulla seguía detrás de ellos.- Voy a sentarme mejor, a ver si nos pasa.- Se alejó un poco para que pareciera que estaba del lado del copiloto.

-Más le vale que sí, porque no quiero ir más rápido, tengo miedo.- Ya no parecía que se iba a desmayar, pero no estaba precisamente en un día de campo.

-No tengas miedo, sólo síguete en el carril de baja y nos pasará más tarde que temprano.- Se relajó en su asiento, extendiendo sus brazos en el respaldo.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, mira que enseñarle a manejar estándar en medio de la carretera en cinco minutos era toda una hazaña, ¿sería prudente añadirlo a su currículum? Sólo le faltaba un poco de confianza y su chaparrito estaría listo para conducir de a _deveras_.

Estuvieron así unos buenos minutos, hasta que la patrulla los rebasó, no sin antes hacerles una señal con la mano.

-¡Ya pásate!- Gritó JiYong, perdiendo el glamour que siempre cargaba consigo.

-Hay que asegurarse que--

-¡Gordo!

-Ya, ya, a ver, no sueltes el acelerador.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó pero como no quería dejar de mirar, sólo sintió como se sentaba detrás de él.

-Fíjate que si así fuera todo el trayecto, me gustaría manejar más.- Se abrazó a su espalda y besó su nuca.

-¿ESTÁS IDIOTA O QUÉ, SEUNGHYUN? ¿QUIERES QUE CHOQUEMOS?- Gritó alterado, quería matarlo por sus pendejadas.

-_'Ora,_ no viene nada, y eso sí, no sueltes el volante porque esa madre es manual.

-¡SeungHyun!- Lo regañó JiYong por andar payaseando en _ese_ momento.

-Bueno, ya, a ver, deja tomo el volante y te quitas, sólo no saques tu pie del acelerador, ándale, así.- Y por fin la pesadilla de JiYong había terminado, se tiró a su lado, alejándose del asiendo del conductor como si se tratara de satanás encarnado.

-¡Si nos vuelven a parar, te juro que dejo que te metan al bote! ¿Me oíste?

-Sí, mi vida.- Hizo el cambio a cuarta y aumentó la velocidad.

-¡Es que eres un pendejo, un cínico, está loco!- La respiración de su chaparrito estaba acelerada, se veía que le costaba respirar.

-Lo sé.- No sabía que más decirle, además que era verdad.

-¡Pero más yo por prestarme a tus chingaderas!

-Lo hiciste bien, mi vida. En el rancho si quieres te enseño con más _calmita_.

-¿¡Cuál calmita hijo de tu puta madre!?- Le gritó molesto, en su vida quería acercarse de nuevo a una de esas chingaderas con embragues.

-Pss sí, ahí a lo mucho te llevarás un perro o una vaca, pero la neta lo hiciste _incre_, mi amor, mis respetos.- Seguían a velocidad constante, y por fin vio a lo lejos la luz de la susodicha gasolinera.

-Es que neta no tienes madre.- JiYong estaba desparramado en el asiento, echándose aire con su manita en el rostro.

-¿Quieres algo para el susto?- La neta sabía que sí se la había jalado, pero entre menos leña le echara, más rápido se calmaría. Estaba pálido y sudado.

-¡Un bolillo!- Dijo JiYong sarcástico, pegándose al conducto de la ventilación, para que le diera directo el aire frío.

Él sólo le subió a la potencia, porque sí, igual estaba sudado del miedo.

-_Tons_ vamos por tu bolillo, chaparro.

Fue descendiendo la velocidad para poder detenerse en el Oxxo.

-

Suspiró aliviado cuando el último trago de coca-cola bien helada pasó por su garganta.

-Auxilio, me desmayo, tráiganme una coca.- Dijo el imbécil de su esposo con esa voz "robótica" de mierda, porque en lo que se les pasaba por completo el susto, no habían dejado la gasolinera, y había estado revisando los videos que le habían mandado, seguramente SeungRi, que seguía alimentando el mame de los dinosaurios sin descanso.

Aunque JiYong estaba lleno por la _tragadera_ de hace un par de horas, se estaba zampando unas _donitas_ glaseadas y su _cokita_. Mera ansiedad.

-Está buena esa canción ¿no?- Preguntó SeungHyun, queriéndole quitar una de las _donitas_, algo que no iba a permitir.

-Te advertí que agarraras lo que quisieras, porque no tenía ganas de compartirte.- Le dijo mirándolo feo, pero sabía que con el polvo blanco rodeándole los labios, no debía verse para nada intimidante.

-Qué egoísta me _salistes_. ¡Mira!- Le se señaló un punto detrás de él, pero como no era pendejo, no giró.- Anda mi vida, ¡Velo antes de que se vaya!

Tenía una severa debilidad por el chisme, así que giró, pero protegiendo sus _panecitos_, porque ni crea que iba a caer en su patético engaño.

-¡Mira! ¡una bruja! ¡cállese vieja piruja!- Cantó en el mismo tono _puñetón_ que hizo su sangre hervir, y sin darse cuenta, tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano -una donita- y se la estrelló en toda la cara.

El maldito quedó con su camisa llena de azúcar glass, pero feliz de haber logrado su cometido, aunque no como esperaba.

-Híjole mi vida, ni planeándolo me hubiera salido tan bien.- Se metió el pan a la boca, y sus malditos hoyuelos aparecieron y quiso arrancárselos con ácido.

-Te lo juro que a veces me pregunto si de verdad quiero que te reproduzcas, con uno como tú ya tiene suficiente el mundo.

Lo vio tomar su _Monster _dejando la lata entre sus piernas. Como iba a manejar toda la noche, el mayor necesitaba de sus pendejadas, que ni funcionaban, pero que le encantaban tomar al mayor. Era su bebida favorita sin alcohol.

-A veces me pregunto lo mismo, pero yo sí quiero que haya más como tú, chaparrito, eso sería una bendición.- Encendió la camioneta, tomó su gorra de los "Bulls" que estaba en el tablero y se la puso.

Quiso que ese comentario no le derritiera el corazón, pero era inútil.

No podía con ese ranchero de mierda cursi.

Avanzaron y fueron saliendo lentamente de la gasolinera, al poco tiempo ya estaban a una velocidad más acorde con la carretera. Tanto silencio lo estaba estresando.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia, chaparro?

Ay, no, ese hijo de perra ya iba a empezar.

-No.

-Oh, vamos, ni sabes de qué es.- Se rió por lo tajante de su respuesta.

-Ya me sé de qué van tus historias, sólo quieres que me cague de miedo.- Se llevó otra donita a la boca.

-¿Yo? Chaparro, jamás te haría eso.- Dijo fingiendo indignación de la forma más exagerada.

-¡Ja! ¡Maldito infeliz, si sólo vives para asustarme!- Le dio otra mordida a su donita, y le rezó a la virgencita para que ese cabrón le bajara a su desmadre.

-Claro que no, igual vivo para amarte.- Tomó otro trago de su bebida, y lo volteó a ver, levantando coquetamente las cejas.

-Ya, gordo, no chingues.- Hizo un puchero, porque si no lo convencía así, nada lo haría.

-Es una historia de amistad, compañerismo y--

-¡De miedo!- Lo interrumpió gritando, ya esta a cagado y ni había dicho nada.

-¡Que no chingadamadre! ¡Es una historia real!

-¡Las reales son las peores! ¡Son las que más me asustan!

-¡Pues esta no!

-¡Gordo!- Lo regañó nuevamente, pero sabía que era imposible convencerlo si ya se había decidido.

-'Ira, neta que no es de miedo. Es que ahorita me acordé.

-¡Siempre te acuerdas de cosas feas cuando manejas!

-No, neta que esta no. Sólo me hizo pensar, anda, es rápida, y ya te dejo poner tu música, ¿va?

JiYong sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Si de verdad no fuera para asustarlo, no le hubiera dicho eso de si quería escuchar una historia; eso, y por la pinche carita de satisfacción que tenía, era un diablo transparente.

El cabrón no lo iba a dejar dormir.

-Todo empieza con unos amigos, los mejores amigos de todo el mundo; eran de esos chavitos que hacen de todo juntos, que si uno se conseguía novia ahí iba el otro y también. Los dos trabajaban en el mismo rancho, todo, literalmente todo lo hacían juntos.- Narró con esa pinche voz sensual, pero por la forma en que lo decía, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que viniera lo feo.- Entonces, en una de esas, los dos consiguieron novias, unas hermanas, y estaban tan enamorados que quisieron luego luego matrimoniarse con ellas… pero a uno de ellos lo rechazó la mujer. El vato estaba tan mal y deprimido, que le dijo a su amigo, a su hermano del alma que no lo dejara solo, que tenía muchas ganas de morir y que lo acompañara.- Hizo una pausa dramática, y continuó.- Le suplicó que se mataran, que lo acompañara hasta la muerte, porque ya no le veía sentido a vivir. A saber porqué el amigo le dijo que sí, y pactaron hacerlo, _quesque_ con sangre y todo, pactaron que se iban a ahorcar los dos.- SeungHyun lo miró un momento antes de seguir contando, bajando dos tonos a lo grave de su voz.- Entonces el vato deprimido se ahorcó…

_Hijo de puta._

-Lo peor, no fue eso. Lo peor es que el amigo le había jurado que se iban a ir los dos, y no lo cumplió.- Tomó un traguito de su _monster_ y siguió.- Pasaron los días, el funeral y todo, y el chavo siguió con su vida, iba a casarse y así… Entonces una noches se le apareció el amigo.

-Ay no mames.- Dijo JiYong cerrando los ojos y tapándose la cara, como buscando protegerse de algo.

-_Sí,_ y no termina ahí. Dicen que se le aparecía el amigo todo el tiempo, en todos lados, que le decía "¿en qué quedamos?" Que sólo le decía eso. Así que el amigo no pudo más, y se cortó las venas, dicen que no tuvo el coraje de colgarse, que le daba miedo y pss sí, ¿A quién no?... Pero nada, lo encontraron y se salvó.

-Ay gordo.- Sabía que no le iba a gustar esa historia, lo sabía.

-_Oh sí,_ pero el fantasma no paró ahí. Se le siguió apareciendo una y otra vez, diciéndole, "¿En qué quedamos?". El vato lo intentó otra vez, y que se dispara… y que no se muere.

-No chingues, wey, no es real.- JiYong negaba, no era posible, nada más era un invento de su gordo para asustarlo.

-Sí, al vato lo terminaron encerrando en el manicomio después de que salió todo jodido del hospital… Se disparó en la cabeza, y aunque estaba todo vendado y en cama se quería matar… seguía diciendo que veía al amigo muerto, que ya habían quedado en algo, y hasta amarrado lo tuvieron un tiempo porque de a huevo se quería matar. El chavo se volvió loco, y com justa razón, no mames.- SeungHyun le dio una de esas miradas intensas antes de hablar.- Pero pasó el tiempo, salió del hospital y ya parecía que estaba bien, toda su familia estaba tranquila porque les dijeron que la medicación había funcionado al igual que la rehabilitación.- Una última pausa, y ya sabía que se iba a cagar con lo siguiente.- Y que a los pocos días aparece ahorcado, en el árbol del patio de si casa.

-_Ayhijodetuputamadreporquévergamecuentasesochingadamadre_.- Lo dijo todo muy rápido, y persignándose como la señora católica que era. Pinche gordo y sus historias.

-Y pues sí, hasta que no cumplió con lo que habían pactado, no lo dejó en paz, no pudo estar en paz.

-¿Y me puedes decir, porqué diablos te acordaste de eso?- Se cubría el rostro una vez más con las manos.

-Pss nomás, me acordé.- Dijo SeungHyun casual.

-Eres un cabrón, dijiste que no era de miedo.

-'Ora, si no es de miedo. Es una lección de vida…- Lo miró seriamente antes de decir.- Nunca hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir.

Después de lo que su gordo dijo, se hizo un silencio sepulcral que duró largos minutos.

-Ya puedes poner tu música ¿eh?- Dijo el regio intentando levantar el ánimo.

-¿Qué feo no?- Pensó JiYong en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Pues lo que me contaste, bobo!- Se indignó porque el otro estaba fresco como lechuga y él seguía pensando en el tema.

-Ah. Sí, simón, está bien gacho.- Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que sea verdad?- Preguntó bajito.

-Pss, ¿qué no te dije que basado en hechos _riales_, chaparro?

-¡Ya sé! Pero, eso de que veía a su amigo… ¿Será neta?- A él eso de los fantasmas y apariciones lo dejaban como helado de vainilla.

-No sé, pero es real eso que se quiso matar… hasta que lo logró.- Respondió el ranchero.

-Qué feo que le hagas eso a tu amigo.

-Pues era un espíritu, mi amor, tal vez ya estando así no piensas igual, y _pss_ fue un pacto de sangre…

-Ay no qué feo, ya no me sigas contando.- Se abrazó a sí mismo, había sentido un escalofrío con eso último del pacto.

-¡Yo ya había cambiado de tema!- Le reclamó SeungHyun riendo.

-Y lo que me encabrona más, es que tú eres el que menos historias se sabe, ya me imagino al pendejo de Siete sacando sus anécdotas de la morgue.

-_Nambre_ las de él sí están bien _heavys_.- Se terminó su lata de bebida energética y tronó su cuello.- Pensar que todavía faltan como seis horas, no mames, pa' qué venimos.

-Tú fuiste el que dijo sí, yo qué.- Se encogió de hombros, pero seguía teniendo un ligero malestar por la historia.

-Ay ya sé, pero extraño mucho a mis abuelitos.

-Yo igual.- Hizo un puchero.- ¿Quieres _donita_?- Sí, al final no se las iba a terminar y siempre sucumbía ante ese tarado.

-Sí, mi amor, ¿me las das para que no suelte el volante?- SeungHyun pidió como si fuera un niño chiquito y él sólo se rió. Como si no pudiera solo.

Pero de la sensación incómoda que le había dejado su relato, JiYong decidió acercarse al mayor, sólo cerca de ese imbécil se sentía seguro, así que le puso el pan frente a su boca, y este sin dejar de ver el camino la mordió, llevándose más de la mitad.

-¿Vas a poner tu música de niña, mi amor? Sino para que ponga algo yo.

-Ja, ja. Ahorita la pongo.- Sacó su iPhone de su bolso LV, y lo conectó al estéreo por bluetooth.

Eligió la lista de éxitos de su adolescencia, seleccionó "_Like a virgin_" de Madonna, toda la camioneta se llenó de los maravillosos _beats_ ochenteros.

-Ah noma, era broma lo de la música de niña.- Se burló -como siempre- de su gusto musical, pero comenzó a tamborear el ritmo con sus dedos en el volante.

Se recostó en las piernas de su gordo, e ignoró su comentario, y mejor se puso a revisar su instagram.

Escuchó a SeungHyun cantar bajito, como no queriendo, la canción y como pequeña venganza por asustarlo, inició una _story _fingiendo grabarse, pero era para capturarlo a él.

Súper sí la estaba cantando. No se la sabía, estaba seguro, pero aún así era maravilloso verlo intentarlo.

Aunque apenas se veía su bella silueta, se escuchaba claramente su voz, y con eso era más que suficiente para su alma, porque nada le daba más vida en este mundo, que su gordo dejando salir su _joto_ interior, abrazándolo a su mamado pecho.

-_Como una virgen, tocada por primera vez. Como una vi-i-i-irgen.- _Quiso reprimir una risita en esa parte -la mejor- pero no pudo. El mayor lo escuchó, y giró para descubrir que estaba siendo filmado _infraganti.-_ ¡'Otsss, borra eso, chinga'!- Gritó, intentando quitarle el iPhone, pero no lo dejó.

-¡Es para mí! ¡Y para nuestros nietos!- Puso el IPhone debajo de su nalga, para dejarlo por completo fuera del alcance de su marido.

-Madres, borra esa mamada Choi JiYong o no respondo.- Lo regañó muy molesto.

-Ay, gordo.- Hizo berrinche, pero el ranchero no quería ceder.

-¿No ves que eso es más peligroso que una _nude_? Chaparro, si por error llegan a ver esa mamada, mi carrera se acabó.- Dijo exageradamente SeungHyun.

-¡Ay, cálmate! Lo voy a guardar junto con las nudes, cien por ciento seguro.

-JiYong...

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Ahorita lo borro!- Pero por supuesto que no lo iba a borrar, pero él no tenía porqué saber.

Ahora sí que si se encontraban a los de _Badabun_, les iba a dar un rotundo no, porque seguro eso sí terminaba con su matrimonio.

-¿Me das un besito?- Pidió, porque sólo así lo podría hacer que se le pasara el coraje.

-Sólo si me muestras que ya lo borraste.

-Ash.- Una ventaja muy grande de tener como esposo a SeungHyun, era que no era muy bueno con la tecnología y le extendió el iPhone para que viera su carrete. Pobre, no sabía que era una _story_.

-Va.- Rápidamente se inclinó para besar brevemente sus labios, porque no podía despegar mucho tiempo la vista de la carretera.

Regresó a la aplicación, y guardó rápidamente el video.- ¿Podemos hacer una _story_?- Preguntó meloso.

-Simón, belleza.

-Te pongo una canción bonita y la cantas.

-Va, pero de las tuyas no.

-Osh, okay.-Estuvo tentado en joderlo con RBD, pero sabía que se iba a negar. Eligió una que le gustaba a los dos, y la puso, estirándose un poco para alcanzar la luz, o sino no se iba a ver nada como el video anterior.

-Ufff, papá, mi príncipe de la canción.- El sonido del saxofón era demasiado familiar para él y ya estaba listo para cantar, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar.

Así que JiYong abrió nuevamente la aplicación y comenzó a grabar.

-_Qué, al fin te lo han contado ¿no?- _Dios, nunca se iba a cansar de su voz al cantar.- _Bueno, ya conoces mis defectos.- _Lo grababa, haciendo zoom en algunas partes y este volteaba brevemente para darle más dramatismo a la canción, era cagado, por la forma en que el filtro lo hacía brillar y por lo tanto verse caro.

-_Que un hombre, que ha sido como yo, acaba por volver a shu pashado.- _Igual se incluyó, y SeungHyun lo jodió tantito, apretando sus cachetes, arruinando la última parte.

-¡Gordo!- Se quitó la mano de la cara, riendo, pero este no lo dejó de chingar estrujando sus mejillas, hasta que tuvo que hacer cambio de velocidades.- Eres de lo peor, te dije que grabaras conmigo.

-Y eso hacía, hermoso.- Se carcajeó, pero siguió cantando, ignorando su indignación.

-_Ash_, te oreo.- En todo ese tiempo había grabado como pudo, debía haber partes incomprensibles.

-Y yo te gansito.- SeungHyun le lanzó un beso.

Eso último le gustó, y paró la _story_.

Se puso a ver cómo había quedado el video -dividido en cinco partes-, y quitando el momento al ataque de sus cachetes, salió perfecto. Aunque eso le daba ese toque tan de ellos, así que lo dejó. Puso el filtro que más le gustaba, y las subió.

Vio las decenas de "_likes" _que tenía su última foto, que no era nada más ni nada menos que ellos vestidos con sus _dinotrajes_, con su gordo abrazándolo por detrás besando su mejilla y él sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió al verla de nuevo, y le dio su _autolike_ correspondiente. La amaba.

-_Pero te juro por dios, que nunca llorarás, por lo que fue mi vida.- _SeungHyun seguía cantando ajeno a toda su actividad de _influencer_ en ascenso.

Decidió seguir grabando a su gordito cantor.

-

Despertó de golpe por un zangoloteo que había dado la camioneta, y casi salta del susto al ver que ya estaba amaneciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

-_Morena qué andas haciendo por ese río, por ese río.- _SeungHyun se echó un grito que de lo norteño que sonó, creyó que si alzaba la mirada para verlo, tendría bigote y sombrero.

Era una fortuna que su ADN no le haya dado esa característica física, porque sino ya se imaginaba besando por el resto de su vida a un bigotón nivel El Chapo.

Escuchó una lata abrirse, y ahí sí que lo miró, sólo para presenciar cómo se llevaba una pinche Tecate al hocico.

-¿Qué haces, gordo?- Preguntó con la voz rasposa de apenas haber despertado, y asustó al mayor tanto, que escupió un poco de la cerveza.

-¡Cha-chaparro! ¡No mames, me ahogas!- Tosió, pero como el buen borracho profesional que era, no soltó la lata ni el volante.

-¿Porqué verga estás tomando y manejando?- Preguntó, ahora sí encabronado, pero más porque no había dormido en una posición agradable y le dolía todo.

Él sólo era el daño colateral.

-¡Es la primera! ¡Y traía sed!- SeungHyun se defendió del reclamo.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?- Siguió interrogándolo en el mismo tono.

-Había unos trabajadores que están regresando al rancho y me ofrecieron un seis a cambio de traerlos.- Señaló detrás de él, y en efecto, había unos siete hombres que venían platicando y cheleando en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

Entrecerró lo ojos, pero no insistió.- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

-Pss ya casi estamos, yo digo que quince, veinte minutos.

JiYong quería seguir durmiendo, pero ahora tenía el pendiente de su esposo manejando borracho.

-Ya vi tu cara, chula, y no, no estoy borracho, es más, agárrala si quieres.

JiYong tomó la lata, y si le gustara se la hubiera empinado sin pedos, pero no. Así que sólo la sostuvo, levantándose de su incómoda pero reconfortante almohada, recargándose en el asiento para estirarse un poco.

Contemplaba el camino pedregoso, calentando la cerveza con su mano, hasta que habló.- Neta que no te puedo descuidar ni cinco minutos, porque luego luego ya estás tomando, gordo.

-'Ora, ¿qué pasó? Si me dejaste solo como cinco horas, además que ya me puedo cuidar solito.- Dijo indignado.- Se me durmió el copiloto y yo aquí como pendejo cantando tus canciones, te perdiste mi recital de éxitos del pop volumen uno.

-Entonces lánzate el volumen dos.- Se rió, bostezando.

El regio fue contagiado por su chaparrito e igualmente bostezó.- _Nambre_, va a tener que ser de regreso, porque ya estamos en mis terrenos, así que disfruta de la bella música regional mexicana.

SeungHyun y él tenían una regla bien clara sobre lo que podían escuchar o no durante los viajes al rancho. Mientras estuvieran fuera de El Oro, Durango, podía poner todo lo que quisieran, pero nada más ponían un pie ahí, se tenía que aguantar toda la banda y corridos del mayor.

JiYong al principio como que se mareaba de tanta tambora y gritos, pero con el tiempo se volvió inmune, no era su género favorito, pero al menos ya no le daban sus crisis existenciales por la falta de Madonna y Ariana.

-Bienvenido a General Escobedo, Durango, belleza.

_Ah, el rancho. _

Aunque se hiciera tonto, este lugar le encantaba, lo llenaba de paz a pesar de las balaceras que se armaban al final de las fiestas -sin muertos claro, sino nunca hubiera aceptado en regresar- y los persistentes desmadres que ocurrían con su familia política. El pueblo en general era demasiado callado, con la ocasional música de fondo de alguno de los pocos negocios que habían, y los sonidos de los animales regados por el lugar. La primera vez que había ido fue toda una experiencia religiosa, por la calma que le transmitía.

La familia paterna de su gordo era de ahí, de General Escobedo, sólo que cuando aún estaban chicos se habían mudado a Monterrey, y es ahí en donde su la mayoría de su familia residían hasta ahora. SeungHyun siempre decía que su abuelo peleaba que si la fundidora no la hubieran hecho en Nuevo León, Durango sería el mamalón económicamente y nunca hubiera tenido que dejar su rancho. Era un desmadre, porque podían llevar casi toda su vida viviendo en Monterrey, pero ellos añoraban demasiado el rancho y por eso hacían estos largos viajes en carretera, al menos dos o tres veces al año.

El abuelo era todo un caso, porque apenas juntó dinero, se regresó a Escobedo. Compró ganado, más tierras y se trajo al más chico de sus hijos para que trabajara con él. En más de una ocasión lo había escuchado decir que de ahí lo iban a sacar ni muerto, porque quería que lo enterraran en su tierra natal. Ya tenía su osario preparado y todo.

Ay no que miedo le daba a JiYong la forma en que hablaba ese señor y lo despreocupado que estaba con su muerte, aunque era chistoso de alguna retorcida forma. Sólo se habían visto un par de veces, porque aunque estaba bueno y sano, de verdad que _odiaba_ salir de su pueblo. Así que la única forma de disfrutar de su exótica compañía era yendo hasta el lugar.

-Esperemos que alcancemos algo de desayunar, porque ya me habló el pinche Yoda pa' decirme que nos estaban esperando, de eso casi una hora.

-¡A no chingues!- El sol apenas estaba saliendo, pero ya estaba mas o menos iluminado.

-Son casi las siete, mi amor, ahorita llegamos y nos echamos un bañito para ir a _mimir._

-¿Crees que te suelten?- Se burló JiYong, porque a sus primos no los veía desde enero, y como debían estarle organizando la peda del año, seguramente querrían que ensayara para el _toquín_.

-Pues que me disculpen, pero yo sí me ando cagando de sueño.- Escuchó un golpecito en el cristal, y eran los trabajadores que le pedían que aquí los dejara, y así lo hizo, deteniendo la _troka_ para dejarlos bajar. Le dijeron que se pasara a casa de Doña Chayo, porque estaba invitado a comer cuando quisiera, al igual que su señora.

-Neta que tú te haces amigo de todos, esponjadito.- Sonrió a recordar como se llevaba con todos en el edificio donde vivían, y para variar, lo adoraban.

-Pss no seremos amigos hasta que vaya a comer, chaparro.- Se rió, avanzando de nuevo rumbo a casa del abuelo.- Pero no me suenan sus caras, han de ser de San Carlos, qué se yo.

-Yo hago amigos fácilmente, pero tú te pasas.- JiYong no quería dejar ir el tema, era muy cagado para él.

-'Ora, sólo estaba siendo un buen samaritano, mijo.

-Y yo sólo tengo hambre y sueñito.- Se abrazó a él, y su gordo dejó un beso en su cabeza.

-Ya mero llegamos, hermoso.

Condujo por unos minutos más, y si no hubiera sido por las ovejas que estaban cruzando, habrían tardado menos.

Estaban varias camionetas y unas cuatrimotos estacionadas en la calle enfrente de la casa, y aunque había personas caminando -posiblemente a sus trabajos- no se veía mucho movimiento en el lugar, SeungHyun se estacionó detrás de la que parecía pertenecer a su suegro, y por fin el motor se apagó.

-Servido, chaparro.- Se estiró y escuchó los huesos de su espalda tronar.- A la verga.- Gritó por lo rico y feo que se sintió.- No seas malito mijo, ¿me das un masaje?

-Okay.- Aceptó porque la neta sí se lo merecía, pobrecito, no debió de haber parado en toda la noche, debía estar fulminado por dentro.

-Pero mejor dame un besito antes, para recargarme.- SeungHyun se inclinó sobre él sin darle tiempo a responder y lo besó.

El contacto era lento y profundo, pero no tenía otra intención más que saciar su hambre de afecto. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo acercó un poco más.

Se separaron a los pocos minutos, porque escucharon a unas vacas que pasaban, riéndose al verlas caminar tranquilas, sabiendo exactamente a donde debían ir.

-Han de ser del Yoda.

-Te creeré.- Respondió porque no tenía idea de como su gordo sabía eso.

-Bueno, pues entre más rápido le chinguemos, más rápido haremos el delicioso.- El regio levantó las cejas insinuante.

-Tu cola.- Se rió porque la neta estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer lo que sea que su perversa mente tuviera en mente.

-_Oyes,_ ¿Y esta vez sí me vas a dejar darte bien _ricolino_ en los establos, mi vida?- Preguntó poniendo carita de inocente.

-¡NO! Ya te dije en todos lados menos ahí, confórmate con el baño.- JiYong negó rotundamente, porque ni crea, ni en un millón de años iba a cumplirle ese _caprichito_ de mierda.

-Pero chaparro.- Renegó abriendo la puerta, y usó el mismo tono que él hacía para convencerlo, pero no, en esto no iba a ceder.

-No, y ayúdame a bajar que estoy muy cansado para aventarme de este monstruo.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan chaparro, chaparro.- Se burló y apenas puso un pie en el suelo, una jauría de perros -algunos de raza y unos mestizos- se lanzaron sobre él.- ¡AH PERROOOOOS! ¡MIS AMORES! ¿ME EXTRAÑARON? Ay yo sé que sí, yo sé que sí.- SeungHyun trataba de darle la misma cantidad de amor a todos, pero era imposible, los canes querían un mimo de él y para chingarla, al mismo tiempo.

-¡Gordo!- A él igual le gustaban los perritos, pero ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza de tanto ladrido emocionado y la falta de sueño.

-¿POS QUÉ HAGO? Estos cabrones no me dejan.- Intentó excusarse SeungHyun, sin dejar de acariciarlos.

-¡Aviéntales algo!

-¿A ti?- Preguntó burlón y JiYong le aventó molesto una de las botella de _cocacola_ que había tomado. El mayor solo la esquivó, pero el ruido en la _terracería_ atrajo la atención de los perros, que salieron a buscarla y pelearse entre ellos para jugar con el improvisado juguete.-¡Bien pensado mi amor!

-¡Te quería dar a ti, pendejo!- Le reclamó, moviéndose en el largo asiento, para llegar a la puerta que seguía abierta.

-Pss pésima puntería.- Le sacó la lengua.

-¡Te quitaste!

-¡Porque creí que era para los perros!

-¡Sólo bájame, SeungHyun!- Su pésimo humor sólo estaba aumentando a cada segundo, y tenía más ganas que nunca de ahorcarlo.

-Ya, flaca, toma tus cinco minutos Milky way.

-¿Cuáles cinco--?

SeungHyun lo cortó abrazándolo de la cintura para bajarlo de la camioneta, y ya que lo tenía cerquita, aprovechó para besarlo. Ay maldita sea.

-Cuando no comes te pones peor que mi suegra.- Dijo al separarse, besando una vez más sus _esponjocitos_ labios, antes de dejarlo sobre el suelo.

-Hijo de la chingada.- Se rió.- Ay, _sorry _bebé, es que sí tengo hambre.

-Ahorita te preparo algo si ya no alcanzamos ¿va? _Unosh_ _webitosh_ con _shus_ _frijolitosh_ como _ñio.- _Dijo tomándolo de la cintura, y caminando con él.- Ahorita mando a Yoda a que baje las maletas, porque neta ya no aguanto.

JiYong giró a ver a los perros que pasaron de perseguir la botella, a un pobre gato que pasaba por ahí e hizo una mueca de horror, ojalá no lo agarraran, sino lo iban a despedazar.

-Está todo muy tranquilo, seguro ya arrasaron con la comida y se regresaron a _jetiar_.

-Lo dudo, ellos tienen que trabajar ¿qué no?- Preguntó el bajito confundido, porque aunque no vivían ahí, el abuelo no permitía que nadie anduviera de ocioso.

-Pss sí, pero como es fiesta igual y lo dejan.- Atravesaron la pequeña puerta imaginaria que separaba la calle de la casa, aunque había una barda era mero adorno, porque estaba muy bajita.- Quiero sorprenderlos.

-Con ese pinche escándalo que se traían los perros lo du--

El estruendo de unos platillos lo hicieron gritar a él y a su gordo, como el par de niñas que se negaban a aceptar que eran, y las mañanitas en versión banda se dejaron escuchar, muy posiblemente en todo el pueblo.

-¡HIJOS DE SU CHINGADA ME CAGUÉ!- SeungHyun se sujetaba el pecho, nunca lo había escuchado gritar así, pero después del shock inicial, pudo ver una sonrisita.- ¡Ni es mi cumpleaños, pendejos!

Todos los primos de su esposo estaban ahí, ignorándolo y concentrándose en tocar correctamente; DongWook, ChanYeol, DongHae, MinHo y hasta San Siwon. Ni sabía que este último iba a venir. Bueno, faltaba La Tía, pero él casi no salía de San Pedro.

-¡Pinches perros, van a despertar a todos!

-La abuela está cocinando con las tías, y los viejos se fueron a ver el ganado, andaban unas vacas que iban a parir.- DongWook o El Siete, era el que siempre cantaba y tocaba el bajo, y fue el que respondió al reclamo.

Ellos seguían tocando, valiéndoles madre todo.

-¿Se la van a echar toda, mamomes?- Ahora sí que su gordo se estaba riendo, y vio el acordeón de su abuelo, que MinHo le había señalado con la cabeza.

A su marido se le iluminó el rostro, y corrió para tomar el instrumento.

Él había visto tocar muchas veces a Los Primos de San Nico, y la verdad es que -no es sólo porque tuvieran a su esponjadito de integrante- eran muy buenos. Entre SeungHyun y el Siete cantaban, eran combinación de voces bastante buena, hasta era una lástima que la música grupera no tuviera de exponentes a tan guapos y chidos cantantes.

Pero la vida los llevó por otros rumbos, pero no por eso iban a dejar de disfrutar hacerle a la cantada cada que podían.

Siguieron tocando unos segundos más, y dio por terminada la canción.

-¡Échate una con nosotros, _fresita_!- DongHae a.k.a. La Aguja, fue el que le gritó. Él tocaba la guitarra.

-¡Simón, fresa, una de la Jenni, como te gustan!- MinHo le daba mucha risa por su apodo, porque al principio no lo había entendido, pero cuando su esposo le explicó a qué se debía, no había dejado de reír por un buen rato. Pinche Comal, tocaba la tuba _para colmo_.

-¡Bonito!- Giró hacia la voz de la abuelita de su gordo, y salió corriendo a abrazarla. Esa señora lo quería mucho, SeungHyun decía que porque como él era el favorito, "_pss obvio que a mi vieja igual_".

-¡Abue!- Gritó su marido, corriendo en la misma dirección con todo y acordeón.

-¡Lobito, mi cielo!- La pequeña mujer le hizo espacio a su otro nieto, y los abrazó a los dos, que la besuquearon por todo el rostro.

-¿Porqué a nosotros no nos recibes así, abue?- Preguntó triste San Siwon, el tecladista.

-Porque a ustedes los veo más seguido. Y ya dejen esas chingaderas que la comida ya está… Burro, ve a llamar a tu abuelo.

-Sí, abue.- ChanYeol dejó la baqueta con el que tocaba la tambora, y caminó hacia el cuarto del viejito.

-Vamos mijitos, que la comida se les va a enfriar, ándenle.- Los acarreó dentro de la casa, en donde todas las tías de su marido, y su suegra, terminaban de acomodar la mesa y lo que iban a comer.

Nada más entró al comedor y el delicioso aroma a tortillas, café y chile le hicieron cerrar los ojos de puro gozo.

-¡Mira la carita del chulo! Ay, no SeungHyun, en serio que te agarraste al más bello de la capital, cada vez que lo vuelvo a ver está más divino!- La mamá de ChanYeol y Bom era la más linda con él, era una señora bien tierna y gordita, que adoraba apachurrarle los cachetes, así como ahora lo hacía.

-Hola, tía.- Abrazó a la mujer, que le respondió el gesto con más fuerza que él. Quedó de frente a su suegra, que le había tocado esta vez _tortear_, así que sólo le sonrió, siguiendo con su labor.

-Eso sí, te veo muy flaquito, espero que el Lobito no se esté agasajando con la comida y a no te deje nada, eh.- Le dijo juguetona dándole un último _achuchón_ a sus mejillas, antes de abrazar a su sobrino alto.

-'_Ots_, ¿qué pasó? Creo que hasta él traga más que yo, pero tiene buena figura natural.- Respondió ofendido SeungHyun de la insinuación de que no mantenía adecuadamente a su esposo.

JiYong sintió que se le caía la baba, cuando vio a su tía Hanna, la mamá de Siete, DongHae y MinHo, servirle café a ambos.- Ya déjalos HyunJin, que no ves como se muere de hambre el JiYong. Siéntate mijo, come, ¿quieres huevitos estrellados con chile pasado?- Le preguntó acariciando su espalda.

-Ay sí, porfa.- Puso sus ojos más tiernos, aunque no era necesario, sabía que la tía lo iba a hacer de todos modos.

-Aquí tienes panecitos, cómetelos en lo que salen tus huevos.

-Ya ni la chingan mujeres, su sobrino soy yo, son igualitas a mi madre que me desconoce nomás llego con mi chaparro.- Reclamó su ranchero, mientras sacaba la silla para que JiYong se sentara en la mesa.

Las mujeres se rieron, pero nadie aceptó la culpa ni lo negó. La única con la que no terminaba de conectar, era con la tía Ruth, ella era gringa y la madre de San Siwon, JunMyeon alias "La tía", de HyunAh "La Chola" que le caía a toda madre aunque lástima que casi no la veía, y de _aquella, _que ni su nombre quería decir… Aunque era fácil de saber el porqué del rechazo de esa tía política en particular, pero no le quitaba el sueño la verdad.

Sirvieron varios platos con huevo revuelto, chile pasado y frijoles bayos, SeungHyun se sentó a un lado de él husmeando la mesa.

-'_Ora,_ yo igual quiero con _webito_ estrellado.- Hizo un puchero al ver que sólo había revuelto.

-Ten.- Dijo su abuela, que le asentó un plato, se le hizo agua la boca, así que le quitó un poco del queso que tenía el chile.

No había nada más delicioso en este mundo, que el queso del rancho, y si era fresco como este, muchísimo mejor. Sintió que valía totalmente su dolor de nalgas.

-¿_Ots_, y porqué a mí los fríos?- Pregunto el mayor pero tomando una de las tortillas cubiertas por la _toallita_ que las protegían de enfriarse, comida era comida.

-Porque me amas y no vas a dejar que yo coma mis huevitos fríos.- JiYong lo abrazó del cuello, y se levantó tantito para besar su mejilla, haciéndole ojitos a su marido.

Su gordo sólo lo miró, y negó riendo, cortando un pedacito de la tortilla para comenzar a comer.

Sus primos no tardaron en aparecer, y la cocina/comedor no tardó en volverse un puto caos con tantas personas ahí achocadas, todos queriendo comer al mismo tiempo la misma cantidad, peleando como si no hubiera suficiente para todos -que lo había-. Sabía que las mujeres podrían cubrir la demanda, pero aún así le sorprendía la capacidad que tenían para cocinar semejantes cantidades de alimento, y lo más chido, que supiera tan _mamalón._

JiYong sonrió, porque aunque en su familia igual era _muchos_, no tenían la misma dinámica, además de que sus tías o madre no cocinaban una chingada, siempre tenían a alguien que les preparara sus comidas exóticas y mamadoras.

Sintió nostalgia al tiempo que le servían su plato, se lamió los labios y comenzó a comer.

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esta vida de rancho, pero su gordo no tenía porqué enterarse aún.

-

Después de semejante comilona y por haber manejado toda la noche, SeungHyun no tenía más fuerzas, así que se había entregado a los brazos del puerco y su mal legendario una vez terminaron de comer. Sus primos querían que los acompañara a ensayar un rato, porque el domingo ya habían planeado el bailongo en su honor, pero estaba frito; por cierto, tenían que hablar con el SeungRi para que les cambiara los boletos, ni de pedo se iba a ir a media peda para llegar al aeropuerto en Monterrey, y como eran clase _premier, _su chaparrito había autorizado que se quedaran hasta la madrugada, así que alguien los llevaría a Durango a tomar el avión y todos felices.

Sí, había muchas cosas qué hacer, pero en este momento, el ranchero tenía algo _mejor_ en lo qué ocupar su tiempo.

-No sé porqué piensan que el caliente soy yo, si tú eres el que siempre empieza, chaparro.- Dijo sobre su nuca, porque la cama era algo pequeña y habían elegido dormir de cucharita. Tampoco es como si él tuviera pedos con eso.

-Ya me toca mi lechita, papi.- Susurró JiYong, restregando más su trasero en su miembro.

-No me hables así, mi amor, que luego no aguanto y te doy bien duro.- Seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, no sabía qué tanto había dormido, pero él siempre se ponía _en firmes_ cuando recibía el llamado de su sargento chaparrito.

-Pero papi.- Suplicó de forma aniñada, y por fin pudo abrir sus ojos que le dolían, pero qué le iba a hacer, él tenía que cumplirle a su esposo, así que metió la mano en el ajustado calzoncito de su amado, para comenzar a masajear su _chilito de amor_.

-Pinche chaparro, como estás tan chiquito, no te cabe tanta calentura y por eso siempre andas bien _jarioso_.- Besó su nuca, al tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza de sus embestidas sobre la ropa.

Sin responder, JiYong llevó su mano al bóxer del regio para sacar su verga, no sin antes bajar su ropa interior. Sip, andaba más caliente de lo usual, tal vez ya le iba _a bajar._ Se rió por su pensamiento.

-¿De qué chingados de ríes, papi?- Guió el pene de SeungHyun a su entrada y casi solito se lo enterró.

-De lo _ansiosito_ que andas, mi vida.- Susurró soltando un gemido al final, siempre se sentía bien a gusto regresar a su interior.

-El rancho me pone mal.

-'Te hagas, que ya eres así pero creo que tanto olor a chivo te pone en modo animal.- Lo sujetó de la cintura, y empezó a penetrarlo de forma suave, provocándole gemidos bajos al menor que no pudo seguir hablando. Lo conocía tan bien, que podía ver en su mente cómo debía estarse jodiendo los labios con tal de no soltar los gritos que tanto quería.

SeungHyun aún tenía sueño, así que decidió darle el _rapidito_ que su chaparro merecía, y regresar unas horas más a los brazos del puerco del mal, así que aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas, lo que causó que JiYong tomara el brazo que aún estaba debajo de su cabeza fungiendo de almohada, y lo llevara a su boca, para darle semejante mordida en el antebrazo que casi lo hace gritar y no de gozo.

Pinche chaparro era bien salvaje, pero a quién quería engañar si ya lo sabía desde que se conocieron y así lo había _enculado_.

Tomó el miembro de su esposo para darle unas cuantas sacudidas que rápidamente lo hicieron eyacular, provocándole espasmos internos que lo apretaron tan rico, que él también se había dejado ir, con un gemido mucho menos alto y ronco que el de su amor.

-Puta qué rico.- Dijo el ranchero aliviado, JiYong lo apretó con su interior de tal forma que no pudo evitar pensar que lo estaba ordeñando. Quiso decírselo, pero el orgasmo le estaba dando aún más sueño que el que ya tenía de por sí, y sólo dejó unos besitos en su nuca antes de volver a cerrar sus irritados ojos.

-Descansa, esponjadito, yo me voy a bañar.- Sintió una caricia en su pelo seguido de un beso en sus labios, y perdió la conciencia.

Pero sí, _puta qué rico._

_-_

Ya casi eran las seis de la tarde cuando SeunHyun despertó, tal vez se había pasado de verga, pero es que sí estaba muerto, manejar lo drenaba más de lo normal, además que ya estaba a nada de los treinta ya no rendía igual que antes.

Sólo en el _sexo_, eso sí.

En ese departamento, modestia aparte, seguía dando muy buen rendimiento. Cinco estrellas, excelente servicio, todo limpio, único dueño, operando 24/7.

Salió del cuarto sólo para encontrar a su chaparro hablando con Yoda y la Aguja, y jugando con los perros. Se estiró bostezando, y caminó tranquilamente hasta el árbol en el que estaban.

-_Ufash_, qué buenas piernas, hermoso, ¿a qué hora sales por las tortillas?- Preguntó de espaldas a ellos, había intentado sorprenderlos, pero los pinches perros que lo adoraban le habían tirado el teatrito.

JiYong se giró sólo para decirle.- Estoy casado, majadero.

-No soy celoso.- Respondió SeungHyun coqueto.

-¡Ja!- Sus dos primos no pudieron reprimir la burla, y su esposo sólo soltó una risita.

-¡Y ustedes qué! Ni los conozco, a la verga sáquense.- Seguía en su actuación nivel Óscar, pero los culeros de sus primos se negaban a jugar su juego.

-Pinche, Lobo, estás pasado, ¿Así mantienes viva la llama?- Dijo riendo ChanYeol.

-_Keti_, pinche Burro.- Le sacó la lengua.

-_Ots_, ya no me andes diciendo Burro, eso sólo los abuelos, y eso se los paso porque están viejitos.- Reclamó con su voz grave, era mayor pero ese cabrón no le infundía para nada respeto.

-¿Porqué te dice "burro"?- Preguntó JiYong con falsa insinuación, porque rebién que se sabía el chisme de todos los apodos en su familia.

-Por las orejas, porqué más.- Respondió DongHae, porque este obvio no sabía que su chulo sabía.

-Oh, yo creí que por otra cosa.- Levantó coqueto sus cejas, y aunque sabía que era _joda_, ahí sí ya no le gustó al ranchero.

-'Ora, aquí el único que la tiene así soy yo, belleza.- Lo rodeó de la cintura, acercándolo.- Todo salieron infieles y pichos chicos.

-Ay mijito, quisieras.- Dijo DongHae bien perra.

-¿Y a ti porqué te dicen "aguja"?- Preguntó con falsa inocencia el diablillo que tenía como esposo.

Yoda soltó la carcajada, y su otro primo se puso muy rojo.

-Pero responde, cabrón, te están hablando.- Le insistió SeungHyun, nomás por joder.

-Creo que ya es hora de cenar.- Se hizo pendejo y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

-¿Y porqué?- Volvió a insistir, buscando que su primo restante respondiera.

-Seguro mi primo te lo puede decir.- Se rió, y caminó detrás del otro que ya hasta había desaparecido. Había volado el cabrón.

-Eres cruel, chaparro.- Bajó para besarlo en los labios, y arrinconarlo tantito contra el árbol.

-Se lleva y no se aguanta.- Soltó una risita, rodeando los hombros de su esposo, para que juntaran sus frentes.- ¿Cómo dormiste, mi cielo?

-Bien, pero me hizo falta mi almohadita calientita.- El ranchero besó su nariz y sonrió.

-Ay, lo siento, pero tu almohadita tenía hambre y llevaba un rato despierto.

-Está bien, mi almohadita puede soltarme de vez en cuando, no hay pedo.

-¿Y no tienes hambre?- Preguntó, bajando una de sus manos para tocar su trabajado abdomen sobre la ropa.

-Noup, pero sí harta sed, de Tecate más que nada.

El menor rió, tomándolo de la mano para ir rumbo a la casa de sus tíos, donde les habían dicho que iban a cenar hoy. Carne asada y _discada_, para variar.

Llegaron agarrados de la mano, y nomás los vio Siete, comenzó a fregarlos con lo cursis que eran, que ya llevaban mucho tiempo casados para esas cosas, que se dieran espacio, blah, blah, blah. Como su primo era el que estaba asando junto a su tío ChanWook, ya estaba tomado, _encalorizado_ y por obvias razones, impertinente. Más de lo normal, si eran justos.

-Que te valga verga como trato a mi señora, cabrón seco.- Dijo SeungHyun, porque la neta se había despertado de buen humor y todo, como para que empezara a chingarlo.

-Ay, primo, no te enojes, sólo estoy bromeando.

El regio también quiso _bromear_ con cosas que seguramente joderían su matrimonio, pero se mordió la lengua. HanByul y los niños estaban ahí, y no debía dejarse afectar tanto por unas palabras de borracho resentido.

Sintió un apretón en su mano, y bajó la mirada para ver a su chaparrito, que con sólo eso lo calmó bastante.

-Qué bonito cómo te aprietan el bozal, pinche Lobo.- DongWook cuando quería, neta que se pasaba de ojete, seguramente no había tenido un buen día, porque el _tono_ que usaba neta era _inmamable_. Para nada chistoso.

Todos estaban en lo suyo, sólo su tío que por culero o simplemente porque creía que _su bendición _estaba bromeando, no intervenía para callarlo.

-¡Primo! ¡Vengan! El tío JoonHo y yo hicimos la _discada_ y nos quedó _uff,_ mejor que la pinche carne de este pendejo.- El Comal llegó en el momento justo para evitar que dijera algo de lo que se arrepentiría -más por la esposa e hijos de DongWook- y que seguramente su esposo no aprobaría.

Asintió y llevó de la mano a su esposo siguiendo a MinHo donde estaban el resto de su familia, vieron a su tío que echó un trago de chela antes de derramar un poco sobre la comida que estaba asándose en el disco, moviéndola como el profesional del asado que era.

Si querían tener una velada tranquila, era mejor alejarse del imbécil ese que ha saber porqué mierda se la quería agarrar contra ellos.

-¿Qué pedo, mijo? ¿Ya comieron?- Preguntó su tío gordito, que no dejaba de tomar cerveza y mover la carne, olía delicioso.

-'Nambre, si yo estoy esperando eso que anda usted haciendo.- Dijo SeungHyun abrazando por los hombros a su esposo, estaba refrescando, pero el calor de las lumbres los ayudaba a conservar el calor. Además que si el condenado andaba en short, era porque aguantaba bastante bien las heladas.

-¡Ah, pus sírvanse! Esto ya está.- Le hizo señas a su hijo, ChanYeol, para que le diera un plato y sirvió una _chucharadota_.- Ay'ta, cómanle y por allá están las frías.- Les extendió la comida, y siguió en su tarea.

Ay su tío, siempre tan cuero con ellos, sirviéndoles primero.- Gracias por la preferencia, tío.- JiYong agradeció con su vocecita tierna.

-De nada mijo, ustedes no siempre vienen y esos huercos luego se _aborazan_ macizo.- Le guiñó un ojo y se giró a su hijo que lo veía con indignación.- ¿Se te perdió algo, escuincle?

Yoda sólo hizo un puchero.

-¡Viejo! ¿Me sirves?- Preguntó su tía -su esposa- y el gordito sólo asintió, pidiéndole otro plato a su vástago.

-Nomás a mi vieja y a mis sobrinos favoritos les sirvo, eh.- Dijo JoonHo porque vio como todos estaban _aplastadotes_ esperando su parte.

-¿Y a mí?- Gritó la abuela, que sí, la pobre estaba _torteando_.

-Y a mi madre, ¡pero a nadie mas!- Pidió _otro _plato.- Faltaba más, uno aquí como pendejo cocinando, y ustedes ahí _echadotes_, y aparte extendiendo la mano para que uno les dé, ni madres, vengan a servirse.

Nada más dijo lo último, y todos se abalanzaron en manada para todos _agandallarse_, como si tuvieran una semana sin comer. Al chile que toda su familia era bien harta, pero ni modos, habían nacido con hambre y ya qué hacerle.

-Gordo, se va a enfriar.- Dijo su chaparro, que se había echado una cebollita cambray asada de un bocado. _Námbre sí que odiaba la cebolla a muerte, eh._

Le dio el plato com carne, para él ir por su cerveza a la hielera que estaba a unos pasos, miró a un costado y encontró los vasos desechables para tomar un poco de hielo para su amorcito, que seguramente tomaría _cokita._

Regresó con el menor para buscar un espacio vacío en la enorme mesa hecha de más mesas rojas de CocaCola, pero era elegir dónde porque todos se habían ido y tenían hasta de a chela y refresco para "apartar" su lugar. Como las sillas eran las del comedor, encontró sólo una y se sentó, con su chulo en las piernas.

-Todo un macho alfa, con vieja en pierna y todo.- ChanYeol no había agarrado _discada_ por el rechazo de su padre, se estaba haciendo al digo yendo por carne del otro fogón, donde estaban sus otros tíos e incluso su señor padre.

-Ya ves primo, uno que puede.- Levantó los hombros, y JiYong le puso un taco en la boca, que no dudó en morder arrasando casi con la mitad.

-¡Oye! ¡Mi dedito!- Hizo un puchero, y se comió lo que sobrevivió del taco.

-Ni lo toque.- Dijo con la boca llena, masticando feliz de ser alimentado por su señora. No era algo que ocurriera _muy_ seguido, así que debía aprovechar. Bueno sí pasaba seguido, pero no con servicio completo de sentarse en sus muslos y que hasta le diera cerveza.

Se sentía realizado.

-Pinche envidia que me dan.- Comentó Yoda después de soltar un suspiro, le dio un trago largo a su cheve.

-Es que no mames, primo, tú igual que le haces honor al norte.- Se burló, recibiendo más taquito.

El más alto de los tres casi se ahoga con su bebida, provocando que tosiera como loco.-¡'Ora, no empieces! ¡Eso fue hace mucho!- Reclamó una vez pudo respirar.

SeungHyun amaba hacer eso, era su especialidad hacer reír o asustar a la raza cuando estaban tomando algo. Sonrió malicioso.

-¿Qué cosa?- Eso sí que su chaparro no lo sabía, y pudo ver hambre por chisme en sus ojitos almendrados.

-Pues mira, es que a Yoda…- Comenzó inocentemente, pero vio el pánico en la mirada de su primo.

-¡Ya, gordo!- Suplicó ChanYeol.

_"Oh, oh, no debiste llamarme así, orejón". _Pensó, al ver una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su amado.

-¿Gordo?- Preguntó indignado, girando a ver a su pobre primo que ya estaba muerto, nomás que no le habían avisado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿De qué me perdí?- Su abuelo había llegado para salvarle el pellejo a Yoda, porque él ni de pedo se metía a ayudarlo.

-Pss nada, abue, aquí con mi señora disfrutando el amor.- Se abrazó al delgadito cuerpo, para ver si eso lo terminaba de distraer, no tenía ganas de limpiar sangre esta noche, seguía con hueva.

El viejo sólo levantó su pulgar, y buscó a su esposa con la mirada, que seguía en su infinita tarea de preparar tortillas para los desalmados tragones.

-Deja voy con tu abuela, que sino la paro ahí se va a quedar toda la noche.- Sus abuelitos siempre fueron su ideal de matrimonio, se imaginaba llegando a viejito con su chaparro y con suerte en un rancho alejados del mundo. También admiraba mucho a sus padres, pero el carácter de sus abuelos era más parecido al de su chulo y él, al igual que su forma de tratarse. Sus papás eran tiernos, pero más reservados.

Sus abuelos eran un desmadre a pesar de la edad.

Suspiró, porque ya se veía a él _torteando_, porque primero sucedería un apocalipsis zombie, antes que su amorcito aprendiera a cocinar algo diferente al cereal. Pero él se la rifaba sin pedos, conque JiYong y él siguieran juntos -pudiendo _coshar_\- le entraba.

-Son bien lindos, ¿verdad, esponjadito?- Su esposo suspiró, viendo a su abuelo casi cargar a la viejita -que era súper _petit_\- para que se levantara de su lugar y fuera a comer con todos ellos.

Besó su hombro y lo abrazó más a él.- Simón y así nos vamos a ver de viejitos, chaparro.

JiYong sólo cubrió su carita con sus manos apenado, pero desde su lugar podía ver perfectamente su _sonrisota_.

Sí, y el ranchero no podía contener la emoción que sentía al pensar estar tantos años con su chaparrito hermoso, aunque aún les faltaba _mucho_ y más cosas por vivir, antes de que _eso_ pasara.

Pero algo tenía bien claro SeungHyun, y era que él iba a hacer todo lo humanamente posible para llegar a esa edad, pero sobre todo, junto a su JiYong.

_Culo si no. _

_-_

Con DongWook fulminado con tanto alcohol y carne asada, pensó que sus problemas iban a estar finiquitados, pero _oh qué pinche equivocado_ estaba. Porque sí, sus tías eran un amor con su chaparro, pero al final del día seguían siendo _tías_, y las tías no se habían ganado su fama de imprudentes y _jodonas_ nomás por chistes trillados de _stand up_. Era porque así eran, todas, pero en especial una. La que alborotaba el gallinero y armaba el cagadero real.

Ah la pinche tía Ruth, se supone que era gringa la cabrona, no una pinche señora persignada de catedral.

Todo había sido muy sutil, orgánico diría él; _casi_ ni la había visto venir, pero cuando llegó, no supo cómo responder. Primero todo muy bonito, que como estaba la familia de JiYong, que qué bueno que su cuñada ya por fin había atrapado a un _buen marido_, que cómo están sus amigos, que cómo estuvo el _jalowin_, que les mostraran sus fotos, en fin, todo _muy formal._

Entonces preguntaron por YoungBae específicamente.

_Sólo_ lo habían visto _una vez_ para la boda -segunda- que habían hecho en el rancho, por toda la familia que no había bajado hasta la capital, y ahí se habían _enculado_ con él. Pinche enano, tenía un súper pegue amistoso con las señoras, que a donde fuera el cabronazo sacaba tía postiza nueva.

Ahora bien, algo que se le había pegado mortal -porque después de _tantos_ años de amor _algo _se le tenía que pegar al ranchero- de su señora, era esa boquita floja que se cargaba. Ese hambre por chisme y luego la facilidad de escupirlo a diestra y siniestra, venía directamente de Las Lomas, y ni su chaparro podía negarlo.

Lo más curioso, es que en esta ocasión no fueron él y su adquirida maldición las que los habían metido en este pedo, sino JiYong, que una vez se había echado sus copitas de mezcal para _el frío,_ simplemente no se pudo controlar.

Era peor que con el tequila, pero de forma más _discreta._

Así que ahora estaba ahí como helado de vainilla, rodeando la cintura de su esposo aún en sus piernas, esperando que un ovni los _abduciera_ y se los llevara a Disney, ya ahí luego veían cómo chingados se regresaban.

-Ay, muchachos, ni que fueran novios de manita sudada, ¿el suyo pa' cuando?- Insistió la tía Ruth, después de que su chaparro_ soltara _que su amigo enanito estaba de encargo con la HyoRin.

Y sí, en menos de dos meses iban a cumplir sus seis años de casados, y sumando los de novios, llevaba poco más de una docena de años enamorado de ese hombrecito, como para _paniquearse_ con algo que _naturalmente_ iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Pero sí era un tema un tanto _sensible_, más para hablarlo en una peda… Porque no lo querían decir en voz alta, pero les preocupaba que hasta la fecha no hubiera pegado su chicle.

_Jamás_ habían usado protección.

-No pues, pregúntenle a él.- Sí, él también estaba cimbrado, y muy probablemente iba a desatar un drama de los que _no_ necesitaba en su vida, pero qué le iba a hacer. Las malas mañas se pegan más que las buenas.

-¿Ah, sí?- Se giró un poco para verlo, y se sintió una mierda por el tinte de dolor que vio en sus ojos.- ¿O sea que no tenemos hijos por mi culpa?

-No digo tú culpa, sino que si no te he dado un hijo es porque no me lo has pedido.- Tragó fuerte, había sonado mejor en su cabeza, no tan agresivo.

-¿Y porqué yo tengo qué pedirlo?- No se escuchaba molesto, sino decepcionado.

-Mi amor, tú controlas todo en nuestra vida, esto no va a ser la excepción.

_Verga_, en sus pensamientos no había sonado tan feo.

-Ah, no bueno, mi pinche esclavo eres ¿no?

-Pues trabajo como burro todo el día y ni un pinche traje me puedo comprar sin que te _emputes_. Hasta me sentí mal por sacarme el _melate,_ creo que fue mi mala suerte la que me lo dio.- Intentaba bromear, en serio que sí, pero no sabía qué chingados pasaba, porque nomás no veía las carcajadas usuales en su esposo.

Algo que odiaba de sí mismo, era cuando no lograba hacer reír a JiYong, y peor aún, cuando lo que hacía era causarle dolor que no estuviera de la mano del placer. Se sintió una completa mierda cuando vio sus ojos almendrados enrojecerse, y se levantó de sus muslos para largarse de ahí.

Quiso ir tras él, era lo que su mente le decía que hiciera, pero el alcohol a veces le hace cosas raras a las personas para sacarles lo que tienen acumulado, y no precisamente de la forma que quieren ni mucho menos de la más sana.

-Oh, vamos belleza, no llores, ¡Estoy jugando!- Gritó una vez estuvo algo lejos.- ¡Sabes que soy tu mandilón! ¡Tu lobo domesticado! ¡Tu mascota fiel!

Soltó una carcajada, pero no, ni así lo hizo regresar, ni detenerse, ni mirar atrás.

JiYong se perdió en la oscuridad, y él se sintió más perdido que nunca.

-

Había sido una noche horrible, se sentía cansado y triste, sus ojos le escocían porque no había dejado de llorar en una buena parte de la noche; y había sido peor porque su gordo se había ido a dormir a casa de ChanYeol -éste le fue a tocar en la madrugada para avisarle en dónde estaba- y él se había quedado en la habitación que les habían dado.

_Solo._

Llorar lo había tranquilizado más de lo que esperaba, pero aún así seguía sintiéndose _bajoneado_, pero ya no sentía la opresión en el pecho con la que se había acostado horas atrás.

JiYong no recordaba la última noche en la que habían dormido separados desde que se casaron. Podrían pelearse, pero la verdad era que el capitalino no podía dormir sin estar en los brazos de su _esponjadito_, así que siempre iba a buscarlo al sofá o al cuarto de invitados; incluso una vez se había metido en la madrugada al depa de SeungRi, pero esta vez no pudo.

Se sentía herido, y más por la falta de tacto del mayor. No sólo era la vergüenza, sino que lo ofendía profundamente que todos ahí lo tacharan de egoísta y mandón. Podía ser mandón, pero jamás egoísta y mucho menos con el amor de su vida.

_Él ya hasta le tenía una sorpresa para navidad._

Pero ese no era el punto.

Tenía que despejar su mente y animarse, se levantó buscando entre sus cosas algo con qué vestirse, no tenía ánimos de pensar, así que eligió lo primero que vio, una cosa completamente _anti_ él, pero así es como se sentía sin su gordo. Se acarició la cara sintiendo la barba un tanto crecida, pero no le importó, tampoco estaba SeungHyun como para hacerlo por él…

Salió de la habitación y se estiró, al parecer ni sus tías se habían levantado para hacer el desayuno, seguramente todos estaban híper crudos, pero tampoco tenía hambre la verdad.

Giró a su izquierda, y vio al abuelo caminando a lo lejos con una cubeta, cómo no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, lo siguió trotando un poco para alcanzarlo.

-Abuelito.- Llamó suavemente, y el viejito se giró, para nada sorprendido de verlo.- ¿A dónde va?

-Ah, pss voy a la nopalera, a recoger las últimas tunas que salieron. ¿Vienes?

JiYong asintió, y caminaron juntos por un buen rato, y vio el lugar lleno de cactus, con las bolitas verdes y algunas rosas que tenían encima.

-¿Y eso que te paraste tan temprano?- Preguntó el hombre, deteniéndose en el primer nopal, dejando el cubo en el suelo.

-Ah… No sé, sólo desperté.- Dijo neutro, tratando de mostrarse indiferente al _incómodo episodio _de ayer.

-Por eso nunca es bueno dormirse molestos, y menos cuando amas tanto a tu esposo.- Dijo el abuelo, sin ninguna pizca de malicia, mientras cortaba las tunas y las tiraba al bote.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si él hubiera querido hablar conmigo.- JiYong no quería sonar rencoroso pero fue inevitable.

-Mi nieto es medio güey a veces, igual que yo, por eso es que nos casamos con personas tan _abusadas_.- Sonrió por su comentario, pero sólo un poco.- Es el único que eligió bien a su pareja, porque ustedes hacen lo que deben hacer los matrimonios, complementarse.

Si su abuelo seguía así, lo iba a hacer llorar.

-Lo único que realmente importa es que nunca olvides cuánto te ama.- El hombre se giró para verlo cuando dijo lo último.

-Eso intento, siempre.- Ya sentía sus ojos picar.

-Y pss todo en esta vida tiene solución, excepto la muerte… Lo único que necesitan es hablarlo.- _MinHo_le sonrió una vez más, antes de regresar a su labor en otro nopal.

-Lo sé.- Suspiró, quitándose las lagrimitas que habían brotado.

-Creo que eso que dijo, fue porque no terminaron de hablar algún asunto, y cuando eso pasa, quedan heridas sin cerrar que fácilmente se van haciendo más y más grandes, se mezclan cosas que nada tienen que ver.

-Es que, él siempre me demuestra lo mucho que me ama, pero a veces siento que yo no hago lo mismo.- JiYong por fin dijo en voz alta lo que el fondo de su mente le repetía en sus malos momentos.

-Mi nieto sabe que lo amas, lo que pasa es que a veces las personas se meten en la cabeza de uno y lo hacen decir cosas que no son.- Se giró y le sonrió tranquilizándolo.- Sólo tienen que platicarlo, y créeme que todo se arreglará. Además, el amor se demuestra de muchas formas más que en las cosas que se ven a simple vista, créeme, SeungHyun sabe que lo amas de la misma forma en que tú a él.

Eso último desató su llanto, pero trato de ocultarlo tanto como pudo.

Su abuelo no lo notó o simplemente quiso darle su espacio para que se tranquilizara, y siguió cortando las tunas, sólo con el sonido del gallo de fondo, que había vuelto a su labor de querer despertar a todo el mundo.

Pasaron los minutos y sus lágrimas se detuvieron, pero por el fresco de la mañana, le habían puesto rojas y frías las mejillas, además que resaltaron lo hinchado de sus ojos.

-¿Te gustan las tunas?- Preguntó el anciano extendiéndole una verde brillante, ignorando su estado lamentable.

El mas joven se lo agradeció por dentro.-Ahm, pues no mucho…

-Vamos a meterlas a la heladera y vas a ver que sí te van a gustar.- MinHo le sonrió, y tomó el cubo, para caminar a otro nopal.

JiYong tenía cuidado de no espinarse, porque aunque él estaba chiquito, el espacio entre las hileras del nopal eran muy angostas.

-¿Y te gusta el cine?- Volvió a preguntar su abuelo, era muy obvio que quería sacarle plática para que se distrajera.

-Claro, me encanta ver películas.- Sonrió con un poco más de ánimo.

-Me regalaron una de esas chingaderas para poner películas, pero no soy muy bueno para apretarle ahí y que se vean.

JiYong soltó otra risita por lo mucho que se parecía a su esposo porque hacían gestos muy parecidos al hablar.

-Si quiere yo le ayudo a ponerlos, abuelito.

-Muchas gracias mijo, ese pendejo del Burro me lo dejó ahí desde la semana pasada, pero ni me enseñó cómo.

-Yo le enseño, no hay problema.- ChanYeol a veces podía ser muy distraído, era obvio que el hombre no tenía las grandes habilidades tecnológicas, _al igual que su marido_…

-Gracias, _tons_ quédate a ver unas conmigo, seguramente ni has visto "Pepe el Toro", aunque puede que sí, porque a Lobo le encantaba sentarse conmigo a verlas cuando venía de huerquillo.

_Oh no, no cine de ese. _JiYong no era _malinchista_, al contrario, le mamaban esas películas mexicanas de ahorita como "_Qué culpa tiene el niño_" y "_Amarte Duele_".

Pero el blanco y negro le sacaba ronchas.

-Ah.- Se rió nervioso, tratando de disimular su incomodidad.- No, abue, no la he visto.

-¡Te va a encantar! Ya lo verás, aunque igual podemos empezar con "Nosotros los pobres" para que veas toda la historia.- Con renovadas energías, el hombre como que se apuró, para llegar más rápido a su cuarto a disfrutar de su _cine de oro._

JiYong no tenía el corazón de decirle que mejor vieran "Nosotros los Nobles" y que obvio él Bárbara.

Suspiró, _pues ya qué_, ya estaba levantado y ni modos que le hiciera un desaire a su abuelo que había sido tan lindo con él.

Total, ver una no lo iba a _matar_.

-

Equivocarse es de humanos, y por eso no tenía _nada_ de qué avergonzarse. JiYong se secó las lágrimas que caían sin control por sus mejillas, al ver a la pobre niña negrita siendo rechazada por su madre blanca.

-Hija de puta ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Es tu hija, chingadamadre!- Gritaba encabronado a la gran pantalla que tenía el abuelo en su cuarto, que contrastaba graciosamente con el sencillo lugar, mientras sostenía unas palomitas con mucha _valentina_ en su regazo.

El abuelo sólo comía tranquilo su plato de tunas viendo la película por enésima vez, mientras JiYong, que ya se había _devorado_ las suyas -que por cierto estaban riquísimas heladas-, se peleaba con la pantalla, como si así se pudiera cambiar el guión.

El viejito y JiYong llevaban _horas_ viendo películas, una tras otra, y no habían salido para nada más que ir al baño. Incluso el desayuno les habían traído, además de las botanas que mandaban a pedir.

-Te dije que estaba muy triste.- Re rió MinHo, enternecido por su nieto.

-¡Es que no se vale, culera!- JiYong trataba de controlar su llanto comiendo, pero ni así podía.

Habían comenzado el maratón con la trilogía de "Pepe el Toro" y ahora "Angelitos Negros", después verían "El inocente" para que se riera un poco y parara de sufrir. No sabía qué hora era, pero seguro ya estaban a nada de que los llamaran a comer otra vez, pero seguramente harían que Yoda les trajera el alimento aquí, así que no le dio importancia.

Alguien tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.

Era SeungHyun.

-Abue, que si me prestas el rifle.- Preguntó con su voz grave y seria.

Su estómago se revolvió, porque no lo había visto en todo el día, y no esperaba hacerlo hasta en la noche. Estaba vestido con una chamarra y pantalón de camuflaje, le quedaba un poco ancho para ser de él, seguramente era de su papá que estaba más gordito, pero estaban casi de la misma altura.

-Ah, sí mijo, ¿Para qué _lo'cupas_?- Se levantó de su sillón y fue a buscar el arma.

-La abuela quiere que vaya por conejos, que quiere hacerlos para cenar.- Respondió en el mismo tono, sin siquiera darle una mirada.

-A esta hora no los vas a encontrar, a menos que te vayas muy al monte.- El hombre descolgó el rifle de la pared en donde estaba.

-Por eso debo irme ya.

-¿Vas sólo?- Buscó con la mirada las balas, encontrándolas encima del buró.

-Con los perros.

-Llévate sólo al Wero y al Chamoy, los otros son bien mensos para quedarse quietos.- Su abuelo le extendió el rifle y las municiones.

-Sobres. Nos vemos al rato.- En todo ese tiempo, su esposo lo había ignorado por completo; sólo tomó lo que había venido a buscar, y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta MinHo lo llamó.

-¿Porqué no llevas a tu JiYong?- Dijo, y eso lo dejó frío.

-No, no llevo moto ni nada, se las llevaron los pendejos esos a quien sabe dónde, voy a pie.- El regio negó rotundo.

-Oh, pero pobre, lo he tenido encerrado aquí sufriendo conmigo, mejor sálvalo y que le dé algo de aire.- El viejito no se iba a rendir fácilmente, insistiéndole a su nieto para que cediera.

-Estoy bien, abue...- Por fin JiYong encontró como intervenir en la incómoda conversación.

-¿Ves? No quiere venir, qué va a querer quemarse en el sol y caminar.- Por primera vez lo miró, pero no supo si SeungHyun estaba siendo un culero o si él seguía sensible por la pelea y las películas, pero se sintió mierda por sus palabras.

Sabía que el mayor había visto esa miseria en su mirada, porque notó remordimiento al instante.

Suspiró.- Si quieres puedes venir, pero te tienes que cambiar esa ropa.

Sin decir nada más, se levantó del pequeño sofá en el que estaba y caminó hasta la puerta, en donde estaba los dos hablando.- Abue, muchas gracias, ¡Las pelis están divinas! En la noche terminamos esta ¿sí?

-Claro mijo, no te preocupes. Vayan con cuidado y apúrense, para que no se les haga tan noche.- Su abuelo les sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a él, sin que su gordo lo viera.

Se sintió emocionado, porque SeungHyun siempre le contaba sus historias de cazador, pero nunca había tendido el placer de acompañarlo. Sabía que era un poco difícil, pero sólo iban a cazar conejitos, debía ser pan comido teniendo a los perros con ellos ¿no?

-

Equivocarse es de humanos, y por eso no tenía _nada_ de qué avergonzarse. JiYong se había equivocado dos pinches veces en el mismo día. Sólo que uno lo había hecho llorar como María Magdalena en el cuarto climatizado de su abuelo, y _este _lo tenía rojo, sudado, agotado y al borde del desmayo.

Para acabarla no había ni una _coca_ a la vista.

Las plantas de sus pies lo estaban matando, y ahí se dio cuenta que debió aceptar esos _Sketchers_ súper _boot_ que le había ofrecido su suegrita linda, pero no_, _el niño quería su pinche _outfit _con el que pudiera servir "_ranchero realness_" junto a su marido, que con sus lentes de sol, su sombrero, esas botas y los conejos colgándole de la cadera, se le estaba _antojando_ demasiado.

_Pinche vato hermoso._

Suspiró derrotado, ya iba a cumplir sus veinticuatro horas privado de _amor_, y súper ya le estaba pasando factura a su _ninfómano_ ser.

Además que desde su perspectiva -caminando detrás del regio- podía ver perfectamente ese buen trasero, que se veía aún más sexy, por ese rifle que traía en la espalda. Llevaba una buena media hora caminando con una semi erección, y no le daba pena admitirlo.

Sacó su iPhone, y le tomó una foto a ese nalgón precioso que tenía como marido, luego se hizo una _selfie_ para ver qué tan derrotado por la naturaleza iba, y se giró para tomarse otra _selfie_ con ese potro de hombre que lo seguía ignorando.

Debía admitir que el camuflaje le quedaba bien. Esa camisa y pantalón muy probablemente era de alguno de los primos de su gordo, pero cuando eran adolescentes, porque sino no tenía idea de quién podría ser, porque ahora todos eran enormes.

La camisa de manga corta le quedaba un poco grande, al igual que el pantalón, y un chaleco que le habían dado con muchas bolsitas, para que llevara municiones supuso, pero como su esposo no le hablaba lo había usado para su celular y su toallita para secarse el sudor. Como las botas eran de él, es lo único que tenía a su medida.

Había querido ponerse maquillaje de _cazador_, pero su suegra le dijo que no era necesario, que mejor se pusiera bloqueador y una gorra cuando menos. Y eso había hecho, sin preguntarle a SeungHyun, había tomado su gorra negra de los Chicago Bulls, intentando que eso lo hiciera cortar su ley del hielo, pero fue en vano. Para terminar su _outfit_ se puso sus lentes blancos ovalados, y se había encaminado a la _aventura, yupi_.

Qué aventura ni qué chingaderas.

Los perritos eran los únicos que lo apoyaban en este calvario, porque aparte de las ocasionales órdenes de "_callado_", "_agáchate_", "_quédate ahí_", etc, no había respondido a sus intentos de plática y ni siquiera lo miraba. Seguramente si lo atacaba un coyote el muy cabrón le diría "_¿Ves? Te dije que tuvieras cuidado_".

-_Shh,_ espera.- Le dijo levantando la mano, y tomando el rifle. Se agachó un poco, apoyándose en una piedra que estaba por ahí, disparó alborotando a los perros que en seguida siguieron la orden de ir por la presa.

Con este ya eran seis.

-¿No crees que son suficientes, gordo?- Ya estaba cayendo la tarde y le daba un _verguero_ de miedo estar tan alejados y a oscuras.

-Somos más de veinte personas, esto no nos va a dar ni para el arranque.- Por fin le respondió, pero igual de serio.

-Pero supongo que algo más hará tu abue.

-Me pidió todos los que consiguiera, y todavía tenemos una hora antes de que anochezca.- Como ya había bajado el sol, SeungHyun había guardado sus lentes en su morral, al igual que dos de él. De milagro no lo había ignorado cuando le pidió que por favor se los guardara, pero tampoco le había dado ni un besito el muy desgraciado.

-Pero y si hay coyotes o narcos.

Escuchó a su marido reprimir una risa, no quería ceder pero poco a poco lo haría, eso lo hizo sonreír.- A los coyotes los espanto con la escopeta y con los narcos no hay pedo.

-¿Y yo puedo?- Preguntó ilusionado de que el mayor ya le contestara.

-¿Qué cosa?- El ranchero tomó el conejo de la boca del perro colorado y lo acarició diciéndole que era un buen chico, provocando que el animal agitara su cola con fuerza.

-Cazar un conejo.- Dijo JiYong, añadiendo una sonrisa cuando se giró a verlo confundido.

-No es tan fácil, y ahorita no hay tiempo como para que te enseñe a disparar.- Trataba de mantenerse serio ante sus encantos, así que comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Sólo déjame intentarlo ¿sí? Sólo una vez. O bueno, sin conejo porque seguro no le doy y sólo perderemos una oportunidad. Anda.- El menor suplicaba con voz melosa, y al fin sintió la confianza como para agarrar a su marido del brazo.

-No sé…

-¡Sólo un disparo! Y te juro que ahí lo dejo.- Apretó tantito su bíceps, usando esa mirada con la que siempre conseguía lo que quisiera de su gordo.

SeungHyun no se veía para nada convencido, pero no importa qué tan molesto estuviera, al parecer seguía siendo débil a sus ojitos tiernos.

Suspiró resignado.- Bien, pero sólo un disparo ¿ok?

-¡_Yeiy_! ¡Gracias, esponjadito!- Dejó un besito en su hombro, y lo sintió tensarse.- ¿Ahora qué sigue, mi coronel?- Dijo separándose y haciendo un saludo militar.

-Cuál coronel, me tocó bola negra.- Bromeó por primera vez en todo este tiempo, provocando que JiYong sonriera más ampliamente, y el regio se quitó el rifle del hombro para iniciar con la lección.- Ahora escúchame muy bien, nunca vayas a agarrar el rifle--

Ah, el amor. El amor te hacía hacer muchas pendejadas, o mejor dicho, te mantenía en un constante estado de _pendejez_.

Así es como lo ponía SeungHyun cuando explicaba en ese momento, y más porque hablaba todo macho mostrándole como debía sostener correctamente el arma de fuego.

No podía ser más sexy.

-Bien, así lo agarras, no, tienes que apoyarlo más en tu hombro.- No sabía si su gordo lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero ponerse detrás de él para rodearlo con sus brazos y mostrarle cómo debía tomar el rifle, era el contacto más romántico que llevaba en el día con él.- Ahora, debes fijarte que no tenga el seguro.- Se separó un poco de él, para mover un pestillo en el arma, que asumió, sería el seguro.- Y cuando vayas a disparar--

JiYong siempre había sido de los niños estudiosos en la escuela, hasta llegó a ser abanderado de la escolta y todo. Su más grande honor, fue ser el mejor promedio de su generación en la carrera y siempre de jactaba de ser inteligente, no _matadito_.

Pero la verdad es que a veces sí podía ser bien pendejo.

-¡CHAPARRO!- Gritó su gordo, y le habría dado una tremenda satisfacción que lo llamara así en este momento…

...Si no fuera porque le estaba doliendo el tobillo como una chingada.

-¡A LA VERGA! ¡CHINGADAMADRE! ¡ME LLEVA LA REPUTÍSIMAVERGAAAAAAAHH!- Gritó de dolor mentando toda la madre que pudiera, mientras se retorcía en la tierra; había aventado lejos el arma y poco le importó si podía o no dispararse.

-¡Mi amor! ¿Estás bien?- Dijo SeungHyun cagado de miedo mientras se agachaba para tomarlo de los hombros y tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué verga pasó?- Preguntó al borde del llanto, porque había caído sobre su pie derecho y lo estaba matando.

-Disparaste antes que te dijera, y esa madre te mandó a volar.- Podía notar la angustia y culpa del mayor en su voz.- Yo te iba a ayudar a sostenerte para que no te pasara esto, pero no me diste ni chance.

Poco a poco el dolor iba bajando, pero no lo suficiente como para no querer matar algo.

Los perros ladraron y corrieron en la dirección del disparo.

-No mames que le diste a algo.- SeungHyun intentó levantarle el ánimo, pero no estaba funcionando.

-Ay no mames, me duele mucho, gordo.- Dijo JiYong, ahora sí soltando unas lágrimas.

-Mi amor, lo siento, no debí dejar que dispararas.- Lo ayudó a incorporarse y él aplicó un poco de presión en su tobillo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor nuevamente.- Mierda amor, lo siento, pero parece que no está roto, es lo bueno. Verga, lo siento tanto.

-Ni es tu culpa.- JiYong habló con dificultad, pero gritó cuando sintió que le quiso sacar el zapato.- ¡Duele, gordo!

-Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento, pero tengo que ponerte algo.- Con toda la delicadeza del mundo fue quitándole la bota.- Tengo un pañuelo en el bolsillo y me queda algo de agua.- El mayor dejó libre su piecito y le quitó el calcetín, estaba terriblemente rojo, pero parecía sólo una torcedura.

Vio a su ranchero sacar el pedazo de tela que le dijo y llenarlo de agua de su termo, para amarrarlo con firmeza alrededor de su tobillo jodido, sintió alivio al instante.

-¿Mejor?- Preguntó acariciando su frente sudada y dejando un besito.

-Algo.- Lo frío del pañuelo estaba cumpliendo bien su labor de compresa improvisada.

Los perros regresaron y Wero traía una ardilla muerta en la boca.

-Ah no mames, y hasta le diste a una ardilla.

JiYong miró al animalito y se sintió fatal.- Ay no, pobrecita.

SeungHyun la tomó del hocico del perro amarillo, sujetándola de la cola para inspeccionarla.- No parece que haya sido por la bala, creo que le diste a una piedra y un pedazo la mató. Bueno, el chiste es que cazaste tu primera ardilla.- Se la mostró, y le revolvió el estómago el ensangrentado animalito.

-Ay no, quítamela de aquí.

-Nosotros no comemos ardillas, pero es bueno para los perros.- Aventó el cadáver, y los dos canes corrieron detrás de ella, para chingársela.

-Pinche chaparro, justo cuando te iba a decir que no dispararas hasta que estuvieras bien plantado, te la rifaste solo.- Soltó una risita, negando, acariciando su cabello.- No mames ahora sí me río porque ya vi que estás bien, pero hijo de tu madre me sacaste la mierda.

-Pensé que ya te valía madres.- No era su intención sonar tan miserable, pero le dolía el comportamiento de minutos atrás. Quien sabe, si no se hubiera jodido el tobillo sabrá dios cuando le volvería a dirigir la palabra.

-¿Cómo me vas a valer madres, chaparrito?- SeungHyun lo miró igual de triste que él.

-Llevabas horas sin hablarme.- Hizo un puchero, y ya casi ni sintió el dolor en su tobillo.

-Porque esperé a que me fueras a buscar y nunca fuiste, creí que tú no querías hablarme.

-Pero te estuve hable y hable y no me respondías.- Reclamó el menor, sentándose con la ayuda se su marido, porque si iban a solucionar sus problemas, tenía que verlo bien a lo ojos.

-Sí, pero yo no quería que nos sigamos haciendo _güeyes_, chaparro, no hemos hablado de todo lo que pasó, y tú hablando de los perritos de la pradera no era precisamente de lo que quería hablar contigo, y menos cuando ando buscando conejos.

JiYong se mordió el labio inferior. Sí tenía razón.

-Lamento lo que dije en la cena, chaparro, fue de mal gusto, fue imprudente y no debí decirlo, mucho menos de la forma en que lo hice.- Se rascó la nuca, nervioso.- Además de que no creo en nada de lo que dije. Perdóname, en serio.

Se miraron unos momentos antes de que JiYong pudiera contestar.

-Pero es verdad, soy un mandón y gruñón.- Desvió la mirada.

-Yo también soy gruñón.- SeungHyun intentó bromear, pero lo ignoró.

-Pero lo que me dolió más fue que dijeras que yo no quiero hijos.- El menor tuvo que soltar lo que de verdad sentía, pero no se atrevía.

-No, '_pérate_.- El regio se sacó de onda.- Yo dije que si no habíamos tenido hijos, es porque tú no habías querido.

-Sí, porque soy tan mandón que hasta en eso yo soy el que decide.

-Mi vida, el chiste del mandilón nunca te había molestado, no sé porqué ahora sí.- Estaba más confundido con forme avanzaba la conversación.

-Pero me dolió la forma en que lo dijiste, no había nada de chiste en tu tono… Además, antes no sabía que John tenía razón con que yo acabé con tu carrera.

Bien, listo, lo había dicho.

-No, pss, ya salió el peine, sabía que no ibas a quitar tan fácil tu dedito del renglón.

-Es que--

-Te amo, JiYong y nunca me voy a cansar de decírtelo. Sacrifico cosas, porque te amo. Trabajo para mantenerte, porque te amo. Todo lo que he hecho desde que te conozco, es porque simplemente te amo. No hay más, no hay más show, no sé qué más decir.- Tomó ambos lados de su rostro, para que lo mirara mejor.- Soy un mandilón, porque sé que te gusta que lo sea. Soy un macho ranchero, porque sé que te mama cuando me pongo así. Sé que te gustan todas mis facetas, porque me amas tanto como yo a ti.- JiYong estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, pero unas lágrimas se escaparon, siendo limpiadas por los pulgares de su marido.- Me gusta bromear sobre los pinches estereotipos, porque son cagados, pero nosotros vamos más allá. Somos un cliché, sí, y me encanta serlo porque es contigo, y de verdad quisiera que ya no pensaras en el daño que crees que me haces y te concentres sólo en la felicidad que me das, porque neta JiYong, que me haces muy feliz.- Tomó un momento antes de continuar.- Y ya que estamos hablando sobre todo, perdóname por haberme comprado el traje de viejo lesbiano.

-Gordo, es que ese es el problema, tú te mereces ese _dinotraje_ y más. No debí haberme molestado contigo, trabajas tanto y te la rifas solo manteniéndonos, como para que ni un pinche gustito te puedas dar.

-Amor, mi gustito más grande eres tú, además que igual me pasé de ojete, porque sé que si te hubiera contado todo, me habrías dejado comprarlo, es sólo que a veces se me olvida que no eres esa pinche esposa tóxica que a veces interpretas.- Dijo su gordo con sus ojos un poco rojos.

-Es que igual a veces me paso de bueno en mi interpretación.- Sorbió su nariz, y ambos rieron.

SeungHyun sólo se inclinó un poco para besar brevemente sus labios, había extrañado tanto ese simple contacto.

-Siento haberte ocultado lo de John, es sólo que hablo bien poquito con él y esta semana había sido muy loca.- Le sonrió en disculpa.

-Está bien. Yo lamento haber sido un tóxico mandón que te hizo sentir culpable por comprar algo que querías.- Añadió JiYong bajando la mirada.

El regio lo tomó del mentón para que se miraran directamente a los ojos.- _No problem_, belleza.

-Igual lamento haberme molestado y sido un egoísta que sólo pensó en lo horrible que había sido para mí haberte hecho elegir entre tu familia y mis pendejadas.- Él sentía que tenía más cosas por las cuales pedir perdón, así que iba a aprovechar para decirlas todas.

-Tú sabes que siempre eres mi prioridad, hermoso.- Siguió acariciando el mentón con su pulgar.

-Pero eso es muy egoísta… sólo me aprovecho de ti y tu nobleza.

-Chaparro, no eres egoísta, siempre me demuestras que piensas en mí primero cuando son cosas verdaderamente importantes. Y no te estás aprovechando de mí, porque yo te estoy dejando.- Le sonrió mostrándole sus hoyuelos, sabía que los había extrañado tanto como él sus ojos almendrados.- Pero hagamos esto, si tú pones mis necesidades en primer lugar en tu vida, y yo pongo las tuyas en primer lugar también, siempre estaremos bien cuidados, no seremos egoístas y habremos descubierto la fórmula cuántica del amor.

-Eso último no tiene sentido, gordo.- Respondió riendo de sus ocurrencias.

-Ya sé, pero no sabía como terminar mi frase mamadora.- La forma en que el ranchero le sacó la lengua burlón, le provocó su primera carcajada del día.- ¿_Tons_ ya hablamos de todos los pendientes, chaparro?

JiYong igual tenía _algo_ de lo qué hablar, pero era doloroso de sólo pensarlo, tal vez no estaban listos para saber, tal vez sólo era su paranoia y todo estaba correcto, sí, eso debía ser…

-Conozco esa mirada, chaparro, ¿en qué piensas?- Lo interrogó al ver que se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Tal vez sí debía decirlo.- Gordo, nosotros nunca nos hemos cuidado…

Por la mirada que puso su esposo, supo que él había pensado lo mismo.- Lo se…

-¿Crees que nosotros no podamos…?- Dejó la pregunta al aire, y SeungHyun en seguida lo interrumpió.

-No pienses en eso, chaparrito, yo sé que hay alguna razón por la que no hemos tenido cachorritos.- Le sonrió tranquilizándolo.- Y si no podemos ampliar nuestra familia naturalmente, buscaremos la manera de hacerlo, hay muchas opciones y tratamientos, igual podríamos adoptar, aunque creo que eso es más difícil… Pero sé que de cualquier manera valdrá la pena.

JiYong se calmó, porque el mayor tenía razón, la medicina estaba ya muy avanzada, y tenían muchas alternativas para tener hijos.

-Gracias gordo, la verdad es que yo no quería decirlo.

-Ya sé, es feo pensar en esa posibilidad, pero es una posibilidad al fin de cuentas.- Le mostró sus hoyuelos.- Quiero creer que sólo es diosito ayudándonos a que salgamos de nuestras deudas antes de traer más chamacos al mundo.

Su comentario lo hizo reír muy fuerte.- Dios ¡No! Capaz que nunca tengamos si es por eso, ay no, yo no quiero que me pase como a la de Posdata te amo.

-¿Dónde sale Leónidas?- Preguntó su ranchero, que como buen macho, sólo conocía a Gerard Butler por esa película violenta.

-Ese mismo.

-Ah no _shingues_, ¿me quieres matar? ¿O yo sería el otro con el que se queda al final?- Preguntó asustado al recordar la película que alguna vez había visto con su JiYong.

-Tú serías los dos, tarado.- Le apretó los cachetes, y lo jaló para besar su boquita de pez que le había hecho a SeungHyun.

Se separaron después de unos segundos y el regio fue el primero en hablar.- ¿_Tons_ _ya'stuvo_? ¿_'Tamos_ bien? ¿Algo más que quieras añadir, mi vida?

-Sólo quisiera dejarles en claro a tu familia que no te he hecho ningún amarre, y que sí quiero hijos, muchos, tantos como podamos.

SeungHyun soltó una carcajada, negando.- Nadie ha dicho que me hicieras amarre, chaparrito, tú solito te delataste, ¡Auch! -Aunque le dolió el golpe en su hombro, se rió de su esposo.- Ay, obvio no es cierto, ya han visto demasiadas veces mis chupetones, ya saben que el único amarre que tengo es porque me tienes bien alimentado, hermoso.- Le guiñó un ojo.- Y también saben que de tanto reafirmar el _amarre_, en una de esas te preño por accidente.

-¡Oye! ¡No! Nada de accidentes, nuestros hijos van a ser _turbo_ planeados.- Lo regañó, faltaba más, que sus criaturas fueran tratados como meros condones rotos, oh no, sobre su cadáver.

-Por supuesto que sí, chaparro.- Lo abrazó, y besó su cabecita, bajando a su frente, pasando por su nariz, y terminó en sus labios, en donde profundizó el contacto, adentrando su lengua a la boca ajena.

Por fin, lo que realmente necesitaba JiYong, y por la forma en que sostenía su cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo, supo que su gordo también.

-Te necesito, gordito.- Susurró ya muy excitado.

-¿Aquí?- No es cómo si el mayor hubiera esperado su respuesta para empezar a desvestirse, así que se separó un poco de él, para sacarse la chamarra de camuflaje y también la sudadera blanca con capucha que tenía debajo.

-Tienes los conejos colgando.- Dijo JiYong riendo, cuando su esposo se quiso abalanzar sobre él.

Este miró hacia donde señalaba el menor e igual rió.- Lo siento, se me fue el pedo.

-Sí ya vi.- Dijo señalando a su miembro, que se notaba mucho debajo del pantalón.

-Ayer tuve que salir al monte a caminar, porque no tenía sueño, y me la jalé dos veces en tu honor, pero aún así te traía ganas.

-¿Aunque estabas molesto?- Ayudó al mayor a desabrochar la prenda, mientras él se quitaba las presas que había cazado.

-No estaba molesto contigo, sino conmigo por no tener los huevos de ir y hablar. Por pendejo me dormí solo y tuve que estar todo el día con los asnos de mis primos.

-Yo vi muchas películas, cuando regresemos a la casa vamos a contratar Blim para verlas todas.

-Algo escuché de eso.- Una vez libre de todo, se volvieron a besar.- Igual vamos a quitarte esta cosita que tienes.- SeungHyun le pasó su pulgar por encima de su labio, acariciando el bigotito que se había formado con más claridad con el pasar de las horas.

JiYong se carcajeó.- No mames, por eso andabas chingue y chingue con mi barbilla, ¿verdad? Yo pensando que era un gesto todo cuero.

-'Ora, mi vida, sí soy cuero, pero nomás lo sentí y me dio ansiedad.- Como para reafirmar lo dicho, acarició el vellito que ya lo raspaba un poco.

-Pues cuando lleguemos nos bañamos y me rasuras, si quieres.- Sonrió burlón.

-Claro que quiero.- Volvió a besarlo.- Fíjate que hasta como que te ves más tierno.

-Ash, pero a mi no me gusta, y no quiero que luego andes con tus lloriqueos de que a ti no te sale.

-Bueno, eso sí, pero ya vas a ver, me voy a poner implante de barba.

JiYong lo miró com horror.- Ni se te ocurra, eh gordo.

-Hay, obvio es broma, mi vida, se ve _regacho_, luego les queda como bello púbico Además, como si pudiéramos pagarlo.- Se abalanzó para dar por terminada la _minicharla _y cuando iba a recostarlo, se detuvo.- Espera.- Tomó su chamarra y la extendió en el suelo para acostarlo encima.

-Ya estoy bien mugriento, gordo.- Se río por su dulce gesto.

-Si, pero ahorita te voy a encuerar, y no quiero que te _empuerques_ todo.

-¿A sí? ¿Me vas a dejar servir _Carmen Carrera realness_?- Preguntó coqueto, dejando que el otro lo desvistiera.

-No sé de qué chingados hablas, pero diré que sí, mi amor.

Su marido lo encueró rápidamente, y sin quitarse el pantalón, sólo bajando lo necesario, SeungHyun se enterró en él de forma suave.

Ambos gimieron de _alivio_.

Pues sí, igual y sí tenían un amarre, pero a saber quién se los habría hecho, porque aunque nadie le creyera, él _no_ había sido. Pero sí que sentían una incomodidad y ansiedad si no estaban juntos; al igual que era primordial tener contacto amoroso, sino, parecía que tenían síndrome de abstinencia cual vil adicto.

-Hasta soñé contigo llegando a mi cuarto para montarme bien rico, mi vida. Ya te imaginarás lo culero que fue despertar en el cuarto con todos esos apestosos roncando a mi lado.- Le susurró gravemente en el oído, embistiendo con tranquilidad en el cuerpo más pequeño.

-Yo tuve mucho frío.- Se sostenía de su cuello, besando cuánto alcanzara y sí, dejando un pequeño chupetón detrás de su lóbulo.

-Nunca volvamos a dormir molestos, mi amor, y menos si nos reconciliamos tan delicioso.- SeungHyun lo penetraba de una forma lenta, pero profunda, como si estuviera saboreando su regreso a la Tierra Prometida. No paraba de besar su rostro, sus labios y aunque quería bajar y hacerle de todo, no tenían mucho tiempo.

Cada vez se oscurecía más, y el mayor no quería encontrarse con algún coyote, o peor, un narco.

SeungHyun se acomodó en su lugar, arrodillándose para tomar de mejor manera las piernas que rodeaban su cadera, y aumentó el ritmo para hacerlos llegar a ambos, ya estaban a nada de hacerlo.

-Mier--

-Vente, chaparro, dámelo.- Lo penetró cada vez más rápido, hasta que escuchó a JiYong gritar agudamente y con tanta fuerza, que hizo eco en el silencioso prado.

El ranchero se siguió hundiendo en él, hasta que soltó un gemido profundo, pero mucho más discreto, y mierda, era justo lo que había necesitado todas estas horas, y por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho, se desplomó sobre el delgado esposo.

Pasaron unos segundos, en el que ninguno dijo nada porque literal, los sesos de ambos habían volado.

Pero pudo ver en los ojos de su esposo esa mirada de "_¿No que no, chiquito?_" porque ni dos días después de renegar sobre cómo nunca en su vida iba a hacerlo en el monte, se había mordido la lengua.

_Otra vez._

JiYong no se aguantó la pena.- Ay no me digas que cogimos en el pinche bosque, y grité como como la ninfómana que creo que soy.

SeungHyun soltó una carcajada, y por fin pudo sacar fuerzas para incorporarse un poco.- No pinches mames, te la bañaste, hermoso, seguro te escucharon hasta en la parroquia, ah pinche chaparro.

-¡Ya gordo!- Se tapó la cada com ambas manos.

-Es que tienes un _vocerrón_, que debiste ser soprano, mi vida.- El regio seguía jodiéndolo.

-¡Ya, wey! ¡Ay no, que pena! Y lo peor es que cogimos en el bosque.

-No es un bosque, mi vida, en realidad es una pradera.

-No, bueno, pues gracias por la lección, señor flora y fauna.

-De nada.- Le sacó la lengua al momento que escucharon el ruido de unas pisadas.- La verga, ¡lo que nos faltaba!- SeungHyun tomó la sudadera blanca, y cubrió a su esposo.- No te muevas, mi vida voy a ver quién es--

Su discurso de pánico fue interrumpido por un _relinchido_, que los hizo girar a ambos en dirección al sonido. Cuándo su esposo vio al caballo marrón, se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡CHOCHE!- Gritó, y saliendo de su cuerpo con cuidado, se incorporó sin camisa, metiendo su pene al bóxer nuevamente. El animal iba solo.- ¡No mames cabrón! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo acariciando el puente y su cabello.- Pinche wey, neta que eres un chingón, seguro te mandó el abuelo y no mames nos encontraste a la verga.- Su marido estaba tan feliz, que en otro momento se hubiera sentido celoso, pero la verdad es que _Choche_ los iba a salvar.- Deja te ayudo, mi vida, y así ya nos vamos.

-¿Y los conejos?- Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Pss mi reina tuvo un accidente, que se chinguen, además que yo se lo dije al abuelo, traer mujeres a la caza es de mala suerte, por eso no deben venir.- Dijo el regio burlándose de él y su tragedia.

-Ay ajá.- Lo miró indignado aunque se dejó vestir, no iban a pelear después de semejante reconciliación, así que lo dejó ser.

Una vez estuvo vestido, SeungHyun recogió sus cosas regadas por el lugar y las presas, que las colgó en la silla del caballo, Choche estaba tranquilo esperando para ser montado y llevarlos a su destino.

-¿Puedes caminar, chaparro?- Preguntó el regio poniéndole su gorra que le había robado, una vez lo ayudó a incorporarse. Gritó de dolor cuando se apoyó en su pie derecho.- Okay, eso es un no, pero no hay pedo.- Lo cargó igual que cuando se habían casado, y lo llevó hasta el animal que relinchó suave, como si les dijera un _"Ya culeros, apúrense"._

Con un poco de dificultad, JiYong se montó en la silla y a los segundos, su gordo se subió detrás de él. No era la primera vez que se subía a un caballo, pero sí tenían un par de años que no; aunque lo tranquilizaba infinitamente tener a su ranchero abrazándolo por detrás, porque él sostenía las riendas y sabía montar como un campeón.

Su gordo golpeó ligeramente los costados del animal, que sin ninguna instrucción más, caminó por el trayecto que había tomado desde la casa. No iba rápido, pero tampoco lo querían explotar ya que los llevaba a los dos; los perros los seguían delante, como vigilando el camino.

-Me gusta más cabalgar, que manejar mi vida, ¿sabes porqué?- Preguntó su marido susurrando en su oído y se estremeció un poco.

-¿Por qué eres un ranchero?- Respondió sin joda, la verdad es que era lo más lógico para él.

-¡No!- Se rió, y dejó un beso en su nuca antes de continuar.- Porque así puedo irte abrazando todo el camino, y darte besitos sin chocar.

JiYong soltó una carcajada por lo tarado que podía ser su gordo, y en el rancho lo era más, tal vez era el agua.

-¿Y quieres saber qué es lo que más me gusta de ti, chaparro?- Preguntó el regio besando su orejita.

-Sí, a ver, dime.- JiYong recargó en su hombro, para poder mirarlo, aunque fuera en una posición rara e incómoda.

-Adivina.

-¿Mis ojos?

-Noup.

-¿Mis labios?

-Noup.

-¿Mis nalgas?

-¿Cuáles?- Le pellizcó su cachete por la _pendejada_ que dijo.- _Au, au, _oye, trato de ser romántico por aquí.- Se sobó el área enrojecida.

-Eres un grosero.- Paró su _trompita_, molesto por su comentario.

-Bueno, ¿matas tu pavo?

-_Osh_, pues sí, ya qué.- Se cruzó de brazos.

SeungHyun levantó un poco su sombrero para inclinarse y besar brevemente el puchero que tenía en los labios.- En la carretera me di cuenta que siempre puedo hablar contigo de cualquier pendejada por horas y horas y jamás me aburro...- Se acomodó la tejana negra, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de seguir.- Al chile que sí eres mi mejor amigo, chaparro.- Vio los ojos de su hermoso esposo aguarse un poco.- Ay mi cielo no llores.- Lo besó en la mejilla, abrazándolo más.

-Eres un tarado.- Dijo sorbiendo su nariz.

-'Ora ¿y porqué?- Preguntó riéndose el regio.

-Porque te encanta hacerme llorar.-JiYong se quitó las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos.

-Es que es bien fácil, chulo.- Besó repetidas veces su cachete, y selló todo con un besito en los labios.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, gordo.

SeungHyun se abrazó más a él y siguió besándolo sin descanso en su _cachetito_, pero por alguna razón detuvo el caballo repentinamente. Eso dejó un poco extrañado a JiYong, que lo vio desmontar y caminar un poco inclinándose sobre un arbusto y sin decir nada más regresó con algo detrás de él.

Una vez regresó a su lugar anterior, sintió su brazo rodearlo y dejar frente a él un racimo de florecitas blancas, giró su cabeza al arbusto y no vio más que hojas verdes y partes secas por el frío que ya rondaba el ambiente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó JiYong confundido, sin saber qué más decir.

-Pss nomás, las vi y te las quise dar.- Besó su oreja izquierda, quitándole la gorra para poner con mayor facilidad una de las _florecillas_ ahí.- Te ves bien chulo cuando te pones flores en el cabello.

El chaparrito se puso turbo rojo cuando le cayó el veinte, además que el tono sincero en su marido indicaba que no tenía ningún tipo de segunda intención, sólo fue un gesto espontáneo como los que siempre le daban. No supo que más decir, sólo tomó el ramito improvisado que le seguía extendiendo, y agradeció bajito.

-Ay, hermoso, no te _chivees_.- El regio no trataba de joderlo, estaba más enternecido por su sonrojo. Lo había hecho en automático al ver las bonitas flores, no recordaba bien cómo se llamaban, pero le preguntaría a su abuelo apenas llegaran.

Continuaron en silencio pero _abrazaditos_ durante todo el viaje de regreso a la poca civilización que había en el rancho, avanzaron a paso lento pero constante, mientras la luz se desvanecía de su alrededor, no necesitaban hablar, ya no.

Solo necesitaban estar en los brazos del otro, con eso era más que suficiente.

-

Cuando regresaron a la casa, ya estaba muy oscuro y vieron a sus primos que según iban a armar una enorme fogata con toda la madera seca que ha saber de dónde la habían conseguido. Conociendo al culero de la Aguja y el Comal, se la debían haber robado a doña Martha, que siempre mandaba a sus nietos a cortar madera, pobres chamaquitos, los explotaban.

Se bajó de Choche, para ayudar a bajar a su chaparrito, que aún debía dolerle el tobillo.- ¿Puedes apoyarte, mi vida? ¿O te cargo?-Preguntó sujetándolo de la cintura, y el menor dio unos pasitos, pero trataba de no recargar nada de su peso en el pie derecho.

-Creo que sí puedo, pero ayúdame a caminar.- Dijo haciendo un puchero, que el ranchero no dudó en besar.

-Vamos con la abuela, para que te ponga algo.- Prácticamente lo cargó de la cintura, y JiYong se rió por la acción del otro.

-Ya mejor cárgame, ¿no?

-Intento dejar que seas un chavo fuerte e independiente, pero si insistes.- Se agachó y lo cargó estilo nupcial, provocando que su esposo lo rodeara del cuello con un brazo, porque con la otra mano seguía sosteniendo sus flores que se negaba a abandonar.

-¿Cuál insistir? Tú que te encanta ser un macho ranchero, rescatando damiselas.

-Yo no rescato damiselas, mi vida, sólo a mi reina, a mi gran señora.- Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Tu cola.- JiYong le acomodó el sombrero porque cada vez que lo besaba, se le movía.

-Que te encanta.- Levantó las cejas coqueto.

-La neta sí, esos años en beisbol son lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Cuando quieras nos metemos a ese equipo que juega cerca de la casa, además que juegan en parejas, muy cueros todos.- SeungHyun había sido invitado la semana pasada por unos amigos del edificio que igual iban.

-¡Ay, no! A mí me vas a tener que pagar mis nalgas si quieres ver resultados, porque ya vi que la vida me bendijo en todo menos en esto.- El chaparrito renegó, porque ya había intentado de todas las formas, pero nomás no le crecía ni un centímetro de glúteos.

-Pero mi vida, esa nalguita tan sabrosa que tienes me encanta, es chiquita pero _gourmet_.

-¡Ya gordo!- Escondió su carita hermosa en su hombro, y él sólo siguió avanzando a su destino.

Podía ver en la cara de todos los que se habían topado, que trataban de reprimir sus burlas y comentarios chingando sobre como ya estaban reconciliaditos, porque era difícil disimular la felicidad que sentían al estar bien de nuevo, con sus carcajadas y _sonrisotas_ de oreja a oreja mientras se usaban ese tono cariñoso con el que sabía que siempre hablaban el uno con el otro.

Pero en fin, tampoco es cómo si le importara lo que ellos pensaran, lo importante era que ya estaba bien con su chaparro, a unas pocas horas de que comenzara su cumpleaños, y ya no _debería_n tener ningún altercado más, todo estaba hablado.

Aunque con su chaparrito nunca se sabía.

-

Ya era tarde y solo los "chavos" seguían _pistiando _alrededor de la fogata, ya tenían un par de horas que los demás se habían ido a acostar, porque mañana había mucho que hacer en honor a su cumple, pero ellos jalaron a quedarse a contar historias de terror, ovnis, y todas esas chingaderas, pero ya estaban llegando a la parte que más horror le daba a todos ellos, los _hijos_.

-¡Se los juro! Sigan mi consejo, no tengan más de un chamaco. Cuando nació JiWon era la cosita más linda y tierna del mundo, pero sus hermanas sólo lo vinieron a alborotar, y ahora no sabemos qué chingados hacer con los tres, a cada rato se anda metiendo en pendejadas tras pendejadas, ¿verdad, amor?- DongWook era el único -aparte de él- que estaba casado de todos los primos, pero el único de todos -hasta ahora- que tenía bendiciones.

Bom estaba _arrejuntada_ desde hace muchos años, pero como no tenían papel, no era legal decir que estaba casada, y también por lo inestable de su relación. Tampoco querían hijos, y prácticamente se la vivían en peda eterna, así que -siendo él muy tradicional- para SeungHyun sólo estaba de novia viviendo con su morrita.

Pero todos los demás eran solteros, algunos con muchos ligues, a excepción de Yoda y La Tía.

Cada vez que veía a su primo con su esposa tan cariñosos, se le revolvía el estómago. No, no de celos de hermanos, sino porque Siete era un cabrón, hijo de puta infiel y mujeriego de lo peor. En el bajo mundo, todos sabían porqué era "siete", y es porque _siempre_ traía mínimo siete viejas a la vez. El muy cabrón decía que era su _número de la suerte._

Todos sus primos y él fueron muy cercanos de niños, pero SeungHyun siempre se sintió un poco excluido de ellos en ciertos aspectos, tal vez por ser el más chico y consentido por la familia, o simplemente porque no podía -ni quería- seguirles el cuento de sus locuras de faldas cuando se hicieron mayores, y eso aumentó la brecha natural que tenía su relación.

Los apodos que usaban ahora, poco tenían que ver con las formas en los que sus padres y abuelos los llamaban cuando eran pequeños, excepto él, que no había cambiado, sólo _digievolucionó_. Siempre le habían dicho Lobo o Lobito, pero cuando se juntó con su señora, en joda, lo comenzaron a llamar Lobo Domesticado, que la verdad no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, ya que era totalmente cierto, era _"un loco enamorado_" de JiYong.

Sintió una mano en su quijada, y un besito en su sien, que lo hizo sonreír como pendejo.- ¿Y nosotros cuántos vamos a tener?- Susurró su chaparro en su oído, lamiendo un poquito su oreja.

Uno de los pequeños placeres que podía darse en la vida, era tener a su chulo sentado en sus piernas, le daba siempre una sensación tan bonita, sobre todo porque tenía su cuerpecito al alcance de sus manos, le mamaba sentirlo tan cerca.

-Oh, pss no sé, ¿Cuántos crees que aguantes?- Le dio un _pellizquito_ en su nula _lonjita_, y besó sus jugosos labios.

-Yo quiero tres.- JiYong le sonrió hermosamente, quitándole su sombrero para ponérselo.

-Ah numa, pensé que sólo uno.- El regio lo miró sorprendido con el número nada modesto.

-Cuando era un niño meco, sí quería uno, pero luego crecen muy solitos y ya luego pensé "_ay, pues dos_", pero obvio les puede tocar una hermana culera como la mía y dije "_debe ser más fácil que si son tres, aunque sea uno de ellos se lleve bien con los dos_".- Explicó todo tierno su amorcito la lógica -bastante lógica por cierto- detrás de su de su respuesta.

-¿A poco crees que sí aguantes los tres?- Preguntó el ranchero ilusionado, él también quería tres bebés.

-Yo digo que sí, soy un chingón.- Puso expresión presumida, estaba seguro que podría con el paquete.

-Claro que sí, eres la verga, mi vida.

-No, tú eres la verga.- Le dio un beso de esquimal, y otro en la frente. Dios, se veía tan hermoso con su tejana.

-¡Dios! ¡Bájenle a su miel! Me voy a vomitar.- ChanYeol les lanzó una lata vacía de cerveza.

-No es nuestra culpa que seas una solterona, Yoda.- SeungHyun lo molestó, y como que se le hizo raro que él se quejara. Con todo y su mala suerte en el amor, era el más alivianado de todos, y para nada amargado, sólo era medio bruto.

Vio al más alto de sus primos levantarse de su silla -habían sacado todas las que pertenecían al comedor para irse a sentar en la fogata- y caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a la calle principal. Eso lo extrañó muchísimo.

-Voy al baño, amor.- Dejó un beso en sus labios, y se incorporó de sus piernas, le sonrió antes de dirigirse a donde le había dicho.

Se quedó viendo a su esposo irse por la oscuridad, y bendito dios ya estaba mejorando su tobillo, porque el cojeo ya era mínimo. Aunque se le hizo _muy_ raro que no le hubiera pedido acompañarlo, porque el baño estaba en la casa de a lado, que era donde sus tíos y Yoda vivían.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento… Y recordó algo que había estado ignorando desde hace dos días.

_No_, no habían hablado de todos sus dramas, su chaparro aún no le había dicho porqué mierda tenía un grupo con ChanYeol y La Tía, pero lo más importante, porqué había borrado la conversación, incluso la que tenía directamente con su primo más alto… Sabía que estaba mal haberle revisado su iPhone, pero era _simple curiosidad._

_No, no, y no._

No debía pensar en cosas que nada qué ver, ellos se veían máximo una vez al año si es que se veían, además que su esposo siempre estaba pegado a su lado cuando iban al rancho, no había _forma_, ni la más mínima de que ellos--

Una trompeta seguido de unas guitarras se dejó escuchar en medio de su colapso nervioso, y guió su mirada en la dirección en dónde sonaba el mariachi.

_Quedó frío._

JiYong caminaba hacia la fogata, con los mariachis -y ChanYeol que grababa con su teléfono- detrás de él, le dedicó una sonrisa y sólo ahí pudo notar que sostenía un ramo de girasoles.

-_Eres mi bien, lo que me tiene extasiado_.- JiYong comenzó a cantar y su primera lágrima cayó.- _Por qué negar que estoy de ti enamorado, de tu dulce alma que es toda sentimiento._\- No podía dejar de ver a los ojos a su chaparrito, que le guiñó un ojo.- _De esos ojazos negros de un raro fulgor, que me dominan e incitan al amor, eres un encanto eres mi ilusión_.- Ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada, y la bajó.-

_Dios dice que la gloria, está en el cielo, que es de los mortales el consuelo al morir_.- Pudo ver en el piso los zapatos de su amado, y sintió algo en su cabeza, le había regresado su sombrero, pero no quiso enfrentarlo, porque sabía que iba a romper a llorar más fuerte.- _Bendito Dios, porque al tenerte yo en vida, no necesito ir al cielo tisú._\- Se agachó un poco y lo hizo mirarlo, antes de terminar la estrofa.- _Si alma mía, la gloria eres tú_.- JiYong se abrazó a su pecho y ya no pudo, se puso a chillar como el bebé que era.

SeungHyun estaba muy conmovido, nunca creyó que su chaparro haría algo así para él. Amaba que cantara, en especial si era para él, pero también sabía del pánico escénico que podría darle si no estaba lo suficientemente alcoholizado o si no era alguna canción que tono de broma. Por eso significaba aún más el hecho de que haya tomado el valor de dedicarle esta hermosa canción, y más frente a todos sus primos, sin micrófono y sin una gota de alcohol.

La canción siguió, supuso que debían tener más de un vocalista entre de los mariachis.

Se agachó un poco para abrazarlo mejor, y lo sintió temblando.

-Te amo, hoy sí que me la hiciste.- Ahora entendía porqué siempre hacía llorar a su esposo cuando le daba serenatas.

-¿Te gustó? ¿Lo hice bien?- Había mucha inseguridad en su voz, y no pudo enamorarse más de ese tontito.

-Me encantó, ya sabes que amo como cantas.- SeungHyun besó su cuello, para tranquilizarlo.

-¿No crees que fueron mucho las flores?- Preguntó separándose de su escondite, y mostrándole el ramo, apenado.

-Claro que no, son muy bonitas, muchas gracias chaparro.- Le acarició la suave mejilla.

-No te gustaron.- Dijo JiYong entrando en pánico.

-¡No!- Gritó riendo al ver su cara, la sostuvo entre sus grandes manos.- Es sólo que nunca me habían regalado flores.- Besó brevemente sus labios, y volvió a abrazarlo.

Siguieron en esa posición, hasta que terminó la canción, y "Las mañanitas" comenzaron.

Todos sus primos le cantaron, y él trató de secarse las lagrimas con su ropa. Hijos de su chingada le habían sacado la mierda llorando, y por la expresión que tenían, estaban más que enterados del plan de su chaparrito.

Sintió cómo JiYong rodeaba su cuello, aún con el ramo en su manita.- Feliz cumpleaños gordito, gracias por vivir tanto, pero más porque lo haces a mi lado.- Se puso se puntitas y lo besó, ahora sí con más ganas. Él sólo le respondió y lo acercó de la cintura tanto como pudo.

La verdad es que no escuchaba nada lo que pasaba a su alrededor, porque estaba demasiado concentrado en esas carnitas ricas como para importarle la dedicatoria de su familia, pero tuvieron que separarse por el líquido frío que los bañó a ambos.

DongHae y MinHo habían destapado dos latas de Tecate, y los habían empapado.

-¡No mamen, pendejos! ¡Está fría!- Gritó SeungHyun medio riendo medio con ganas de matarlo.

-¡Felicidades primo, ya estás bien ruco cabrón!- La Aguja ignoró por completo su reclamo, y le dio un amistoso apretón en el hombro.

-¡Sí wey, pero con mi señora no te metas!- Le dio un zape al mayor.

-_Sorry_, fresita, fuiste daño colateral.- DongHae juntó sus manos como suplicando, pero no se veía muy arrepentido.

JiYong sólo negó, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano izquierda.- Está bien. Sólo ppr hoy les doy chance y se los presto tantito.- Dijo riendo y haciéndose a un lado, pero SeungHyun no quería alejarse mucho de él, así que lo tomó de su mano libre, y con la izquierda abrazó a todos sus primos que uno a uno lo fueron felicitando, incluyendo a HanByul, que recibía _reclamos_ de su primo Siete, que porqué nunca le había dado serenata, que ya basta de _machismo_ y que a ver cuándo le traía una.

Se ahorró el feo comentario que quiso dar, por el bien de su cumpleaños y del matrimonio de éste.

Sintió un apretón, y sonrió, lo bueno es que su chaparrito siempre estaba cerca para darle paz.

-Mira lo que te conseguí, primo, sé que te gustan, así que te la mandé a traer.- San SiWon era el más chido de todos, porque al igual que La Tía, lo trataba com mucho cariño y lo consentían, sacó algo detrás de él y le mostró una botella de Dom Perignon, eso le recordó las dos botellas que habían escondido de su familia para que no se las pidieran abrir.

Las iban a tomar en algún momento especial.En su próximo aniversario, el _veinticuatro de diciembre._

-¡No mames pinche Santito! Siempre le regalas cosas perronas al Lobo, y a mí una triste camisa.- DongWook renegó, rodeando el cuello del san pretino, y arrebatándole la _champange_ -_carísima por cierto-.- _Lo bueno es que Lobito no es egoísta y nos la va a convidar, ¿verdad?

SeungHyun podía ser codo, pero no egoísta, así que asintió incómodo, más porque el gorrón de su primo lo comprometiera frente a todos, que por tener que compartirles.

El mayor de todos mandó a ChanYeol por las copas para brindar, y a todos ya se les estaba haciendo agua por el costoso alcohol.

SiWon le sonrió mostrándole los hoyuelos que compartían, y se acercó para darle su abrazo, que correspondió con el mismo cariño.- Te dejé una extra junto a las que tienes en la bodega del abuelo.- Susurró el mayor en su oído.- Sabía que esto pasaría, pero así es mejor, para que no digan que tengo favorito.- Le dio una palmadita en su cachete y le guiñó un ojo a JiYong que no debió escucharlo.

SeungHyun sonrió más ampliamente, porque sí, era el favorito de la familia, y al chile que le encantaba serlo.

Al parecer no dejaría de ser un bebé aunque tuviera treinta.

-

Sus manos le dolían al igual que su espalda, porque ya no estaba acostumbrado a esas largas sesiones de ensayos. El peso del acordeón lo estaba matando, y más que treinta, estaba seguro que había cumplido sesenta como mínimo, porque no encontraba otra causa para semejante cansancio. Lo bueno es que las cheves no habían parado, y como era su cumpleaños todos le _pichaban_ de todo, hasta le cumplieron su antojo de duraznos -que pelaron por él- aunque ya no era temporada.

-Te ves muy guapo, mi vida.- JiYong lo abrazó por detrás, y sintió besitos sobre la gruesa tela.

-Pero no más que tu, hermoso.- Se giró para besarlo en los labios, porque ya tenía demasiadas horas sin su respectiva ración de amor.

Llevaban casi todo el día separados, su esposo en su enésimo intento por ser una _ama de casa_ modelo, y él ensayando como burro además de ayudar con los arreglos finales de la mega peda de su cumple.

Todos podían estarle disparando hasta los chicles, pero en el rancho todos trabajaban, vaya mierda injusta.

Así que decidió relajarse _un ratito_ en los brazos de su precioso antes de salir a tocar, porque en todo el día no pudieron tener sus _cinco minutos Milkyway, _solo unos cuantos besitos en la hora de la comida. Que por cierto, muy buena la barbacoa que había hecho su señor padre, presuntamente su chaparrito había _colaborado_, pero no estaba seguro si picar la cebolla contaba como _"colaboración". _

-No tienes idea de cuántas cosas quiero hacerte vestido así, gordo.- Susurró su chaparrito, restregándose en su pecho.

-¿Ah, sí?- Respondió con voz ronca, porque aunque no sabía qué tanto, _se hacía una idea._

-Sí.- Le apretó con fuerza una nalga y lo hizo respingar, esa no la vio venir.

-_Nambre, _mi vida, tienes razón, no tengo ni pinche idea de qué quieres hacerme.- No quería mostrarse nervioso, pero le tembló la voz.

-¿Quieres que te muestre?- JiYong comenzó a acariciar su pene sobre el pantalón, y este respondió inmediatamente al toque de su verdadero _dueño._

Se relajó ante el toque._\- _Me muero de ganas, chaparro, pero creo que ya debemos irnos.- Sí, con todo el dolor de su alma le tenía que decir "_'pérate, al rato le seguimos_" porque si llegaba tarde, no sólo no se la iba a acabar, sino que sus primos eran muy capaces de aumentar el repertorio, y le habían prometido que sólo sería media hora.

-Anda, dos minutos.- JiYong lo sostuvo de la nuca, para acercarlo y tener acceso a su cuello, en donde sí, iba a dejarle su _marcota_, para que a la pobre diabla -o diablo- que quisiera insinuársele, le llegara la señal fuerte y clara.

Tampoco es como si tuviera la oportunidad de que alguien se le lanzara, porque apenas ponía un pie en la plaza del pueblo, JiYong no se le despegaba ni para _miar_, y lo agradecía la verdad, porque odiaba decirle a la raza que no cuando le pedían fotos -tampoco era famoso- y era más fácil decir "_Lo siento, mi esposo dice que no_". Hasta parecía su manager, y pues casi casi, porque él se encargaba de guiar su vida; la gente se medio _chiveaban_, pero era mejor para su salud mental. No le gustaba que desconocidos se le acercara tanto; platicar de lejitos, todo lo que quisieran, pero eso del contacto físico "_ídolo/fan_" era otra historia diferente.

-¡Lobo, ya vamos!- SiWon tuvo la amabilidad de tocar sin entrar, y sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos, y terminaron por reírse.

-Esa fue mi llamada, belleza.- Besó sus labios y lo tomó de la mano para salir del improvisado camerino, que parecía más un cuarto de limpieza, pero al menos había servido para su cometido de cambiarse solo.

-Y yo que estaba a nada de darte tu regalo.- JiYong hizo un puchero, y caminó junto al mayor.

-Creí que mi regalo era la serenata y esto.- El regio señaló su cuello, en donde el chupetón se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor.

-Sí, pero quería darte otro regalo.- Guiñó su ojo y sonrió coqueto.

Puso dramáticamente su mano sobre su pecho, como si le hubiera atravesado el corazón con una flecha.-Uff mi vida, no sé si merezca tanto, me estás matando con tanto amor.

-Claro que sí, gordo, te mereces esto y mucho más.- Su chaparrito se rió de lo payaso que era, y se abrazaron, JiYong restregó su carita contra su fuerte pecho, jugando un poco con los _hilitos_ que colgaban en la espalda del traje que usaba.- Ahora sube con esos cabrones, y demuéstrales quién es el más chingón del grupo.- Lo tomó de los cachetes, para darle su besito de la buena suerte.

-Obvio el más chingón eres tú, mi vida, sobre todo si mueves esas caderas peligrosas que me ponen bien tieso.- Susurró, y acomodó su sombrero, para caminar a donde sus primos lo esperaban para comenzar el show.

-¿_'Tons_ qué?- Dijo después de darles a todo un saludo _muy_ varonil con la cabeza, buscando su acordeón para sacarlo de su estuche y colocárselo en los hombros.

-¿_'Tons_ qué, de qué?- Dijo Siete que tocaba el bajo y era la voz principal.

-¿Con cual abrimos?- SeungHyun no era pendejo, pero esos _weyes_ siempre cambiaban las canciones a última hora, con tal de complacer al público ojete. Y no es que fuera un ingrato, ya que la gente del rancho siempre los apoyaban, pero igual les pedían cada canción, que si no fuera porque eran unas vergas, no sacarían ni la más pinche.

La neta es que los ensayos eran más para agarrar la práctica y _recuperar_ condición, porque casi casi de _rockola los traían._

-Es tu cumple, compa, yo digo que puras del Gallito de Oro y el Chapo, en tu _puritito_ honor.- Dijo SiWon que le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un _apretoncito_ amistoso.

-¿¡En serio!?- No quería sonar tan emocionado como estaba, pero no lo pudo evitar.

-Simón.- Confirmó Siete.

-¡Hasta que ensayamos como personas normales!- Porque sí, creyó que por ser su cumpleaños le habían dejado las rolas del ensayo, pero todo indicaba que no.

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Una más de las que te tenemos, primito!- DongHae se veía inusualmente alegre, y ahí tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero decidió ignorarlo, al menos por ahora.

-¿_'Tons_ abrimos con "_Lobo domesticado_"?- Sugirió MinHo, estirándose, listo para colocarse su pesado instrumento.

-¡Sí! Porfa, primo, deja que yo se la cante a mi chaparro, tengo que reivindicarla.

Los muchachos entendieron al instante, y Siete sólo levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

Con renovadas energías, se subieron a la tarima a tocar.

-

Todo iba hermoso, excelente diría él.

JiYong bailaba con sus tías en primera fila, lanzándole besos que él obviamente regresaba con el mismo cariño y sin pena alguna. Tocaba el acordeón como el profesional que era, y amaba la forma en que su chaparrito movía sus caderas peligrosas al ritmo de las canciones que tocaban, coqueteándole para nada discreto desde su privilegiado lugar en la plaza del pueblo, donde era protegido por sus demás familiares montoneros, de ser aplastado junto a las demás mujeres que danzaban con el mismo entusiasmo pero más recatadas.

Nada podría joder este mágico momento, o eso _quería_ creer.

Su repertorio no se había alargado mucho, según sus cálculos llevaban la media hora que les habían dicho, y esta que estaba por terminar -_Para que regreses,_ de su _poderosísimo_ Chapo de Sinaloa- sería la última. Como ellos no tenían trompetista y la suya debía estar en casa de sus padres, él hacía esa melodía con el acordeón, y era maravilloso. Le mamaba tocar esa canción con su instrumento favorito.

Ya para este momento de su vida, debía aceptar que _diosito_ sí existía, y que se la traía especialmente contra él, y por defecto, con su chaparrito.

Terminó la canción y mientras la gente les aplaudía pidiendo una más, _el pilón_, pudo ver a lo lejos una _camionetota_ negra llegar, y a los pocos segundos de detenerse, bajó _la emisaria de satanás._

_Quedó petrificado._

-Aquí está tu _regalito_, pinche Lobo.- DongWook le susurró en el oído, antes de darle una _nalgadita de primos_, y levantó su pulgar en dirección a su esposo que le regresó el inocente gesto, ajeno al pinche _tsunami de caca_ que se les acercaba.

Giró para ver a sus demás primos, que a excepción de San SiWon y Yoda, le sonreían burlones, esos hijos de puta lo habían planeado, y la pregunta era ¿Qué habían confabulado exactamente?

-¡Mi amor!- Gritó su prima Dara _la loca _o para los compas, la Whiskas y sí, era un apodo horrible, pero la culera se lo había ganado a pulso con los años.

Aunque era su prima _hermana_, la cabrona le echaba los perros desde chiquillo, y eso había provocado que creciera con un rechazo natural hacia ella, nunca quiso contarle a JiYong sobre esa obsesión _incestuosa _que tenía la mayor por él, porque sabía que lo predispondría a guardarle rencor a la mujer, pero fue imposible, su chaparrito heredó su repudio al instante de conocerla.

Bueno, igual tenía mucho que ver que Dara nunca dejó de insinuársele, y que no era para nada sutil con sus intenciones. No tenía ni tantita madre la culera, o sea, no _todos_ en Monterrey eran así.

Él por ejemplo.

-¡Mi amor!- Hasta aquí pudo oler la gran cantidad de alcohol que debía tener en su sistema, si venía gritando "_mi amor_" desde cincuenta metros atrás mientras intentaba atravesar el mar de gente, que se giraron para ver quién era la desquiciada que berreaba desde tan lejos.

_¿Porqué me odias, diosito?_

Cruzó mirada con su chaparrito, y sí, ya estaba en modo ataque.

Algo que debía admitir el regio, es que no entendía cómo Sandara había sobrevivido _tanto_ tiempo viva, si le encantaba jugarle al verga frente a su amorcito. SeungHyun admiraba totalmente el autocontrol de JiYong, porque la neta sí que le había pasado _bastantes_ a la san petrina.

Pero había una enorme probabilidad de que hoy _por fin_ rebasara su límite.

Dara caminaba con torpeza en dirección a la tarima en donde estaban, porque además de tambalearse por su estado etílico, llevaba unos enormes tacones que añadieron otro grado de dificultad al tener que caminar por terracería, para llegar hasta la plaza del pueblo, que estaba abarrotada de personas, que no parecían querer darle el paso.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese mar de _racita chida_, se la tragara escupiéndola en China como mínimo, pero sabía que no pasaría. No cuando se acercaba más y más a ellos, y el terror fue aumentando, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué estaban tramando.

Estaba petrificado en su lugar aunque algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que lo mejor era irse de ahí cuanto antes, total, si ellos querían echarse una más no lo necesitarían. Pero no pudo, solo vio a la mujer acercarse mas y más, hasta que llegó a la tarima, donde Siete bajó para ayudarla a subir.

_¿Qué mierda?_

-¡Bueno muchachos! Sé que ya fue nuestra última rola, pero queríamos ver si nos daban chance del pilón.- La gente empezó a gritar con aprobación, saliendo del mutismo en el que se había sumado la plaza popular.- A decir verdad no es exactamente una nuestra, porque necesitamos de la ayuda de nuestros mariachis adorados, así que les pido un fuerte aplauso para ellos.- Los ocho hombres que pertenecían al grupo oficial del pueblo subieron a la tarima, los reconoció al instante, eran los mismos que en la madrugada le habían llevado la serenata.- Es una canción muy especial, porque aquí mi primita linda.- Puso un brazo en el hombro de la mujer a su lado.- Le tiene una dedicatoria al Lobo que está cumpliendo sus pinches treinta años. ¡Échele primo!

Las trompeta comenzaron a sonar junto a las guitarras y abrió muy grandes los ojos al reconocer la maldita canción al instante, todo el público igual lo hizo, gritando emocionados por _semejante rolón._

SeungHyun giró a ver a su chaparrito, que decir que estaba echando fuego por la boca era poco, por primera vez en su vida parecía un dragón de verdad, y para acabarla de joder uno _muy emputado_, no creía que necesitara escuchar _drakaris_ para quemarlo todo a su alrededor.

Sintió un cosquilleó en la verga, porque nunca dejaría de ser un caliente, pero se sacudió ante las primeras líneas que cantó Sandara.- _Tenemos que hablar de mujer a mujer._

La gente comenzó a chiflar y a lanzar sus gritos rancheros.

_No diosito, todo menos esto._

¿Qué verga estaba pensando esa idiota? ¿Neta le estaba dedicando "La Gran Señora" frente a _todo _el puto municipio? Porque si su mala suerte no era suficiente, gente de otras rancherías había bajado por el bailongo _express _que se había organizado en su honor.

¡Eran _primos_, carajo!

Vio a DongHae y Siete cagados de risa, pero trataban de disimularlo tanto como podían, o sea nada. Él por el contrario estaba sólo estaba de pie inmóvil, pero no fue sino hasta que conectó su mirada nuevamente con JiYong que supo qué hacer. Le hizo una pequeña reverencia al público, fue a donde estaba su estuche y guardó su acordeón, dejándolo ahí, que lo recogieran esos hijos de puta después, él no iba a prestarse para su jueguito.

-_Yo voy a pelear y defender mi honor, yo soy su señora y mucho me ha costado.- _Dara no cantaba mal, pero le revolvía el estómago cada nueva frase, nunca había disfrutado particularmente de esas canciones, pero a su bonito le encantaban. Odió un poquito a la mayor por _arruinarle_ algo que compartía con su esposo, pero no le daría el gusto de salirse con la suya.

Se bajó de la tarima, y caminó hacia su chaparrito.

Pero todo indicaba que no iban a cortar el tema por lo sano.

-_No sé cómo entraste, no sé cuando fue._\- Dara cantaba sin inmutarse de su claro desaire.- _No sé qué le diste para atarantarlo._

SeungHyun tenía que sacar a su esposo de ahí, antes de que ocurriera una _tragedia_ -o tragicomedia mejor dicho- que los hiciera ir a la comisaría, llegó con él y lo tomó de la mano, pero él se negó a moverse.

-_Lo que sí te digo es que aquí somos tres, y este triangulito no me está gustando_.- Su chaparrito le apretó la mano, y casi sintió crujir sus dedos.- _Vas a comprender y respetar quien soy, si no es por las buenas pues será a madrazos._

No quería ver semejante espectáculo, porque más que coraje sentía perro oso, pero con la última palabra tuvo que girarse, porque JiYong tuvo toda la intensión de correr a matar a su prima. Afortunadamente lo tenía bien agarrado, pero pudo ver la malicia en toda la cara de Dara, no, esto _no_ había terminado.

-_Se necesita más que una cara bonita, se necesita más que un cuerpo sin estrías, se necesita más que una mente perdida, para ser esa intrusa que de mí se ría_.- Dara los miraba _sólo a ellos_, o mejor dicho, a su esposo.- _Y aunque estés viviendo en la plena juventud, yo tengo la experiencia y la familia es mía_.- Cómo si no fuera suficiente el ridículo que hacía, señaló a toda su familia, que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Vámonos, chaparro.- Susurró el ranchero con súplica.

-_No me vas a robar lo que yo me gané_.- Con tambaleos, fue bajando del escenario, sin dejar de cantar.

-Me está dejando en ridículo.- Había tanto coraje en su voz, que ahí supo que su prima no iba a salir con sus extensiones completas.

-El ridículo lo está haciendo ella, vámonos, por favor.

-_Aunque seas esa intrusa que se le acomoda, él no me dejará, pues sabe quién es quien, soy la que con sus hijos tiene la corona_.- Caminaba peligrosamente en su dirección.- _Vas a resbalarte pero a otro rincón, porque este es mi __hombre__, y yo su gran señora._\- Llegó frente a ellos y sin previo aviso, le puso una mano en su nalga derecha, pero SeungHyun no pudo dejar de ver a JiYong a pesar de eso.- _Pinche vieja pioja._

Eso fue lo último que escuchó, antes de sentir que su prima se le abalanzaba, tal vez ingenuamente creyendo que lo besaría o no estaba seguro de qué maquinó en su mente, pero su inconsciente había soltado la mano de su chaparrito, apenas escuchó ese "_pinche_" de la mujer.

Pobre Dara, ya estaba muerta, nomás no le iban a avisar hasta que estuviera en el ataúd.

-¡_YO SOY SU GRAN SEÑORA, ESTÚPIDA_!- JiYong la había tomado del pelo y la arrastró hasta dejarla tirada el suelo.- ¡Y LA FAMILIA ES MÍA!- Se puso sobre la borracha, y la comenzó a cachetear.

-¡Ayuda!- Gritó aterrada Sandara, pero sin soltar el micrófono.- ¡Es un vato, me va a matar!

-¿No que nos íbamos a arreglar a madrazos, pendeja?- Le jaló más el pelo, pero la otra sostuvo sus brazos, para intentar detenerlos.

-¡MEJOR A _PUTAZOS!_\- No sabía de dónde le había salido ese brote de valentía, pero sólo le duró un segundo.

Con esa _palabra, _había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que nadie sabía _qué_ debían hacer.

Es decir, sí, JiYong era _hombre_, pero no era _tan_ fuerte como uno "promedio", prácticamente pesaban y medían lo mismo, además que su gatito sólo la estaba rasguñando y jaloneando _tantito. _No es como si la estuviera pateando o golpeando a puñetazo limpio, había visto más violencia brotar de él cuando fueron a _kick boxing_ como dos semanas.

Su prima estaría bien.

-¡Lobo, detén a tu mujer!- Su papá lo empujó, y bueno, una vez más le comprobaban que todos veían a su esposo como una dama.

Una dama muy perra, al parecer.

-Chaparro.- Sólo dijo, pero éste sólo se giró y lo vio amenazante.

-No, ya le pasé un chingo--

-¡Él es mío! ¡Yo me lo comí primero!- Gritó la idiota borracha.

Todo el público contuvo el aliento ante su declaración.

-¡Dara!- Gritó molesto, oh no, ahora todo el pueblo -y más allá- iba a pensar que era un incestuoso de mierda, al _igual que ella_.- ¡Eso no es cierto!

Aunque la mayoría ya sabían que estaba bien pinche loca, rezó para que ellos corrieran la voz entre los que no.

-¡Claro que sí, fui tu primer beso!- Ante esa declaración, JiYong le tomó la cara con sus _garritas_ y la rasguñó, provocando que gritara de dolor y dejara de decir mamadas.

Sandara intentaba alejarlo, pero SeungHyun conocía el agarre de esas manitas, no la iba a soltar hasta que se retractara o le sacara los ojos, lo que ocurriera primero.

-¡Ya cállate, _chorera_ de mierda!- Volvió a jalonearla, pero cuando vio que JiYong tomó una botella de caguama que a saber dónde carajo había salido, decidió que ya era suficiente.

-No, chaparrito, no puedes ir a la cárcel.- Le arrebató la botella de vidrio y la tiró suavemente a un lado.- Nos vamos.- Lo tomó como costal de papas y se lo puso en el hombro, saliendo del lugar.

Su prima gritó de dolor como nunca, y se giró sólo para notar que la había medio arrastrado unos pasos, porque su esposo no la había soltado del pelo, o bueno, de sus extensiones, y ahora tenía un mechón de cabello negro falso en la mano.

Ah qué pinche sexy era su chulo cuando se _emputaba_.

-¡Le robé su primer beso, eso nunca lo vas a cambiar!- Aún toda jodida, seguía picando a su dragoncito.

Su chaparro seguía intentando zafarse.- Ten tu pinche peluca de mierda.- Le lanzó _la pela_, que obviamente no llegó lejos.- ¡Si te vuelvo a ver te mato!

-¡No si yo te mato primero!- Dara estaba rogando porque la acabara.

Cómo quería joderla por sentirse muy chingona, hizo el ademán de poner a su esposo de nuevo en el suelo, y todo el pueblo contuvo el aliento una vez más.- ¡Ah, se crean!- Gritó, acomodándose mejor el cuerpo chaparrito, y caminando hacia la casa de sus abuelos.

-¡Yo soy la Gran Señora! ¡Yo soy Choi JiYong! ¡La madre de sus hijos! ¡Su único amor! ¡Pelada igualada! ¡Gata de mierda!

JiYong no dejaba de mentarle la madre, pero repetía más que nada que "Él era la Gran Señora" y que nadie le estaba quitando a su marido, que estaba inventando todo, insinuando mamadas ficticias, etc.

Ah, su _Gran Señora, _al menos nadie le podía decir que no tenía una _tremenda potra_ que lo defendiera a él y su honor. Ahora nunca más podría escuchar esa canción sin cagarse de risa, pinche chaparro explosivo, últimamente había peleado más que de costumbre.

Sonrió, y le soltó una _nalgadita_ para que se callara, le dijo que estaban muy retirados y sólo estaba gastando su vocecita hermosa.

No funcionó, pero al menos le tocó su nalguita sabrosa.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho diez años atrás que su prima y el amor de su vida iban a agarrarse a _madrazos _por ver quién era _La Gran Señora, _jamás lo hubiera creído.

Principalmente por JiYong.

Sonrió, porque sí, se había casado con Su Gran Señora, la _única_ en su vida.

-

JiYong no esperaba para nada esa pelea con la pinche resbalosa de Dara, pero eso de que le había robado su primer beso era el colmo. Le había pasado muchas, incluso agarradas de nalga _en su cara_, por eso al verla toda desgreñada en el suelo, era una maldita satisfacción que nunca creyó necesitar hasta ahora.

SeungHyun lo llevaba cargado en su hombro, y él no dejaba de patalear, porque tenía tantas ganas de matarla de una vez por todas.

-Pinche chaparro, hoy sí le diste en la madre a la Whiskas.

A JiYong le valía madre el obvio escándalo que había protagonizado, sólo esperaba que ya con eso le quedara bien claro a la zorra esa -y a todo el mundo- que con su gordo _nadie_ se metía.

-Sí sabes que ahora no van a parar de decirte "La Gran Señora", ¿verdad?- Preguntó el regio riendo.

-¡Me vale madres! ¡Ya gordo, bájame!- Lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero no muy fuerte, porque aún era su cumpleaños, pero que se esperara unas horas y lo iba a madrear por andarlo cargando como vil saco de cemento.

-Bien, pero sólo si te calmas.

-¡Es que la quiero matar! ¡Creí que dijiste que tu primer beso fue morrito!- Renegó cubriendo su cara con las manos.

-¡Y lo fue!- Lo dejó en el suelo.- Ella tenía como doce y yo cinco.

JiYong abrió muy grande los ojos.- ¡Eras un bebé!

-¡Fue un quico nomás!- Se defendió el ranchero.

-¡NO ME MENCIONES A ESA OTRA SURIPANTA!

-¡Me refiero a que fue un piquito!- SeungHyun se quería carcajear, y no lo culpaba, sabía en el fondo que estaba siendo un _poquitín _irracional.- ¡Ni me gusta contarlo como real!

-¡La odio! ¡Se aprovechó de ti! ¡De tu inocencia!- Gritaba frustrado.

-¡Pero sólo fue eso!

-¡Eres su primo hermano!

-¡Ya sé chaparro, pero ni me acuerdo! ¡Sólo lo sé porque siempre me lo dicen! Obviamente la cagotearon porque siempre andaba diciendo que nos íbamos a casar, y digo, no era precisamente una niña…

JiYong no podía calmarse, caminaba como león enjaulado y quería matar a alguien, a quien sea.

Escucharon unos pasos, y giraron a ver de quién se trataba.

-Hoy sí que ustedes dos no han parado de dar show.- ChanYeol traía su teléfono en la mano con la luz prendida y sonreía.- Pero aún falta algo.

-Ni empieces Yoda, ya tengo suficiente por lo que queda del año.- SeungHyun le hizo la mano para que les quitara el flash de la jeta, porque estaba muy fuerte.

Su primo político le dio una mirada y le hizo señas, pero JiYong no comprendió.

-Gran Señora, ¿No se te está olvidando algo?- La voz grave intentaba que recordara, pero era inútil. El altote se rindió después de hacer muchas señas poco sutiles y terminó acercándose a él para susurrarle algo al oído.

¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

-No le andes susurrando cosas a mi esposo o te parto tu _mauser_ pinche Burro.- Dijo el regio irritado.

-'_Otss_, ¿qué pasó? Si yo sólo quiero ayudar, primo.- Le extendió su tejana.- ¿Qué? Ni cuenta te diste de que se te cayó, ¿verdad?

El menor de pos primos negó.

-¡Gordo! Encontramos algo hace rato, y queríamos mostrártelo!- Aún había una última _sorpresa_ para su amor.

_Su verdadero regalo_.

-No me van a hacer una broma, ¿verdad? Porque ya estoy muy viejito para esas cosas.- Su marido se sostuvo el pecho con exageración, aunque sabía que tenía mucho de verdad.

-¡_Nambre_ primo, no!- La pinche voz de Yoda la iba a cagar, ahora parecía que era algo _terriblemente_ malo.

-Ni madres, yo no voy.- Se puso firme, para que no lo siguiera arrastrando a su objetivo.

-Anda, gordo, no pienses mal.- Lo abrazó del brazo y lo jaló junto con él, sabía que jamás se podría resistir, aunque tuviera un mal presentimiento.

Aunque en este caso no tenía nada qué temer.

-Ven, lo dejamos en el establo.- Dijo el chaparrito emocionado, hasta se le había pasado el coraje, al menos por ahora.

Los ojos de su gordo se iluminaron al escuchar "_lo_".

-No mames que es un perrito.- JiYong intentó reprimir su sonrisa, pero fue en vano.-¡NO MAMES QUE ES UN PERRITO! ¡CHAPARRO, GRACIAS, A LA VERGA NO TE PUEDO AMAR MÁS!- Su marido se soltó y salió corriendo al lugar. ChanYeol lo siguió rápidamente, para evitar que viera su sorpresa antes de tiempo.

JiYong sólo pudo trotar detrás de ellos, sabría que Yoda lo detendría.

-¡Ya pinche orejón! ¡Déjame ver a mi perrito! ¡Chalino! ¡Chalino soy yo, tu papi!- Gritaba como loco afuera del establo, siendo retenido por si primo.

-Gordo, espérate, no seas desesperado.- Pobre, la _decepción_ que se iba a llevar. Pero era para mejor, estaba seguro.

-¡_'Ta_ _weno_! Pero apúrense, que ya lo quiero abrazar y dar de besitos y dormir con él.

-Gracias por reemplazarme, gordo.- Hizo un puchero fingido, para darle realismo. Pero discretamente sacó su iPhone, porque quería grabar su reacción.

-Obvio a ti te voy a amar más, chaparrito, tú eres mi _number_ _one_ _foreva.- _El regio no podía con la emoción, pero dejó que el Burro fuera por su regalo dentro del lugar de madera. Lanzó una sonrisa en dirección a la cámara que lo filmaba, ignorando el flash del iPhone que lo cegaba.

Todas las vacas y caballos estaban dormidos, sólo esperaba que su sorpresa saliera bien. Llevaba _meses_ planeando esto, porque era el cumpleaños número treinta de SeungHyun, y se merecía algo _especial_, algo que siempre había deseado desde que era un niño. Claro que iba a juntarlo con el regalo de navidad/aniversario, porque se supone que no iban a poder entregárselos antes--

Y entonces escucharon las patitas golpear en la tierra y una sombra salió por la puerta y comenzó a correr a su alrededor.

SeungHyun abrió tan grande su boca, que creyó que se le caería al suelo, nunca lo había visto en semejante estado de _scok._

_-_Feliz cumpleaños, esponjadito.- Se rió y trató de llamar la atención de su esposo, pero era en vano.

Estaba petrificado. Y él sonreía enternecido, documentando todo, aunque sintió sus ojos aguarse por la reacción del mayor.

Cuando el animalito soltó un relinchido suave, su esposo jadeó, cayendo arrodillado en la fría tierra.

-¡Gordo! ¿Estás bien, amor?- Preguntó más por el estado de sus rodillas, porque hasta a él le había dolido su repentina acción.

El mayor no podía hablar. Sólo se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras la otra intentaba tocar al _pony_.

Lo vio romper en llanto por segunda vez en el día, cuando el animalito le acercó su hocico y por fin pudo acariciarlo.

-Aw, no llores, gordito.- Dijo agachándose a su lado y abrazándolo de los hombros. Él también estaba llorando.- Tardamos mucho en conseguirlo, y te lo iba a dar en navidad porque iba a estar muy chiquito.

-Sí, pero el comprador de este chamacón se echó _pa'tras_ y nos dijeron que si lo queríamos, la neta este está más chulo.- Yoda sonaba muy orgulloso de sí, y la verdad era que sin su conocimiento y experiencia en caballos, jamás hubieran conseguido al potrillo.

-Y por eso me molesté más contigo, gordo, porque yo moviéndome y todo para que SeungRi nos regalara los boletos y tú te gastaste el dinero en el traje.- Por fin sintió el peso de sus hombros irse, porque ya no había ningún secreto entre ellos, ya no.

-Nomás supo que jalaban _pa'cá_ me llamó y logré que lo trajeran desde el rancho de la Tía, ahí andaba.

-¿Cómo?- SeungHyun no parecía entender, era demasiada información para su estado de confusión.

-La Tía tiene muchos amigos criadores y uno de ellos es especialista en ponys, JiYong te lo iba a dar en Monterrey, pero como de todas formas me imaginé que querrías que viviera aquí, les dijimos que lo trajeran mejor.

-¿Cuándo llegó?- SeungHyun no podía dejar de ver al caballito que trotaba de un lugar a otro, feliz de ser libre.

-En la tarde, pero estaba bien cansadito, hasta pensé que no se iba a levantar, pero nomás le abrí la puerta y ya viste como salió disparado. Se supone que iba a llegar hoy en la noche, pero creo que igual iban a otro pueblo a buscar otros animales, así que por eso ni tardaron.

Los hoyuelos de su esposo estaban a su máxima potencia, ya debería dolerle el rostro de tanto sonreír, además de que las lágrimas no habían disminuido.

-¿Es mío?- Preguntó su gordo con inocencia después de unos segundos de silencio, y tanto ChanYeol como él se soltaron la carcajada, pero no era con burla, sino ternura.

-¡Claro que sí, mi amor!- Respondió y lo abrazó una vez más, besando su mejilla.- ¡Es tuyo! Sólo que obvio no podemos llevárnoslo, pero te prometo que vamos a estar viniendo más seguido. Es más, en diciembre vamos a regresar y por más tiempo, para que juegues con él, lo entrenes y eso.

No quería ilusionarlo desde ahora, pero igual planeaba a futuro cumplirle el sueño de tener un rancho, lo más cerca que pudieran de la capital, para que su pony fuera a vivir con ellos.

Estaba más que decidido a ponerse a trabajar _ya_, y mejorar su situación económica, necesitaba hacerlo por sus hijos y por SeungHyun… igual si no _jalaba_, podrían llevarlo al rancho de su papá en Toluca. Pero sólo si en tres años no lograban levantar un negocio o mínimo que el igual consiguiera un trabajo aceptable.

-No lo puedo creer, chaparro.- Tomó el hocico del caballito en sus manos y lo acarició, acercándolo a él para abrazarlo. Era muy dócil y cariñoso, según el criador, y tenía razón, porque se dejó abrazar por un buen rato antes de que fuera liberado del agarre y siguió trotando feliz.

Aunque seguía llorando -ambos- JiYong logró capturar el momento, para que no solo se quedara por siempre en su memoria, sino igual en su teléfono. Estaba por demás conmovido, esperaba esta reacción de su marido, pero era completamente diferente verla en vivo y a todo color.

Sin esperarlo, SeungHyun se abrazó a él, y no pudo más que corresponder el gesto con la misma fuerza. El mayor no dejaba de repetir "_gracias_" y "_te amo_", y supo que tanto desmadre, coraje y dinero habían valido la pena.

Con su gordo todo valía mil veces más la pena.

-Ah, pinches jotos, ya me hicieron llorar.- Yoda rompió el momento, pero ni así se separaron.- Los voy a dejar solos _pa'_ que hablen, porque neta qué deprimente ver tanto amor y uno aquí sólo como perro.- Caminó un poco antes de preguntar.- Oigan, ¿Lo meto o ustedes lo checan?

-Nosotros lo checamos, creo que quiere seguir jugando un ratito más.- Dijo SeungHyun, separándose un poquito.

-Bueno, sólo no vayan a dejar el establo abierto, ¿eh?- El _semigigante_ se alejó poco a poco, y quedaron solos, con el sonido de los cascos del hiperactivo pony trotando de un lado a otro.

-Te amo, JiYong, en serio que te amo un chingo y medio.- Tomó sus cachetes en sus callosas manos, y lo besó, lento y suave, él no pudo hacer más que suspirar como el tonto enamorado que era.- Y al chile que no puedo creer que me hayas comprado un pony.- Volvió a besarlo, pero ahora con más ganas.

Se estaba calentando todo a su alrededor, porque sí, eran unos malditos calientes de mierda.

-Siempre me dijiste que era tu sueño.- Susurró cerca de los labios más delgados.- Llevo pensando esto desde hace muchos años, buscando el momento perfecto para cumplírtelo.

-No quiero ni pensar qué trato hiciste con _El Diablo_ para poder conseguir el dinero.- Como buen macho regio proveedor, no podía dejar de pensar en el sucio dinero.

-No pienses en eso, gordo.- Ahora él fue el que se abalanzó sobre el mayor para besarlo.

JiYong estaba seguro que su marido pensaba que le había pedido dinero a su papá, pero no, el cabrón no había querido _prestarle_ el dinero, porque si algo era Kwon YoungHwan, era rencoroso. Y pues como dicen que en el amor hay que hacer sacrificios, el capitalino tuvo que vender algunas cosas para poder financiar el _chistecito_.

Pero todo sea en nombre del amor.

Al final del día, todas de esas bolsas y zapatos no le habían dado ni la mitad de satisfacción y felicidad que tuvo al ver a su gordito llorando conmovido por su caballo miniatura.

Sintió una de las grandes manos apretar su trasero, y supo que su recompensa por semejante acto romántico estaba apunto de ser pagada. Soltó un gemido cuando la misma mano entró a su pantalón, tocando directamente su entrada, y sin esperarlo, un dedo se coló dentro de él.

-Gordo.- Susurró bajito, seguido de otro gemido; se mordió el labio para controlarse y no gritar por el placer repentino.- Verga, gordo, estamos afuera del establo.

-Entonces vamos adentro.- Le respondió gravemente.

Sin dejarlo responder, su ranchero se levantó del suelo y se inclinó para tomarlo de la cintura y llevarlo cargando adentro del lugar, que apestaba a animal y mierda, pero que en este momento ignoraba totalmente, sobretodo porque los labios de su marido eran su mejor distractor.

No tenía idea de qué planeaba SeungHyun, hasta que sintió el rasposo heno en su espalda cubierta.

_Oh no_, en serio iban a _coger_ en el establo.

Quiso protestar y decir que tampoco estaban tan lejos de su dormitorio, y que deberían ir ahí para concluir el _delicioso_, pero cuando vio a su gordo aventar la gruesa chamarra con flequillos y abrirse la camisa negra que tenía debajo, simplemente se le secó la boca y ya no pudo hablar.

_El poder del maligno_, diría su hermana.

Sabía que no iba a desnudarse, esa pinche mañita que tenía su marido de _coshar_ con ropa, era una de las miles de razones que tenía para amarlo, porque en serio lo prendía verlo vestido o semidesnudo sobre de él.

Él por el contrario, disfrutaba tanto de su desnudez, que siempre buscaba hasta la más mínima excusa para quitarse la ropa… Y si era frente a SeungHyun, mejor.

Se lamió los labios cuando lo vio desabrochar la enorme hebilla plateada con forma de lobo, quitándose el cinturón de la forma más masculina que había visto en toda su vida, y se preguntó cómo diablos era posible que no pudieran resistirse a hacer el amor. Ya estaban grandes, ya llevaban muchos años casados-- entonces su gordo sacó su hermoso pene -que estaba súper erecto- y ahí se dio cuenta del _porqué,_ era esa maldita verga bella que lo tenía idiotizado, tal vez incluso más que el hombre que la portaba.

Nunca se iba a cansar de repetirlo, ese pedazo de carne le había hecho un amarre o algo, porque no era posible que lo pusiera tan idiota y caliente a la más mínima provocación. Sí, SeungHyun era lindo y gracioso, pero ese miembro era el diablo encarnado, y la razón de todas sus penas y glorias.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez, chaparrito?- Su marido se masturbaba lentamente, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. O al menos eso creía que hacía, porque la escasa luz no los dejaba ver a detalle.

-Ya sabes que me encanta lo que tienes ahí.- Se acercó al más alto, y tomó entre sus manos el pene, acariciándolo.- ¿Tenemos tiempo para tus cochinadas, gordo?

-Es mi cumpleaños, tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar.- Puso una mano en su cabello, y lo hizo bajar, hasta que estuvo frente a su verga.- ¿Me vas a dar mi _regalito_ o te lo doy yo a ti?

-¿Qué más regalo quieres? Pinche esponjadito atascado.- Hizo un puchero falso, antes de meterse todo el miembro a la boca, provocando un gemido grave, que se escuchó por todo el silencioso lugar.

Sonrió aún con el pene en sus labios, sobre todo cuando escuchó el fuerte gemido del otro, que logró despertar a unos de los animales del lugar que comenzaron a mugir y relinchar.

-'_Pérate_, chaparro, me la estás mamando muy fuerte.- Lo tomó con fuerza del cabello y lo alejó.- Vas a hacer que me venga ya.

-Creí que tenías más fuerza de voluntad, esponjadito.

-La tengo, pero no mames, esa pinche boca que tienes mama como becerro recién nacido.- El regio lo dijo sin ningún dejo de burla.

-¡Gordo!- Lo regañó JiYong.

-Ya, ya, véngase _pa'cá _mi reina.- Lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó para besarlo, estaban los dos arrodillados cuando SeungHyun lo comenzó a desvestir, y él no opuso la más mínima resistencia, feliz de poder sentir más directamente el tacto contra su piel.

A diferencia de afuera, el establo estaba mucho más caliente, además de que el olor a animal estaba casi insoportable.

No podía creer que en serio _lo iban a hacer en el establo_, este maldito cabrón había logrado su cometido después de muchos intentos. Porque hasta creen que esta era la primera vez que lo seducía con las negras intenciones de llevárselo a este _lugarsucho_ apestoso.

Pero se lo iba a pasar, _solo _porque era su cumpleaños y así le cumplía otra cosa de su larga lista. Con este, ya eran _tres malditos sueños_ que le cumplía al mayor, todo en un lapso de dos días, a este paso debería cambiarse el nombre de JiYong a "_Make-A-Wish". _

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos, cuando su ranchero lo giró y lo puso de perrito, en el pinche suelo todo cochino lleno de tierra y heno -deseaba con todo su corazón que eso café fuera _lodo_\- no tuvo ni tiempo para protestar, cuando sintió toda la verga de SeungHyun enterrarse en él.

Soltó un grito tan fuerte, que como mínimo lo debieron de haber escuchado en San Carlos, consecuencia de la profunda embestida.

-_Shh,_ chaparrito, no grites.- Susurró el mayor, pero sin aviso comenzó a penetrarlo un tanto brusco.- Aunque no te culpo, hoy estás más apretadito de lo normal.

-Cá-llate.- Dijo con dificultad, porque trataba de en serio no gritar, sus labios iban a sangrar de tanto morderlos, estaba seguro.

-Ok, sólo porque me lo pediste bonito.- Le puso una mano en la cadera y la otra dejó una sonora nalgada, que inevitablemente lo hizo gritar de nuevo.- Te doy un premio si te quedas calladito.

-Hijo de tu-- .-Se dejó caer en piso, porque no podía seguir en esa posición sin chillar, así que prefirió ahora morder uno de sus antebrazos, justo cuando recibió otra nalgada y las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad.

-Todo el día te he traído unas ganas, más con esos pinches _shortcitos_ que te cargas.

JiYong ya no podía reclamarle, si dejaba linre su boca iba a armar tremendo escándalo, que terminaría de despertar a todos los animales del lugar.

Tenía rato que no lo hacían de perrito y se había olvidado de lo vergonzoso que era tener las nalgas al aire, además que estaban en _un maldito establo apestoso._

-Me encantas, estás tan rico.- Sintió un besito en su columna, sobre su _tatuaje.-_ Y eres sólo mío.- Le dio otra nalgada.- De nadie más.

JiYong quiso responderle que sí, que era sólo suyo, y que su pene igual necesitaba atención pero si lo hacía él mismo, iba a estrellar su cara en la mierda y no señor, podía estar al borde del orgasmo pero no loco.

-¿Me quieres montar, chaparrito?- _Verga.- _¿Quieres ser mi _rancherito_ y montar a tu potro?

Nunca iba a entender de dónde sacaba tanta mamada SeungHyun hasta a la hora de coger, y tampoco entendía cómo no soltaba una carcajada, aunque quería hacerlo.

Igual y era porque el placer era tanto, que le bloqueaba totalmente esa función de su cerebro.

Sintió un beso húmedo en su nuca, seguido de un susurro grave y erótico.- ¿Entonces, jalas o no?- Preguntó de nuevo, porque su _potro_ podría ser muchas cosas, pero jamás lo obligaba a nada.

No le respondió, pero no fue necesario, porque por fin dejó de masacrar su antebrazo y se giró para besarlo obscenamente, metiéndole toda su lengua hasta la garganta. JiYong estaba algo cansado por estar bailando tantas horas, pero si su gordo quería que él estuviera _arriba_, pues se lo iba a cumplir.

SeungHyun dejó un último beso, saliendo de él y recostándose sobre la cama de heno que estaba detrás, y aunque quiso reclamarle por no haberlo cogido en ese lugar más limpio, decidió armarla de pedo después. Tenía algo mucho más rico e importante que hacer antes.

Ver a su marido con las manos detrás de su cabeza, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas dejando ver su verga en todo su esplendor esperando por él, lo hizo estremecerse. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el lugar estuviera mejor iluminado, porque deseaba ver la expresión que debía ser altanera, burlona, porque sabía que por nadie más en este mundo haría semejante esfuerzo físico.

Se arrastró en la porquería y posicionó sus piernas en cada lado de su cadera y se sentó, pero como quería joderlo un poquito, no lo hizo en su pene.

-'Ora, ¿No le atinaste?- Preguntó SeungHyun riendo, tomando cada uno de sus muslos entre sus manos, acariciándolo.- ¿No ves mi _vergota_ en la oscuridad, mi vida? ¿Quieres que yo te la meta?

-No, quiero que te calles.- Se inclinó sobre él y lo besó, tomando con fuerza la gruesa camisa ranchera para tener mejor estabilidad.- Eres un idiota, ni cuando cogemos dejas de decir tus chingaderas.

-Hazte, mi reina, que te encanta.- SeungHyun levantó tantito la cabeza para volver a besarlo, pero el menor se alejó.

-Sí, pero no me tienes muy contento, ya me acordé de lo que pasó hace rato.

-¿Qué--? _Verga.-_ Suspiró cuando sintió la mano más pequeña tomar su miembro.

-¿Quién es La Gran Señora?- Preguntó a su marido, dándole un apretón al pene erecto.

-¿Cómo que quién? Tú, mi vida.- Subió sus manos a las deliciosas caderas, porque lo estaba matando no estar dentro de él.

-¿Y cómo me llamo?- Preguntó JiYong en el mismo tono seco y autoritario.

-Choi JiYong, mi Gran Señora.- Soltó un gemido cuando sintió la punta tocar la entrada de su cielo.- Mi único amor, mi chaparrito.

-No soy tu chaparrito, soy tu dueño.- Si su gordo quería jugar al dominante, iba a tener que recordarle quien de verdad llevaba los pantalones en su matrimonio.

-Sí, mi vida.

-No.- Se alejó de su miembro y SeungHyun soltó un lloriqueo desesperado.- ¿Quién soy, SeungHyun?

-Mi Gran Señora.- Dijo al borde de las lágrimas, porque su pene y testículos debían doler por la falta de atención.

-La Gran Señora.- Hizo énfasis en su _nuevo _apodo ganado a pulso, y se sentó de golpe en su verga, sacándole un grito al regio, que no dudó en callar con sus labios.- Tú eres mi hombre.- Susurró al separarse un poco.

-Y tú mi Gran Señora.- Dijo su marido, gimiendo bajito.

JiYong sabía que no tenía porqué dejarle en claro a su esposo quién era quién, porque tampoco tenían un _triangulito_ que obviamente no le gustaría, pero desde que había escuchado _esa_ canción, le agarró un afecto peculiar, a pesar de no ser ni su género ni tenía nada que ver con su vida.

Así que escuchar a la suripanta prima de su marido lo había vuelto literalmente loco, porque qué se creía la idiota esa de insinuar frente a todo el pueblo que había un triángulo amoroso con ella y su matrimonio de protagonistas, no mames, _kiaska_, eran _primos hermanos._

Se incorporó y puso una de sus manos en el muslo ajeno a su espalda, y comenzó a cabalgarlo como sabía que SeungHyun necesitaba, ahora sí estaba calladito el desgraciado, a diferencia de minutos atrás que él tenía el control de todo. Primero fue lento, ondeando sus caderas de la forma sensual que sólo él podía y que volvía loco a su gordo, que sin importarle la escasa iluminación, estaba seguro que no dejaba de verlo.

Tomó su pene necesitado, y lo acarició lentamente, pero no mucho, porque quería que su ranchero fuera el primero en venirse.

-Déjame grabarte.- Susurró su marido muy bajito.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó JiYong deteniéndose.

-Déjame grabarte.- Pidió por segunda vez, sacando su teléfono de su pantalón.

-Gordo…

-Por favor, te ves tan hermoso encima de mí, por favor chaparrito.- La gruesa voz suplicaba, y no tuvo el corazón de decirle que no, no es como si fuera _la primera vez,_ también sabía que no sería la última.

-Okay…-Respondió, observando como SeungHyun metía su mano al bolsillo derecho, movió tantito su muslo para que lo sacara. Aún en la oscuridad notó que le temblaron las manos, y rápidamente sintió el flash apuntándole, ahora sí veía sus ojos nublados por el deseo y el ligero sudor que bañaba la frente del más alto.

Sin pena alguna, regresó a su tarea de cabalgar sensualmente sobre la verga de su gordito, que con razón quería filmarlo; el pobre apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos mientras se enterraba en su húmedo interior, eso lo prendió de tal forma que aumentó la fuerza de las ondulaciones de su cadera, provocando que sus roncos gemidos se escucharan más y más alto.

-Chap-parrito, ya-no aguanto.- Dijo con dificultad, aferrándose con su mano libre al jugoso muslo donde estrujaba con fuerza su tatuaje de "INHALE", y con la derecha seguía capturando el momento como podía.

-Entonces vente.- Volvió a apoyarse en el fuerte pecho y aumento la velocidad y la fuerza con la que se enterraba la verga.- Vente para mí, gordo.

-Ya.- Susurró acariciando su cintura, porque necesitaba más de él, necesitaba sentirlo y eso no hizo más que aumentar el ego de JiYong.

Sabiendo que era el final para su ranchero, le metió todas las ganas que pudo y rebotó sin parar sobre él, hasta que lo sintió tensarse seguido de un grito profundo que hizo a todos los caballos y vacas alborotarse. Él sólo pudo ponerle una mano en la boca, para que se callara, pero ya era tarde, los animales estaban despiertos y asustados.

-Pinche esponjadito, hoy sí te pasaste.- Le susurró riendo saliendo de su personaje de _dominatrix_, al tiempo que se abrazaba al pecho sudado.- Qué oso, seguro despertaste a Choche.

-Tú fuiste el que se la bañó, chaparrito, a la verga qué rico estuvo.- Respiraba con dificultad, el orgasmo había sido tan potente que se sentía florar.

-Apaga esa cosa porque--

-¡Y ahora a ustedes qué les pasa!- Escucharon el grito de Yoda a lo lejos, y entraron en pánico, como pudo bloqueó el teléfono y el flash se apagó.- ¿Vieron a un oso o qué madres? ¡Vuelvan a dormir!

-Verga, casi me muero.- Dijo SeungHyun bajito, porque pensaron que habían sido descubiertos en pleno acto de amor.

-Creo que a mí se me bajó.- JiYong sintió su pene flácido entre ambos cuerpos.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí, chiquitín?- Ahora la voz de ChanYeol se escuchaba _mucho_ más cerca.- Estos cabrones, les dije que te encerraran y seguro se fueron a coger por ahí, con razón ya tardaron.

-Chaparrito.- Susurró su gordo con renovado terror y los arrastró tratando de no hacer ruido, ah, pero sin salirse de él, seguramente estaba pensando en una segunda ronda, que ni soñando le iba a dar.

No había mucho lugar dónde esconderse, así que el ranchero tomó heno e intentó cubrirlos lo mejor que pudieran.

Sólo esperaban que su primo político no viera su ropa que estaba regada por todo el lugar.

-Y eso que son tus dueños y ni al pendiente están de ti. Ahí voy a ver al pinche lobo llorando porque perdió a su pony.- Escucharon la puerta de madera abrirse y los pasitos acelerados del animalito que entró a su corral, no veían nada por estar en su refugio, y rogaron porque el caballo no fuera hacia ellos y los descubrieran.- Nos vemos chiquitín, tengo que regresar a la pachanga y parece que estos tarados sólo se asustaron por tus ruidos o bueno no sé, ya es noviembre igual y fue algún alma en pena.

Dios bendiga las leyendas populares, porque el alto muchacho no parecía darle mayor importancia al repentino escándalo de los animales, y no iba a ahondar más en el tema. Oyeron sus pasos y las puertas de madera cerrarse, seguido de una cadena.

-Verga, nos encerró.- Dijo su marido, sentándose lentamente y sacándolos de su escondite.- ¿Y ahora cómo verga vamos a salir?

-¡No mames gordo!- _Susurró gritando,_ porque lo último que les faltaba era quedarse aquí y que al rato todos los estuvieran buscando y muy seguramente descubrieran que estuvieron haciendo el amor en el establo.

Algo que se llevaría a la tumba_, de ser posible claro._

SeungHyun se rió, y lo besó en su pucherito.- '_Toy_ jugando, mi vida, ¿No ves la ventana? Esas tablas se mueven y podemos salirnos por allá.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Me asustaste!- Lo golpeó repetidas veces en el pecho, pero el mayor sólo lo abrazó.

-Te iba a dejar encerrado aquí conmigo hasta que me saciara de ti, pero luego recordé que nunca tengo suficiente de ti y tus carnitas, chaparrito.- Lo besó lentamente y poco a poco fue sucumbiendo a la muestra de afecto.- Y tenemos que regresar, ya deben andar hablando y aún no hemos arrasado esa pista que es nuestra.

JiYong sintió _algo_ endurecerse en su interior y miró al mayor que puso una cara de inocente que nadie le hubiera creído.- ¿Es enserio? Yo ni he terminado y ya estás duro otra vez.

-Es que aprietas demasiado rico cuando estás molesto, mi amor.- Se defendió el regio, recibiendo un zape como respuesta.

Aún así no pudo evitar ponerse duro de nuevo ante sus palabras.- Me vas a ayudar con esto, y vas a dejar que esa cosa se te baje.- Tomó la mano grande y la llevó a su pene, para que lo masturbara. No tuvo que decir nada más, porque SeungHyun hizo lo que le pidió sin poner resistencia.

Por la posición en la que estaba, tenía acceso directo al cuello del mayor, así que comenzó a besarlo debajo de su mandíbula, para dejarle un chupetón más a su colección.

-No hagas eso, mi vida.- Susurró sin dejar de mover su mano sobre su miembro.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó bajito con tono meloso al separase, y dirigirse a su nuez, para hacer otro.- ¿No quieres que te marque?

-Me encanta que me marques.- El ranchero habló con dificultad.- Pero me estoy poniendo más duro y tú ni me dejas salir ni te mueves, chaparrito, me estás matando.

-Bien. Pero tú muéveme.- Cedió y bajó a otro punto de su cuello, para ahora dejar un chupetón más grande.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, y sintió su brazo libre rodearlo suavemente de la cintura levantándolo un poco antes de dejarlo caer. La cadera debajo de él se movió con más fuerza y no tardó mucho antes de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo.

JiYong reprimió su gemido mordiendo el hombro de su gordo, dejándole una tremenda marca de dientes, que por un momento creyó le sacaría sangre. El mayor lo abrazó más a su cuerpo vestido, y acarició su espalda con ternura. Le encantaba acurrucarse a SeungHyun después de que hacían el amor, besó repetidas veces el área irritada y se dejó mimar por las caricias del otro.

Hasta que lo sintió tensarse, y no de forma sexual.

-Chale, nos olvidamos que teníamos un _roomie_.

-¿Cuál _roomie_?- Se incorporó para ver al otro a los ojos, que veía fijamente un punto detrás de él.

Oh, cierto, _el pony_.

-¿Así se sentirá que tus hijos te vean coger? Ay no qué horrible.- Su gordo se abrazó más a él con vergüenza.- Qué horror, somos unos puercos.

-Dirás que tú eres el puerco, yo sólo te pedí que me ayudaras.- Miró a su alrededor, buscando su ropa.- Ayúdame a vestirme.

-No creo que pueda mirarlo a la cara nunca más.- El dramático payaso que tenía como esposo no iba a dejar ir el tema así de fácil.

-Gordo, Iye nos ha visto cientos de veces coger, y está bien.

-¡Pero Fabio es diferente! ¡Es un bebé!- Exclamó asustado.

-¿Fabio?

-¡Sí, Fabio!

-¿El pony se llama Fabio?- Preguntó JiYong confundido, aún después de _tantos _años, su marido seguía sorprendiéndolo con sus mamadas, y parecía siempre poder superarse.- ¿Le pusiste al puto caballo _Fabio_, SeungHyun?

-¡Oye! ¡Es un gran nombre!- Se defendió el regio, ofendido por su incredulidad.

-Es nombre de galán de novelas Arlequín, gordo.- Era tan ridículo, que no podía estar molesto con él.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-¿Fabio, en serio, gordo? ¡Hasta pudiste ponerle Valentín!- El capitalino soltó una risa al final.

-¡No! ¡Valentín va a ser nuestro primer hijo!- Respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-¡Ja! ¡Sueñas si crees que le voy a poner Valentín a nuestra criatura!- Exclamó rotundamente, porque eso ni estaba en discusión.

Y así siguió otra discusión sobre el nombre del pony, aunque JiYong sabía que no tenía vela en ese entierro, era el regalo de su gordo y si le quería poner ese nombre cagado, pues era su problema.

SeungHyun no había intervenido cuando nombró a Iye, que precisamente también fue un regalo de cumpleaños, así que era _lo justo_. Aún así podía molestarlo y poco antes de _aceptarlo._

Fabio. Ah, que pinche nombre más _culerón_ para un caballo miniatura. Pero así era su gordo, y qué hacerle.

-

Después de vestirse y arreglarse un poco, SeungHyun le pidió que por favor se quedaran un poco más, porque quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Fabio, y no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no, así que se la pasó grabándolo y sonriendo como idiota al ver la felicidad genuina de su esposo causada por el animalito.

Fabio "_Mr. Ferrari_" Choi, ese era el nombre completo que le había puesto a su pony y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comenzar otra discusión, porque al final del día esto era su culpa, _él se lo había dado_. Pero eso no disminuía para nada el pinche perro oso ajeno que sentía por cómo lo había bautizado.

Cuando JiYong vio que estaban por dar las once de la noche y que debieron haberse perdido unas buenas dos horas, decidieron que ya era momento de regresar. SeungHyun le dio un último abrazo y besito a su mascota, y por fin salieron del corral, aunque Fabio relinchó protestando.

-Lo siento amiguito, pero JiYong dice que debemos irnos, pero antes de que nos vayamos prometo pasar a despedirme de ti ¿sí?

Él _sólo_ estaba esperando el momento que al mayor se le saliera un "_chaparrito_" o "_mi amor_" al caballo, para darle su respectivo zapatazo en la nuca, aunque sorpresivamente no ocurrió en ninguna de las veces que _hablaba_ con _Fabio._

Más le valía.

-Vamos, chaparro, antes de que me arrepienta.- Lo tomó de la cintura y lo guió a la que sería su salida, una ventana tapada con tres tablas.- Deja busco el martillo, ha de andar por aquí.- Se separó de él y se puso a buscar el dichoso objeto.

-¿A poco no la puedes abrir de un puñetazo, gordo? ¿Qué no estás _mamadísimo_?- Dijo burlón, prendiendo la luz de su iPhone para ayudarlo.

-Claro que puedo, pero hay que volverlo a tapar, dah.

-Dah.- Imitó su grave voz y le sacó la lengua al tiempo que se agachaba para recoger la herramienta.

-Ahora sí, hazte _pa'tras_ en lo que los hombres trabajamos.

-Ja, ja, chistoso.- Reclamó JiYong, pero no dejó de echarle luz para que los sacara de ahí de una vez por todas.

No fue difícil, incluso los clavos estaban mal puestos, así que sólo tuvo que usar la parte trasera y los sacó con facilidad.

-¿Sabes qué me molesta?- Preguntó SeungHyun una vez que quitó una de las tablas.

-¿Qué cosa?- Respondió, intrigado con la nueva ocurrencia de su marido.

-Que digan esa mamada de que un clavo saca otro clavo.- Dijo serio, concentrado en su tarea.

Soltó una risita.- ¿Qué?

-Sí, es una mamada, y no falso, para acabarla.- Terminó de quitar la segunda, y la aventó por la ventana al igual que la primera.- La única forma de sacar un clavo, es con un martillo, o bueno, con pinzas y eso, pero clavando otro no, es imposible.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- Preguntó intrigado por a qué venía el caso.

-Pss que la raza se la pasa pensando que si ponen otro clavo sobre el clavo, lo van a sacar, y no es cierto.- Arrancó la última y se giró a verlo.- Si haces eso, sólo vas a tener dos clavos atorados en el mismo hueco, o vas a doblar el de arriba que intenta entrar. Por eso hay tantos pedos en el mundo, por esa mamada que les dicen.

A veces JiYong se sorprendía lo fácil que podía ser perderse en su guapo rostro y la personalidad juguetona de SeungHyun, que olvidaba por completo que no se había casado con un imbécil o un niño bonito. Era un hombre, tal vez era de rancho pero era culto, divertido pero profundo; a veces parecía olvidar que era increíblemente inteligente, y lo mucho que había aprendido con él sobre la vida.

-Tienes razón, amor.- No supo qué más decirle, se sintió un poco intimidado por su capacidad para reflexionar.

-¡Claro que tengo razón! Y ahorita me acordé de Tamalito, y como se fue con ese vato de la fiesta.- El martillo tuvo el mismo destino que la madera, dejándolo caer por la ventana.

-¿KyungSoo?

-Ándale, ese mero. ¿Sabes el desastre que van a armar? Ambos están enamorados ¿no? De personas inalcanzables, y seguramente alguien les dijo que debían salir con alguien más, seguro alguien les dijo esa real jalada de que "_un clavo saca otro clavo_".- Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la cintura.- Y esa misma jalada me dijeron con la Kiko, "_búscate a alguien más_"- Hizo su voz como imitando a alguien, el cual era desconocido para él. Lo llevó más cerca de la ventana, y lo impulsó para que se sentara en el borde.

-¿Y qué tú no hiciste eso?- Preguntó apagando la luz, girándose para saltar al suelo, pero lo vio un poco alto y no quería chingarse el tobillo de nuevo, aún le dolía un poquito si abusaba de él.

-Claro que no, mi vida, no me busqué a alguien, tú llegaste solito.- Se subió a la ventana sin esfuerzo, y saltó cayendo en el exterior del establo.- Además que tú no eras un clavo, tu eras un _martillón_ y me sacaste la _tachuelita_ que era Kiko.

Eso último le aceleró el corazón.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó inesperadamente nervioso.

-Sí.- Se puso en medio de sus piernas y se abrazó a su plano abdomen, que era hasta donde llegaba y él correspondió el gesto, rodeándole el cuello.- Eres mi _martillito_, y te amo por eso. Aunque no la tenías tan difícil, sólo hasta que te conocí me di cuenta de lo que neta era estar enamorado, _clavadísimo_ que le llaman.- Lo miró a los ojos, así que pudo ver mejor su sonrisa y sus hoyuelos. Lo tomó nuevamente de la cintura y lo ayudó a bajar con suavidad al piso.

-¿Entonces admites que una persona te puede ayudar a olvidarte de otra?- Preguntó, abrazándose al cuello del más alto.

-No lo niego. Sólo digo que la única forma de hacerlo sanamente es cuando estás listo, cuando ya olvidaste a la otra persona.

-¿Entonces cómo se supone que olvidamos a alguien, según tú Sherlock?- JiYong lo interrogó, porque el mayor usaba un tono que sólo le faltaba decir "_Elemental, mi querido Watson_".

-Pues...- Hizo un puchero como pensando, y continuó.- Pues consiguiendo a alguien con un martillo.

-O pinzas.- Añadió el chaparrito lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-O pinzas.- Asintió rotundo.

Ambos rieron, y se besaron tranquilamente, saboreándose el uno al otro.

-Te amo, _martillito_.- Dijo SeungHyun una vez se separaron, y besó su frente.

-Yo también te amo, _tablita_.- No supo exactamente si eso era correcto, pero por la carcajada del otro, supo que estaba bien.

Se abrazaron un rato, antes de por fin seguir con lo que tenían que hacer.

Atesoraba estos pequeños momentos con su gordo, porque eran tan únicos que reafirmaban su amor por él. Nunca se cansaría de enamorarse más y más SeungHyun, en serio que se sentía bendecido por tenerlo a su lado; aunque pasaran días, meses o años, sabía que siempre podía contar con él para lo que fuera, y que nunca se iría de su lado, a pesar de que se pusieran difíciles las cosas.

Sabía que se amaban el uno al otro y que esa era la razón por la que que llevaban juntos tantos años, únicamente su amor era lo que los mantendría unidos, a pesar de todo y todos, hasta _el final._

Una vez que su esposo selló el establo por fuera, tomaron rumbo a la plaza del pueblo, donde el baile debía estar llegando a su clímax. SeungHyun rodeó su hombro con su brazo izquierdo y él se abrazó a su costado, rodeando su cintura mientras caminaban lentamente hacia su destino.

-¿Sigues mal de tu _piecito_, chaparro?- Preguntó preocupado el más alto.- No creas que no vi que de repente cojeas tantito.

-Pues a veces me incomoda, pero nada de cuidado.- Intentó restarle importancia, porque tampoco quería que se angustiara por una tontería, y lo conocía cómo se ponía cuando algo lo aquejaba.

-Mañana te voy a llevar al doctor, _pa'_ que te revise.

-No, gordo, estoy bien. ¿No viste cómo estuve bailando?- El chaparrito le sonrió para que se tranquilizara, pero no parecía querer ceder.

-Sí, pero igual te vi cojear.

-Gordo, déjalo, si me sigue doliendo yo voy a ser el que corra al doctor, ¿okay?- Se inclinó y besó su pecho cubierto.- Como si no supieras lo dramático que soy hasta cuando se me rompe la uña, ya, no te preocupes.

-Si mañana te veo cojear, aunque sea tantito, te llevo aunque sea cargado.- Le dijo el regio seriamente.

-Okay, trato.

Cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte la música, y el escándalo de la gente que debía estar ya hasta la madre de peda. Como había estado ensayando todo el día, la cantidad enorme de cheve que seguramente su esposo había consumido, la debía haber sudado a la velocidad de la luz, además de que él podía tragar caguama tras caguama y parecía que estaba tomando agua el desgraciado, porque no le hacía mucho efecto la verdad. A JiYong sólo no le gustaba que tomara al manejar, porque además de ser una irresponsabilidad, sí que tenía aliento alcohólico que los podría mandar directo al torito, eso no lo podía controlar.

Por su parte él no tenía ganas de mamarse, igual le había aceptado una que otra chelita por educación a su suegro, aunque no le gustaba tomar _Barrilito_, que era lo que le ofrecieron mientras _ayudaba_ en la cocina a preparar la comida que tuvieron en la tarde en honor a su esponjadito.

-¡_'Iren_ nomás ve qué trajo la virgen María! ¡Pero si es el Lobo Domesticado y La Gran Señora!- Gritó Siete que a diferencia de ellos, ya estaba ahogado en alcohol -¿_'Ontaban,_ pinches calenturientos?- Se acercó a ellos, y rodeó el cuello de su marido por el lado que estaba libre.

-Nomás andábamos por ahí.- Dijo SeungHyun, quitándose al pesado de su primo, que casi se fue de hocico al suelo.

-¡Seguro! ¡Con tremendo chupetón ni yo me la creo!- El impertinente borracho estaba armando tal escándalo, que rápidamente atrajo la atención de los demás primos que se acercaron a joder.- ¿Ustedes les creen, que se perdieron por ahí nomás?

-¡Hasta aquí apestas a recién cogido, primo!- Dijo DongHae burlón, poniendo cara de asco y tapándose la nariz.

-Ustedes al chile que siempre usan bien su tiempo.- DongWook seguía gritando aunque la música se había detenido, parecía que estaba sordo por lo fuerte de las bocinas.- Pero mira, ese no es nuestro _bisne_, y _pss_ coger es sano ¿qué no?

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que SeungHyun le diera un puñetazo por hocicón, pero no fue necesario ya que comenzaron a tocar una que los hizo dar gritos _turbo_ rancheros y la multitud corrió de nuevo a pista que ya estaba un tanto vacía.

-_'Ámonos_ chaparro.- Su esposo tomó de la mano, y lo arrastró hacia un espacio libre en la plaza.

Era difícil para él saber cuál canción era, porque para él todas eran iguales, pero su gordo amaba esa música, así que no había más que hacer que dejarse llevar.

Literalmente.

SeungHyun tomó su mano izquierda poniéndola en su cuello y con la izquierda rodeó firmemente su cintura, pegándolo completamente al fuerte cuerpo de su marido. Estaban frente a frente, y se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de la música, que no era ni muy rápido ni muy lento, quería pensar que era banda, pero era difícil para él saberlo. Su gordo tenía su pierna derecha en medio de las suyas, y lo guiaba con facilidad por el pequeño espacio que había entre las demás parejas.

-_Morena que andas haciendo por ese río, por ese río_.- SeungHyun cantó, sin perder el ritmo de la música y se le hizo familiar esa canción.

Sintió la mano que estaba en su cintura bajar casi a su trasero, y él no pudo más que dejarlo ser, porque ya conocía lo mañoso que era el hombre con el que se había casado, y sabía que jamás perdería la oportunidad de mañosearlo, y menos bailando norteñas.

Algo que debía admitir de bailar estos géneros, era lo fácil que era bailarlas, sobre todo si te tocaba la parte de _la mujer._ A diferencia del _perreo_, este dependía en un 98% de SeungHyun, él apenas tenía que llevar el ritmo con sus pies, en saltitos sencillos, ya hasta lo hacía en automático.

Eso sí, debía estar _flojito y cooperando_, sino su gordo no podría guiarlo adecuadamente.

El único que tenía dificultad era la _quebradita_, pero sólo si la querías bailar como un _pro_, fue el único baile que le tomó más de una semana en clases aprender, además de _muchas _horas de práctica junto a su ranchero.

Ah, porque obviamente habían ido a clases de baile juntos, y sus respetos para su esponjadito -que en ese tiempo sí estaba _esponjadito- _porque había ido a cada una de las clases a las que se habían inscrito, y dominado _cada uno _de los géneros, que no fueron pocos, la verdad.

Por eso regresó el gesto, aprendiendo las que quería su amor.

Pasito adelante, pasito atrás, pasito adelante, pasito atrás, vuelta y así sucesivamente, al ritmo que marcara al tambora. Él sólo dejaba que SeungHyun lo guiara de un lado para otro, girando en su eje, porque en su posición estaba a completa merced del otro, el regio podía hacer _literalmente_ lo que quisiera con él.

Jiyong sólo se aferraba al cuello del más alto y escuchaba como cantaba a todo pulmón la canción que tocaba la banda.

Miró de soslayo, y todos estaban en lo suyo, bailando con sus respectivas parejas; incluso vio a sus suegros, que si ellos tenían una _importante_ diferencia de estatura, ellos eran de los más disparejos de todo el lugar. Su suegro era un par de centímetros más bajo que su marido, y su suegra apenas y le llegaba a la barbilla a él -que ya era "chaparrito" de por sí, así que era chistoso verlos coordinarse, pero supuso que por tantos años de experiencia ya tenían más que dominada la técnica.

Alcanzó a ver a la impertinente de Dara, que parecía mejor que hace unas horas, aunque era difícil saberlo, rió porque desde ahí podía ver algunos rasguños que traía en el cuello y cara -cortesía de sus uñitas- pero ya tenía arreglada _la pela_, además que traía otra ropa. La culera era sostenida por el tío JoonHo, que bailaba feliz con su sobrina, lo compadeció, porque él era bien lindo y le habían achacado cuidar de la borracha de la fiesta, aunque como el gordito era un sol, no parecía darse cuenta.

Sintió un pellizco en su nalga, que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo hizo levantar la mirada a su gordo, que sólo sonrió malicioso.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó el mayor haciéndose pendejo.

Él sólo pudo entrecerrar los ojos.- Sabes qué.

-No tengo idea de qué hablas, mijo.- Se alejó de él, y le dio dos vueltas, antes de regresarlo a sus brazos.- ¿No te congelas con esos _chortsitos?_

-No.- Y era verdad, tanto mover la zapatilla lo mantenía activo e inmune a la temperatura que bajaba cada vez más, además que de por sí aguantaba bien el frío.

-Sale, me avisas para que te dé mi chaqueta si quieres.

Reprimió una risa por la palabra. Ah, su gordito provinciano.- Va, al rato me das una chaqueta.- Lo albureó, pero el más alto ni se dio por enterado.

Eran contadas las veces que podía chingarlo a él, y el otro era tan distraído que ni lo peló, o tal vez se estaba haciendo pendejo. Al menos él sabía que había ganado una, aunque no tuviera evidencia ni testigos.

Las canciones siguieron una tras otra, unas más rápidas y otras más lentas, como la que bailaban ahora, que según sus cálculos era para tomar fuerza para una cabrona que vendría después; así que eso hacían, sólo se balanceaban lento de un lado a otro, abrazados de frente muy juntitos, relajándose y disfrutando el momento. Ellos no habían parado en ninguna, a diferencia de los demás, que entraban y salían de la pista según el ritmo que tocaran.

-Se supone que este momento es para que nos digamos cositas bonitas al oído.- Le susurró SeungHyun, y se estremeció.- Pero conociéndote, me vas a decir puras cochinadas.

-¡Ja!- Gritó indignado, separándose del hombro del regio y vio la pinche cara burlona que tenía.- Te iba a decir algo bonito, pero jódete.

-¡Ay, no mi vida!- Le soltó como cien besitos en su cachete, antes de hacerlo reír.- Anda, dime lindura.

-¡Tarado!- Dijo riendo.

-¡No! ¡Lindura!- Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-¡Mandril!

-¡Chaparro!- Lo regañó, y se pegó más a él, para bailar lo más juntitos que pudieran.- Anda dime algo bonito.

-Algo bonito.

-¡Ya, ahora sí me encabronaste!- SeungHyun lo tomó de la nuca para que no se moviera, y le mordió la mejilla.

-¡Au, au, gordo suéltame!- Intentó separarse, pero el otro lo tenía bien agarrado.

Además de morderlo, lo llenó de baba que rápidamente la sintió enfriarse, _wakala, _pensó.

Estaban haciendo el desmadre usual y llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, cuando la canción cambió de la nada, provocó que la plaza entera gritara emocionada, porque este ritmo era diferente, _nuevo, y _comenzó a hacer que muchos regresaran al bailongo.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando su marido lo vio con malicia, le sonaba la melodía pero--

-¡Ahora sí me la vas a pagar!- Dijo su gordo, aferrándose a su cintura y apretándolo a él, tomó su mano izquierda con su derecha, y comenzó a moverse saltando al rápido ritmo de la canción, JiYong no pudo hacer más que dejarse _mangonear_, el mayor usaba sus rodillas para hacer que sus piernas se movieran en la dirección que él quería, y cuando su instinto _reconoció_ el género, sus talones se levantaron, saltando igual que el otro, pero en dirección contraria.

Nada del pasito, pasito, vueltita, no, ni madres…

Era _quebradita_.

-¡Lo vas a matar, lobo!- Escuchó claramente la voz de DongWook, y sí, en una de esas su esponjadito lo iba a descalabrar por la forma en que los movía, eventualmente inclinándolo hacia atrás, para seguir con los pasos _básicos._

Supo que iba _en serio, _cuando tomó su sombrero, y se lo lanzó a su primo que lo agarró, feliz y ansioso por lo que se avecinaba.

Bailar quebradita era _otro pinche pedo_, y si no hubiera sido por lo culero y vengativo que podía ser SeungHyun no se preocuparía. Pero o sea, sólo no le había dicho _lindura,_ ni era la gran cosa.

-Gordo.- Dijo bajito, pero el mayor lo ignoró, estaba concentrado guiándolos.- Lindura.

-Ah, ahora sí ¿no? '_Nambre_, si no quisiste por las buenas, ahora te _shingas_.- Respondió malicioso, supo que no estaba molesto, pero sí que lo iba a zangolotear.

Daban _saltitos_ para adelante, para atrás, a un lado, de regreso, lo giraba sobre sí, y lo volvía a pegar a él para repetirlo todo de nuevo, siguiendo el rápido ritmo de los tambores.

Hasta les habían dejado un círculo, porque se estaban adueñando de toda la pista, y si no fuera por lo repentino que había sido todo, lo estaría gozando al cien. Pero nunca bailaban quebradita así nomás, siempre se preparaban por que los pasos requerían de un esfuerzo además de que les gustaba tener coreografía y todo preparado.

Pero a su gordo parecía que le daba igual en estos momentos.

Cuando lo cargó sobre su cabeza se puso automáticamente rígido con sus brazos extendidos, porque supo que ya había _valido pito_ todo.

-¡_Olovorgo_!- Escuchó a ChanYeol gritar emocionado, ajeno a su miseria.

Lo tenía bien agarrado de la cintura cuando comenzó a hacerlos girar, los gritos de la gente alentándolos sólo lo puso peor, ya _intuía_ lo que venía, así que se puso en posición, dejándose hacer. Cuando lo estaba bajando, en lugar de dejarlo en el suelo, lo llevó al lado derecho de su cadera, y luego al otro, y rezó para que su gordito no hiciera lo que _sabía_ que seguía, pero fue inútil, lo vio en sus ojos cabrones cuando se vieron por un segundo antes de pasarlo detrás de su espalda dejándolo caer a su izquierda, pero no contento con eso, lo hizo dar como tres vueltas rápidas en su eje, antes de volverlo a sujetar de la cintura, _regresando a lo tranquilo._

Los aplausos y vitoreos le darían satisfacción después cuando viera el video que seguramente aparecería en su Facebook mañana, pero en _este_ momento sólo sintió alivio de haber sobrevivido.

SeungHyun le dio más vueltas sobre sí, antes de volverlo a abrazar y moverse con él prácticamente saltando por todo el espacio que les habían dado para su _muestra de talento._

-¿_'Tas_ bien?- Preguntó el idiota de su esposo, y quiso matarlo.- ¿Te avientas un salto mortal?

-Vete a la verga.

-'_Otss_, esa boquita.- Siguió jodiendo, haciéndolo girar sobre sí, era como su forma de _castigarlo_, porque aunque sabía que se estaba mareando con tanto giro, SeungHyun no parecía haber terminado aún con él.

-¿Ves cómo nos echan porra? Ándale, un saltito, normal.- Suplicó su esposo.

-No.- No debía ceder.

-Ándale, chulo, sólo uno.- La canción era relativamente corta, así que tenía que tomar una decisión _ya_. Aunque sentía que estaba durando _horas,_ como era una versión libre, era muy probable que fuera así.

Con todo y su pequeña discusión, no había disminuido la intensidad del baile, ni los aplausos que los animaban, ya estaba viendo mejor, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo.

En ese momento escuchó claramente la voz de _La Güera_ diciendo "_Chinguesumadre si te gusta el frijol, pss vas caon_", porque sí, esto era consecuencia directa de estar casado con un ranchero. Sí, se cogía delicioso, pero a la hora de la quebradita no tenías opción.

Le gustaba decirse -mentirse- que muchos de los pasos tenían similitud -muy vaga- con el rock'n'roll, y así no sentía el oso, porque no se había preparado psicológicamente como para disfrutar la atención que recibía con justa razón.

Entonces vio a Sandara entre la gente, la culera lo veía con envidia, como si su sueño más grande fuera estar entre los brazos de su regio y ser él, bailar con él de esa forma. Y no la culpaba, pero ni en sus pesadillas permitiría que ocupara este lugar ni un pinche segundo, _jamás._

Así que asintió y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de blanquear los ojos ante la carita de satisfacción del más alto, sobre todo cuando lo sintió mejorar sus pasos y seguirle con más ganas el baile.

Ojalá alguien grabara la cara de gastritis que debía tener la prima de su gordo, porque ahora se debía concentrar en lo que iban a hacer. Si no tenía cuidado en una de esas se rompía la columna a lo Hilary Swank, y quedaba parapléjico. Obvio era un dramático y exagerado de mierda, pero era el único género lo suficiente peligroso como para infundirle respeto, porque le tenía pavor a darse un _chingadazo_ irreparable.

-¿Listo?- Preguntó su marido, y él asintió, rezándole a la Virgencita de Guadalupe que lo protegiera de todo mal.

Su gordo lo cargó y volvió a ponerlo a cada lado de su cadera, sólo con la diferencia de que cuando lo pasó por su espalda, usó su brazo derecho para sostener sus piernas por detrás de sus rodillas juntas, sujetándolo a la altura de sus axilas con su antebrazo izquierdo, dejándolo de pie frente a SeungHyun, pero no contento con eso, le susurró "salta" y así lo hizo el chaparrito, que giró sobre el brazo izquierdo de su compañero de baile, dando un volantín hacia adelante y de regreso hacia atrás.

En medio de los aplausos, el regio lo cargó de la cintura para dejarlo de horcajadas en su cadera dándole la espalda, y dieron dos vueltas, antes de bajarlo, regresando a los pasitos que tenían turbo dominados.

-¿Ya? ¿O jalas otro _pa'l_ final?

-Una cargada nada más.- Dijo nervioso, no se sentía seguro como para un salto o girar en el aire, así que lo mejor sería algo mas _discreto._

Cuando SeungHyun le hizo la señal se soltaron, siendo el mayor el que se alejó de él, para dale el espacio que necesitaba JiYong, que suspiró e hizo dos vueltas de carro, pero la segunda lo dejó sobre sus manos y sus pies quedaron sobre los hombros del ranchero, que se había agachado ligeramente para que sus extremidades llegaran a donde tenían qué hacerlo. Entonces vino lo complicado, porque ambos necesitaban hacer mucha fuerza, el chaparrito prácticamente tuvo que hacer una abdominal mientras el regio lo sujetó de las piernas ayudándolo a impulsarse; quedando el capitalino cara a cara sobre los hombros ajenos, dejándolo con la cabeza de su marido muy cerca de su entrepierna, pero no duró, porque lo giró para ahora estar ambos mirando al mismo lado.

Todos estaban vueltos locos cuando hicieron eso, pero no, no había terminado aún. Giraron sobre su eje tres veces, antes de que SeungHyun lo sostuviera por debajo de sus muslos, casi a la altura de sus nalgas, y lo suspendió en el aire, girando un par de veces más, antes de dejarlo nuevamente sobre sus hombros, impulsándolo para dar un volantín hacia adelante, JiYong se aferró rápidamente sus fuertes antebrazos y quedó en una posición extraña, con sus piernas abiertas siento sujetado por las manos de su esposo en la parte interna de sus muslos, quedaron así un dos segundos antes de regresar a sus robustos hombros, al tiempo que la canción -por fin- terminaba.

-¡Ese pinche lobo siempre se la rifa mamalón!- Gritó el vocalista, y toda la gente estaba vuelta loca.

En ese momento, suspendido sobre los hombros de su gordo, neta se sintió una _superestrella. _

La raza estaba feliz, borracha y eufórica, así que no faltaron los nacos que sacaron las pistolas comenzando a disparar al aire, otros intentaron bañarlos en cheve, y no supo que era peor. Ay el pinche rancho, era toda una experiencia folclórica llena de cosas inesperadas.

-Te la bañaste, chaparrito.- Escuchó el orgullo en su esposo, y sí, después de todo había estado muy chido.- _Pa'la_ quermés de diciembre sí vamos a preparar una coreografía eh, hay que superarnos.

-Lo que tú digas, gordo.- Los hombros que lo sostenían lo hicieron saltar hacia atrás, y fue atrapado por los mamados brazos de su esposo, que lo hizo girar para tenerlo de frente y poder besarlo.

Una anécdota más para sus nietos, supuso.

Se besaron un rato, abrazados mientras los seguían jodiendo sobre el espectáculo que habían dado, pero no podría importarles menos, lo que necesitaban en ese momento era el ligero contacto afectuoso, podían sentir sus corazones acelerados, pero por la actividad física tan exigente que habían desempeñado.

-Pinche lobo, neta que te la bañaste, se la bañaron los dos.- DongWook se acercó a ellos, y tuvieron que separarse, aún tenían la respiración agitada.- Quién iba a decir que algún día ese pinche gordito que se desbarataba con "_Sergio el bailador_" se iba a volver tremendo bailarín.- Dijo con la burla usual, pero con un tinte de nostalgia y afecto palpable. Le puso su sombrero de regreso a donde pertenecía.

-Pss ya vez, tengo al mejor maestro.- Dijo SeungHyun orgulloso estirándose para besar su mentón.

-Por tu culpa mi vieja siempre me reclama, cabrón.

-Te reclama por ojete, yo qué.- Levantó los hombros indiferente, JiYong le acomodó mejor la tejana negra, el regio sólo le sacó la lengua al mayor.

-Bueno raza, con esta nos despedimos, pero los dejamos con el DJ Monje, que todavía les va a poner música para que la _pary'_ no pare.- El vocalista llamó la atención de la audiencia, y los cortó de su pequeña plática.

-Vamos flaco, es la última.- HanByul apareció, y se llevó a Siete arrastrándolo más cerca de la tarima que servía de escenario.

-No me voy, me llevan primo, _aiuda.- _Gritó el payaso de su primo político, exageradamente.

La canción comenzó.- _Me cansé de rogarle._

Con esas simples palabras, toda la gente se volvió loca, y los balazos se reanudaron, además de que todos los que no estaban bailando se acercaron para la última canción.

Su marido por fin lo dejó suavemente en el suelo, y lo sostuvo como era necesario, era lenta, así que tomarían esto como su descanso, porque la fiesta estaba lejos de terminar. SeungHyun dio un grito _tan ranchero_ que se preguntó en qué grado de la primaria le enseñaban a los norteños a dar esos tremendos berridos.

SeungHyun lo tenía súper sujeto y pegado a su cuerpo, y se balanceaba lentamente de un lado a otro, la canción no tenía un ritmo acelerado, era más para que corearan junto al cantante y las parejas bailaran juntitos. Él sólo se rindió, rodeando el cuello de su esposo con su brazo derecho y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras escuchaba a su gordo cantar. Algo difícil de hacer, ya que todos tenían la misma idea, además de que la banda sonaba durísimo.

-¿Te acuerdas de esta canción?- Preguntó en su oído el regio.

-Algo.- Intentó hacerse al tonto, pero claro que la recordaba. Contrario a la creencia popular, su esposo no era de emborracharse hasta perderse totalmente, si no mal recordaba sólo lo había hecho tres veces en toda su vida.

Siendo JiYong el causante de dos.

-Perro oso de mi vida, pero valió la pena.- Dejó un besito en su frente y le dio su respectivo agarrón de nalga.

Pervertido y romántico, perfectamente equilibrado, como debe ser.

Siguieron bailando, con los eventuales balazos y la gente cantando de fondo; aunque él estaba cansado de tanto mover la zapatilla, la fiesta estaba lejos de terminar, porque estas madres duraban hasta más allá de la madrugada.

De repente sintió como era levantado del piso y se aferró con fuerza a los hombros ajenos, por el susto de la acción imprevista.

-¿Y ahora tú?- Preguntó extrañado viendo a los ojos al mayor ya que habían quedado casi a la misma estatura, sólo que ahora él estaba más arriba.

-No mames chaparro, se me olvidó tu tobillo.- Respondió angustiado.

Él sólo soltó una carcajada.- No mames a mí igual.- Quiso restarle importancia para que no se sintiera culpable, aunque presentía que ya era tarde para eso.

-¿Y si te lastimé? No mames, al chile que sí soy un pendejo.

-No te preocupes.- Le quitó la tejana y se la puso él, tomando entre sus manos los cachetes para dejar un besito en el puchero que tenía su esposo.- De todas formas, si me rompes tú lo pagas.

-Sí, pero hay formas más ricas que romperte mi vida, no mames qué pinche desperdicio con la quebradita.

Se volvió a reír, abrazando su cabeza a su pecho.

-Chaparrito, ¿neta no tienes frío?- Insistió con su pregunta, y como no quería cansarlo -aunque sabía que aguantaba bastante bien su peso- rodeó su cadera con ambas piernas.

-No, ¿porqué?- JiYong acariciaba el cabello de la nuca ajena.

-Porque tus piernitas están heladas.- Y como si quisiera que lo sintiera igual, acarició uno de sus muslos.- 'Tan echas _yelito._

Sólo en ese momento sintió lo fría que tenía sus extremidades, ya que la palma del otro se sentía hirviendo.- No mames, yo ni en cuenta.

-Vamos al cuarto para que te pongas algo, no quiero que te refríes.- Le dijo su gordo serio, parece que no estaba jugando.

-Okay.- Vaya, al final no iba a tener que armarla de pedo para irse a dormir, aunque no había dicho que regresarían, tampoco negó.- ¿Pero tenemos que regresar? Ya tengo _sueñito_.

-No, si quieres te llevo y ya pues me regreso con estos cabrones, seguro le van a seguir a la pistiada.

_Oh, no, claro que no_. No iba a dejarlo solo, aunque estuviera con sus primos, si la resbalosa de Dara andaba como _zopilota_ rondando.

-Pero gordo, ¿no te quieres quedar conmigo, dormir calientitos y darnos muchos besitos?- Hizo alarde de todas sus técnicas de manipulación, porque ya se le estaba acabando la pila, pero no debía ser culero, aún contaba como cumpleaños de su gordo más porque no lo había disfrutado totalmente por andar ensayando todo el día.

-Oh, chaparro, no me hagas eso, sabes que no puedo elegir nada encima de tus besitos, no es justo.

-Pues no te estoy diciendo que no, sólo te comparto mi plan para la noche.

El mayor se rió.- Eres un _cabroncito_ manipulador.

-Ajá, ¿y luego?

-Vamos a que te cambies, y me quedo un ratito hasta que te duermas y ya me sigo la peda.

-No, gordo.- Renegó, porque no quería dejarlo solo.

-Pero amor…- Suspiró el regio al ver sus ojitos suplicarle.

-Además, deberías dormirte, mañana tienes trabajo.

-_Asu putamadre_, ni me lo recuerdes.- Dio un grito harto de su vida godín.

Y ahí se sintió culpable, porque este pequeño _puentecito_ clandestino era lo que su esponjadito chambeador se merecía, y pues no podía joderlo antes de tiempo.

-Vamos, me cambio y regresamos.- Esta a bien ceder de vez en cuando.

-¿Neta?- Preguntó súper sorprendido de su cambio de planes, porque obviamente sabía que SeungHyun _jamás_ lo _desobedecería_ si le pedía que no fuera con sus primos, y ahí se preguntó quién le había hecho tanto daño, y tuvo que golpearse mentalmente, porque pues sí, _él_ era el que lo traía súper cortito con los permisos para tomar.

Aunque en este caso era meramente para alejarlo de la suripanta de Sandara.

La canción ya había terminado desde hace unos minutos, pero la gente no parecía tener intención de irse a sus hogares pronto, aún quedaba una buenas horas de música antes de que se cerrara la plaza.

SeungHyun lo dejó en el piso, e inmediatamente se quitó la _chaqueta_ poniéndosela sobre los hombros.

Amaba que su marido lo cuidara tanto.

Se debía ver chistoso con sus shorts cortitos, sus botas que le llegaban casi a la rodilla, la chamarra con flecos de su esposo que le quedaba enorme y la tejana hurtada para rematar su _outfit_. Sirviendo _ranchero realness._

Su gordo lo rodeó de la cintura, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de los abuelos, cuando ChanYeol les gritó.- _¡Ora!_ ¿A poco ya se van?- Llegó corriendo a su lado, bloqueándoles el paso.

-No, vamos a que mi señora se cambie porque ya arreció el frío.

-Ah, simón, simón, no queremos que la Gran Señora se nos enferme.- Asintió y les hizo una seña con la cabeza.- Es que se van a quedar un rato y luego vamos a hacer fogata como anoche.

-Perfecto, no tardamos.

-¡Pero no tarden!- Les dijo y se dirigió de regreso a la fiesta.

JiYong lo vio y topó su mirada nuevamente con Dada.

Maldita vieja liosa que sólo lo encabronaba con verla tantito, le hervía la sangre del coraje.

-Gordo, creo que sí tengo frío.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

Su ingenuo ranchero sólo lo abrazó más a él.- Ah, pinche chaparro, te dije que estabas helado. Ven.- Se agachó un poco para cargarlo y se le colgó al más alto como koala, contento mientras sus grandes manos intentaban calentarle los muslos.- A ver si así te da más calorcito, y tápate mejor con la chaqueta.- El pobre estaba preocupado, pero no se arrepentía de _nada_.

Estaba seguro que el último órgano que le quedaba bien a la vieja esa había reventado cuando vio al caballero hermoso con el que se había casado cargarlo y llevarlo a su destino. Quiso sacarle la lengua, porque seguían en su tercera batalla visual, y como JiYong se volvía un niño cuando se trataba de SeungHyun, _lo hizo_, no se limitó ni trató de hacerse al maduro, así que le sacó la lengua, la única que había probado -y probaría- la verga del regio, al igual que le puso cara de _"muérete de envidia perra zopilota, él es mío y me súper ama tanto que me cargaría al fin del mundo si se lo pidiera"._

Cuando la otra cortó el contacto, sintió una cerda satisfacción. Se lo merecía por robarle el primer beso a su gordo, sabía que no había forma de que ellos fueran el primer beso del otro, pero le gustaba pensar que en alguna realidad alternativa, ellos se pudieron haber conocido en el kinder y compartir ese _hermoso momento_.

Pero no era posible, así que lo único que le quedaba de ahora en adelante era alejar a su esposo de esa pendeja y hacerle la vida lo más miserable que pudiera, pero obvio sin darle tanta importancia, porque igual y se iba a creer la suripanta su cuento de que representaba alguna amenaza para su matrimonio y eso jamás.

Rápidamente llegaron a su cuarto, y tuvo que buscar entre su maleta algún pantalón que dejara satisfecho a su esponjadito, porque obvio no lo iba a dejar salir con algo ligero. Aunque el cuento del frío era obviamente falso, pero si ya lo había iniciado, tenía que seguir con la farsa hasta el final.

Después de fajar por un buen rato, porque su gordo no lo podía ver en calzones sin querer aunque sea manosearlo tantito, salieron de regreso a la peda popular a seguirle, pero ahora él usando un _pans_ gris que a veces usaba para _correr_ en invierno, y su SeungHyun sólo se puso una sudadera, porque él se negaba a regresarle su _chaqueta_. Olía deliciosamente al ranchero, con todo y el ligero aroma a vaca por la visita que hicieron al establo horas atrás.

Además que no había _nada más sexy_ que usar la ropa de tu vato.

Como tampoco le había regresado su tejana, el pobrecito se puso una gorra, a JiYong igual le encantaba cómo se veía con gorra, en especial cuando se la ponía para atrás. Se veía como un _chamaquito meco_, se esos que le mamaban cuando estaba en la secundaria, y lo recordaba enormemente a cómo se vestía cuando lo conoció, mitad cholo, mitad ranchero.

A pesar de que la plaza seguía llena, ya se había ido una buena cantidad de la gente que vivía en el pueblo, además de si no mal recordaba, habían venido a la fiesta personas de varios poblados vecinos. Vio a los primos de su gordo bailar con sus parejas, con chela en mano, además que sus tíos estaban platicando sentados en unas bancas más alejados de todo el desmadre. Quiso ir con ellos como la buena señora que era, porque estaba agotado, pero su marido lo jaló con los más "jóvenes".

¿Neta quería seguir bailando?

Y pues sí, estuvo bailando _pegadito_ a su gordo un par de canciones antes de ser llamados por los mayores, porque ya se iban a ir a dormir, porque era tarde y en la mañana muchos iban a partir de regreso a Monterrey, o como el padre de ChanYeol, que sin importar el día que fuera, tenía que trabajar con el ganado y todas esas cosas que hacían los ganaderos. Ellos iban a partir en un par de horas, porque si querían llegar a tiempo para la hora de entrada de su marido, debían tomar el único vuelo que salía temprano, que era a las seis y media, sino ni de chiste iba a llegar, porque el siguiente era hasta a las once o algo así, y ya para entonces se podría considerar _despedido_.

Y ese era un lujo que no se podían dar, al menos no _ahora_.

Se despidieron de besitos, abrazos y la promesa de regresar en diciembre. Su suegra le dijo que los despertaran antes de irse para que les dieran los quesos, las tortillas de harina y el chile pasado que nunca podía faltar en su hogar, y aunque le daba pena, sabía que si no hacía lo que la mujer le pedía sería peor, así que asintió sumisamente.

Sabía que las despedidas eran necesarias, pero no por eso eran menos tristes.

-¿'_Tons_ jalan a seguir pistiando?- Dijo DongHae que definitivamente no debía seguir tomando, pero al parecer eso no le importaba.

-A huevo, _pa'_ eso regresamos, sólo que no puedo tomar más.- Su marido puso cara de disculpa, porque necesitaba estar sobrio de aquí en cinco horas.

-_Ots_, así que chiste. Anda, ni vas a manejar, además que una no es ninguna.- Le dio una de las _botellitas_ cafés que tenía en la mano y SeungHyun sólo lo volteó a ver, preguntando como el buen mandilón que era.

JiYong suspiró, asintiendo.

_Una no es ninguna._

-

Algo que había aprendido SeungHyun con el paso de los años, es que cuando alguien te decía esa mamada de "_una no es ninguna_", es porque te iba a empedar, de una forma que ni tú te lo podías imaginar. Igual era una doble negación, porque obviamente una no era ninguna, una era una. Y una te llevaba a dos, y dos a tres y así _sustantivamente_ hasta que terminabas _pedísimo_ en la camioneta, abrazado a tu chaparrito que igual estaba alcoholizado, pero no como tú.

Porque sí, obviamente si estaba en este estado _lamentable_, era porque su esposo lo había permitido, al igual que le había entrado fuerte el también.

Pensó que después de la tocada mamalona, la batalla épica de su chaparrito contra la pinche Whiskas, el mejor regalo del mundo -su Fabio hermoso-, una de las mejores cogidas que le habían puesto en el año y la forma en que habían despedazado la pista bailando "_La María_", nada más pasaría. Estaba muy equivocado.

Sí, había sido una chingona forma de pasar su cumpleaños número treinta, pero al parecer sus primos tenían otra idea, una muy mala.

Mamarlo hasta perder la consciencia.

Para acabarla, su chaparrito lo había traicionado. Él recibió el dinero correspondiente de su cumpleaños por parte de su abuelo, y lo había entregado a sus primos para que lo empedaran, esto obviamente pasó porque su esposo ya estaba _mal. _Cuando Siete lo había interrogado sobre el bono anual que todos recibían de parte del anciano, se lo había dado sin siquiera dudar.

Eran diez billetes de quinientos pesos, y si quería ganárselos, iba a tener que tomar un shot por cada uno de ellos, sino sólo recibiría los que alcanzara a tragarse, eso fue lo que le dijeron. Estuvo tentado a simplemente agarrar el papel moneda y huir, pero cuando vio a San Siwon, su único aliado, unirse al lado del maligno, supo que tendría que hacerlo.

JiYong le dijo que no era para tanto, retándolo a que si llegaba hasta el final, él le daría el último shot _directo_ de su boca, y eso lo motivó a _chingárselos todos,_ sabía que era una tremenda estupidez por parte de los dos, pero ni de pedo quería perder su dinerito.

Así que como el macho que era, no se rajó y se chingó_ los nueve caballitos de tequila, _mirando a su chaparrito quedándole sólo el último, y aunque pensó por un momento que se haría al pendejo, porque no había dejado de granar todo ese momento, le entregó su iPhone al san petrino para que capturara este momento. JiYong tomó el vasito que quedaba, llevándoselo a su boca pero sin tragarlo, le hizo señas para que el mayor se acercara a él y se besaron apasionadamente, compartiendo el fuerte trago de licor, mezclado con lo dulce de los carnosos labios contrarios.

Desde ahí todo lo recordaba muy borroso.

Sabía que habían bailado, disparado la pistola de la Aguja, bailado un poco más, hasta se habían aventado un duelo de canto a lo "_Dos Tipos de Cuidado_" entre Siete y él -su _borrachito_ amor había estado feliz por ahora ser capaz de entender tantas referencias-, llegaron a asaltar lo que había quedado de la barbacoa que hizo su papá y lo que había terminado con él, fue el básquet. Era terrible jugando, a diferencia de Yoda que dirigía el otro equipo, y si encima añadía lo súper pedos que estaban con excepción del conductor designado, había sido un desastre.

Afortunadamente San Siwon, que había bebido más moderadamente, lo había detenido antes de que rompiera su récord de sólo tres pedas brutales en la vida. Pero aún así, estaba rozando en ese límite, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como mierda iba a llegar a su trabajo, o siquiera a subirse al avión.

Además que iban tarde, _muy tarde._

Aunque Yoda iba hecho la mierda, era imposible llegar a su vuelo. Habían salido del rancho casi a las cinco, y aunque ya estaban cerca del aeropuerto de la ciudad, normalmente se hacían cuatro horas y media desde Escobedo. Iban a llegar rayando al siguiente, apenas y lo lograrían según la página, era a las diez veinte. Como eran premier, seguro les darían preferencia. Eso es lo que se rezaba, pero era difícil siendo un hereje de primera, además que el alcohol le seguía nublando su mente, aunque estuviera cagado de miedo y hubiera recuperado buena parte de su consciencia.

-Pinche primo, te la bañaste, te dije a qué hora salíamos y me dijiste que a medio día tenías que estar en tu trabajo.

-¡Te dije que a medio día tengo una junta _impodtante_!- Dijo molesto, pero se le medio dormía la lengua, así que lo pronunció gracioso.

-La neta no debí de haberte hecho caso, ya estabas medio pedo, no se te entendía.- Yoda se veía estresado, como si el que fuera a perder su chamba fuera él.

-¡Vete a la _vedga_!- Se rió de si mismo cuando se escuchó hablar así.

-Deberías despertar al JiYong, ya vamos a llegar y hay que bajar todo en chinga.

Asintió, y movió con suavidad al inconsciente de su esposo.- Hermoso, hermoso.- Llamó con suavidad, porque el alcohol de sus venas podía tenerlo mal, pero no tanto como para molestar a su chaparrito del alma.

El bello durmiente soltó unos quejidos y abrió lentamente sus ojitos preciosos.- ¿Gordo?

-Sí, mi amor, ya casi llegamos, vete despejando.- SeungHyun le sonrió acariciando su cabecita.

Se talló sus ojos con uno de sus puñitos, como si de un niño chiquito de tratase. Se veía tan tierno, sobre todo con ese pucherito en sus labios, quiso besarlo.

-Mi niño hermoso.- No se resistió y lo hizo.

-Épale, épale, aquí ando.- ChanYeol le aventó el vaso vacío de cartón, del par de cafés que habían comprado en el Oxxo, con la esperanza de que se le bajara la ebriedad.- No empiecen con sus cosas.

-'_Ora,_ es un besito, pinche burro amargado.- Dijo separándose de su esposo.

-He escuchado historias de terror...- Dejó el comentario al aire, sin añadir más.

-¿De qué hablas, pendejo?

-Nada, nada.

Abrazó a su JiYong, que se pegó a su pecho, renuente a despertar del todo.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y pudo divisar el pequeño aeropuerto de la ciudad de Victoria Durango, tenía años sin ir, pero parecía que seguía igual que siempre.

-Bueno primo, vamos rápido o se van a quedar otro día.

No, SeungHyun no _podía_ faltar, si salía corriendo del aeropuerto, con suerte podría llegar antes que el pendejo de su jefe, y con más suerte ni notaría que había llegado condenadamente tarde.

Revisó su reloj y eran las nueve cuarenta, estaban al límite para ser aceptados en el vuelo, así que se apresuró en bajar las maletas y mientras el burro hacía honor a su nombre llevando la mayoría del equipaje que traían, SeungHyun fue por su hermoso dormilón.

-Vamos precioso, ¿quieres que te cargue?- Preguntó, cada vez más recuperado, aunque la cafeína tenía efecto retardado en su cuerpo, medio estaba funcionando. Sólo esperaba que no notaran su aliento alcohólico. Buscó la caja de chicles en su pantalón y se metió un _bonche_ de _cloret's_, masticándolos como vaca, listo, con esto ya la debía librar.

-_Chí_.- Dijo el menor, estirando sus bracitos con buscando ser cargado como lo propuso.

Lo abrazó con un poco de dificultad, y Jiyong se enredó a él cual _pulpo-koala_ y por fin pudo sacarlo de la camioneta. Cerró la puerta y tomó la maleta que quedaba con su mano libre, porque la derecha estaba demasiado ocupado sosteniendo a su chaparrito.

Todo iba bien al parecer, no había fila en el área premier así que pasaron directo, y el regio explicó que necesitaban el cambio, siendo la mujer muy comprensiva y puesto que eran preferente, hizo el cambio y comenzó todo el trámite sin preguntar mucho. Su esposo ya no era cargado, pero sí lo tenía abrazado a su pecho, aún dormitando.

Unos veinte minutos después, ya estaba todo listo, con sus maletas cargadas de productos de primera necesidad, exportaciones directas del rancho, todas libres de impuestos. Aparentemente todo iba bien, pero SeungHyun ya debía de hacerse a la idea de que si todo iba _masomenitos_, es porque algo _terrible_ se avecinaba.

-¡Ja! ¡No mames que tienen neta una sola terminal! ¡Wow, qué cagada es la provincia!- Se le heló la sangre con esa voz, y por la forma en que su esposo se separó de él para mirar en dirección del grito de cacatúa, él también lo había reconocido.

Debía ser una _puta broma_.

-Gordo, gordo, no, escóndenos.- JiYong sonaba _paniqueado_, y no era para menos.

¿Qué verga hacía BaekHyun en Durango?

-¡JiYong! ¡Gordo!- Gritó el licenciado en nutrición, desde el otro lado de la sala.

¿Cómo carajo los había visto? Si no fuera por sus parloteos de chachalaca, ellos ni cuenta se hubieran dado de su presencia. Ah, y de Tamalito, que era el que venía cargando _todas_ las maletas, que no eran precisamente pocas.

Su chaparro estaba en _scok_, tanto que ni le había importado que lo llamara "gordo".

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No que se iban a ir a la tierra del cabrito?- BaekHyun se veía fresco, como si estuviera acostumbrado a madrugar -algo que nunca hacía, porque revivía hasta a medio día-.

-Ah, pues, es que hubo cambio de planes, Chule.- SeungHyun tenía miedo, terror, porque por _años_ se las habían ingeniado para nunca dejar a "La chule" cerca de su familia. JiYong no quería que bajo ninguna circunstancia los conociera, él una teoría aunque nunca lo habían hablado explícitamente, pero si su señora los quería separados, eso haría.- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? Pensé que solo ibas al norte si era pasando el Río Bravo.

-Ah, pues ya vez, la vida.- Le restó importancia con la mano.

-La loca esta quiere que vayamos a acusar a LuHan con su mamá, por dejarme.- Intervino MinSeok.- Sólo vine por la comida de mi suegra.

-Ex-suegra.- Añadió malicioso el ahora rubio platinado.- Porque ni crea el pobre que van a volver, además que deberías ya hacerle caso a KyungSoo papacito, me lo he querido tirar desde la _uni_ y nomás no se deja.

-¡Mona!- Reclamó el cardiólogo ofendido y muy rojo.

-¡Que no me digas así, chingadamadre!- BaekHyun no sonaba molesto, más bien divertido.

Los primos siguieron discutiendo, y el silencio rotundo de su esposo lo preocupó, seguía como helado de vainilla.

-¡Nada que ver, tamalito! Oye, sí, gordo, ¿Y tu primo sabroso ese que me presumiste? No mames intenté _hackear_ tu face y no más no pude, ya acéptame ¿no? O mínimo en tu insta.

-¡No!- JiYong reaccionó en el peor momento, porque a la Chule no le podías decir que no, porque más lo hacía.

-¿No, qué? ¿No me va a aceptar? ¿No me va a presentar a su primo? Anda gordo, ha de ser bien grandote y todo un potro, como dice mi primo. ¿Está aquí? Quisiera decirle una cosa o dos.

Ya se imaginaba qué podría querer _hablar_ ese lujurioso promiscuo, era una fortuna que no había aceptado que San SiWon los llevara, porque ahí sí que se armaba.

Y así se le prendió la cabeza, y no la de abajo.

-¡Ah, claro que sí! ¡Aquí anda! Justo se iba a ir a Mazatlán.- SeungHyun podría tener miles de defectos, pero el no saber improvisar no era uno de ellos.- ¡Primo!- Se giró para buscar a Yoda, y estaba de hecho detrás de él, en un _scok_ peor que en el que ellos estaban.

_Oh, no, no, no,_ él había visto _esa_ mirada antes, en _sí mismo_.

Tenía la boca abierta como todo un tarado, y seguramente muchas moscas ya habían entrado y salido y él ni en cuenta. Esto era como la premisa de una película de romance post-apocalíptica, pero era _esto_ o que el primo de su esposo bajara hasta el rancho, siendo conocidos de la familia de LuHan, no tardarían mucho en enterarse cómo llegar, y lo peor sería que cuando llegaran a General Escobedo, ya no habría nadie y la frustración lo haría _volar a Monterrey. El verdadero campo minado._

Sí, si había que sacrificar a alguien, sería al pinche Burro.

-Mira este cabrón es mi primo, Choi ChanYeol, es bien cuero, rico, alto y guapo, como te gustan.- Le presentó orgulloso de su prole.

-¿Rico? ¿Apoco te agarraste al más jodido, prima?- Se burló BaekHyun.- No está nada mal, pero me dijiste que tenía hoyuelos como tú.

Era peor que andar vendiendo a un buey, bueno, casi era lo mismo.

Vio las negras intenciones de su chaparrito de responder algo referente a su pene -lo conocía de pi a pa- así que sutilmente le puso una mano en la boquita del pecado, y con la otra tomó del brazo a su tímido y petrificado primo.

-Sí, mi familia que dejó el rancho es la pobre, este galán así como lo ves todo humilde, en realidad es un heredero ganadero.- Lo acercó más al otro muchacho bajito.- Es un _partidazo_, y aparte de todo, soltero y sin compromisos.

-Ah, qué bueno, aunque si tenía compromiso yo lo liberaba de eso.- BaekHyun le puso una mano en el pecho, y la subió para cerrar la boca que seguía abierta.- Wow, sí que eres guapo.- Dijo inspeccionando su rostro más de cerca,

-Yoda, este es el primo de mi chaparrito, Byun BaekHyun.- Dijo feliz, porque ya estaba bien cerrado este trato, pero de repente el otro abrió muy grande los ojos.

-¿Pri-primo?- Fue lo primero que dijo el ranchero más grande.

BaekHyun se mordió el labio, por lo profundo del timbre de su voz.- Tienes una voz muy hermosa, galán. Creo que sí me quedaré contigo.- Le guiñó un ojo, coqueto.

Entonces el pinche Burro se alejó, y casi salió corriendo del lugar.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó el rubio, ligeramente ofendido.

-No sé, esperen aquí.- Fue detrás del más alto, y lo tomó del brazo.- ¿Y a ti qué verga te pasa?- Preguntó molesto, pero tratando de no levantar la voz.

-No mames, no mames, no mames.- Yoda estaba muy que se lo llevaba la chingada.

-¿Y 'ora tú qué--?

-¿Es vato?- Preguntó bajito su primo más alto.

-¿Qué?- No había entendido lo que dijo.

\- ¿La "Chule" es vato?- Hizo las comillas con las manos, y se tomó el rostro con frustración. Trataba de controlar su asombro y ¿vergüenza?

-Claro que es vato, ¿O pensaste que era una morra súper plana?- Dijo el regio extrañado.

-¡Pus sí!

-Wey, entiendo que Dara está bien tabla, pero no mames.

-¡No está tabla!- Defendió a la mujer de los comentarios de su primo menor.

-Claro que sí, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en la secu unas morras le decían la legendaria tabla del uno, por fácil y plana.

-¡No mames, no hables así de ella! ¡Es nuestra prima, wey!- El duranguense lo regañó.

-¡Eso mismo te digo cabrón! ¡Kiaska tú!

-¡No mames Lobo me gustan las viejas!- Intentó excusarse Yoda.

-A no sí pues.- SeungHyun intentó disimular su asombro, porque siempre creyó que era _closetero_ y que por eso decía eso de que le gustaba la Dara. Aunque según él era _peor_ ser incestuoso que joto, pero como eran del norte igual y sí era más aceptado.

-¡Es neta! No todos somos jotos como tú.- Le reclamó por querer juntarlo con un hombre que no conocía de nada.

-A ver, a ver, yo no soy joto, soy _chaparritosexual_, eh, respétame perro.- Defendió su sexualidad, porque nadie iba a levantarle falsos.

-El punto es que comes, ya sabes.- Hizo una seña bastante gráfica sobre sexo oral masculino, usando su puño derecho y su lengua golpeando la parte interna de su mejilla.

-En este momento, créeme que te viste _rejoto_.

-¡Lobo!

-Yoda, ¡sólo hazme el paro!- Suplicó, cambiando de técnica.

-¡No me lo voy a coger!- ChanYeol casi gritó, pero le hizo señas para que bajara la voz.

-Nunca dije que tenías que cogértelo, sólo llévalo lejos del rancho tanto como puedas.

-¿Qué te hace creer que quiere ir al rancho?- Preguntó confundido el más alto.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Por eso te digo!

-Pss llévatelo ya a la CDMX.- Dijo como si fuera lo más lógico.

-No mames, es peor si sabe que lo queremos lejos del rancho.- El esponjadito estaba desesperado, tal vez por eso no pensaba con claridad.- Primo, llévate mi camioneta si quieres, te voy a deber una enorme si mantienes a ese cabrón lo más lejos que puedas de Escobedo, porfa, te lo suplico.

-¿Neta es tan malo?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que a mi chaparrito le va a dar un puto colapso nervioso si esa loca se llega a enterar de su nuevo apodo.

-¿La Gran--?- El menor le cubrió la boca con la mano.

-Te lo ruego, _Chano_, neta.

Sí, era un poco vergonzoso decirle así, pero en serio tenía miedo de la información que podría caer en las garras de ese cabrón. Llevaban años aislando a ese jodón de su familia, porque por alguna razón, su chaparrito siempre terminaba saliendo con su espectáculo y pérdida de compostura en el rancho; sus parientes siempre lo habían adorado por eso, pero sí había tenido momentos demasiado vergonzosos, como el de ayer, arrastrando a su prima por el suelo.

ChanYeol sólo suspiró, y supo que ya lo tenía.

-No lo voy a besar.

-Claro que no, a menos que tú quieras.- Le guiñó un ojo, y aunque internamente seguía ansioso, porque para acabarla de joder, había elegido como su "salvador" al más torpe e imprudente de su raza.

Lo tomó del brazo, y regresaron juntos con los primos hermanos, que hablaban animadamente. Levantó su pulgar a su esposo para darle a entender que ya tenían distractor, y lo notó relajarse un poco, pero no del todo, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él.

-Listo señoras, ya tienen _chambelan_ para su visita.- SeungHyun le dio una palmadita amistosa a su hombro tenso.

-Así que te dicen burro, me pregunto porqué.- BaekHyun se puso del otro lado y se prendió al brazo de su pobre primo, y sólo ahí sintió pena por él.

Aunque ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo hizo creer que no iba a ser _tan malo._

O al menos eso esperaba…

Ah pinche rancho de mierda, si no fuera por su Fabio precioso, ni regresaría, puras desgracias ocurrían ahí.

_Culo si no._


End file.
